


Unrequited Love

by ThePartyAndTheAfterParty



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Angst, Dauntless Faction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric (Divergent) Being an Asshole, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Mild Language, Murder Mystery, POV Eric (Divergent), POV Multiple, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Eric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Thriller, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 106,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty/pseuds/ThePartyAndTheAfterParty
Summary: Dianna Moretti has some dark secrets, and the ruthless leader soon finds out he may have taken on just a little more than he can handle. As Max's Goddaughter, and Eric's new prodigy, will she crumble under the pressure of Eric's control, or use it against him.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 118





	1. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent books, movie franchise or any of the characters from it.  
> 

**ERIC'S POV**

"Eric. It’s nice of you to finally join us," drawled Max.

The hint of sarcasm in his voice made my skin itch, to the point I ignored his comment entirely. "What's this about?" I spat.

Choosing day was my own personal hell. I was already on edge since Max decided to spam me at the crack of dawn for an emergency meeting.

He sat behind his desk, rolling his eyes impatiently as he spoke. "I'm sure you're both aware that Dianna will be an initiate this year."

"Of course," perked Lauren.

I sighed in exasperation. Everyone seemed to be familiar with Max's Goddaughter, whereas I had only heard of her, and more so from conversations I'd overheard around the compound, or her mother's small talk with Max. Either way, it didn't matter. Every time her name popped up, I couldn't have cared less. Even if she was Dauntless royalty, it meant nothing to me.

"Due to her mother's recent passing, I hope you'll both be patient with her. Maybe cut down on the mental games. I know we've put a lot of work into preparing a much tougher initiation, but Dianna's struggling. And I'm not just concerned about her mental health, but her safety also."

Max sighed, leaning back in his chair to glare at me. 

"What?" I drawled. If he was expecting a bit of enthusiasm, he was more delusional than I originally thought.

"Be sure to keep a close eye on her, Eric. Watch out for her. And take it easy, that goes for both of you. Especially you, Coulter."

"Yes, sir," said Lauren.

I gave Max a subtle nod of understanding and exhaled deeply.

"Eric, you can greet the initiates this year. I'll be at the hub till late."

* * *

**DANI'S POV**

Cheers and applause erupted around the auditorium as I made my way over to the sea of black-clad Dauntless. Amongst them, Max stood patiently, gesturing toward the empty seat beside him. 

"I expect you'll make us proud Dianna. You'll follow in your mother's footsteps, I have no doubt."

He spoke in a firm, hushed tone, his gaze focused ahead. His words comforted me briefly before I felt a pressure begin to build in the depth of my chest. The feeling faltered as he reached up to place a hand on my shoulder, finally locking his gaze with mine.

"I'm sorry she couldn't be here," he said, drawing himself up to address the horde of Dauntless seated behind us.

I faintly heard him call out to get everyone's attention, but my mind was too busy replaying his words in the back of my head. Then all of a sudden, my mind snapped back to reality. I was hauled up without warning, the person in question speaking impatiently as they dragged me along beside them.

"Seriously, Dani. If I miss a transfer being pushed off of the roof because of you, I will kill you."

I realised everyone was making their way towards the exit while Fallon tugged at my wrist, pulling me along as she huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up!" She grumbled.

"All right!" 

She laughed at the scowl on my face, her smile contagious as she wrapped her arm across my waist and came to walk beside me.

"You said you wouldn't be grumpy today," she half sing-songed.

I sighed deeply, a smirk pushing at the apple of my cheek. "I did. And I'm not, I promise. Max just threw me off guard for a second."

Her features softened, and she smiled tenderly. "It's okay. ...How’s about a rewind?"

"Sounds good," I hummed gratefully. 

"Cool," she chimed, "Race you there."

Before I could process the words, she shot off down the hall, laughing like a maniac.

"Cheater!"

We sprinted amongst the other Dauntless through the streets of Chicago. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest more than usual as we got closer to the elevated tracks. We began scaling the bridge, pulling ourselves up onto the ledge, lightly panting and bracing ourselves as the train came flying into view. The transfers beside us began to mutter amongst themselves, some of their faces even set with dread as Fallon and I began to sprint beside the train. I grabbed ahold of the bar and flung myself inside, landing in a tangled heap on top of Fallon. We both laid there, snorting and laughing as the transfers piled in after us.

"That never gets old," she mused, blowing a strand of dark auburn hair away from her face. 

After a while, the train journey neared its end, and I went to stand in the doorway of the carriage, watching as the Dauntless rooftops came into view. Then as Fallon perked up beside me, a voice called out from the back of the carriage, "Get ready."

Loud commotion drifted its way through from the front of the train, and one by one the transfers heads snapped up beside me.

"They're jumping..." said an Abnegation girl.

I glanced her way as a small Candor girl simultaneously turned toward her, her face filled with dread.

"What?" she said, glancing out onto the rooftop again before locking eyes with me. Her face paled as I smirked and gave her a nod of encouragement. 

"What if you don't jump?" mumbled another transfer.

"Then I guess you'll be factionless," muttered another. 

I heard Fallon snigger beside me before we both lept out onto the rooftop, landing somewhat gracefully on top of the gravel. Then we split up in search of the boys while the transfers piled out behind us, landing awkwardly one after the other.

"Uriah!" I yelled, jogging toward him, "Where were you? I couldn't see you at all after the ceremony."

"Clearly avoiding you," he teased, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Yeah, no shit..." I smirked, then gestured toward the group forming at the far end of the roof with a small nod, "Come on, Fallon's hoping Eric will push a transfer off the roof." 

"You girls are evil." He chuckled to himself and raised his brows, "Where is Fallon anyway?"

"She went to find the boys, but..." 

I clocked her across the rooftop, flipping her auburn locks over her shoulder before ushering us over with a wave of her hand.

As we made our way toward her, I noticed one of the transfers lingering at the back of the crowd, his dark eyes shamelessly boring into mine. Something about his entire demeanour made me uneasy, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I quirked a brow, then looked him up and down, silently asking what the hell his problem was. But he just smiled, the sight making me queasy as a tremor ran down my spine. I quickly brushed the exchange off and moved on, turning to face Noah and Jacob to greet them both with a soft smile. 

"Hey guys," I whispered.

"Hey, Dani," they both said in near unison as Eric's stentorian voice cut through the crowd.

Jacob and Noah were the same height, they both seemed to think otherwise, but they were both exactly six feet tall—it was a fact. Fallon and I measured them a few months back just to shut them up. But apart from that, their appearance was drastically different. Noah had a wavy mop of earthy-brown hair on top of his head, and his eyes were a warm shade of toffee. Jacob's hair, on the other hand, was ash-blonde in colour, and probably around shoulder length; no one knew, since he always wore it loosely pulled back into a man bun, drawing attention to his eyes which were an intense cobalt blue. 

"All right! Listen up! My name is Eric. For those of you who don't know, I am one of your leaders."

Eric hopped up onto the ledge with ease. 

He was the only leader I hadn't been acquainted with, in a sense. The only time we so much as exchanged a few sentences he was so out of it, I doubt now he would be able to remember my face.

That day, he had been attacked somewhere along the outskirts of the compound, and luckily enough, I found him. The only thing was, I was sneaking back from Amity that night, and it was way past compound curfew for minors. I was only 17 at the time, too caught up in getting punished for leaving the compound rather than asking for help. Even still, I couldn't leave him there. I ended up dragging him through the compound, a struggle being as he was only half conscious, and not to mention borderline delirious, complaining the entire way how impossibly slow I was. 

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" said one of the transfers, snapping me out from my daze. 

"I guess you'll find out…" Eric deadpanned.

Fallon, Me, and the boys all exchanged looks, trying our best to keep a straight face as Eric scanned the crowd. "Well, someone's gotta go first, who's it gonna be?" 

"...Me."

The voice was small, unsure. I looked up, smirking in pleasant surprise when the Abnegation girl from the train stepped forward.

Eric hopped down onto the gravel, gesturing for the transfer to climb up. The Abnegation girl did so cautiously, keeping her eyes focused down into the darkness below, and her feet plastered against the edge. "Today initiate…" said Eric.

Fallon turned to me with a broad set grin on her face. _He's gonna push her_ , she mouthed, making little shoving motions with her hands while I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek to suppress laughter.

After a short pause, the Abnegation girl jumped, the swoosh of her skirt barely audible as Fallon let out a disappointed sigh.

The crowd began to lessen as more initiates jumped down into the abyss. First went Fallon, then Noah. "I'll go," said Jacob.

I turned to Uriah, and a small smirk played on my lips, "Just Me and you." 

"Took long enough," he replied with a smug smile.

Uriah and Me had been close friends ever since we were kids. It was never anything but sibling love between us. Anything more would be plain weird. 

"You go," I said, nudging him with my elbow.

There was only a handful of us left now. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, feeling my chest flutter a little as I prepared to volunteer next. But just as I went to speak up, I felt a hand curl around my wrist. I glanced up, over my shoulder, tipping my head back slightly to peer into a pair of dark brown eyes. My whole body tensed, and I couldn't help but cringe internally. It was the Erudite transfer from earlier. I furrowed my brow in disgust as he loomed forward and murmured into the shell of my ear, scanning his eyes across the crowd of initiates while he spoke.

"It’s _Dianna_ , right?"

A feeling of unease raced through my bloodstream, and I turned my face away in discomfort. Then as I felt the front of Erudite's body brush against my back, my breath hitched, and I glanced up at him a second time. 

"Let go of me" I muttered, my voice void of any emotion.

He sniggered. "You gone all shy now your friends aren't here?" 

He spoke quietly, his voice almost a whisper, and I could practically feel my whole face flush red at the skin to skin contact. I could feel myself growing more and more impatient by the second. I tried to keep my voice down, hoping he would just back off, but then his lips curled into a grin, and he sniggered in amusement.

"Come on," he mused, "I saw you staring at me back there... See something you like, Dauntless?"

I grimaced, turning away as he leant into me more, brushing the tip of his nose against my hair. I wondered momentarily why no one had told him to back off other than myself. Then I quickly remembered every other person on the damn roof was about a foot taller than me, and considering I was stood right at the back, I didn't have much luck gaining attention from anyone other than the nose breathing down the back of my neck.

"I've gotta say," he purred, "after Jeanine called you up at the ceremony...all I've been thinking about is this."

He groped my ass cheek, his fingers roughly digging into the soft flesh.

All of a sudden, the rage I was so expertly suppressing inside me boiled over, and before I could even comprehend my own actions, my elbow connected with his nose. There was a sickening crack, and he let go in an instant, stumbling back as his hands flew up to his face, smothering the blood that poured from his nostrils.

"You fucking bitch!" He growled, his eyes menacing as he glared at me.

Everyone around us seemed to take a step back from the scene while I only advanced towards him. I had him pinned down on his back in seconds, not remotely caring where we were or who was watching. "Asshole," I seethed, straddling his body. I began punctuating each word with a heavy blow to the side of his head, "Don't. You. _Ever. Fucking_ —"

As quickly as the beating started, it was stopped short. My body was hauled off of the Erudite's like a rag doll. Huge hands encased my upper arms as I kicked and struggled, failing to free myself from the iron hold. The grip tightened even more, but I was rearing to finish the job on Erudite's face, so I struggled harder.

"Let go of me!" I growled.

But the person in question slammed me back against their chest, almost forcing the air from my lungs with the violent action. The impact left me stunned, and I stilled for a moment, parting my lips in a silent gasp before being harshly spun around. I tried in a desperate attempt to steady myself as I came to a standstill, tensing when one of the large hands circling my bicep vanished to wrap around my jaw.

I scrunched my eyes shut, wincing as my bones protested under the thumb and fingers digging into my face. Then my hands shot forward, the frantic gesture earning me nothing more than a rough shake from the fingers wrapped around my jaw. 

" _Enough_."

I recognised that voice. Eric's voice. Immediately I ceased struggling as fear began to swirl in the pit of my stomach. He sounded mad, and I'd heard allof the famous stories about Eric when he got mad. So cautiously fluttering my lashes, I moved my watery gaze up from his chest, and my hazel green eyes locked onto his icy blue ones.

He towered over my smaller frame as I blinked, parting my lips in shock.

For a moment, I expected him to raise his voice or shout. But instead, his face remained emotionless.

"I'll throw you over, initiate. Do not make me."

His words came out so calm, my entire body tingled with unease. 

I took a shaky breath, noticing the faint scent of spiced aftershave and cool mint. He was almost a foot taller, making the top of my head level with his chin. So accepting the threat, I brought my fingers up to the strong hand encasing my jaw, attempting to tug his fingers away.

The action had been light, so I was surprised when he tightened his hold further, sniggering as a whimper escaped my lips.

"You're hurting me," I protested, but his face just contorted with anger. 

"Attacking initiates outside of strict training is not tolerated here at Dauntless."

He said the words matter-of-factly, his voice calm and condescending as if he were speaking to a misbehaved child.

"You'll be losing points for this. Is that understood?"

His crushing grip made me groan softly, but I was still able to manage a small nod.

"Use your words, Initiate," he murmured sarcastically. 

Our faces were mere inches apart, and besides being more than intimidated by Eric right now, something clicked inside me, and the feeling of anger quickly grew. I scowled at him, half huffing into his hand as I reminded myself I had every right to beat the transfer's ass, and I would do it all over again—I just had to explain myself to Eric and no doubt he would join in.

"Understood."

Unable to hide the bitterness in my tone, I cursed inwardly as the corner of Eric’s lip curled up into a slight sneer. He scoffed, glancing past the top of my head as he bit the inside of his cheek, and although he looked wildly unimpressed by my attitude, I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid. Max wouldn't stand for it.

Or so I thought.

Before I had the chance to utter an explanation, his hand slipped below my jawline, wrapping tightly around my neck. He then proceeded to drag me through the remaining initiates as I struggled to breathe in his grasp, using one hand to claw at the fingers around my throat, and the other to cling onto his massive forearm as my heels dragged along the gravel. 

He came to a grinding halt, then practically launched me from his grip.

I tried my best to catch myself, but my palms were too late to stop the impact as my knees scuffed the floor and my temple collided with the raised ledge.

Gasps of shock and horror arose from the surrounding initiates. 

"Get up," spat Eric, his voice dripping with malice as the feeling of warm blood trickled down the side of my face.

My hands trembled from shock as I looked upward in a daze, searching for Eric's face only to see the Erudite transfer stood beside him, his dark eyes locked with mine as a smug expression blossomed across his battered face. He winked, straightening his blue and white uniform. Then Eric stalked toward me, drawing my attention by giving my leg a not so gentle kick. 

"I said, _get up_ , Initiate."

Tracing a hand across my temple, I glanced down to see thick, sticky blood coating my fingers, and in an instant, it all became too much. The corners of my eyes stung with unshed tears, and my breaths came fast and uneven. I remained sat on my knees, letting my grazed palms rest on the cold gravel beside me. I struggled to see clearly through the thick film of liquid, and as a feeling of humiliation washed over me, I decided to keep my gaze low and focus solely on my breathing.

I had been in plenty of fights before, and I would be lying if I said it wasn't a regular occurrence. I was Dauntless, born and raised. But this was different; this was Eric showing his authority in a way that was cruel and unnecessary. Anyone, especially Eric, could see that I was helpless against him. 

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" 

His voice was low and deadly. 

I knew I needed to move, but my body just wasn't cooperating. Then all of a sudden, two large hands grasped ahold of me.

I flinched hard, looking up through teary eyes only to see a tall, hefty boy—the typical dauntless stereotype only he was dressed in Amity clothing. His chocolate brown eyes, although the same shade as the Erudite boy's, were brighter and almost comforting to look at. Then he smiled hesitantly, the gesture nearly masking his anger. 

"Hey, come on…You need to get up," he said. 

In contrast to his size, his voice was hushed and gentle. 

I just stared at him, dumbfounded for a few seconds before glancing at Eric, whose nostrils were flaring, and chest was heaving with deep, aggravated breaths.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, preparing myself for an onslaught of abuse. Only his voice came out eerily calm.

"She can do it herself softy. She's a big girl now." 

I looked up at Eric's massive form to see him glaring down at me.

"Isn't that right princess?" He said mockingly, tilting his head to the side a little. But even after his warning, the Amity boy still pulled me up, steadying me before talking directly to Eric.

"I think she's had enough," he warned, venom dripping in his every word. 

Eric huffed sharply through his nose, then his eyes grew sinister. "…Help her up on that ledge, and you're factionless," he sneered.

I didn't want anyone getting kicked out because of me, and I knew Eric wasn't the type to make empty threats. So glancing up at the Amity boy, I pulled myself away from his grasp, and spoke gently. "It's okay."

He hesitantly let me go, making no effort to move back as I pulled myself up onto the ledge. He hovered close behind me, and there wasn't a second his presence didn't go unnoticed. 

"Oh, and Princess…" said Eric, his face changing slightly as he came to casually lean on the ledge beside me, "what's your name?" 

Keeping my arms slightly extended for balance, I stared down at him with a hint of confusion. Then disbelief flashed through my expression. Surely the asshole knew? There was no way he'd been here for five whole years and didn’t know who I was. But the way his eyebrows rose expectantly, just waiting for me to speak, said otherwise. 

"Come on, initiate...I don't have all day." He drawled the words, his voice dripping with boredom. 

The fact he didn’t even attempt to hide his arrogance made my skin crawl. I locked eyes with him, lifting the back of my hand to wipe at the blood sliding down the side of my face. Then I spoke, firm and level.

"Dianna Moretti." 

I beamed inwardly as the colour drained from Eric's face. Then jumping without so much as a sound, I landed roughly in the centre of the net, laying still for a moment as I took a deep, calming breath. 

I felt the net be tilted downward, and I let myself roll across to the edge before a pair of strong hands pulled me out and placed me back on my own two feet with a reassuring gentleness.

I was met with Four's warm hazelnut eyes and soft smile, blanching almost immediately as I remembered the exchange with Eric. I turned to bolt, but Four pulled me back toward him before I had the chance to scurry away.

First he clocked the gash on my forehead, then the blood, and then my tear-stained cheeks. At first his expression morphed into one of shock, then his eyebrows crinkled into a harsh frown. 

"Dani...?" He said softly, reaching out to sweep the hair away from my face, his other hand gently lifting my chin, "What happened?" 

His eyes searched mine as I tried to muster an answer off the top of my head. 

"It's nothing. I just hit my head jumping off the train."

He opened his mouth to object just as the next initiate landed in the net beside us. Then drawing a deep breath in through his nose, he gave me a quick nod, and hummed an unsatisfied reply, "We'll talk about this later." 

Four and I had only become good friends a little over a month ago, when Max wanted me to start training with someone more skilled than the standard dauntless trainer. Luckily for me, Four just happened to fit the bill. Since his hours in the control room were so flexible, it meant he could train me for a few hours a day, straight after school. 

"Fuck, Dani. What the hell happened to you?" muttered Fallon, having already hurried toward me as I neared the group of initiates. The boys didn't take long to follow after her and crowd around me.

Fallon bombarded me with questions as Noah attempted to wipe the blood from my face using the hemline of his shirt. Jacob stood there reciting every swear word he knew on a loop, and Uriah just watched, his face twisted with anger. 

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, taking a step back to gain some sort of distance, but they just moved with me. "Guys, really, I'm fine…seriously...stop!" 

Instantly, they all fell silent and backed off a bit. 

"Sorry, Dani...I'll take you to the infirmary," said Fallon.

"No, I'll take you," said Uriah, already steering me towards the door, "Come on." He squeezed my shoulders as we walked in silence. 

We got to the infirmary quite quickly, and the relief from the thumping in my head as I finally sat down was utter bliss. I found myself fighting the urge to lay back and sleep, planting my palms on the medical cot behind me as my eyes grew drowsier by the second.

"Hey!" Barked Uriah, "eyes open...Seriously, Dani. You hit your head pretty hard, it doesn't take a genius to see that." 

His voice snapped me out of my daze. I nodded at him, sighing as I noticed Mona enter the room. She stalked toward the bed with calm strides, glancing up from her tablet for a mere second before continuing the tap away at the screen. 

Mona was a similar height to me. She usually wore her black hair in a high ponytail with strands falling out around her face, and her light brown eyes were always puffy and tired.

"Moretti, how you holding up?" She said enthusiastically.

"I feel fine," I lied, "Is it bad? I mean...does it look bad?"

"Well, Hunny, you definitely need stitches, and it might scar too. But it'll be small, I promise." Her eyes darted all across my face, then she offered a tight-lipped smile, disappearing only to return a few minutes later with a small tub of creme.

She passed it to me, along with some little circular pills and a fresh ice pack.

" _So..._ " she said, raising her eyebrows, "...I take it you finally lost a fight." 

"...Something like that," I mumbled. 

She gave me a questioning glance before lifting the tub of cream in her hand.

"This is for the bruising. They may take a week or so to fade, even with the cream. I would have given you a healing serum, but I'm completely out, and I won't be able to collect more vials until I'm off duty which won't be till Thursday. ...Erudite cut down on our supplies to focus on new serums. ...I'm sorry, Hunny, but you'll have to train like this." 

"What?" I said, looking up at Mona in disbelief. "How is that fair! I... _It wasn't my fault._ "

"Dani—" Uriah started, but I cut him off. 

"Show me," I murmured.

"Hunny, I'm not convinced that's a good idea," said Mona, her face full of pity. 

"No. Let me see."

Mona sighed, but agreed, sauntering off to get a mirror as Uriah sat beside me on the bed in silence. 

Somehow in the space between the rooftop and now, I’d convinced myself that ratting out Eric to Max wasn’t worth it. Even though the thought of him sat submissively in Max’s office, subject to an onslaught of verbal abuse was the most satisfying thought I’d had in a while, the sure after effects from my soon to be trainer certainly weren’t worth it. 

"...Can you tell me what happened?" Said Uriah.

I thought I might as well tell him. By the time we get out of the infirmary, no doubt the whole compound would be talking about it anyway.

"Eric happened," I murmured carefully.

"Eric did that to you?" 

His voice was gentle, but there was a bitterness to it that had me glancing toward him in order to catch his expression.

I took in the apparent hostility in his eyes, then nodded my head.

"You have to tell Max," he seethed.

"No." I sighed, "I don't want a fucking rivalry. Not with Eric."

He sighed deeply in return, and I knew when he didn't answer, he knew I was right. 


	2. Moretti

**ERIC'S POV**

"Dianna Moretti."

As the first few syllables left her lips, my stomach twisted in knots. I could only stare, my jaw falling slack as I watched her plummet off the ledge.

She was Max's Goddaughter, and not only that; earlier today at the Leader's meeting, Max _specifically_ asked me to watch out for her during initiation. She was a dauntless legacy, and since her mother's recent death, as Max had put it, she was _feigning tough on the outside but fragile on the inside, so give her time..._

Keeping my face still and composed, I turned to the rest of the initiates with a sneer, "Did I tell you to stop moving?"

They all glanced away, their nerves getting the better of them as they near scrambled one by one to get over the shallow ledge.

Finally alone on the rooftop, I took a deep breath as I ran a hand down the back of my neck, but the little crimson blood splatters on the concrete ledge did little to calm my racing thoughts.

I screwed my eyes shut and breathed a heavy sigh. 

Out of all the initiates, it just had to be her.

A feeling of total and utter regret began to fester inside as I replayed the whole scenario in my mind. Max would fucking kill me. But more importantly, I knew his Goddaughter would want nothing to do with me. I saw the resentment in her eyes before she jumped off the ledge, so how could I do my job correctly if she wont stand to be in the same room as me.

As I shook the thought from my head, I made a clean jump and climbed down from the net. Then to no surprise, I spotted Four stood waiting by the doorway of the training room, his tense frame blocking the exit. His hands were balled into tight fists, and his face was clouded with unearthed rage.

"Don't even fucking go there," I sneered, marching my way toward him.

"You put her in the infirmary, Eric. She hadn't even made it into the God damn building!"

"I didn't know it was Dianna," I drawled with disgust.

"Tell that to Max," he said, his voice a low hum.

His body tensed more, and his eyes seemed to grow wide with concern as he glared at me. "She's _this close_ to breaking," he said, his voice shaking with rage as he held his thumb and finger a centimetre apart, "... _She's_ _mourning_ , _and she's fragile_. Your bullshit is the last thing she needs right now, Eric."

He turned on his heel and stormed through the tunnel as I stood there, contemplating what to do next. If Dianna weren't Max's Goddaughter, I wouldn't have given a second thought to any of it. But before I could take the time to clear my head and plan my next move, I was already storming down the hallway toward the infirmary in search of her.

"Oh, Eric. Can I help you?" 

Mona stood in the centre of the infirmary, looking tired and confused as she waited for a reply.

"Dianna Moretti. Where is she?"

"You actually just missed her. Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I muttered, then turned to leave, almost reaching the doors when Mona called out to stop me.

"Wait! It's just that... Well, Dani wouldn't let me do a report, and Max likes to keep on top of any mishaps. Especially if Dani's involved… Did you see what happened to her? I mean, she took a beating, a pretty bad one actually."

My knuckles turned white as my grip tightened around the door handle, and my face contorted into a sneer.

"...How badly?"

"Concussion, multiple stitches, _severe_ bruising, torn muscles around her neck. She even dislocated multiple joints in her left hand. She must have landed on it funny. From what I could tell, anyway." 

A ripple of disgust snaked down my spine as I listened to the last of it.

"She's in here enough. She can never stay out of trouble for too long. But, it's just that her injuries were so _different._ I got the impression that she didn't even fight back _..._ I don't know.It's just so unlike her."

I sighed, turning to face Mona. Her every word reverberated inside my head as I screwed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then folding my arms across my chest, I sighed deeply.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"...You?"

She just stared at me dumbfounded, like she couldn't believe the words had left my own mouth. Then fumbling with her tablet as she spoke, she began scrolling through the screen, eventually stopping to turn the device toward me. 

I took it from her grasp, running my eyes over a shortlist of serums. There was one in particular underlined in red.

"She needs serum. Healing serum. We've run out, and I can't pick up more until Thursday morning... Unfortunately, since initiates are prohibited the use of serums during training, it'll be too late by then. She's going to suffer tremendously in the first stage with her injuries. Even with her previous training."

I handed the tablet back to Mona, already turning towards the exit as I barked over my shoulder, "I'll have it in the next few hours."


	3. The Devil's at My Door

**DANI'S POV**

Walking back to the dorms, I felt numb, like every last drop of energy had been drained from my body.

Uriah had spent most of the walk trying to get any information he could about the rooftop, but as much as I tried to change the subject, he kept poking away.

I didn't want to talk about it. Every time it flashed through my mind, it made me twitchy and anxious. Not to mention,  I had explained to Uriah why Eric did what he did. I just couldn't bring myself to explain why I had kicked off in the first place. I wasn't comfortable talking about the transfer and his wondering hands, especially not with Uriah or any of the boys for that matter.

"So in case you aren't aware already, they split us up: Dauntless born and transfers. We've missed the gathering with Four and Eric, but Zeke told me everything this morning," said Uriah.

Remembering I wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as the Erudite transfer, the anxiety in my chest instantly lifted, and I breathed a little sigh of relief.

Uriah smirked, gesturing toward the dormitory doorway as he spoke, "Age before beauty."

"I think you need to work on your pick up lines." 

"I know," he grinned, "but there's way more where that came from."

I rolled my eyes, snorting into the back of my hand as we entered one after the other. Then within seconds, I was circled by the other Dauntless born. There were a few hugs and some kind words, but thankfully no one lingered, and everyone kept it short. I had grown up with these guys, except for a few assholes gracing the room, deep down we were all family.

Fallon walked me over to my bunk and sat beside me while the boys slumped down opposite. 

Before I could get a word in, Noah leant forward to gently place his hands on my knees, speaking earnestly as Fallon played with my hair, her fingers tickling the tops of my shoulder blades as she swirled the ends around in a gentle motion.

"You didn't deserve that, Dani. I'm sorry we weren't there when it happened," said Noah.

"Yeah, we would have kicked Eric's fucking ass," said Jacob.

"Exactly that," added Fallon.

"Yeah, right, and then we would have hauled his unconscious body over the ledge and strolled in as if nothing happened. I would love to have seen how that one panned out..." I rolled my eyes playfully, but my smile faltered. "You guys...I'm sorry this is how we'll remember the first day of initiation—me...getting my ass served by Eric fucking Coulter, of all people." I looked down into my lap a moment as they all remained silent; their presence comforting enough, "Listen...the Amity, he's alright. Don't play around with him. Ok?"

With that said, they all looked up at me, slightly thrown off.

"Who, banjo?" said Fallon.

"Brady," said Uriah. "He's the only one on that entire roof who stood up to Eric."

"Shit. Well, ok, Moretti. You only gotta say it once," said Jacob, putting his hands up in surrender, " _ transfer Brady _ is no longer a target."

" _ A target... _ ? You're such a dick, Jake." I shook my head while he just winked at me and flashed a goofy grin.

"Anyway...now that we're a  _ familia _ again, what's the plan tonight?" Said Fallon, eyeing me up enthusiastically, "Tattoos? Please! Matching ones?"

"You guys go ahead, I need to go up to my mother's place and get my stuff," I grumbled.

* * *

Walking through the halls, I felt calmer, the anxiety from earlier melting away more and more with each step. I began to wonder what I'd say to Max when the time came, because I knew he'd want to know exactly what happened with Eric, meaning he'd want to know exactly what happened with the Erudite transfer. So I thought maybe I'd make up some dumb excuse, being as I really, really did not want everyone to know all the details.

As I was busy pondering on ideas, I reached the door to my mother's apartment, realising I was so distracted, I'd forgotten the keycard. I stood there searching my pockets in vain before admitting defeat, slumping against the wall behind me to let the back of  my head rest against the cold stone.

I let out an exaggerated sigh. "Moretti, you are one cursed motherfucker." 

"Well, you’re damn lucky I found you then." 

My eyes widened at the sound of the deep voice directly opposite.  Panic sparked in my chest. I flew my eyes open, looking up to see a tall, burly silhouette standing over me. I struggled at first to see in the dark hallway; then as I began to recognise the familiar features, the russet brown eyes, and the near buzzcut, my face softened, eventually lighting up with a smile.

"Emmitt!" I cried out, pushing myself up from the floor before curling my arms around his broad neck, and burying my face deep into the familiar scent of rich whiskey and pinewood. We stayed like that for a moment as I enjoyed the warmth of his embrace.

"Damn, how longs it been? Like 3 months since I last had time off?" 

"Is that it?" I laughed as he dropped me back to my feet. "You know, you need to ask Max for more time off. When did you even get back from the fence?"

"This morning. I wanted to wish you good luck before the ceremony, but you'd already escaped." He looked at me questioningly for a second. "Why are you sitting in the hallway?... Did someone lose her key card again?"

"Possibly," I mumbled, smiling up at him before he brought his hand up and ruffled the hair on top of my head.

"I'm gonna staple it to your forehead."

"Hey!" I said, slapping at his forearm.

He looked down at me, his lip curling into a friendly smirk as he chuckled to himself. "Is your back window unlocked?" He raised an eyebrow.

"As per usual. ...Man, when I get a new place, my neighbours are going to _hate_ me."

"I don't see why you can't just keep your mom's place it's huge," he sighed, gesturing toward the door.

"You know I can't, Emmitt. I want somewhere fresh, you know? A new start."

"Yeah, I get it. Come on, kid, I'll help you climb through." His voice softened as he walked off toward the neighbouring door, then he swiped his keycard and waved me inside. 

I walked in while he followed behind, flicking the lights on as he spoke. 

"Hey, what about a congratulatory drink? You're officially Dauntless now."

"Using your big boy words again?" I said, smirking through a snort, "Fucking Erudite."

" _ Ouch _ …" he laughed. "So, is that a yes?"

"I have to pass initiation first, remember?" I turned to face him while taping the tip of my finger against my temple, and as quick as it started, the light-hearted banter got cut short.

Emmitt’s face fell into a grimace, then twisted with rage.

"Dani, what the fuck happened to your face?" he scolded, his voice raising itself a few levels as he came towards me with a quickness in his step. "Tell me what happened."

"It's nothing," I said carefully, trying to keep some distance. "Please, can we just…move on? I don't wanna talk about it." My gaze dropped uncomfortably to the floor as I fumbled with the neckline of my shirt.

"Hey," he said, gently tipping my gaze up to meet his, "...just promise you'll ask if you need me to take care of anyone, ok?"

"Ok," I mumbled.

He frowned, his face softening somewhat.  "Good. Initiation hasn't officially begun, and that,"— he lifted a finger, motioning toward my face —"was not an initiate."

"I promise, ok?" I mumbled. "Can we please have that drink now?"

He smiled suddenly, big and bright, then shook his head. "That's the Moretti I know," he said with a smirk. Then marching over to one of the huge windows in the far corner of his apartment, he slid it open before beckoning me over with two fingers. "But first...climb in, get your spare key. Whiskey shots and windows are not a good mix,  _ darling Dianna _ ." He drawled my name out sarcastically as he leant against the open window.

"Fine, Jeez. Help me up." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "Drop me and see what happens, big guy."

He helped me shimmy out of the window, wrapping his huge hands around my hips as I reached around to slide my own window open.

"Shit! Dani, you're-you're slipping, I can't—" He snorted with laughter, jolting me gently.

I gasped at the action, "Seriously, Emmitt!  _I’ll come back and haunt you_ ." I pointed my finger in his face, scowling at him in all seriousness as he just chuckled, his face screwing up with amusement. 

"Sorry, kid."

I hummed disapprovingly, trying to hide the smirk playing on my lips. "Oh. Come round my place instead, I have better booze. Just give me like a half-hour to pack my stuff."

"Sure," he agreed, sending me a lopsided grin as I carefully climbed across to my bedroom window.

I began raking through my closet, stuffing the essentials into a large travel bag, and zipping it up to chuck it beside the door.  I threw on some oversized joggers and a cropped sweater; the large neckline sliding off my left shoulder, exposing my collar bone as I untied my hair to brush out the dark, sleek waves that fell just below my shoulders. I sighed gently, making my way over to the kitchen to pick out an expensive bottle of bourbon, then poured myself a glass before kicking back on the sofa to wait for Emmitt. I shouldn't have been mixing drink with the pain medication, but I thought a little buzz wouldn't hurt.

Minutes passed when an intense knocking had me jerk up in my seat.

"Finally," I mumbled, racing over to open the door. "What took you so long? I thought…"

The words died on the tip of my tongue, then the smile drained from my face as I stood there fixated on the pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at me. 

I was frozen in place. 

We held each other's gaze as a lump formed in my throat. Then after a long, excruciating moment, I finally parted my lips to speak, only to find I was at a complete loss for words.


	4. Let Me In

**ERIC'S POV**

The tunnels felt like a never-ending concrete jungle as I marched throughout the compound, my pace quick but steady, ruthlessly slamming into anyone and everyone. I had the healing serum tucked safely in my fist as I approached the dauntless born dormitories, noticing an initiate lingering by the door.

"You," I spat.

"Me?"

"Get Dani, It's important."

I stared at the kid, his displeasure showing in his facial expression as his eyes hesitantly glanced down the corridor I had just come from. I raised a brow, waving my hand at him to scurry off and find her, but for some reason, he stayed put.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

"Dani's…she's not here."

"She's not here?" I said in a honeyed voice. He nodded silently, staring down at his feet. "It's curfew in under five minutes, what do you mean she's not here?" I sneered as he shrunk back into the doorway. Then just as I went to berate him, he was pushed aside by a tall girl with dark eyes and long auburn hair. She crossed her arms in front of her chest while I simply cocked my head in amusement.

"She's busy with errands she couldn't do earlier...being as she was in the infirmary _._ "

Noting the obvious sarcasm to her voice, I crossed my arms over my own chest and sniggered, "Oh, she's busy?"

The sinister smile on my face made her swallow, hard, and the smug look she previously wore dropped clean off her face. But then I realised, I knew this girl. I saw her talking with Dani on the rooftop, and with the lack of respect, they were obviously close. "Well, I haven't got all night…" I drawled, pausing momentarily in thought before barging into the room.

"All right! Initiates, listen up!" I barked, kicking one of the metal cots a few times to create a series of brassy clangs. The noise was grating, gaining everyone's attention. Then I spoke, my voice slow and controlled so I could exaggerate each word. "If no one can enlighten me as to where Dani is hiding, in the next ten seconds, I will automatically deduct _one point_ from each and every one of you, _for every second_ I stand here waiting. Is that understood?"

A plummy 'yes sir' echoed throughout the room before they began to frantically whisper amongst themselves. Some sounded confused, some clearly stressed. But I carried on counting the seconds down, raising a brow as I scanned the room. _Five, four, three, two..._

"She's at her parent's apartment."

I turned toward the initiate beside me, noting he was the one previously cowering in the doorway.

"Seriously?" Snapped the redhead.

Everyone chimed in after that, throwing insult after insult at the wimpy looking kid. Then within seconds, the room became an eruption of aggressive eighteen-year-olds, all arguing amongst themselves as I hauled the pathetic initiate out by his collar.

"Number?" I spat.

"23B."

I propelled him back through the doorway, then began marching through the tunnel, making my way up towards the highest level of Dauntless. The best apartments belonged mostly to leaders and squadron captains, but Dani's mother, Cora, was given her leadership years before I even arrived at dauntless. She had been in the position for 22 years the day that I transferred, and from that day, I worked alongside her with Max, Jason, and Kurt.

Cora was a very private woman. She spoke about Dani a lot, but never to me. Only ever to Max and Jeanine.

I lost my train of thought when I reached the top floor of the compound, my breaths deeper and heavier than usual as I stood outside Dani’s front door. I hesitated as I ran the scenario through my head. Then eventually, I reached up to pound my knuckles against the wood, squaring my shoulders at the sound of light footsteps rushing along the stone floor, and within seconds, the door was hastily flung open.

"What took you so long, I thought…"

Her words cut short the moment her eyes met mine, the light dying inside them as she realised who was stood at her door. Her warm dimpled smile sunk into an expression of disbelief as she stood there staring up at me.

I let my gaze roam over the canvas of her face, noticing the straight line of angry red stitching almost two inches wide, just below her hairline. Her warm beige skin was hidden under an uneven array of dark, angry bruises which wrapped around her jaw; a few of the dark purple blotches dispersed themselves even further down her neck, blending their way around her throat.

My eyes found their way back to hers as a strong feeling of remorse churned inside my gut. It was a feeling I wasn't familiar with. I had never felt particularly bad after hurting anyone—punishing and humiliating any Dauntless who challenged or disrespected me was what I did best, and it had never affected my conscious until the moment I saw Dani, stood there in the doorway, her eyes glazed over with fear. Before it would have brought me a sense of satisfaction and control, but all it left me with was a bitter taste in my mouth.

My mind was working overtime with everything I wanted to say, but my brain wouldn't let my mouth form the words. I wanted to reassure her I wasn't at her door to hurt or berate her, and I wanted her to understand that what happened on that rooftop was a mistake. That as a matter of fact, hurting her again was my last intention.

I felt the blood flush hot red under my skin, and I furrowed my brow, internally willing myself to say something as I paused to raise a palm in surrender. Carefully, I placed it flat on the door in an attempt to stop it from closing. But her gaze followed my action, and as I noticed the panic flare in her eyes, I felt the sudden need to speak.

"I just want to talk," I said calmly.

"Leave me alone," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

She was scared.

I should have felt disgusted, but the feeling never came.

"Listen…" I took a deep breath, gently pushing on the door with the palm of my hand, "I only came here to talk, so just let me in and—"

"I don't want to talk to you." The gentle shake to her voice remained evident, but her tone changed, and her voice became more stern.

"...Let me in, Dian—"

"Don’t call me that." 

The words were almost a hiss.

She scowled at me, then shook her head again, the gesture somewhat slow and wary. "Just leave, Eric."

The action was automatic. The palm I held flat curled into a fist and thumped aggressively against the wood. She shrunk back at the change in my demeanour, closing her fingers tighter around the door as she tried desperately to push it shut. But I was too quick to stop her, making her efforts impossible. Then with my free hand, I pulled the serum out from my back pocket, flashing it between my thumb and forefinger as her eyes clocked it and widened with shock.

"We're talking. Now. And you're taking this."

Pushing on the door, I forced it fully open, using more force than necessary as the metal handle bounced off the wall hard enough to mimic a gunshot. She visibly flinched, then stumbled back, almost tripping over her own two feet as I stepped through the door frame and stalked toward her. I watched her intently as she continued to retreat, then the back of her thighs bumped into the leather couch, stopping her short.

She pressed herself firmly against it, stilling her movements so she could keep her eyes fixated on mine, fear filtering through her expression.

"Look, I'm not here to..." I trailed off as she began shuffling sideways against the armrest, darting off toward an open door. "Hey!" I followed after her, storming my way into a large bedroom, missing her by mere inches as she darted through yet another doorway and slammed it shut.

Hearing the click of a lock, fury swelled inside me. I could almost feel my blood begin to boil over. "Open the fucking door!" I roared, balling my hand into a tight fist before driving it into the wood. Then I remembered, I needed her trust. I ran a hand down the side of my face, and sighed in irritation.

Realistically I didn't care if it took all night. She had to come out eventually, and she needed to take the damn serum.

"Open the door." I tried to lower my voice, waiting a few moments in silence, resting my forearms against the cool surface of the wood.

I noticed myself become more and more agitated, so I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to speak.

"Look...I only want to sit down and talk things over."

_"Why? So you can stick me with your memory serum? ...Max already knows what you did, Eric. I told him. ...Looks like your shitty plan failed."_

My body tensed as her words came out slightly muffled through the wood. But I knew Max couldn't possibly know. He wasn't due back from the Hub till late.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I was losing my patience—I knew she was just trying to get rid of me, and clearly, she was naive enough to think I would fall for it.

"I'll give you _three seconds_ to unlock the door, Princess…" I rumbled lowly.

 _"I'm not taking that serum, and I'm not talking to you,"_ she said matter-of-factly, _"...sadistic asshole."_

An audible growl clawed past my throat, and my body gained a mind of its own. I began to throw kick after kick, pummelling the door repeatedly with my heavy boot, creating thunderous creaks and groans that echoed throughout the apartment.

For only a moment, Dani was silent. But then she cried out, her voice sounding distorted between the fast-paced thuds.

_"Stop!...I’ll open the door, just stop!"_

I kept going, grunting and slamming my body against the door as indescribable rage completely clouded my senses—the whole time I could faintly hear her from behind the door, but my mind wasn't processing the words. The fact she was so defiant, so fucking insubordinate had rubbed me the wrong way, and it was showing light as day.

Eventually the door began to crack and splinter under the pressure as I hammered into the wood.

"Hey!...HEY!"

My head whipped to the doorway of the bedroom, where Emmitt was stood with shock evident all over his face.

"What the fuck, Eric?"

I looked between him and the mutilated door as my chest heaved with quick, deep breaths of air.

"What the hell are you doing?" He sneered, walking toward me. He shoved me away from the door and called directly into the splintered wood, "Dani?"

Concern clouded his voice, yet his eyes remained aggressively locked with mine as he spoke again, "You okay in there?"

After a few moments of silence, he put his ear up to the door and tried turning the handle. "Dianna," he said, his voice suddenly stern and urgent.

"She won't open it," I spat, the irritation in my voice bleeding through as I took deep, heavy breaths and gestured toward the door.

"Yeah, no shit," he spat back, with a deep set scowl on his face.

He stared at the door for a moment, then dug his hand into his pocket. "It's a coin lock," he said to himself, jamming the edge of his points card into the little slit before turning the lock with ease. Slowly, he pushed down on the handle and opened the door, cautiously peering his head inside. "Fuck, Dani…" he mumbled under his breath.

Following behind him, I stood perturbed in the doorway, my stomach turning as my eyes landed on Dani's small frame.

She sat nestled in a far corner of the bathroom, her knees drawn against her chest, and her eyes screwed tightly shut. The bright lights gave a sickening prominence to her bruised skin, and as her body trembled against the cold tiles, she seemed utterly unaware of Emmitt’s presence as he edged forward to crouch down beside her.

Hesitantly, he reached out to comfort her, only she flinched away from his touch, whimpering as her body angled itself further into the wall. She kept her face turned away from his, breathing hysterically as she choked out her words.

"No-no, don't—"

"Hey, hey, breathe. Dani, it's okay...you need to breathe."

Emmitt spoke calmly, his hands hovering around her as if she were made of glass—a single touch and she'd shatter into a million pieces.

Her breathing remained laboured as she let out a few small hiccups and sniffles. But all I could do was watch, knowing the state she was in was all my doing.

"Dani, it's okay. You're safe."

Emmitt practically cooed the words, carefully rubbing his hand up and down the small of her back as if she were a child, "It's Emmitt...you're okay...it's just me."

My lip curled in slight disgust. But then the words slowly sunk in, along with the realisation she was terrified of me, so much so, she couldn't even bear to open her eyes. My whole body tensed uncomfortably as I stood there in silence, furious for allowing myself to slip out of control so easily. Then after what seemed like forever, she peered up through her wet lashes.

"Emmitt?" She said, her voice cracked and brittle.

"Hey, Kid." He spoke softly, brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear before scooping her up into his arms, "Come on."

She gasped, initially stiffening before her body curled into his chest. Then Emmitt cradled her against him, careful as he carried her into the living room and set her down on the couch. He fused over her for a brief moment, wrapping a fur blanket around her shoulders as they spoke in hushed tones.

I sighed, the sound being enough incentive for Emmitt to pin his attention on me, his eyes shooting daggers as he drew himself up and ushered me back into the bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He whispered harshly, still making sure to close the door as quietly as possible.

"I wasn't going to hurt her" I practically spat. A fresh wave of guilt built in the back of my mind.

"Bullshit. The fact that you'd even say that just proves a point. You did that to her, didn't you? Her face? The bruises? That's why she wouldn't talk about it—it was you."

I didn't know how to answer his question. I had no real reason as to why I did what I did, and nothing I could say would justify what I did to her in Emmitt's eyes, I knew that. But even so, she acted out, and I lost my fucking patience. There was no other motive behind it but that.

Maybe I had been a little too harsh, and should have handled it differently, but I would never admit that to anyone.

"It was a misunderstanding," I drawled. 

Emmitt’s jaw hardened, and he struggled to keep his composure. 

He scoffed at me, placing a hand over his mouth until he thought of what to say next.

"You can't treat her like this, Eric. Not her…" His face twisted in anguish. "She—" Whatever he was about to say died on his tongue as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Look. She's been through a lot of shit, especially these past few weeks. She's not healthy enough to be dealing with shit like this. I think it's best if you make your way out. You can't be around her right now."

I bit the inside of my cheek, considering his words—Maybe the exchange I had planned out with Dani could wait. Should wait. Being as any possibility of clearing the air tonight had been thrown out of the window.

Absentmindedly, I made my way to the front door, stopping in the living room to glance at Dani. She was curled up by the arm of the sofa, her body swamped underneath the fur blanket, her flushed cheeks making the tear tracks evident down her face as her tired eyes glanced toward me. She stared blankly for a moment, then averted her gaze and drew the blanket tighter around her form.

I sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose before passing the serum to Emmitt.

"I need her to take this," I murmured lowly. "It's a healing serum...I picked it up from Erudite earlier."

He frowned, then took it, raising his eyebrows to gawk at me.

I sighed, slowly rolling my eyes.

"I didn't come here to torment her Emmitt..." I trailed off, contemplating my words, I’d never had to tiptoe around anyone, let alone a fucking initiate, and I certainly wasn’t about to start now. "She can sleep here tonight. Just make sure she takes the fucking serum."

"Sure man, okay," he said, closing it in his fist.


	5. New Rules

**DANI'S POV**

Cracking my eyes open, I pulled the blanket tighter around my body and snuggled my cheek into the soft fur. It was eerily silent as I lifted my head to search for Emmitt, and a part of me hoped he hadn't gone home after I fell asleep.

I had always found comfort in Emmitt. He had no one after his initiation seven years ago. But after he introduced himself as our neighbour, gradually over time, my family and I treated him as if he was one of us, as if he had always belonged. He was away a lot because of his high role in dauntless. Yet still, he had always made time for my family and me.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, I sighed, resting my head back against the soft cushion—It was way past curfew, and I had to get back to the dorms.

"Hey, sleeping beauty."

I looked up to see Emmitt hovering over the back of the sofa with two steaming hot mugs in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked, reaching up to take one as the smell of hot almond milk and cinnamon filled the air around me.

"Your favourite. Careful it's hot."

"Thank you." I smiled, sitting up to scoot down the sofa.

He sat down next to me, dropping back into the couch with a sigh. "How are you feeling?" He rubbed little circles over my knee with his thumb, and his eyes roamed my face, waiting patiently for an explanation. "...I know it was him, Dani. I'm not an idiot."

"I know you're not. ...I just didn't want you to do anything stupid."

He scratched his head and sighed. "Trust me. It took a lot not to react the moment I saw him in here...but, you know, I've known Eric a few years and...I mean, I helped train the guy through his initiation, Dani. I'll admit I've seen him do some crazy shit, but _this..._ " He shook his head in a confused motion, his brows knitting together as he pulled the vial out from his front pocket. It took a moment, but eventually, his expression softened. "Here...it's a healing serum. He picked it up from Erudite just now."

He held it out for me, his face still and expectant, like he was presenting me with the greatest gift of mankind.

"Emmitt, you don't know what's in that thing." 

He just laughed. I know I was probably just overthinking it, but for the past five years, I'd been fed enough stories and rumours to paint Eric as this cold, cruel human being, and what happened on that rooftop only proved them to be true.

"Listen, Eric's an asshole. I'll give you that. But he's a proud one. He'll take whatever shit Max throws his way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back, glaring past the top of my mug. I couldn't believe he was defending him.

"It's not memory serum, Dani. He wouldn't wipe your memory to get himself out of a bad situation. He'll sure as hell avoid the subject, but when the time comes, he's brave enough to own up to his own actions. Besides...it's pretty damn obvious he feels bad. He just won't admit it."

Just as my mind began to wander off, I was jolted back to reality by Emmitt's palm landing with a playful slap on my thigh.

He cracked a smile, then nudged the serum into my hand, waiting as I inspected it with caution.

What Emmitt was saying made sense, maybe Eric did just _feel bad._ But even if he did, he had a pretty twisted way of showing it.

"I don't know how you did it, Kid. But you made Eric regret being an asshole for once in his fucking life." He snickered, raising his eyebrows as he spoke, "And believe me, I know a guilty man when I see one."

"I can see why they kicked you out of Erudite," I muttered, giving him some much-deserved side-eye.

"You're kidding...?"

When I didn't reply, he cocked a brow. "Dani, it was transparent...you've broken Eric Coulter." He chuckled half-heartedly, "you've really stuck your foot in it this time."

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip from my mug. It was unlike Emmitt to sympathise with the enemy, so I decided in the end, I should just move on and give him the benefit of the doubt.

Placing my drink down on the coffee table, I twirled the serum in my hands, studying the clear liquid as Emmit's gaze watched my movements closely. Then deciding I wasn't going to hesitate any further, I slid the glass casing off of the needle and passed it to Emmitt.

He gave a subtle sigh of relief, waiting patiently as I drew my hair back and tilted my head to the side, wincing when he finally poked the needle past my skin.

"Okay. All done. You can stay here tonight, get some proper rest. I'll walk you down in the morning."

He jumped up, casually cracking his neck.

"W-what? But...I can’t," I spluttered, "I shouldn't even _be_ here right now. It's initiation, I-I need to go back. Eric will—"

"Eric wants you to rest here."

He crossed his arms and puffed his chest out with authority, and although the average person would likely shrink away and hide, I couldn't help but raise a brow and suppress a smile. Mine and Emmitt's relationship went far too deep for his intimidation tactics to have any effect on me whatsoever. 

"Eric said that?"

"I told you, Kid. You broke him."

With that, he picked up the mug on the coffee table, then stopped to glance at me as if he were contemplating saying something more. I frowned gently wondering what he had on his mind, but instead of speaking up, he smiled and wandered off into the kitchen.

My eyes grew heavy at the sound of Emmitt moving around the house, and soon enough, I felt myself begin to drift in and out of sleep.

It wasn't until the lights clicked off and the door closed that finally, I let the darkness take over.

* * *

_"Dani get up! Come on. You're late for training!"_

_I shot up from the sofa, throwing the blanket to the side as I tried to work out where my mother's voice was coming from._

_"Mom?" I yelled, not moving a single muscle in my body._

_"Dianna Moretti! Hurry up!" She called out, her voice sounding like liquid gold._

_I paced frantically around the apartment, following the sound of her voice, eventually opening the door to her bedroom. I stopped in my tracks—she was sat on the edge of the bed, beckoning me over with a slender finger._

_"Good morning, sleepyhead," she beamed._

_"Mom?" I breathed._

_I felt like all the air had left my lungs, the lump in my throat burning away my vocal cords as I took a deep breath and moved towards her. I was petrified to so much as blink from fear she'd simply vanish into thin air. She remained still, smiling as she patted the space on the bed beside her._

_"Do you want me to put your hair up," she hummed gently, "we have a few minutes before—"_

_"That…that's plenty of time, Mom,"_ _I said, struggling to get the words out as I moved to sit beside her._

_"Look at you. So strong and beautiful. My dauntless girl... Do you feel ready?"_

_"Yeah, mom."_

_A single tear trailed down my cheek as she ran her fingers through my hair._

_"Mom?" I said, turning to face her, my lip curling into a smile as she stared back at me in confusion. I couldn't help but pause, taking in every little detail on her face._

_"Dani, darling, what's wrong?"_

_She wiped a few tears from my cheek with her thumb._

_"I just really miss you, Mom."_

_She chuckled lightly, shaking her head, then pulled me into a tight but gentle hug._

_I closed my eyes for only a moment, breathing in the smell of her perfume when slowly, everything faded to white._

* * *

As I laid under the warm duvet, I sighed gently. I wanted so badly to go back to sleep for just a moment longer, but I knew I needed to get up and start the day—I knew that being in dauntless, I needed to act like I didn't care.

Bleary-eyed, I tiptoed sleepily across the tiles into the bathroom, flicking the light on only to gawk at my reflection.

The bruising on my jawline and neck had almost completely faded, and the stitches were no longer an angry shade of red. I traced a finger lightly over the healed skin as I stood staring in awe of my reflection. Then shaking out from my daze, I showered and dressed into some black cargo pants and crew neck tee, tucking it into the waistline of my trousers. I threaded the little utility belt to through the loop holes, clipping it shut before giving my reflection a quick once over. 

Feeling satisfied, I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, crashing into something solid with a breathy grunt. 

"Shit, Emmitt," I near snapped as my ass hit the floor.

"I give it a day, and you'll be back in the infirmary," he snorted, pulling me up with a heavy hand.

"It's not my fault you're built like a fucking bulldozer." I scrunched my nose up as I rubbed my ass. "Seriously, what are you, like 6'9?"

"6'3," he beamed

"I'm surprised they don't keep you on a leash…"

"Fuck off, Moretti. And give me your bag, I'll drop it at the dorms."

I rolled my eyes and passed him the bag, too tired to argue as we walked on towards the training rooms.

"You look a lot better," he said, squeezing my shoulder as I rolled my eyes with more enthusiasm. "What? You do! …You look great."

"Thanks," I grumbled, giving into his words with a gentle smile.

We fell into silence and sped off through the tunnels, eventually reaching the training room where he held the door open, tilting his head to motion me inside. I joined the rest of the group as they began to jog around the room, eyeballing Emmitt as he beckoned Lauren over to talk.

I tried my best to lip read the conversation, only managing to make out a few words. They were saying something about Eric. Something funny about Eric. I was doing pretty well until Fallon interrupted.

"Dani! What the hell happened last night?" She panted.

"I slept at my place. I was so tired, I just crashed."

"We all shit the bed...I mean, Eric was going _psycho_ looking for you." She grimaced, then broke into sudden laughter, "Man, it was hilarious. Well...that was until Colton ratted your out. Sorry, by the way. That kid has no shame."

"Right. Colton," I said, making a mental note to remember that for future reference.

We ran laps around the training room for half an hour while Fallon shed out all the new gossip from the dorms. I just listened quietly, mustering a 'no way' or 'really' every few minutes. Normally I loved Fallon's company, but my mind was trailing off towards other things.

"Shit, Dani! I totally forgot! Max called me up to his office this morning—" she started, but she was abruptly cut off.

"Okay! Initiates! Come stand in front of the board!" Yelled Lauren.

"Fallon!" I hissed, but she ran ahead of me. 

I knew she was about to tell me Max knew about mine and Eric’s little rooftop brawl. But a part of me didn’t want to believe it.

As we all gathered in front of the board, I turned to confront Fallon, but the doors to the training room burst open, and Eric sauntered in, his wild eyes roaming through the initiates until they landed on me. My brow furrowed gently in discomfort, and I turned my gaze back toward the board—If Eric planned to intimidate me constantly, then he was doing a pretty decent job at it.

"Initiates…being as you are Dauntless born, it's obvious that you all know basic combat skills," he said, voice monotone, face expressionless, " _meaning_ , you already know how to fight. _So_ …" He switched on the board, his lip notably twitching as some of the transfers whispered amongst themselves. "Whoever you are paired with on this board, is your opponent for today. You fight. You earn your score." He raised his voice this time, crossing his arms over his chest, " _As you can see_ , you are _not_ paired by your weight class. We’re training soldiers, ones that won't be able to choose their enemy once they're in the field…or a real fight. So, with that said, you find your strengths, and you use them."

Training with Four had helped me get to know my strengths and weaknesses inside out. Being as I was so much smaller than the average male in Dauntless, I had to learn how to keep a good distance while still landing a decent hit. That meant kicks, lots and lots of kicks. He also made it clear, the last thing I wanted was to allow my opponent to get their hands around me, or as he put it simply, I'd be fucked.

I scanned the board until I found my name, _Lynn vs Marlene, Fallon vs Uriah, Jacob vs Rita, Sean vs Noah, Dani vs Scotty_ …

"We'll do the fights alphabetically, so…" Lauren trailed off as she read the board, sounding slightly hesitant as she called the first fight, "Dani and Scotty, you're up."

Scotty was _big_. He was easily the biggest initiate by a long-shot. The guy was a fucking mutant. He had at least a full foot in height on me, if not more. Not to mention the guy was power-hungry. He wanted the top spot, and I knew he wouldn't hold back.

I repeatedly cursed in my head while he hopped up onto the platform, rolling his neck and cracking his knuckles arrogantly. Then as I reached the edge of the steps, a strong hand wrapped around my bicep and pulled me back. I bulked instantly, my heart skipping a beat at the proximity of Eric's face.

"Tie your fucking hair back," he mumbled through grit teeth, sounding borderline irritated.

My brow creased as I studied his expression. "No," I bit out, testing his grip.

"It wasn't an option," he muttered, his voice calm and quiet.

I just glared at him for a moment, feeling my face flush with anger. "Why? Then he'll have something to hold on too," I hissed, "I know what I'm doing." But what I didn't know, was why he felt the constant need to power trip, and frankly, I'd had enough of it already. He seemed to know exactly what I thought at that particular moment because he searched my eyes intently, then his lip curled into a sneer, and he tightened his grip before jerking me away.

"I won't ask you again."

It was a little inconvenience, a simple demand. But the fact it was Eric asking that made my brain want to do the complete opposite.

I chewed the inside of my cheek to stop the spew of curse words clawing up my throat, then snatched the band off of my wrist to scrape my hair back. It was short, but I could twist it into a low knot just above the nape of my neck, except for a few strands which usually fell out around my face.

I continued securing it in place as I walked into the ring, positioning myself in the opposite corner to Scotty.

"New rules are simple," said Lauren, concern present in her voice, "no weapons, and no leaving the ring."

"That's it?" I blanched. "Since when?"

Four had taught me safe combat. Combat used for training, the same they had taught him to use throughout his initiation—not this shit.

I looked at Lauren, and she just shrugged her shoulders, motioning to Eric whose expression was unreadable, his eyes fixated on me.

Of course, this was his idea.

"How long do we fight for?" asked Scotty, gaining his stance.

"Till one of you can't continue," said Eric.

My eyes darted toward Him. This was all his doing, I knew it, he just couldn't get enough. The sadistic asshole probably decided to spice up the rules of initiation from boredom, maybe so he could watch us beat the living crap out of each other for his own amusement.

"Begin," called Lauren.

Scotty advanced on me, his right fist colliding with my cheekbone, rocking me enough to land another heavy blow to my side. I fought the urge to clutch at my ribs, recovering fast enough to step forward and jam my palm up under his chin. I followed fast, landing a solid left hook on his nose. The action caught him off guard as a sickening crack echoed throughout the room.

I jumped back as blood poured down his face, the crimson liquid coating his teeth. 

Two broken noses in the space of twenty-four hours. Max would have a field day with that.

I bit back a small gasp of laughter, realising my mistake When his expression turned murderous and he sneered at me.

"Bitch!" He spat, his eyes black with fury as he darted toward me.

Feeling myself panic, I threw a kick to his side, gasping as he shot forward to latch himself around my thigh.

Trapped in his grasp and hurtling backwards, I laced my arms around his neck in an attempt to soften the fall. But I slammed into the floor, blinking furiously in an attempt to clear the dots away from my vision.

He waisted no time at all, pounding his fist into my rib cage over and over again, cursing me out under his breath. Then all of a sudden, intense pain shot through my side, the feeling accompanied by a loud crack.

I cried out in agony through grit teeth, and in a moment of despair, I pulled my head up and bit down hard on Scotty's left shoulder.

His shriek reverberated around the large room. He flipped me onto my stomach and straddled my lower back. Then just as I predicted, his fingers hooked themselves into my hair, wrapping tightly around the small bun at the nape of my neck. He tugged hard, causing me to writhe underneath him as sheer pain rippled through my scalp. His actions were merciless, forcing my head forward and slamming it into the hard mat.

I could feel my stitches tearing, then just as I thought he had stopped, he pulled my head even further back, forcing my spine to arch into his chest at an awkward angle.

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I winced in pain and clawed at his hand. 

"Now what?" He seethed through clenched teeth, punctuating each question with another sharp tug. "Huh? Do you like that? You want me to bite you back?"

Ignoring Scotty's threat, I tried to steady my breathing. I was almost certain I'd broken a rib as even drawing in oxygen was becoming more painful by the second. He released the grip on my hair, letting my upper body crash against the mat before he hooked his fingers under the collar of my shirt and tore the fabric past my shoulder.

I tried to protest through uneasy gasps of air, but he clamped a hand over my mouth, muffling my scream as his teeth sunk deep into my skin. I groaned into the palm of his hand and writhed underneath him. There must have been blood everywhere. I could feel it trickling down the hollow of my spine, not to mention the pain. It was unbearable. I couldn’t believe they hadn’t called the fight.

I struggled harder, but every insult and every word of protest was muffled beneath his clammy hand. 

Finally mustering enough strength, I drove my elbow back and caught his rib, causing him to double over for a few seconds and release his hold on me. I took the little leeway I had, desperate to free myself from beneath him as I shifted onto my back in an attempt to shuffle away.

To no surprise, I wasn't able to move fast enough as his hands snaked around my neck, pinning me beneath him.

"Come on!" 

He seethed the words through clenched teeth.

The pure hostility in his voice was enough to send an adrenalin rush coursing through my body, and I began repeatedly swinging my fist toward his face, my throat burning and constricting at the lack of oxygen. It wasn't until I drew my arm back and caught his broken nose with my elbow that his grip faltered immensely. I made it my target, earning a series of howls as I caught it a second, then a third time.

We struggled for a moment longer until I pushed myself up to crawl on top of him.

I straddled his chest, and without a second thought, my hands wrapped around his neck.

All I could hear was the blood thumping in my ears as I pushed down with all my strength.

He still managed to clip my face a few times, but the blood from his nose was clogging his airways, and it didn't take long until he began struggling and spluttering violently. His eyes gradually rolled into the back of his head, and I waited for what felt like an eternity for someone to call the fight, but when nothing happened, I simply squeezed harder, afraid of what he might do if I let go.

I could hear Lauren in the distance. Her voice sounded faint and distorted against the thumping in my ears, almost as if she were yelling from the opposite end of a deep, dark tunnel.

"Dani...done...stop!"

"DANI!" Roared Eric, his voice sounding clear as day.

Immediately I was ripped off of Scotty, but my eyes remained glued to his body as he lay still on the mat. I watched Lauren rush over and flip him onto his side, feeling for his pulse before jamming her fingers past his lips.

Blood spilled out of his mouth and sudden panic surged through my body. I dug my heels into the floor and desperately tried to shuffle away, only to realise Eric was knelt behind me, his strong arms holding me in place with my back firmly pressed against his chest.

"I-I killed him. I-I...he..." I trailed off as my stomach twisted with nausea. I couldn't sit and watch any longer. I tried to wriggle away from Eric's hold but winced at the pressure on my rib when his grip only tightened.

"Calm down," he muttered into the side of my neck, his voice aggressive as his warm breath tickled my skin. I nodded in response, failing miserably to steady my breathing when all of a sudden, Eric's iron grip softened, and his lips brushed against the shell of my ear. "Breath with me," he murmured. His deep voice sounded like soft velvet, the vibrations against my skin oddly calming enough to focus on the rise and fall of his chest. "That's it," he rumbled lowly, "good girl."

In that moment of calm, I brought my hands up to rest them on the large forearms encasing my chest, and my eyes lazily followed the maze of tattoos adorning his skin.

"It's ok. He's good," said Lauren, "He’s ok. Sean and Lynn, take him down to the infirmary."

Breathing a sigh of relief, I unconsciously let my head fall back onto Eric's shoulder.

We stayed like that for a moment, until he pulled me up to guide me off of the mat.

At first I felt slightly dazed, but as we stepped onto solid ground, my head became a little clearer. Then as I came back to my senses entirely, I shrugged his hand away from my shoulder and turned to face him.

"Is this what you wanted?" I spat, my voice thick with contempt.

He stood motionless, his eyes fixated on mine. I caught a flicker of emotion pass over his features, so subtle if I'd have blinked I would have missed it. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He lowered his voice as his eyes scanned around the room furtively.

"What Am I talking about…" I mumbled back, closing my eyes in disbelief. There was so much I had to say, but I was so angry I couldn't even speak. Instead, I just stood there staring at him, scoffing as I pushed the tips of my fingers into my temples. "I'm talking about the fact I nearly _murdered_ Scotty! _Fight till one of us can't continue?_ Is that what Dauntless is about now? Beating each other to a fucking pulp?" I hissed the words lowly, my voice taut with anger.

"The rules are there for a reason, so stop whining and get over it." He spoke loud and clear, his voice echoing slightly around the training room as he leant right into my space, so much so, I was forced to take a step back.

The room was eerily silent, and I didn't have to turn around to know everyone was listening.

"And watch your fucking mouth," he spat, "remember who it is you're talking to, initiate."

I almost laughed.

"Right," I breathed, near drowning in disbelief. "So it's initiate now."

We stood inches apart, neither one of us moving a muscle as I craned my neck back to keep Eric's intense gaze. My heart was beating out of my chest, and after my previous encounters with Eric, I would have thought it was from sheer intimidation and fear, yet somehow, all I felt was disgust.

"Excuse me."

I dragged my gaze away from his, attempting to step around him. My ribs were screaming, and my head was throbbing, and I’d be damned if I was about to pass out in front of Eric.

"We’re not done here!" He snarled lowly, stepping in my path to grasp me by the arm. But he was quick to let go, his eyes flaring with slight panic when I clutched at my side.

He clenched his fists at his sides and backed off excruciatingly slow. Then kissing the back of his teeth, he came to a halt, keeping his glare locked with mine. He watched Fallon hesitantly pull me away, her words hushed as she tried to comfort me.

It didn't take long after that for him to storm towards the exit, slamming the doors open so violently they bounced off the concrete walls.


	6. Our Little Secret

**ERIC'S POV**

Moving down the corridor, I replayed Dani's words in my head.

She had no right to talk to me the way she did, and it was beginning to get under my skin. The rules were changed to weed out the weak initiates, and even though she had gained the upper hand and won the fight, her opponent still managed to cross a line. Strangely, I wanted to interfere the moment he had her pinned down, but I knew that showing favouritism was the last thing I needed concerning her safety.

Reaching the infirmary, I barged through the double doors, spotting the initiate from the fight lounging on a med cot at the far end of the room.

I advanced towards him, knocking over a tray of supplies in the process, sending its contents scattering along the floor.

His eyes grew wide, and his gaze began darting around the room as he frantically fumbled with the call-com button attached to his bed. Then to my amusement, when nothing happened, he called out for Mona, his voice shrill and irritating. I sniggered at how pathetic he looked, ripping the control from his hand and lobbing it through the air to watch it smash to pieces against the stone wall.

He blanched at the action, shaking his head as I grabbed him by the collar.

"Enjoy yourself?" I seethed, baring my teeth at him.

"What?" 

"Dani!" I spat, shaking him by the collar, "Did you enjoy yourself, with Dani?"

The way I punctuated each word seemed to scare him even more. He shrunk back, almost whimpering with the action.

"No, I-I didn't I—"

"I-I-I, fucking spit it out."

"She started it."

"She started it…?"

I almost laughed at his words.

I don't think I'd ever heard anything so pathetic, and that just angered me more.

My snigger silenced him as I felt a sadistic grin spread across my entire face. Then I pulled him forward by the scruff of his shirt, so far forward his body was near hanging off of the bed. The pathetic noise he made only riled me up more, and too bad for him there was no one else in the entire infirmary because the desire to crack his head against the tiles beneath my feet was overwhelming.

"...Wrong answer," I seethed, wrenching him off of the flimsy mattress.

I dragged him along the infirmary floor, smashing his head against the window before forcing his face up against the glass. I watched with a sneer as panic filled his eyes and his gaze darted around the room, utterly unsure of where to look next.

"Fuck around with her like that again; I'll cut your hand off and use it as a fucking ashtray. Do you understand me?" I spat, raising the volume of my voice to make my point clear.

He nodded violently.

"Eric?"

With a loud thud, I let the initiate drop to his knees, turning myself sharply toward the gentle voice at the far end of the room. Then my face softened as my gaze landed on Dani.

She was stood gawking at me, her lips subtly parted with shock as our eyes remained intensely locked. I walked towards her, coming to an abrupt halt when I noticed uncertainty flash across her features. She didn't look as terrified as she had the night before, in her apartment. But there was still a sort of uneasiness radiating off of her. 

I decided to acknowledge her anxious state and stay put. She felt threatened, and I couldn't entirely blame her after the things I'd done. But what I really wanted to know, was whether or not she was still truly afraid of me. Even analysing her now, I couldn't be sure, especially after her little act of defiance in the training room.

I clenched my jaw tightly and held my palms out for a moment in some attempt to make her feel less threatened, then slowly, I closed the large space between us, watching as her eyes followed my every move.

The will power it took to not barge toward her was so unnatural. I felt like I was trying to tame a wild animal, practising patience with each step.

Sunlight was streaming through the large industrial windows, warming her feminine features as I stood there, mesmerised by the flecks of gold set inside her rich olive green irises; the deep pine contrasting intensely along the edges. Then, for that brief moment, my eyes wandered further down over her few freckles; each spaced softly across her cheeks. Her lips were a peachy nude. The top lip had a naturally prominent cupid's bow; the bottom was larger, rounded and more plush.

Suddenly, a fierce feeling of protectiveness passed through my entire body; it felt like liquid adrenalin being injected right into my bloodstream as an intense heat burned in the pit of my stomach.

Her brow furrowed gently, and she rolled her lower lip between her teeth, nipping the delicate skin before she spoke.

"But...I don’t understand..."

Her lips parted and closed, then her gaze wandered absently to the concrete floor. She tried to hide mask her confusion, bowing her head at a slight angle, unconsciously drawing my attention to the open wound on her temple. I reached out on impulse to brush away the little strands of hair stuck to her face, ignoring the blood as I tucked them behind her ear.

She flinched a little, staring up at me through her thick lashes, her expression contrasting between bewilderment and shock.

"That needs stitches..." I said, exhaling through my nose, "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head.

"I...no. No, not too much. It's just my side...my rib. I think it's broken." She looked up at me, her words sounding hesitant as her features crumpled around in confusion. "...Eric? Can we start—"

"Eric!"

Her words were cut short as I looked over her shoulder toward the exit, where Four was making his way toward us.

"What?" I barked, unable to hide the irritation in my tone.

He paused a moment, raising his eyebrows as his gaze wandered down to the initiate slumped on the floor beside the window. "Max…" he said calmly, taking in the scene. "He wants a word in his office."

I pinched the bridge of my nose before turning my attention back toward Dani; she was intently staring at me, her lips slightly parted. My own lip curled into a sneer as I began to wonder what she would have said, had Four not barged his way in.

"Wait for Mona," I snapped.

She looked as though she wanted to speak, but she remained silent, gently nodding her head.

"Actually…Max wants both of you," said Four.

I completely forgot about the rooftop. Regardless, Dani needed treatment. "Then he can wait," I pressed further, "she needs stitches."

"You go. I'll watch her" He said, walking towards us. He stood beside Dani, placing a hand on her shoulder, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek as she winced and shuddered.

The Stiff frowned at her reaction, then cursed and pulled back as if her skin had scalded him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd—"

My body tensed inwardly as he went to peel back the stretched, torn collar of her shirt. "He bit her?" He seethed, glaring at me.

"It's not against the rules."

I could have kicked myself as the words left my mouth. The sudden urge to piss the Stiff off had me forget who it was we were talking about, and the almost pained, confused glance Dani cast in my direction was a harsh reminder.

"You might need antibiotics. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, fine…" she replied, "it just stings a little." Her brow creased as she glanced at me a second time.

Four turned to look directly at me as if questioning my presence; I sniggered, glaring back at him, clenching my fists as I turned towards the exit.

Making my way through the tunnels towards Max's office, I felt my stomach begin to knot; not because of what was to come from the little intervention with Max, but from replaying what I'd done to Dani over and over again in my head. Initiation changed me, for better or for worse, I don't know. But for some reason, that day on the rooftop, I snapped harder physically than I ever had before with any initiate. If only she'd kept out of trouble, then neither of us would be in this mess.

"Eric."

I stopped in my tracks. "Jason" I replied flatly.

"You heading up to Max's?" he said, walking beside me as I carried on down the tunnel.

"Yeah."

"I heard…" He chuckled, "Unlucky man. Hey, at least you didn't kill her, could've been worse." He raised a brow and winked.

"Fuck off Jason," I said, stepping into the elevator. I jammed my finger on the highest button a few times, flipping him off as the doors closed on his smug face.

The day Jason joined leadership was the day he grew enough balls to speak a full sentence to me; soon enough after his training with Max, we ended up getting along pretty well, but that didn't make him any less of an asshole.

The shrill ping of the elevator brought me back to reality, and I marched out into the hallway, cracking my neck as I came face to face with Max's door. I knocked and waited impatiently for his spoken invitation, rolling my eyes at the unnecessary delay.

"It's Open," he bellowed. "Take a seat…"

I sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk, clasping my fingers together and planting my elbows on the leather armrests. Max didn't intimidate me at all, so I wasn't fazed about the situation. However, he had some sense authority, even over me, and that didn't sit well considering the subject matter.

"Max," I said, "You wanted to see me."

"Don't insult me," he said venomously, finally looking up from his paperwork.

"Max—"

He slammed the papers down on the desk and took a long hard look at me. "Don't ever underestimate my ability to find shit out, Coulter."

"Max, I didn't—"

"But you did. So enlighten me… What part of 'Keep Dianna safe' did you not understand?"

Leaning back in my chair, I rubbed my hands over my face, exhaling a long breath into my palms as I screwed my eyes shut. I knew Max wouldn't listen or care for what I had to say, considering Dani was the one who had been hurt here, so I decided to sit back and take it.

"I've had initiates in here, telling me, that you 'bounced' her head 'so hard' off the side of that damn rooftop, they were surprised she was still conscious."

"They're fucking exaggerating—"

"I'm not finished!" He roared, "I even had one initiate…Fallon, tell me Dani was only acting in self-defence!"

His voice became loud and urgent, and I felt my whole body tense at his words. I was used to dauntless born initiates tormenting and harassing the transfers. It was nothing new, so I guessed that was the deal with Dani too; not even thinking to question her motives for the attack. Not that I even cared for an explanation at the time.

"What do you mean, self-defence?" I said, my voice sinking to a low, guttural tone.

"She was sexually harassed. Touched inappropriately," he fumed.

His every word was as bracing as a slap in the face. My hands subconsciously squeezed so tightly around the armrests, my knuckles turned white. All I felt was blind rage coursing through every inch of my body. I wanted to tear the place to shreds.

"She was made to feel unsafe under our roof, within her own faction, and as a _result_ of that, you took it upon yourself to _beat and humiliate_ her In-front of the other initiates as punishment… And from what I've been told Coulter, you gave them one hell of a show." His voice dipped critically low, and I felt myself grimace inwardly at his words. I had so many thoughts running through my mind, but before I could speak a single syllable, there was a light knock on the door, and our eyes remained locked.

"It's open," spoke Max.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" I recognised Four's monotone voice as the door opened.

"Four, really, I'm good," said Dani, "You don't need to do that."

"Dani, take a seat, please," Max spoke impatiently, gesturing toward the empty chair beside me.

"Dani..." I started, concern etched all over my voice as I stood from my chair.

"You don't get a say in this, Coulter."

"Max—" he cut me off for the fifth time, and I felt my blood boil.

"Dianna. I need you to tell me exactly what happened on that rooftop. Take your time."

She wriggled uncomfortably in the chair beside me, clasping her hands over the armrests as she turned her head to peer up at me through her thick lashes. I stared back at her for a moment, taking in the look of uncertainty in her expression as her brows furrowed gently. Then noticing her hesitation, I gave her a small nod of approval.

Seemingly satisfied, she bit her lip anxiously and turned back to Max. "Eric did nothing wrong," she spoke, her voice soft and modulated.

Max's expression changed to one of outrage as his eyes flicked between the two of us.

I stared at her in disbelief, unable to hold in a protest. "That's not—"

"What you've heard," she interrupted, "But it's true. He separated me from the transfer... I didn't make it easy, but he stopped me from going any further. I was mad, and... I should have told Eric what happened before taking matters into my own hands. That's all."

"But Fallon and Marlene said—"

"Eric just wanted me to jump next. I felt a little dizzy and fell. That's how I hit my head. Eric was right behind me; that's why people got the wrong idea; you know how gossip gets around the compound quick." Her voice was so convincing and controlled; I couldn't help but stare at her in complete shock.

My expression turned into one of confusion as she turned to face me—her eyes almost forgiving. I searched her face for a moment before Max spoke up, sounding just as confused as I felt.

"Mona said you dislocated parts of your hand, Dianna? If you're telling me that a little fall—"

"I guess it was just bad luck. I was dizzy. I hit my head. Then when I jumped, I landed wrong on the net. Seriously, Max, you know me, I'm clumsy as fuck."

The three of us sat in silence for a moment as Max drummed his fingers on top of the desk. He let out a long sigh, pushing his body further back into the chair, his eyes glancing between Dani and me.

"I this true?" He said, turning his full attention to me.

I contemplated my answer: for whatever reason Dani obviously didn't want Max to know the truth. I turned to face her and took a deep breath in through my nose, searching her eyes for an ulterior motive as to why she would lie. What game was she playing? If she thought this was an opportunity to hold leverage over me, then she had another thing coming. Still, even staring into her eyes, I couldn't be sure—so I played along with her.

"Yes," I said, "it's true."

"Coulter, if you are in _any way_ coercing her into this, I will _personally_ —"

"Max, he didn't do anything."

"…Well, then. In that case, it seems this was all a misunderstanding. Eric...you're free to go. Dani, you stay, please. I have a few more things to cover with you."

I glanced at Dani, then left, deciding to take a breather in my office. I unlocked the door and slumped into the large chair behind my desk, kicking my legs up as I ran everything over in my head, analysing every single tiny detail from the meeting with Max. Maybe I had misinterpreted something; anything that could answer the one burning question being—why had she lied? 

The light tread of army boots brought me back to reality as the gentle thuds echoed down the hall. I glanced from where I was sat through the narrow gap in the doorway, waiting for a silhouette to pass before I called out, "Dani?..." It went silent for a moment, then the door creaked open, and Dani slipped inside. "Close the door behind you," I said, sounding slightly more vexed than intended.

She closed the door with gentle hands and sauntered with caution over to one of the chairs opposite the desk, avoiding eye contact the entire time; I leant forward, resting my elbows on the desk as I clasped my fingers together. She looked nervous, not uncomfortably so, but the way she kept her eyes downcast and chewed her lower lip only gave me more reason to question her motives behind lying to Max.

"Why didn't you tell me what happened?"

She took a moment to reply, rolling her thumb in small circles over the leather armrest of her chair. Then offering a gentle shrug, she spoke in a slow silvery tone, "It's not like you really gave me a chance…"

As soon as the words left her mouth, I couldn't help but grimace. I stood to walk around the desk, sighing as I perched myself against the wood directly opposite the chair where she sat; she kept her gaze low as I made myself comfortable, crossing my ankles and resting my palms on the edge of the desk. I knew I had to fix this for there to be a chance in hell she would ever trust me. But I also knew it would take far more than one small apology. I needed to say something, and I needed to say it fast.

"I need to apologise to you."

"You…need to?" she said flatly.

"Yes."

A beat passed, then finally her eyes wandered up to mine. We entered a long, excruciating silence as I stared at her, unsure what exactly it was we were waiting for. Then as she raised a delicate brow, it suddenly dawned on me—she was still expecting a better apology than the one I'd already offered.

Right on cue, her brow furrowed and she tightened her grip on the armrests. I couldn't help but feel amusement stir inside me at the sight of her little tantrum, that was, right up until the moment she spoke.

"You know what? Forget it. I covered for you, and you can't even say the words _'I'm Sorry'_. It's seven letters. It's really not that hard." She pushed herself up from the chair and sauntered away, scoffing as she went to reach for the door handle.

Feeling the anger boil over, I followed after her, pushing my palm flat against the door to force it shut. I spun her around, using more force than necessary as her back slammed into the hardwood, and her lips parted in a silent gasp. All the air left her lungs in an instant, and I couldn't help the familiar feeling of guilt creep up inside as a sudden flash of pain twisted her features, and she clutched at her side.

"Look..." I grunted, caging her in by resting my other hand on the wall beside her head, "I'm sorry. Okay?"

She blinked at me, genuine confusion clouding her expression. Then nodding her head a few times in a rapid motion, she turned her eyes away uncomfortably.

"It won't happen again," I added, my voice thick with conviction.

"Okay," she breathed, keeping her gaze glued to the floor.

"…Look at me." My voice softened profoundly to a low, unthreatening rumble. But still, she shifted in discomfort, pausing a moment before letting her eyes wander back to mine. "Why did you lie to Max?" I kept still, searching her face for something, anything; a bluff, a hint of deception—I didn't want there to be, but I had to be sure.

She glanced away for a split second, chewing her bottom lip. "I don't know," she said softly.

"That's bullshit, and you know it. Answer the question."

"I told you. I don't know."

I had to know her motives, the whole guessing game, for whatever reason, was driving me to insanity. I wanted to push her further, but her tone was a warning to back off, and even still, I could hear the subtle shake in her voice. I knew at that moment it wouldn't take much to break her.

With that said I withdrew my palm from the wall and curled it into a fist, violently slamming it into the panel beside her head; she whipped her face to the side, whimpering as she screwed her eyes shut and shrunk back against the door. She looked terrified, and for a moment, I almost felt bad. I had no intention to hurt her whatsoever, but I knew by now that physical intimidation seemed to be the only thing that worked on her.

Lifting a hand toward her face, I nudged her gaze back to me by wrapping a finger and thumb around her chin. "I won't ask you again…" I said. My patience was hanging by a thread.

Something flickered behind her eyes as they glared daggers into my own. "You wouldn't understand why," she snapped.

A deafening silence filled the room, and we both just stood there, our faces inches apart, and for a small moment, I became distracted with the proximity of our bodies. I could smell her perfume; the delicate scent was light and alluring. I exhaled sharply, watching as my breath tickled the dark strands of hair cascading around her face. Then when she didn't move, I found myself observing the way the dark fabric of her shirt melted into her soft feminine curves; eventually allowing my gaze to travel lower, lingering over her small waist and the way it accentuated the distinct roundness of her hips…

Her quiet voice snapped me back to reality, and our eyes locked once again. The look in her eyes screamed discomfort, and it didn't take a genius to realise she'd caught my gaze wander too far.

"Let me go," she breathed, "...Please."

Her chest heaved with slow, silent breaths and her face began to contort with subtle distress. So deciding to acknowledge her, I let my hands slide away and stepped back; she took her chance to exit almost instantly, blindly fumbling with the door handle behind her back. Her eyes never left mine, until finally, she swung the door open and disappeared into the hallway without a single word.


	7. Caught Up In The Moment

**DANI'S POV**

Darting into the hall, I took a shaky breath then headed straight for the canteen. I wanted to explain myself to Eric, but I couldn't—not yet. Covering for Eric, and lying to Max was a last-minute decision, and before the fight, I had every intention to throw Eric under the bus. But the way he acted in the infirmary left me curious enough to change my mind. I didn't want to go back to square one with him. I had my reasons for lying to Max, and that's all Eric needed to know.

"Moretti!"

I spun on my heel to see Emmitt's beaming smile, half blinding me from across the hall. He sped up, taking large strides toward me before slapping his brick of a hand between my shoulder blades, albeit a bit too roughly.

"Hey," I winced, smiling up at him.

"Damn, kid," he mumbled, studying my face, "I was gonna ask how you were, but your face says it all…" His eyebrows shot up as he inhaled dramatically, "Rough day?"

"You could say that..."

"Well, I'm starving. We can get food while you tell me all about it."

"Sounds good to me," I said with a gentle smirk. 

"Great. I haven't eaten since 9:00 am." 

"Emmitt, it's like 11:30." 

_"I know right,"_ he said, his eyes widening with exaggerated disbelief, "If we hurry up and get there before twelve we'll get first dibs."

 _"All right,_ _"_ I drawled playfully.

The corners of my lip curled up into a smile as I rolled my eyes. I then followed after Emmitt, trying my best to keep up as he bolted through the tunnel. Every now and then he would gain speed only to slow down so I could catch up. Not to mention how he hammered on about how hungry he was the whole way, educating me on the number of burpees it took to burn off a slice of Dauntless cake as he winged his way down the hall like a mad man. Then without warning, I was heaved up into a fireman's hold, swallowing a mouthful of my own hair from the motion as I tried to protest.

"Hey!"

"You're too slow!" He chuckled. "Do you really expect to lead a whole faction with these little legs?" He jabbed the side of my thigh with his finger, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

He walked quickly, reaching the main hall in a matter of minutes as I wriggled on his shoulders, hoping he'd put me down before we entered the food hall. 

"Stop fidgeting, Dani, you're getting a free ride."

"Maybe if you weren't a human boulder, I'd be a little more comfortable."

He sniggered at my comment, then there was a short silence, and I had this sudden rush of Deja Vu like things were back to how they used to be, before the heartache and loss.

"Emmitt?" 

_"Dianna?"_ He drawled sarcastically.

"I've really missed you," I hummed softly.

Just as we reached the double doors, he lowered me back onto the ground, placing both of his hands on my shoulders to give them a light squeeze. His eyes flickered with raw fidelity, and he smiled gently, lowering the tone of his voice as he spoke.

"I've missed you too, Kid… And I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

I nodded, smiling back up at him. I did know exactly that, but it didn't matter, it just felt nice to be reminded every so often. Especially when I didn't feel like myself. I was lucky to have Emmitt, he always made everything that little bit easier.

"Come on, I'm fucking starved," he rumbled.

 _"Really?"_

A smile crept across his cheeks as he shook his head at my sarcasm, waving me through the doors to the canteen with a wicked smirk. We walked through the packs of Dauntless, all joking and conversing; the large number of voices sending echoes around the enormous hall. Then coming to a halt around the centre of the floor, I spotted Fallon and the boys, and my face lit up.

"Go on, it's okay," mumbled Emmitt, nodding his head toward their table.

"No! I feel bad!"

"Get lost!" He chuckled. "Unless you wanna listen to Zeke talk about his one night stand with Shauna—"

" _No_ thanks," I chimed, "I'm good."

He winked at me before disappearing off into the disorder of the canteen, and I watched him go as I slumped myself down in between Fallon and Noah.

"She lives!" cheered Jacob through a mouthful of food, causing everyone around us to stare while I sunk deeper into the bench, mumbling out a blunt reply.

"Shit, Dani. I thought Eric finally did it," said Fallon, passing me a jug of water with a look of despair.

"Did what?"

 _"Throw you into the chasm,"_ snorted Jacob.

"Seriously?" snapped Uriah, his eyebrows creasing together.

"It's okay," I assured him gently, "...And, about that. I told max it was an accident."

They erupted with angry protests before bombarding me with questions; only stopping to give it a rest when I overflowed my glass. 

"Shit," I muttered, almost landing in Noah's lap as I jerked away from the puddle of liquid dribbling off the edge of the table.

"He threatened you, didn't he?" Seethed Uriah, his eyes burning with anger.

"N-no, I..." I stuttered, attempting to soak up the water with the hem of my shirt as my eyes searched for the nonexistent napkins. I wondered momentarily if someone forgot to supply them, or if they just thought Dauntless was full of feral cavemen. "He didn't. I just… I wanted to start over, that's all."

I did want to _'start over'_ so to speak, but that wasn't the whole picture. It sounded so stupid and contradicting because of what Eric had done, but I felt in the infirmary almost as if he had a sense of security over me, and that only left me wanting more. 

"We're just worried for you, Dani," said Jacob.

"Yeah, I mean, the old you would have sent him packing," scoffed Fallon.

"...The old Me?"

"You've gone soft on us, Dianna," chuckled Noah.

I forgot about the pool of liquid. And Eric.

I only let _three_ people call me Dianna after losing my Mom, and Noah _was not_ one of them; I gave him a look of warning as the slip up slowly dawned on him.

"Sorry…" He mumbled sheepishly. "It's just hard seeing you like this. You're normally so... _feisty."_

We all laughed a little as Fallon pulled me into a sideways hug. 

"She is, dickhead. Look at her," she said, lifting my hand up to flop it around in the air, "She could crush you with this pinky right here."

"I've seen her do it," said Uriah, "she's a devil in the form of a—"

"Dwarf?" Snorted Jacob.

" _No_ , _Jake_ … Not what I was aiming for—"

"I look like a fucking dwarf now?" I grumbled, turning to face Fallon.

"No. He's just being a dick. As per usual."

"I just meant because you're so small," laughed Jacob.

"Why does everyone keep saying that! I'm 5'4!... 5'4 _is_ _not_ that small!"

"In Dauntless unfortunately it is," said Uriah matter-of-factly between bites of his burger.

"Fuck you, Asshole," I grumbled back. Then forking out the little slice of pickle from my own burger, I flung it in Uriah's direction, watching it slap right in the centre of his forehead. I cracked up, unable to stop my chuckle from morphing into full-blown laughter as he just sat there, letting it slide down his face.

" _There_ she is," laughed Noah, pointing his finger in my direction.

"Well, in that case," said Jacob, "I say we toast to Dani—"

"Don't you dare—" I wheezed. But he just spoke louder, grabbing the attention of a few other dauntless on our table.

" _Fellow Dauntless soldiers_... Dani here deserves a toast." He smirked, knowing full well how much I hated the attention. "To the baddest initiate in the building," he boomed.

I could have died right there and then.

Soon enough, there were a few whistles and shouts. But, I still felt my face turn pink as I chewed the inside of my cheek, trying my best to hide the smile I could feel forcing its way across my face. They all started banging their cups against the tabletop, and I couldn't suppress a small laugh of amusement, rolling my eyes as Jacob urged me to join in. Then gradually everyone around us began drumming their cups and cheering; totally unaware what for, but nonetheless joining in to create an atmosphere.

For the first time in weeks, I felt happy. I felt lucky to have them as friends. Their friendship was the kind you would spend your whole life searching for. No, they weren't perfect, but they were those friends with enough compassion and love in their hearts, they would fight and defend for what's right and what's good. Even through the hard times, we always stuck together, because it was small moments like these that made everything worth it.

After we'd eaten, we made our way back down to the training room. Lauren wouldn't let us compete until we were clear on the _'new-new rules'_ ; no biting, no hair pulling, and no breaking bones. Eric never returned, which was good, after how he reacted in his office I hoped he'd keep his distance for a while. Even after everything, I just wanted to clear things up and give him a second chance; especially after speaking with Max. When Eric left, Max made it clear; if I made it to leadership in three weeks, I could be training side by side with Eric, and a feud between us was the last thing I wanted.

* * *

A few days passed, and I didn't see Eric. I found myself wondering, asking only once for his whereabouts; Lauren said he had to visit Erudite on special duty for a few days, and in the meantime, Lauren pushed us hard, almost to our breaking points, and for some even passed that.

She was giving me pointers on my left hook when Eric barged through the double doors. The room instantly fell silent, and everyone came to a stop.

" _Initiates_ ," He called out, "gather 'round the board."

Jogging over, I stopped beside Fallon as Eric's eyes landed on mine. He paused for a moment holding my gaze before speaking in a low, uninterested tone. "As you can see…" He began, switching on the board, " _These_ are your rankings. They will change throughout the week based on your progress… At the end of the week, you will have finished stage _one_. That is when we'll make the first cut."

 _"First cut?"_ muttered Marlene.

 _"Was that a question initiate?"_ Sneered Eric.

"There's more than one cut, Sir?" Said Marlene, loud and clear.

"This year, there are three," he purred back.

You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Some of the initiates exchanged looks, while some, including myself, just remained fixated on the board. 

Scanning down, I found my name, I was second. It made sense, I hadn't lost a fight, but neither had Jacob, putting him in 1st place. I continued to scan the board anxiously, landing on Uriah in 5th, then Fallon in 7th. I reached the 12th spot, the last spot, but couldn't see Noah's name. Starting at 1st place, I scanned the board one more time; his name wasn't there. I felt my stomach drop as my eyes flew around the room, frantically searching for him—He was stood at the far end of the group, nervously shaking his head before he spoke up.

"Sir? Uh, I'm not on the board, I think there's been a mistake."

"So you aren't," said Eric in a dull tone, the corners of his lip turning down as if he couldn't care less, "Congratulations. You're now factionless. Pack your things, Lauren will escort you off the compound." He gave Noah a tight-lipped smile before his face went blank again, dead of any emotion whatsoever.

"What?" I breathed.

"He's a top initiate," Lauren mumbled to Eric, concern etched in her voice; he released a patronising sigh, turning his gaze toward Noah again.

"With that injury, you're useless to us initiate—"

"It's just a few fractures?" Said Noah in disbelief, glancing at the soft bandaging on his left hand.

"Precisely, and with them, you can't pass the first stage. You're out."

Lauren stood gaping at him. She couldn't do anything, and I knew that for a fact. Eric had the authority here, and clearly, this was his decision.

 _"Lauren?"_ Said Noah, almost pleadingly.

For a moment, I expected her to say something more, to at least argue for Noah's sake. But instead, to my horror, Eric snaked his hand back toward the holster beneath his shirt and pulled out his gun, aiming at Noah as he cocked it impatiently.

" _Leave_ … Or, I can just get rid of you instead... _And trust me_ , where you're going, I'd be doing you a favour."

"No!" I barked on instinct, pushing my way through the group of initiates until I stood face to face with Eric. He'd lost his damn mind—My mother was a Leader, I knew how Dauntless worked, and what he was doing was way off. "You can't do this" I spat.

"Or what?" He purred, his lips gently curling into a smug smile.

"What...? _You can't_. It'll heal. I— _They have serum, he can just take the serum_ —"

"It doesn't work like that," he said, clearly losing his patience with me as his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

"Then—"

"Then what?… What will you do?" He lowered his face closer to me, speaking in a hushed tone; I gawked at him for a moment, searching his gaze only to pause as I caught the most subtle glint of urgency in his eyes. Then suddenly something clicked, I understood his game. He was testing me. This was all just a cruel show to see if I'd go running to Max and tell him precisely what really happened on that rooftop with Eric. That's why he was acting up in his office; he thought I'd be petty enough to try and blackmail him into doing whatever I wanted, yet he couldn't be more wrong. Even so, knowing what I knew now, I still wouldn't put it past Eric to kick Noah out of Dauntless just to prove a point. So, I decided to play him at his own game: Instead of calling him out in front of everyone for attempting to manipulate me, I'd make him regret he ever tried to in the first place.

"Then If he's out, I'm out too."

For only a split second, Eric's face visibly dropped. His eyes burned with dismay. Then in one swift motion, he gripped my forearm and yanked me forward.

"Do not even _think_ about leaving this building," he sneered at me.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest as raw adrenalin pumped through my veins. My neck was craned up, my face so close to Eric's, I could feel his deep breaths tickling my skin, sending shivers down my spine. 

"Watch me" I spat, wrapping my fingers around the hand, encasing my arm, _"Let go."_ As his grip loosened, I took a step back. Then without warning, his hands clasped around my wrists, and he hauled me forward, releasing a deep chuckle as I gasped in surprise.

"Not happening…" he said, his voice sounding almost amused as he huffed a suppressed chuckle.

"You can't stop me," I muttered.

"That's where your wrong, Princess." 

His lips curled into a smug smile, then he cocked his head ever so slightly and bit down on the inside of his cheek, pausing in thought before he spoke again. " _Initiate_ … Go to the infirmary. Your name will be added to the board by tomorrow."

Noah rushed passed us, mumbling the words _'thank you'_ to me, but I kept my focus on Eric; his eyes had remained locked with mine the entire time. Then slowly, he leaned right in and spoke directly to me; his voice so low, I had to watch his lips move to make any sense of the words.

 _"You. My office. Now…"_ He let go of me, turning his attention to the initiates as I stood dumbfounded.

Then turning on my heel, I took one last glance over my shoulder before exiting into the hallway.

* * *

I opened the door to Eric's office and stepped inside, only to sit, patiently waiting for some time. Then eventually, growing bored, I began to nose around, noticing the little details inside the office as I tried desperately to keep my hands to myself. There were dark Venetian blinds on the windows, angled downward; just enough to let small streams of orange sunlight seep through the narrow slits. It gave the entire office a warm hue, the furniture creating long lazy shadows on the dark floorboards.

Underneath the desk lay a large Persian rug, the pattern brought to life by a tall copper lamp in the corner of the room which diffused a soft glow against the burgundy walls.

It was a beautiful office; dark, intimidating, yet at the same time intriguing.

I walked around the desk, running my fingers along the top of the leather chair, taking a calming breath only to notice the way the rich scent of leather mixed with the smooth, cool texture.

"Enjoying yourself?"

The sudden voice had me to turn sharply toward the door, where Eric stood smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I…I didn't hear you come in."

He didn't reply; he just stood there, silently staring as if he were analysing my every word, expression, and movement. But soon enough, the amusement disappeared from his face, and the cold, callous Eric returned. 

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell that was back there?"

" _..._ What?" I almost laughed. "You're the one who tried to make Noah factionless, Eric... _You put a gun to his head_."

"That's not the important part," he half snapped.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, how he could possibly think what he did was okay, to just mess with my head like that, and for his own benefit. Clearly, I was too naive to think we could move on and build somewhat of a mutual friendship—if you could even call it that. I felt outraged, upset, and confused. And most of all, I felt exhausted from constantly trying to be stronger, when in reality, I felt like I was breaking apart. The mixture of emotions was quickly becoming too much to handle at once, and before I could stop myself, I just snapped.

 _"How is it not important?"_ I seethed.

" _Because._ I was never going to make the cut."

"But... _I didn't know that._ You can't just _fuck_ with my head, Eric, I've lost my entire family!" I was a trembling mess; struggling to communicate my thoughts as if I had forgotten how to talk, forgotten how to breathe. "I-I can't… I can't lose anyone else… I—" I covered my mouth with shaking hands as an involuntary whimper escaped my lips. Then before I could stop it, all of the grief I'd been holding in for the past few weeks began to pour out in a silent flood of hot tears. 

As I broke down, I didn't notice Eric approach me. Then being unaware of his presence, I flinched as his hands moved my own away. I inhaled sharply in a useless attempt to pull myself together as he lifted my chin, forcing me to meet his gaze. I felt a weird tingle in my cheeks; I still felt hurt and angry, but somehow his touch comforted me. The intensity in his eyes was almost soothing as I searched the tones of grey and blue. But he was impossible to read, and although I couldn't pinpoint a definite emotion, there was a certain gleam in his eye I hadn't seen before.

"I didn't want this. I just wanted to know if you'd do it, if you would tell Max…"

He trailed off as I felt a stream of new tears fall; I felt relieved it was just a test, relieved I still had Noah. But it still hurt how someone who had made me feel so safe yesterday, had made me feel at my most vulnerable today. I was beginning to realise the power Eric had over me, whether he knew it or not.

He wiped a few stray tears away, trailing his thumb lower toward my mouth, then pausing before he traced it over my bottom lip. The action was so unexpected, I froze, watching his eyes as they followed his own movements; his thumb continued to trace along the corner of my mouth as he sighed deeply. Then slowly, he brought his gaze back up to mine, and I felt my chest flutter. His eyes were piercing, and even with the dim light, the colour was stunning to look at; sharp and penetrating. I bit my lip, watching in wonder as his pupils blew wide. Then slowly, without warning, he inched forward, seemingly caught in a daze as he backed me up against the desk, pressing me into it with light force as the solid edge nudged into the crease above my thighs. His body barely pressed against mine, and my breath hitched as I brought a hand up to gently push at his chest.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I have no idea," he mumbled quietly, his face inches from my own. 

He dropped his gaze to my lips, and I found myself unconsciously sliding my hand down to rest it on his lower torso. Then, after a sudden knock on the door, he sighed heavily, searching my eyes for a few seconds before pulling his face away. He didn't move then, calling out as his large palms cupped just below my jawline. "Who is it?" He barked.

_"Four…"_

He grunted, swiftly pulling away from me, then made his way over to the door; I felt my body shiver, missing the warmth of his touch as I pushed away from the desk. I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear while Eric stood with his hand wrapped around the door handle, watched as I straightened myself up. Then after a moment, he proceeded to open the door with a forceful tug, revealing a very pissed off looking Four.

"Where is she?" He hissed.

His tone was dire.

" _Relax, Four_. She's fine… We're just having a little chat."

He always spoke to Four as if he wanted a reaction out of him, almost as if he just liked winding him up, which in reality, I knew he did. He hated Four, but the reason behind it was unknown to me.

"Let her talk to me," Four warned.

"Fine," said Eric, swinging the door open fully to give Four an exaggerated wave of entry inside. "Everything in this office is mine, so don't touch anything," he said with a condescending smile etched across his face.

Four's expression turned sour as he barged in through the door frame, stalking his way toward me to place his hands on my shoulders. Then, he spoke in an almost hushed tone, his voice sounding far too concerned as his brows creased together. 

"What happened?… Are you okay?" 

He pestered me like a child, and his eyes searched my face almost frantically. I knew he was only worried, but I hated the attention, it just made me anxious, and not to mention, I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about, being as Eric and I _were_ just talking.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled, frowning gently as he tensed his jaw.


	8. Control

**ERIC'S POV**

I watched Four fuss over Dani for a moment, rolling my eyes at the display. 

"Are you done?" I said flatly.

He scowled at me, then made his way over to the door, his eyes threatening as he stopped beside me.

"Max might buy your bullshit story, but I don't" he muttered under his breath.

I scoffed, moving my gaze past his shoulder to stare at the dark office wall; he paused for a second as if expecting a reaction then stormed away. Eventually, I turned back to Dani, who was stood watching me intently from across the room with her head cocked slightly.

"It's past eight o'clock. Go get some rest. The fights will get tougher from now on" I said. I knew Lauren had been pushing her hard because I was being provided with regular updates on her performance. Not to mention I was more than satisfied, especially seeing as of yet she hadn't lost a fight. "I'll take you to the dorms."

"I'm actually gonna get some food…" She said softly.

Of course, I sent her straight from training, and then she waited in my office for over an hour. Not only that, but everyone would have eaten by now. "Of course. Come on," I said, motioning to the hallway with a nod.

She traipsed after me, closing the door behind her. We walked in silence for a while. Max's orders were running circles inside my head. More so, whether or not I should mention them to Dani and tell her, I had been obligated to keep a close eye, at all times. But I knew if I said that to her, she would instantly assume my assignment was the only reason I was showing any interest in her, and if she thought that, then she wouldn't trust me at all. I needed her to trust me so I could do the job right, and that proved to be more than enough reason to keep her in the dark.

"Do you know who I'm fighting tomorrow?" She asked innocently.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"I know" she sighed, turning her gaze to me. The corner of her mouth quipped up, and she chuckled quietly.

"Then why'd you ask?" I said, unable to mask the sarcasm in my voice.

"You seemed distracted. I was hoping you'd slip up and tell me."

I snickered in response, pulling the canteen door open to reveal it was wholly deserted inside. I paused in thought, opening my mouth to comment as Dani slammed into my back with a small grunt. 

"Watch where you're going" I spat, turning around to steady her.

"I'm starving, what are you waiting for?" She huffed, pushing me impatiently through the door frame after trying and failing to squeeze past. "Shit...it's dead in here…"

It dawned on her, as well as the fact that there were no people, there was also no food. Then after a few seconds, she turned to face me again, playing with the neckline of her shirt as she mumbled her words out, "You know what, I wasn't even that hungry anyway."

Rolling my eyes, I guided her towards a table by her shoulders. "Sit. I'll heat something up. They should have food stored in the kitchen."

"Really?" She beamed, straddling the bench to face me.

Unconsciously, I paused for a moment when she tilted her gaze up toward mine; her eyes lit up, and the apples of her cheeks rounded as she smiled. Then realising I was stood ogling at her like an idiot, in one quick movement, I turned on my heel. 

"Just sit down," I scoffed, then walked into the kitchen as I muttered under my breath, running my hand along the wall in search of a light switch. I had other more important things to do, but at the same time, I didn't want Dani going hungry. So a little while later, I made my way back with a tray full of food I'd found in the leaders' pantry; cold cut turkey, brown rice, sweet potatoes, and fresh mango. 

"Here," I said, placing the tray down in front of her.

"What is that?" She said, pocking at the chunks of fruit with her fork. She stabbed a piece and held it under her nose, giving me a wary look.

"It's Mango…" I said, staring at her like she was some sort of village idiot. Then putting two and two together, I realised she'd probably only ever had a basic Dauntless diet. The harder the food was to farm, the more likely it would be reserved for leaders and members of the board. Thinking back, I can vaguely remember Cora was never in favour of that particular rule, so maybe she refrained from buying those specific foods.

"Mango...?"

"You'll like it, it's sweet," I said, my lip curling in amusement.

"Okay…" She said warily, nibbling off a corner. I watched her face light up, unable to hold back a smirk as she began devouring the contents of the bowl, humming little sounds of appreciation between bites. "I can see why you hide it from us," She said, chuckling, "you know you'll have to share from now on."

Hiding my inner amusement, I shook my head in reply and smirked, pulling my tablet out to catch up on some work while she ate. Then she fell silent a while later, so I looked up, only to catch her rich green eyes staring over the rim of her glass. 

"What?" I snapped, tensing my jaw as I realised I sounded like a complete asshole.

"Thanks… For the food," she said, almost timidly.

"It was nothing. Go ahead back to the dorms, it's late, and you need to rest."

"...It's only nine?"

"Exactly."

"But, my friends are all down in—"

"Go. Now." 

Not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice from the unrelenting backchat, I raised an eyebrow motioning my head towards the double doors. She can whine all she wants, but she wouldn't be much use tomorrow with a raging hangover.

"...And if—"

"It wasn't a suggestion," I snapped. 

I knew most of the initiates hung around the pit after training, even though I've tried to convince Max otherwise, it's still permitted. He insists it works in our favour to weed out the slackers, but I just find it irritating as hell.

"Fine then," she mumbled.

I looked up from my tablet to see her scowling from across the table, muttering something under her breath.

"Lose the fucking attitude, Dani, I'm doing you a favour," I spat.

At that moment, she glared up at me, chewing the inside of her cheek as she drew her gaze away to the side. "...If me _dying_ from boredom inside a deserted bunker is a favour, then please, let it be the last," she muttered. Then standing up, without another word, she discarded her tray.

I pocketed the tablet and went to wait by the door, deciding I should probably walk her back in case she made a B-line for the pit.

* * *

The next few days went pretty fast. I mostly spent my evenings attending meetings with Janine or going over standard Dauntless criteria with Max before checking Dani was back in the dorm by half nine. During the day I would help Four train the transfers, although Lauren was still sending me regular updates on Dani's training so I could keep tabs; she was doing well, way above average, but still only second place.

Being as the final fights were tomorrow, I decided to monitor Lauren's class for a few hours. I slipped into the chaotic training room to see Jacob stood with Dani in a weak chokehold. At first, I sighed, then as I caught on to their conversation, my disappointment turned into pure amusement.

"What, because I'm a girl?… Come on pussy; you're barely tickling my neck." Her voice was raw, her words slightly broken from the arm crushing her windpipe.

"Dani just tap out" grunted Jacob.

I could see he had her in a firm hold. Still, he wasn't using the extent of his strength; strength I knew he had. He was in the top spot for a reason, and I knew what Dani was doing; she needed to know exactly what she was up against tomorrow, and with her being in second place it would most definitely be Jacob.

After a moment, he dropped his hold on her, and she landed on the mat with a loud thud.

"Initiate" I yelled, pointing at Jacob, "Off the mat."

"Eric…" said Lauren, giving me a concerned look, "really?"

Rolling my eyes, I barked a few orders at her to pay attention to the other initiates, then I hopped onto the mat, cracking a few tight spots in my neck as I locked eyes with Dani. "You can stay."

"You're joking, right?" she deadpanned. 

"Are you afraid?" I said.

Her eyes narrowed, and I knew I had her then. Cautiously, she came towards me, parting her lips to speak, but I had her in a chokehold before she could utter a single word. I had no intention to go easy on her, but I made sure she had just enough oxygen to stay conscious. That was if she would stop struggling.

"Stop moving, you're—" My words cut short as a thunder-like growl tore its way up from my throat.

"That's against the rules, Dani!" Yelled Lauren, almost keeling over with laughter as I dropped Dani onto the mat with a heavy thud.

"Did you just fucking bite me?" I spat, roughly pulling her up from the floor.

"Because I couldn't breathe, asshole!" she snarled back.

"Stop whining like a fucking baby and concentrate!"

Grabbing her forearm, I yanked her back into position, snaking my arm around her neck; it didn't take her long to begin struggling again, and I realised the only way to calm her would be to wear her out. As I applied more pressure, she began to twist and struggle even more, but I made sure to hold on until her movements grew sluggish. Then loosening my grip a minuscule amount, she inhaled a sharp breath and dropped her head back against my chest. "Relax…turn your head to face me" I muttered, letting my lips graze the shell of her ear as I continued speaking in hushed tones, coaxing her to become more compliant. "…Good. Now try getting your fingers into the gap beneath your chin."

She tried for a while, growing more and more frustrated. Little puffs of air would slip past her lips as she shifted against me, her hair gently grazing my jawline, and for only a second, the sweet scent of her shampoo had my focus slip elsewhere. 

"Eric—" Her voice came out strangled and hoarse, "I…I—Can't!"

"Raise your shoulders as much as possible."

She did, gaining a small amount of leeway, allowing herself to slip a few fingers into the small gap.

"Good…now tuck your chin into the crook of my elbow, and sink down. Fast." I spoke as calmly and patiently as possible, knowing this technique was vital considering her size and strength compared to some of the male initiates. Although I hated to admit it, Four trained her surprisingly well when it came to using only her strengths during combat. But I was surprised he hadn't taught her this.

She began to struggle again, and I brought my attention back to her, "Relax first…concentrate."

It took her a moment but eventually, she squeezed out, dropping to her knees, panting and gasping for air. I gave her a moment before heaving her up of the floor, giving her a further few seconds to steady herself. Eventually, she looked up at me with a look of uncertainty clouding her features, then clearing her throat she raised a delicate brow and spoke.

"Can I have my arms back?" She said, glancing down.

I followed her gaze, realising my hands were still clamped around her forearms before dropping my hold. Finally dismissing her with a curt nod, she left the mat and made her way over to Lauren.

"Good job Dani," said Lauren, "find a spare bag. I want you to work on your kicks for the next few hours, okay?"

She nodded blankly in response, glancing back at me with a strange glint in her eye as she wandered over to one of the dummies; I watched her as I hopped off the mat to join Lauren.

"She's good, Eric. And if she's as good as Four says she is with weapons... girl's got that Leadership spot in the bag."

"Still, not good enough…" I mumbled bluntly.

"She's second."

"Does second come first?" I said, turning toward Lauren, who was glaring at me; her mouth twisted with irritation, "I'll talk to her after training."

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, Eric."

"Are you telling me how to do my job?" I hummed loudly.

"Eric...If you push her too much, she'll cave."

I held Dani back after training, making an exact point she was to get an early night; I wanted her alert and aware for the final fight tomorrow. She was obviously pissed off about the curfew I kept imposing on her, but Max wanted her to be on her A-game, and in all honesty, so did I.

* * *

Dropping into my apartment, I freshened up, grabbing my points card on the way out, and headed down to the pit. I stopped off at the crates for a bottle of whiskey before making my way up to the den; approaching my usual spot, I slumped onto the railing between Jason and Kurt.

"Where've you been?" Said Jason.

"None of your fucking business," I said, taking a long swig from the bottle.

"Someone shit in your cereal this morning, Coulter?"

"Shut up, Jason."

"He's probably been demoted for fuckin'up Max's Goddaughter."

I glanced at Kurt, biting the inside of my cheek. For some reason, the tone of his voice got under my skin. I turned toward him, slamming the bottle into his chest, watching as his smug smile dropped clean off his face. "You're on thin Ice Kurt. Now fuck off."

"Alright...It was a joke, man."

I leaned my forearms onto the railing, taking another swig from the bottle. I was drunk, not wasted, but a fair buzz, a low thrum of alcohol-induced heat travelling through my body. It was late, around eleven, roughly around the time it picks up in atmosphere. Then scanning the crowd, I noticed a few of Dani's friends at the far end of the pit; the little swell of satisfaction I felt for her absence quickly crumbling to ashes at the sight before me.

 _"Shit"_ muttered Jason.

"Damn, Coulter! Looks like your golden girls' gone rogue!" snickered Kurt.

They didn't have to tell me; the tell-tale domino effect of turning heads was enough to draw my attention; as stood there newly emerged from the tunnel was Dani. She wore tight fitted leather trousers, which sharply outlined her curved hips, as well as some sort of slinky top, accentuating her rounded chest. Her hair had its usual sleek waves, ending just below her collar bone; the chocolate brown strands bounced gently as she walked through the crowd. My hands all but crushed the railing as I watched her sway through the pit, utterly oblivious to the attention she was receiving from the men around her.

"She's dead," I muttered under my breath.

"She's second on the leader's board, just let her enjoy one night," said Jason.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the fact she'd dismissed an order from me that had me so riled up; either way, I was raging mad.

Pushing myself away from the railing, I spun on my heel, hurtling the empty whiskey bottle through the air above Kurt's head, watching it shatter against the grey stone.

"Fuck, Eric…maybe it's not a good idea to—"

"She can't just disobey direct orders and do whatever the fuck she wants," I sneered, "she needs to know her place."

"Coulter's got a point, legacy or not she's still just an initiate…" said Kurt.

"Kurt, shut the fuck up" spat Jason, "Eric, man, I can talk to her if—"

"I'll handle it myself."


	9. Flashback

**DANI'S POV**

Scanning the crowd, I spotted Fallon and the boys at the far end of the pit, they were in heaps of laughter over something, drinking and joking. I couldn't stay cooped up in the bunker anymore. I needed a breather, as thanks to Eric, my sanity was hanging by a thread.

I hadn't even made it halfway through the pit when a hand clamped around my bicep, pulling me back with such force, I couldn't help but yelp in surprise. I whipped my head around, only to come face to face with Eric; he smelled like a distillery, and I noticed his eyes were a deep shade of pink.

"Eric." I tried to sound surprised, the kind of 'I'd completely forgotten I was supposed to hold myself hostage in a deserted bunker' type surprised, and for a second, due to his silence, I thought he might go easy on me.

His hand settled not so gently on my shoulder, his thumb digging into my collar bone as he leaned right into my personal space. His eyes were burning with anger, and I rightly remembered, this is Eric we're talking about, and he sure as hell did not look happy. The colour of his face only confirmed my theory; coming to the pit was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea.

"Are you that fucking incapable of following orders?" he said, his tone eerily soft.

I was almost used to Eric's wild temper by now, but this side of him was fucking terrifying; especially considering he was drunk on whatever poison he was drinking. His voice completely contrasted the look of outrage in his eyes, and before I could respond, I was hauled through the pit, albeit a completely different direction to the one I had previously come.

The viper like grip on my bicep was making it impossible to keep calm. I knew I was in some deep shit here, and I hoped, at this point, someone would notice my dilemma with Eric and call him out for manhandling me right in the middle of the pit. But everyone was simply too drunk or too distracted to notice.

"Where are you going?" I said, concern lightly lacing my voice, "Eric, stop." I tried getting his attention by thumping my fist against his arm a few times; he grunted, seemingly deciding to straight-up ignore me and continue down the hall.

Soon enough we reached the entrance of the tunnel, and he picked up the pace, ruthlessly dragging me behind him; my heart skipped a beat as I noticed the way he clenched and unclenched his fist, muttering profanities under his breath. Then deciding at this point, I really had nothing to lose, I spoke up, internally berating myself at the unmistakable sound of desperation in my voice.

"I wasn't trying to piss you off! I didn't think you'd mind if I just—"

"Stop talking," he snapped over his shoulder.

"But- _Ah_ " I winced as his grip tightened painfully around my arm, "Eric...you're hurting me. Stop... _I said stop, asshole!"_

"Do not open your fucking mouth again."

He seethed his words through clenched teeth, pulling me in and shaking me with such force, my head shot back, the muscles in my neck burning from whiplash as he stilled his movements. Stunned by his actions, I shrunk back, pushing at his chest in a pathetic attempt to get away as the scent of whiskey and aftershave pierced through my nostrils. Then an intrusive wave of fear hit me, and my brain urged me to protest as I drew in a breath and parted my lips to speak.

Before I managed a word, he caught ahold of my jaw and slammed me into the wall, the uneven rock stabbing into my back as he snaked his other hand between the strands of hair at the nape of my neck; pulling hard enough to force my head back and hold his gaze.

"Say one more word Dani, and I promise you, you'll fucking regret it." His voice came out low and steady. It was the tone he used with the other initiates before he'd inflict some horrible punishment on them, and what's more, it was the first time since the rooftop he'd used it on me.

My mouth snapped shut. Then after a moment of silence, he continued to drag me through the compound; his grip so unforgiving I knew there would be bruises in the morning.

We reached the higher levels of Dauntless, walking to the end of the hall before stopping in front of a large metal door, "Listen to me." His calm voice made my skin crawl as he wrapped his fingers around my chin, "You're going to walk in, sit down, and wait. You don't move, you don't speak. Understood?"

I felt my stomach drop at his words, I had no idea where we were, or what he wanted to do and it made me nauseous just thinking about it—I knew first hand what Eric was capable of, and I wouldn't put it past him to do something he'd likely regret.

"Do you understand?" He said, over-enunciating each word as he jerked my chin.

"Yes," I said, my voice sounding so weak as it cracked, it was almost unrecognisable to me.

After a moment he pulled out his keycard and slipped it into the lock. Then pushing the door open, he shoved me inside so roughly, I stumbled forward, landing hard on my knees as the sound of bone hitting concrete pierced throughout the room. I groaned in agony, desperately trying to scoot away from him; his eyes were blank, emotionless orbs as he stalked towards me, kicking the door shut with the back of his heel. Then taking hold of my arm, he hauled me up off the floor and dragged me through a second doorway into a large, dimly lit bedroom. He pushed me down onto the edge of the bed before disappearing into the living area; almost ripping the bedroom door off its hinges in the process.

I looked around anxiously, assuming this was most definitely his apartment—it only made sense—but why he would bring me here and not back to the dorms was beyond me.

He came back into the bedroom, holding something in each hand, dropping what appeared to be a thin scarf onto the bed beside me. I looked up at him, confusion evident in my features, just as the sound of light jangling drew my attention to the other object—my face set in horror as I clocked the pair of metal handcuffs, then within seconds he clicked them open and reached toward me.

I jerked back along the bed, only gaining a small distance before he clasped a hand around my ankle and yanked me back toward him.

"What are you doing?" I gasped out, my voice beyond panicked as I struggled to pull my leg free, "No!...Stop!" I kicked at him furiously with my free leg, eventually clipping him in the jaw with my boot. My eyes widened with horror as a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face; he froze for a moment, then sneered at me, snatching my leg with more ferocity than before. As soon as he had ahold of my other ankle, he spun me onto my stomach and held my body down by the small of my back; I groaned in frustration, struggling to push my self up until I felt him straddle the back of my thighs.

"No!" I cried out, both in fear and disbelief as my heart dropped and my body began to writhe underneath him. My struggling was near useless, but I kept going; drawing my elbow back, again and again into what felt like solid concrete. As I struggled, he slipped his hand in front of me to grip my jaw; his fingers successfully muting the profanities I was shamelessly spewing at him as he shoved the side of my face against the sheets.

"Stop it right now, or I swear I'll tie you down so fucking tight you won't be able to move a finger." There wasn't a single shred of compassion in his voice, the Eric I'd seen in the past few days, gone, just like that, and it terrified me. "I don't wanna hurt you, Dani."

My breaths came heavily through my nose; my attempt at the word 'please' sounding more like a muffled sob under his palm as he just scoffed in response before muttering something under his breath.

I screwed my eyes shut and bucked against him, desperately trying to pry his fingers away.

He sounded almost amused as he mocked me; moving his hand under my chin to force my head back and dig his fingers into the hollows of my cheeks, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Princess."

I groaned softly, trying to twist my face away at the discomfort. 

His cold snicker sent a chill down my spine as he reached forward to grasp my wrists, pinning them above my head by circling them in one of his large hands.

My breaths became quick and shallow as he stood up to roll me onto my back. I felt his grip tighten as I tried to shuffle away, gasping when he yanked me so far up the bed, my knuckles clipped the headboard causing it to bounce off the wall with a loud clang. He made quick work of securing a cuff around my wrist while pressing his knee into my stomach to keep me in place—I found it unsettling how he seemed completely unfazed by the distress he caused as he looped the small chain around the bed rail. Then as the second cuff clicked into place, I whimpered in defeat, pulling hard on the metal cuffs as he picked up the scarf and ran a hand over his face.

The suspense was almost tearing me apart as he just stood there motionless, analysing me with his arms crossed over his chest. He twisted the scarf, studying it pensively, and I made the decision then and there to keep my mouth shut.

A beat passed before he sat on the bed, turning his body towards me to rest a hand on my lower thigh. He sighed deeply, giving it a light squeeze as he spoke, "Calm down…"

Alarm bells were going off inside my head, and my stomach began to twist itself in knots; I wasn't sure what he wanted from me, and being completely unsure of his motives was starting to take its toll. Within seconds, my lower lip began to tremble, and the feeling of total and utter hopelessness converted into tears as the memories of the few weeks before began reeling through my mind.

* * *

_"Calm down!... Shit…Hold her down…Fucking hold her down!"_

_Blindfolded, I pushed out an endless string of protests through the tape gag as my arms were forced over the back of a chair, where a rope was being rapidly wrapped around my wrists. Desperate to free myself, I kicked and bucked; stilling completely when my head snapped to the side and sudden searing pain shot through my cheekbone._

_"What the fuck?"_

_"The bitch won't hold still."_

_"I don't give a shit, control yourself. And try to follow the protocol for once in your goddamn life."_

_"Whatever, just pass me the rope when you're done, she's got a fucking kick on her."_

_"She's Cora's kid, what did you expect...?"_

_Taking their distraction as an opening, I swung my leg out toward the asshole in front of me, using as much force as possible; luckily my boot connected with his shin and a loud thud sounded as his knees hit the floor. He doubled over into my lap, cursing under his breath until_ _I felt his hand close around my neck, squeezing tight enough to stop the airflow as his other hand roughly groped my thigh._

_He snickered at me, snarling his words out, "You fucking bitch, don't think I won't—"_

_"Fuck off."_

_I panted heavily through my nose, puffing my cheeks out against the tape when the hand disappeared from my neck in one swift motion; replaced with a firm but much gentler hand that wrapped around my jaw; his other hand adjusting my blindfold lower as he spoke._

_"Dani…don't make this any harder than it already is. If you keep on struggling, you're gonna get yourself hurt."_

_"You gone all soft now?"_

_"Shut up."_

_"What the fuck's up with you, man?"_

_"Just quit playing around."_

_"... I'll do whatever I want."_

_"She's just a fucking kid," he spat._

_I resisted the urge to move as he pulled his hand away from my face, taking ahold of my legs and tying my ankles together. His footsteps paced around to the back of the chair, then after a short pause, my legs were suddenly pulled taught underneath me; my feet almost connecting to my bound wrists, causing even more constriction. I tried shuffling around in the chair, releasing a sob at the realisation I was completely immobile._

_Hot tears slowly soaked the fabric of the blindfold as I shook my head, my muffled words sounding like utter nonsense._

_"There's more rope here. You might as well use it all up."_

_"She doesn't need it."_

_I released a breath at his words—maybe if I calm my nerves enough and they leave, I can figure something out._

_I was ripped from my thoughts as someone forced my elbows together, binding them with even more rope. I yelped in surprise, shaking my head ferociously from side to side as I felt the rope being passed from underneath my elbows, up over my throat then back around a few times. The rope kept my head forced back, and apart from the obvious discomfort, it quickly became harder to breathe._

_"Well, look at that…Are you comfortable your highness?"_

_"That's enough."_

_"I'm not underestimating this bitch."_

_A hand roughly took ahold of my face to give it a sudden shake._

_Although I couldn't see, it was easy to differentiate who was saying and doing what; from the difference in their tone of voice, and even more so, the difference in their actions—I groaned weakly, gasping and hiccuping for breath as the rope cut into my neck._

_"I said that's enough."_

_"Would you lighten up. ...If you weren't such a fucking buzz kill, we could have some fun with her…"_

* * *

"Dani?" Said Eric, resting a hand on my forearm.

A sob tore from my throat as I shook my head, angling my body away from him. Every inch of me began to tremble as I mumbled incoherent nonsense, chocking and sniffling; struggling against the raw metal cuffs which only dug further into my skin.

"Hey, hey…okay…I won't touch you…" He said, confusion lightly lacing his voice.

Trying to blink the tears away, I opened my eyes, hesitantly bringing my gaze up to his. His face seemed to soften a minuscule amount as I searched his eyes; waiting intently for his next few words. But instead, he took a step toward me and the fear returned.

"Dani," he said sternly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I kept my eyes screwed shut. I wanted to be wrong to think Eric would hurt me or force me, but how could anyone blame me for assuming something like that, considering the situation he'd put me in.

"I told you I would never do that again."

My eyelashes fluttered open, and I watched him sit on the edge of the bed a second time; unable to control the little snivels leaving my body, and still confused as to what his motive was. Then as if he read my mind, he spoke up.

"I'm doing this so that you understand. If I give you an order, you obey it… By tomorrow morning I doubt you'll forget that." His tone went from soft to ominous as he pushed up off the bed and walked away. He stopped in the doorway to look back at me, seeming to hesitate for a moment before he switched off the light and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Silent, warm tears rolled down my cheeks at the realisation the asshole was really leaving me here like this, handcuffed to a headboard, all night, in complete darkness, all because I ignored his 'no pit' rule.

The sound of jangling metal echoed around the room as I gently pulled against the restraints, wincing as the sharp edge of the cuffs dug into my skin. My head felt heavier, and my breathing became slower, realising all I could do now was try to focus on anything to keep my mind from wandering back to that night.

* * *

The door slowly creaked open, and my tired eyes focussed on the large silhouette approaching me. Instantly I recognised Eric, the moonlight reflecting somewhat of a gentle glow on his bare upper body as he came to a halt at the far end of the bed. I took notice of the way he rubbed at his face, making it obvious he'd been fast asleep while I'd been laying here for what felt like hours.

"You're awake…" he grumbled softly, perching himself by my feet at the end of the bed. He then cautiously took my ankle in his hand and rested it on his thigh.

Too apprehensive to even move, I remained unnaturally still; cautiously watching him as he began unlacing my boots, his movements unhurried and lazy as he pulled them off and placed them down on the rug. Then after a moment, he stood up and motioned his finger toward the restraints, "Do you want me to take them off?"

I couldn't tell whether or not he was serious, so I searched his expression, feeling a look of uncertainty wash over my face in the process. 

"… It's okay" He said.

My eyes followed his as he came closer, squatting down beside the bed. He opened a drawer in the nightstand, taking out a key before reaching up to unlock the cuffs, discarding them onto the floor with a light thud. Then without a word, he sat down to face me and took my wrists in his hands, gently tracing his thumbs along the irritated skin.

I watched him, sure enough with pure confusion written all over my face. The constant change in his temperament was an absolute mind-fuck to me, and right now with his newfound gentle demeanour on display, it left me completely and utterly unsure how to respond to him. I had this uneasy feeling he would simply explode at any given second if I said the wrong thing, so I decided that saying and doing nothing was my best bet for now—no matter how pissed off I was.

"My intention wasn't to scare you like that. I wasn't thinking clearly."

I stared at him in disbelief, asking myself how he'd only just come to that conclusion now. I wanted to jam my fist in his face and show him exactly what I thought of his stupid little intervention; but at the same time, I was exhausted, upset and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"There's bottled water in the fridge...you can grab as many as you want," he said gesturing to the door, "and I've left clothes for you in the bathroom…" He stared at me for a moment, clearly waiting for a reply; only I didn't know what to say to him, and quite frankly didn't want to say anything anyway. "...Do you need anything?"

"...I just want to sleep," I said, keeping my eyes trained on the wall. My voice came out smaller than intended, but my throat was raw and dry, and I couldn't help it.

He sighed while he rubbed his chin, then nodded as if to show understanding and slowly got up to leave the room. I noticed he left the door slightly ajar, allowing a strip of warm light to flood through the opening. So I climbed off the bed, wondering quietly into the bathroom to find a pair of dark joggers and a t-shirt neatly folded into a pile. Then deciding to change, I pulled the string around the waistband as tightly as it would go before tiptoeing back into the bedroom and tucking myself into the large bed.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of freshly ground coffee, cracking an eye open to see the sun rising through massive floor to ceiling windows. I laid there, mesmerised by the subtle tones of pink and violet projecting across the white walls of the bedroom. Then creeping over to the gap in the door, I slipped through, taking in the vast space and tall ceiling before spotting Eric stood in a large open plan kitchen. He had his back turned to me and his attention fixated on whatever it was he was cooking over the stove; I began retreating to the bedroom, the plan being to get my shit and get the fuck out of his apartment.

"I can see your reflection in the window…"

 _Shit_. I froze in place, thinking of something to say whilst fumbling with the strings on his joggers.

"I should really go," I said.

My voice sounded like a mixture of anxiety and pure irritation as Eric pulled two mugs out and filled them with coffee. He placed one on the island top, then pulled a stool out to knock against the top with the back of his knuckles.

"Sit. The fights don't start for another hour, and you need to eat—"

"I'm not hungry."

"I've made scrambled eggs...and there's mango in the fridge, you can have some if you want."

If I wasn't starving to death, I would have told him to stick his fucking mango where the sun doesn't shine. But I was hungry and oddly comfortable in his clothes, so I thought maybe putting up with him for ten more minutes surely wouldn't be that bad.

"...Fine _,_ have it your way" I mumbled to myself.

He smirked triumphantly as I tiptoed over to the barstool and cringed at the feeling of the cold stone beneath my feet. He then dished up the food, glancing at me now and then as he chopped up the fruit and refilled the mugs. Eventually, he passed me a plate of eggs and mango before perching himself on the countertop to eat, speaking between bites.

"Do you remember what we practised?"

"Twist, shrug, pull, drop. I got it."

"Good, and make sure you warm up properly."

"Sure."

"...I picked up your clothes earlier. They're in the bathroom."

"You really didn't have to. But thanks."

Eric seemingly caught on to the edgy vibes I had going on and stopped talking altogether.

I took the opportunity to have a quick shower and change, lazily combing my wet hair back to the nape of my neck and securing it into a little knot for the fight.

"You ready?"

The loud voice made me jump, and I dropped the comb into the sink with a loud clatter, snapping my head up to catch Eric's reflection in the mirror.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"…Do what?" He said. When I only glared at him, he rolled his eyes then began drumming his fingers impatiently on the door, "Hurry up."

We left the apartment, walking side by side down the tunnel until we reached the elevator. Eric would glance at me now and then, seeming to get more and more on edge as the seconds passed. We stood in silence, waiting for the elevator to arrive. I sighed; everything seemed to be moving painfully slow. Just as the thought entered my head, I clocked Eric scratching the side of his neck anxiously, then without warning, he turned to face me; his eyes intense as they searched mine.

"Last night—" He began in a contrite tone.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now," I said flatly, drawing my eyes back to the elevator doors.

"I'm not used to this…"

His words caught me off-guard, and I turned to face him. "What are you talking about, Eric?" I said bitterly.

"I don't know how to handle you, all right?" He half spat, as my eyes snapped back to his.

 _"Handle me?"_ I hissed, "Well, certainly not how you did last night!"

"Oh please…" He scoffed, "It's not that big of a deal. I was trying to teach you a lesson. You just got the wrong idea."

" _You dragged me, through the entire compound, then cuffed me to your bed!"_

" _Well, If you'd have stayed in the dorm last night, then that never would have happened_ … It's your own fucking fault."

The doors pinged open, and he pulled me inside.

 _"My own fault?"_ I said, the anger evident in my voice as I snatched my arm back, _"Are you even listening to yourself right now?"_

"You don't have to be so fucking dramatic. _I was drunk, and you pissed me off..._ Okay?"

He spat his words so venomously; it made me sick to my stomach.

I scoffed at him, and he snarled back at me before turning his face away. Then just as I thought the conversation was over, something snapped inside me; I closed the gap between us, jamming my finger against his chest to gain his full attention as the anger I had suppressed all morning came surging out.

"You know what? _No. Not Okay._ If you wanted to scare me, then job well done! _I was fucking terrified_... Do you know when the last time I felt like that was? ...It was when people broke into my own home, and murdered my mom… _I was there,_ Eric _._ Tied to a _fucking_ dining chair...and you don't know that because I begged Max to keep it a secret… _I begged him,_ just so I wouldn't have to go through a witness trial."

He stared back at me in total shock, his jaw overly tense as his wild eyes searched mine. Then lowering my voice to almost a whisper, I closed my eyes briefly, trying to focus my gaze on anything other than Eric's.

"…I didn't see their faces because I was blindfolded. Anything I'd have said in court of Candor would have been useless. Still…I heard it all…everything. They shot her, right in front of me—" I inhaled sharply, almost choking on my words.

My eyes pooled with unshed tears, threatening to spill at any given moment as I forced my gaze back to Eric's. Then chewing my lower lip in an attempt to stop it from trembling, I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath as the mixture of emotions began to make me feel nauseous.

His actions had brought back awful memories, ones I could barely stand to think of, and for some reason, I felt like I was partially to blame. I'd been too susceptible to his unrelenting need to control me, and I should have shut him down right from the beginning—Why had I let him be so dominant? Allowing him to keep me on a fucking leash for the past week, controlling the when and where of every hour of the day, convincing myself it was nothing out of the ordinary when clearly he thought he had some sort of claim over me.

As my thoughts spun out of control, I subconsciously took a step back, bumping into the handrail before Eric reached out to steady me. I swatted his hand away, and locked eyes with him; his expression was hard to read now that he was sober, but I still caught a glint of shame flicker past his gaze—he seemed to finally understand just how badly he'd messed up and it was clear he didn't know what to do about it.

"Dani..." He started, reaching a hand out toward my face.

"Don't," I said, drawing my finger up, "Don't touch me."

The shrill ping of the elevator sounded as the doors slid open. I broke eye contact with him instantly, walking ahead towards the training rooms alone.


	10. Heartless

**ERIC'S POV**

The intense ping silenced me as I watched Dani take off down the hall. I stood there in shock for a brief moment, then darted out of the elevator, catching sight of her as she neared the double doors.

“Dani!” I barked.

I needed to clear this shit up, and I needed to do it before she made it into that training room. But as I expected, she picked up the pace and pushed through the doors without so much as looking back. I switched up to a jog, barging in only to stop short as she slammed into Four’s back. She released a little grunt, landing flat on her ass while Four just huffed loudly. He spun on his heel; the deep-set frown he wore suddenly softening the moment he saw her.

“Dani?” He said, extending a hand out toward her, “What…”

I couldn’t see Dani’s face from where I was standing, but judging by Four’s expression it was a picture. His features twisted into a heavy scowl, then his eyes darted to mine as he moved to stand in front of her protectively.

“What the hell is going on here?”

His tone was offensive, yet I found myself biting the inside of my cheek in amusement as he stood there, tensing and flexing his jaw. He seemed distressed while I just scoffed at him, my every word laced with disgust, “That’s none of your fucking business stiff.”

“Well, when it concerns an initiate, Eric, it is,” he said, folding his arms across his chest as his lip drew back into a snarl.

I chuckled, taking a step forward and licking my teeth in annoyance.

He turned his back to me, speaking to Dani with hushed words before turning on his heel, “Eric, she clearly doesn't wanna talk to you. You’re distracting her.”

Having heard enough of his bullshit, I stalked off to the other side of the training room towards Lauren, watching as Four pestered Dani for a moment. She seemed unresponsive, eventually shaking her head with a tight-lipped smile before walking off to join her friends. The fights went on for the next few hours; resulting in a few broken bones and one near fatality. This year the initiates were vicious, and I knew it was due to the risk of being cut.

“She’s done!” Yelled Lauren.

I glanced at the board to announce the next fight, my stomach somersaulting as my eyes traced over Dani’s name.

“Dani. Jacob. In the ring.”

Taking a deep breath, I locked eyes with Dani. She looked nervous. Even when I gave her a small nod of encouragement, her eyes seemed almost glazed over and vacant as she stepped up onto the platform and took her position.

“Begin.”

They circled each other for a moment or two before Jacob lunged at her; she sidestepped fast enough to land a clean hit to his throat, stepping back as he coughed and spluttered. She kicked up, catching his ribs as a sickening crack echoed throughout the room; he groaned loudly, then doubled over, clutching at his side as Dani retreated. She hesitated for a moment, then just stood there analysing him.

Instant anger boiled up inside me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; she had an open window and she wasn’t taking it.

After a few seconds, Jacob straightened up. He had clear bewilderment clouding his features as he circled her, stepping forward to swing; She was too slow to dodge his fist as it connected with her jaw, causing her to land hard on the mat. Then without hesitation, Jacob wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her body up, forcing her into a chokehold.

“Tap out Dani,” he grunted out of breath.

She clawed at his arm desperately, and I could tell his hold was enough to challenge mine, especially with the added adrenalin. Her face was turning an uncomfortable shade of pink as the veins in his arms bulged out offensively—I was furious she was in this position, she had the opportunity to end it at the start, and she fucked it. I could tell she wasn’t in the right mindset for this at all. Even still, she was trying everything in the book, everything I’d taught her, but she couldn’t get free.

Just as I thought she'd given up, she dug her nails so deep into Jacob's bicep, little droplets of blood pooled around her fingers; causing a guttural roar of pain from Jacob. Almost instantly she dropped out of his hold, landing hard on the mat before rolling up to her feet. She moved with incredible speed, delivering a solid roundhouse kick to the side of his head, successfully knocking him onto his knees. She quickly circled him, lunging onto his back, and wrapping her legs around his torso, pulling her arm taught around his neck. His oxygen was cut off instantly, but more importantly, she was applying a blood choke, which would take no more than ten seconds to knock him out.

They both struggled like this for a moment, with Dani taking a few harsh blows before Jacob’s movements began to grow sluggish.

“Dani, if he doesn’t tap, he'll just pass out…I’ll tell you when.” Said Four.

She nodded vigorously, screwing her eyes shut and scrunching her nose up as she held on to Jacob's neck with all her might. Then finally, after a few seconds more, he slumped to the floor with Dani still clinging to his neck.

“Call it,” said Lauren.

“He's done!” Yelled Four.

She'd done it. She had the top spot.

Just as Dani released her grip on Jacob to sit upright, she was thrown backwards and crushed under his large form. Although her visible shock prevented her from reacting at all, he proceeded to roll up then hold her down by straddling her front—A resounding pop was heard throughout the room, accompanied by Dani’s shrill cry. Then all of a sudden, the room seemed to move in slow motion as Jacob began raining down blow after blow on her face.

Blood splattered across the mat as his fist connected with her brow bone, her jaw, her cheek, her temple—She was visibly unconscious after the second hit, but for whatever reason, he just kept going; raising his fist to go again.

“STOP!” Roared Four.

I launched myself up onto the mat, yanking Jacob clean off of Dani in a matter of seconds, only to send him flying off the platform. The rage inside me was unprecedented, I had all the intention to beat him senseless until Lauren’s words cut through the chaos like a knife.

“Shit, Four, I-I don’t think she’s breathing.”

I snapped my head towards Dani’s small form as Lauren looked up at Four, panic-stricken. He looked down at Dani with wide eyes, then fell to his knees, turning her head with caution to press his fingers up against her neck. He fumbled for a moment before trying again, cursing under his breath as panic and gasps grew louder from the surrounding initiates.

Unable to watch any longer, I stormed over, pushing Lauren aside before roughly pressing my own two fingers against Dani’s pulse point. My eyes darted around her features, taking in the absurd quantity of blood all over the mat as well as the bruises and swelling that marred her usually warm, beige skin. Then feeling a slight pulse, I let my eyes survey her body; grimacing inwardly as Four pointed out her hip was dislocated.

“She has a pulse, but it’s weak,” I said, scooping her body off the mat, “I need to get her to the infirmary, now.”

Storming through the tunnels, I pressed her body tightly against my own, barking at people to move aside when suddenly, she gasped for air. She began drawing erratic breaths as her hands clutched onto the tight cotton of my shirt. I glanced down, noticing the small beads of sweat on her forehead then spoke her name a few times, hoping to gain her attention. But she just curled herself further into my chest, her body beginning to tremble violently.

It took me seconds to realise she’d gone into shock. Then switching up to a sprint, I finally reached the infirmary and barged in by kicking the door open with the sole of my boot.

“MONA!” I roared.

“ _Eric_ , how many times have I told you not to b—Oh my...w-what happened to her?”

“She's gone into shock.”

“Set her down. Quickly!”

Dani whimpered gently in my arms as I placed her down on the medical cot, looking over to Mona expectantly. “What now?” I half spat.

Mona looked up at me with an impatient look on her features, rushing to secure a breathing mask over Dani’s face. She inhaled deeply, cracking her eyes open a small amount only to groan in pain. She lazily pushed and slapped at Mona’s hand as it prodded around her dislocated hip.  
“I know sweetie, I know, just breathe deep breaths okay? You need to breathe.” She pulled out a needle, flicking the tube a few times, then inserted it into Dani’s upper arm. “Eric you need to step back until she’s stable. _Please_.” Her voice was urgent as she looked up at me, her eyes burning with determination.

I glanced down, realising my hands were wrapped so tightly around the bed rail, my knuckles had turned white, “How long will that take?” 

She didn’t answer, she just carried on working; hooking Dani up to an IV, before checking a few vials and injecting them into the clear bag. Then returning her attention to Dani’s hip, she glanced at me, nudging her chin out as she spoke, “Hold her down.” Dani’s eyes widened a fraction before screwing themselves tightly shut.

“Hey, look at me,” I said, reaching across her body to grasp her hand. I pulled it toward me, enclosing both of her wrists together to wrap my fingers around them. Then resting a forearm across her chest, I could feel her breathing become increasingly laboured as her face twisted in discomfort. “Dani...” I said, in my calmest voice possible.

In an instant, she locked her gaze with mine, her eyes almost pleading with me as Mona prepared the dislocated joint. Then with one swift motion and a loud clack, she cried out through grit teeth, tensing her body as she gasped for air.

“ _All_ done, Hunny. Okay?... You just rest now” said Mona, stroking her thumb across Dani’s temple a couple of times while I took a step back, “…Eric? Can I bring you a chair?”

“No.”

“All right...” she replied, rolling her eyes as she sauntered off, only to come back wheeling an office chair over from her desk, “Here.”

“I said—”

“I know what you said, Eric, and resting your legs for five minutes won’t make you any less Dauntless.” She smiled over her shoulder, walking away as I turned my attention to Dani, who was intently gazing at me with hazy eyes.

“...What the fuck did she put in that drip?” She mumbled slowly.

“It’s just the morphine mixing with the serum. You'll feel a little out of it for a while.”

“It feels weird.” She fluttered her eyelashes in a lazy motion, then closed her eyes for a moment.

“That’s normal,” I said, lowering my voice to a gentle hum, and resting my elbows on top of my thighs to lean forward.

“…You don’t need to stay.”

A monotone like coldness crept into her voice, swaying me to remain silent and think hard about what I wanted to say. Then running my hands down my face, I tensed my jaw, eventually letting my irritation get the better of me.

“How long are you going to hold a grudge, Dani?”

“For as long as I want...”

“Well, that doesn’t work for me.”

“Not everything is about you,” she said, her voice gentle and gravely as she rolled her eyes up toward the ceiling, “Why are you even acting like you care?”

“Is that a problem?” I sneered.

“...That you care?” Her eyes softened.

“That I act like it.”

She went silent for a moment, and I could have sworn I heard her gasp behind the breathing mask.

“...You’re an asshole...You know that?” she said, turning her head on the pillow to face away from me.

I glared at the back of her head for a moment, trying to pick out the thoughts evidently whirling around her mind—because the truth is, I do care, to a certain extent, and I’ve felt like that since her first fight. The thought of anyone other than myself touching her, or even laying a finger on her, makes me tick. But what I couldn't understand was, if she was so hell-bent on wanting to get rid of me, then why is it she always seems to get so offended or upset whenever I say something she doesn’t like.

“Well, that was quick,” said Mona, as she came back, pulling a stool out from underneath Dani’s medical cot, “she went out like a light.”

“What?” I said, looking at Dani, only to notice the way her chest rose and fell slower than before.

“She’ll be fine. She’ll even be happy you returned the favour.”

I nodded vacantly as my mind processed the words too slow. Then realising what was said, I turned my full attention to Mona, screwing my face up in the process, “Returned the favour?”

“…Huh,” She laughed, “I thought she would have mentioned it by now; I guess not… She made me swear not to tell anyone, because she was outside the compound that night, past curfew. She was a damn nightmare at that age, always breaking the rules. She had Max wrapped around her little finger. And still does.”

I raised an eyebrow, not following at all, as Mona just chuckled gently.

“She brought you here the night you were attacked. The little firecracker dragged you here, all the way from the loading dock. Being as it was early hours of the morning, it was deserted down there. As was most of the compound. You’re lucky she found you.”

I stared at her, lost for words as she tapped away on her tablet. Then seeming to notice my silence, she drew her attention away from the tablet to focus on me.

“You know…she lost so many people, Eric. That’s why she was so adamant about saving you.”

I sat dumbfounded, staring at Dani. Thankful she wasn’t awake, because I wouldn’t have been able to put any words together. Then giving Mona a quick nod, I let her know I’d return for Dani around 11 pm, and left without another word.

* * *

“…Coulter!”

Max’s stentorian voice rang through my ears as I stared at the empty bed before of me. Eventually looking up, I was greeted with the usual sour expression. He folded his arm over his chest, drawling my name out again in an unamused, bland tone.

“What?” I snapped.

“Where’s Dianna?”

“She was here…”

“I can see that,” he said.

He could be a sarcastic bitch often, but right now I wasn’t in the mood for it. Still, I watched as he quirked an eyebrow expectantly, then called for Mona—who came rushing out from a doorway at the far end of the room.

“Max,” She said, “how can I help you?”

“Well, I came to check up on Dianna, but she seems to be…elsewhere?”

“Oh, yes, she was released earlier.”

“Released?” I spat.

“Well, I administered a healing serum around 12 hours ago. She insisted on leaving after she awoke.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” I said, the irritation seeping through my voice, “How long ago did she leave, _Mona?_ … I gave you strict orders to keep her here until I returned. Did that _slip_ your mind?”

“My apologies, Eric, but you only told me you would collect her, and since she was fully healed, I just assumed—”

 _“You just assumed what?”_ I snapped.

“I assumed she could leave…She said you wouldn’t mind...”

“Oh she did, did she?” I felt a muscle in my jaw twitch as the words left my mouth. 

“I’m sorry, Eric. If I’d have known, I never would have let her leave…But, if it helps, she may be in the pit. I’ve heard it’s very busy tonight.”

She smiled at me, although her eyes remained emotionless; I shifted my weight, sniggering to myself as I realised she was fucking with me. Then cursing under my breath, I picked up the stool opposite, ready to launch it across the infirmary. But before I had the chance, Mona grasped onto it, her lip curling up into a snarl as she spoke.

“Fuck up your own office, Coulter.”

“Bitch.”

“Still as feisty as you were back in initiation I see, Mona,” said Max, ripping the shared stool from our grip, “Eric here could use a few pointers for his anger management, I’m sure we could arrange something if it suits you…Until then Coulter, _count to ten_.”

I scoffed at them both, storming my way out of the infirmary in search of Dani, while Max’s deep chuckle bounced off the walls. 


	11. Night Kap

**DANI'S POV**

The moment I swung my legs off of the medical cot, the doors to the infirmary burst open. I froze in place, cautiously stretching my feet lower until the tips of my toes brushed against the concrete floor. 

"Get back into bed Dani," drawled Mona with her eyes still glued to her tablet.

 _"Mona,"_ I whined.

She looked at me like I was some sort of injured animal before rolling her eyes and putting her tablet away to stroll over. "How do you feel Hunny?" She said in a hushed tone as her eyes raked over my face.

"I feel good. Really good actually."

"Well, they work fast those serums. It's a shame Erudite won't produce enough for everyone... You're lucky you have someone like Eric looking out for you."

"I guess so," I mumbled.

"You could look a lot worse Dani. You should be grateful."

She hummed questioningly and raised her brow. So, I stared at her for a moment, unsure whether or not she meant Eric. 

"...For the serum, right?"

"No," she tutted like I was some sort of moron. "Eric, Hunny."

I just stared at her, parting with lips with a mixture of amusement and disbelief, then closed my eyes and shook the thought.

"Whatever. Mona, isn't this cheating? I mean, the healing serum. Why couldn't you administer a shot to Noah?... He literally fractured his hand a few days back and... Well, he didn't get the kinda treatment you're giving me now." I realised I sounded borderline pissed off, but I didn't care—I had a point. I was all cosy in my little hospital bed, pumped full of serums and drugs while everyone else was walking around black and blue.

"Noah can take the serum for his fracture from today since the first stage of training is over. And _you_ were permitted a serum on your _first_ day of initiation because your training hadn't _officially begun._ Don't worry, it's all controlled. You just can take serums _between_ stages. Not during."

I paused a moment to contemplate her words. 

"I just really want to do this on my own."

"You are Dani."

She smiled gently, and I couldn't help but curl my lip up in return. 

"…Is it okay if I leave?"

I furrowed my brow gently as she visibly contemplated the question.

"I guess. If you're sure you're okay. I'll just have to notify Eric that you're leaving."

She tapped her code into the screen on her tablet, and it hummed to life. Then all of a sudden, a blue light began to pulsate by her ear, drawing my attention to the earpiece I hadn't noticed before. I paused, recognising the open window of opportunity and bolted upright, waving my hands around almost frantically before Eric could answer the call. 

Half startled, she nearly dropped the device, hanging up to glare at me as she brushed down the non-existent crease in her uniform.

"Was that a side effect of the serum, or just you?" She drawled.

"You're _hilarious_ Mona _,_ " I said with a fake smile plastered across my face. "He's been breathing down my neck all week. Can't I just _go_ without him knowing? _Please_ …"

She sighed deeply, leaning back on the cot next to me as she rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said, "go on. Quickly, and I'm blaming you if he gets mad."

* * *

I was buzzing to spend time with Fallon and the boys, especially after the week I'd had. It was already tough enough without Eric dipping his finger in, and even more so, I just had to see Jacob. Whatever happened in that fight wouldn't change anything between us, I was sure of that. I just had to speak to him and ease his mind, because I knew he would be beating himself up about the whole thing.

In no time, I made it back to the dorm to freshen myself up. I threw on some high waisted leather trousers and a long-sleeved mesh bodysuit; the material was smooth and opaque, drawing some attention to the little lace bralette I wore underneath. 

Year after year, at the end of every stage, the Dauntless initiates tend to go all out and celebrate. So I knew without a doubt, tonight would be a good night. Not to mention I hadn't even set foot in the pit since initiation started.

As I made my way out of the tunnel, Fallon shot towards me, jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around me. A mixed smell of alcohol and the citrus scent of her shampoo hit me in an instant; it wasn't at all overwhelming. I could just tell she'd had more than a few drinks, even though that didn't worry me in the slightest, being as the girl could drink enough vodka for the whole of Dauntless without so much as a stumble or a hiccup.

"Dani!" She sighed happily.

"Hey," I said, squeezing her tightly. "You look like you're having fun." 

"You just wait" she giggled, " _and_ _since you're late to the party_ … How about shots?"

"Actually, hold that thought. I'm gonna go to the stacks real quick and get a bottle."

"Jacob's gone to get us a few more bottles too… Do you want me to come with you?" The way she screwed her face up with uncertainty told me that Jacob was dreading the conversation just as much as I was.

"No. It's fine. It's actually better if I talk to him alone."

"Okay, well, don't mope at each-other too much, will you. We haven't been down here together since initiation started, and _I_ want some _time_ with my best friend." She winked at me then slapped my ass before prancing off toward the boys. I couldn't help but laugh as she yelled back over her shoulder, "Get a big bottle, you'll need it!"

 _'The stacks'_ was a vast cellar at the far end of the pit. It was roughly about the same size as the initiate dorms, but with massive floor to ceiling shelves, each stacked to the brim with bottles of wine, rum, vodka, whiskey... Anything you could think off—it was in there. You just had to scan your bottle of choice and your points card on the way out, and that was it. 

I always thought it seemed super sketchy, but Max had enough trust in us to respect the rules. Which was surprising I guess, considering Dauntless aren't exactly the saints of the faction system.

I kept an eye out for Jacob as I pushed my way through to the whiskey section at the back of the cellar. Then coming to a halt, I searched the shelves before stepping up onto a wooden crate, straining on my tiptoes as I struggled to reach for my regular bottle of bourbon.

"You have good taste."

The deep voice startled me so much, the glass bottle I so barely held in my hand slipped right from my fingers, and began free-falling toward my face. I flinched, screwing my eyes shut to prepare for impact. But to my surprise, it never came. I hesitated for a moment, cautiously cracking my eyes open to see Brady stood there holding the bottle with a smirk on his face.

"That's some reflex you got there…" I said nervously.

"Yeah, Apple-ball was a thing back in the Amity orchards… Comes in handy sometimes I guess," he said, offering the bottle of bourbon back after helping me hop down from the crate.

"Thanks…" I said, taking the bottle from him gingerly, "that would have hurt like a bitch."

"Sure would…" He mumbled, then just sort of stood there, gazing at me with a warm smile on his face. He looked different under the artificial light. His tan was more prominent, and his hair was a darker shade of brown; rich and deep, yet with subtle hints of caramel from his time spent in the Amity fields. As he slid his hands into his pockets, I noticed the newly inked tattoos spanning up his arms. His body was burlier than I remember, not by much, but enough to see the ripple of muscle underneath the tight shirt he wore. He was tall and muscular for an initiate, and if I hadn't have met him on the rooftop on choosing day, I would even be mildly intimidated. 

"You look really good," he said, snapping me out from my little daze.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, gazing down at my—now I realised _seductive_ —outfit. "You do too. Black suits you, and the tattoos. They really make you look the part."

"No, I meant…" He trailed off when I looked up at him, gently furrowing my brow in question. "No!" He blurted out, drawing attention from the people around us, "That's... _That is not_ what I meant to say. You look _incredible_ , but... I meant _you_ , Dani. You look good. _Better_ , actually, after you know…"

Suddenly blushing, I realised what he was trying to say. Being as the last time he saw me, I looked as if I'd been dragged through hell backwards—thanks to Eric. So, I smiled gently, and he stopped blabbering almost instantly, shaking his head with a light chuckle.

"Thank you, Brady," I hummed quietly. 

"So..." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as a dimpled smile pushed at the apples of his cheeks. "Raining champion, huh?"

I could almost feel my cheeks burning as I blushed even more, so God knows what I must have looked like at that exact moment. 

"I wouldn't put it quite like that."

 _"Really?"_ He teased, curling the corner of his lip up into a smirk. "That's not what I've heard."

"...And what exactly have you heard?"

"Just your usual. Legacy, top of the board, soon to be leader…"

I cringed. Hard.

He smiled, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth, and I found myself utterly unable to stop my eyes from following the small movement.

"Well, you make a good impression," He chuckled.

"That makes two of us..." I replied softly, slightly caught in a daze.

Just then, a hand squeezed my shoulder gently, and I turned my head to see Jacob. He gave a small smile, although the hurt and remorse in his eyes were apparent. "Hey," he said, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah," I hummed with a little nod, "Of course."

"…I'll catch you later then?" Said Brady, without a hint of malice in his voice.

"Yeah," I said, unable to hold back a shy smirk, "I'll be, um... In the pit. Somewhere..."

"Don't worry" he chuckled. "I'll find you."

Jacob's eyes glanced between us, and he took a step back, fiddling with the cap on his bottle of vodka. Then after a moment of silence, I hugged my bottle against my torso and turned to Jacob, trying to hide my anxious energy as we made our way out, side by side. We walked to the exit and scanned our points cards as we left, eventually stopping to sit on one of the crevices carved into the stone wall.

"Listen," Jacob said nervously, "I am so, _so_ sorry. I completely understand if you never wanna speak to me again."

"Don't be ridiculous," I said with an amused huff.

"No, what I did… I didn't mean to lash out like that. I just, I lost control. I thought for a second, you were gonna… You know… Because in your first fight you—"

"—Almost killed Scotty" I mumbled. 

The realisation Jacob thought I'd kill him hit me all of a sudden, and my heart sunk to my stomach.

"I'm really sorry Dani."

I sighed deeply, then held his gaze for a moment. Then my expression softened at the mixture of guilt and worry glowing in his eyes.

"You're one of my best friends Jacob," I said, trying to ignore the uncomfortable lump in my throat. "And besides, I'm not that desperate for leadership you know..."

He smiled at me, shaking his head with disbelief. I wasn't remotely angry at him. I understood why he did what he did. I mean, how could I judge him, I even made the same mistake myself. But even still, that didn't stop the hurt from peaking through the cracks in my voice.

"I don't know what came over me," he mumbled, "none of it felt real."

"Trust me, I know what you mean... But, don't worry about it. As long as you're okay, I'm okay too."

"You're the only person who should be needing reassurance right now. _I nearly killed you_ , and you're asking if I'm okay?" He raised a brow, then smirked and glanced around. "Are the transfers smuggling peace serum again or something? Because last year, that shit was so lit—"

"Shut up, _idiot,_ " I said, playfully smacking him around the back of the head, "of course not." Then letting my head fall to the side, I let it rest against his shoulder. "...I just know you worry too much. You know? You overthink things."

He smirked, pulling me into a long hug to engulf my body with his strong arms, and without hesitation, I melted into his embrace.

"I know," he said. "Maybe initiation will be what it takes to teach us whose really important." He tightened his grip slightly, and sighed, "I've never felt fear like that…"

I sighed too, tucking myself further into his chest.

The day Jake and I first met, we were in the sixth grade. He walked up to me and told me I was in his seat. I casually told him to fuck off. He pushed me. I punched him. We both got sent to Mr Prior's office, then he left us in there to talk it out, and the rest is history.

"Come on," He said, "I need a drink."

* * *

The night went on as I hoped it would. We were laughing and drinking, catching up on the good energy we'd missed from the stress of initiation, and for a moment, life almost felt normal again. As if I didn't have a care in the world.

"That's fucking easy," scoffed Jacob, attempting and failing at Fallon's dare. "…See."

"No, asshole. You gotta put both hands behind your back, or it doesn't count," said Fallon, rolling her eyes. "Look. Like this…" She placed her beer bottle on the stone floor and laced her fingers together behind her back. Then bending her upper body over, she picked up the neck of the bottle using her teeth and threw her head back to chug its contents.

"Shit, Fallon," said Uriah, running a hand over his hair in bewilderment.

"Bet you can't do that with vodka…" Snickered Jacob.

"Jacob," I warned, "I really wouldn't."

"Dani, the bottle," said Fallon with determination.

"What? No. Seriously."

"I'm practically sober. Just pass me the stupid bottle."

She stalked towards me as I held it behind my back. "We all know you're an animal, you don't have to prove it!" I giggled, holding my palm out to keep her at bay.

"Pass the damn bottle!" she whined, crossing her arms and pouting her lips with exasperation.

Before I could react, she reached both hands around me and fumbled for the bottle behind my back. Then in a matter of seconds, I slipped off of the rocky ledge I was perched on, pulling Fallon down with me as we both landed on the stone floor with a heavy thud. We both burst into a fit of laughter, clutching our stomachs and gasping for air as we laid there in a heap, snorting like a pair of idiots.

"Someone's having a good night…" 

Wiping a tear from the corner of my eye, I pulled my head up to see Brady stood at my feet. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a subtle smile pulling at his cheeks. Fallon glanced at me, raising her eyebrows suggestively as she pushed herself up off the floor.

"Hey, man," said Uriah with a smile.

"What did I miss?" Said Brady, offering his hand to pull me up.

"Nothing," I chuckled whimsically, dusting myself off.

"It's Brady, Right?" Said Jacob.

"Yeah." 

"I'm Jacob," he said with a kind smile, "this is Fallon, Uriah, and that's Noah."

"Hey," he said, nodding his head, "I've heard quite a lot about you guys. You seem to have quite the reputation around here."

"Yeah, well, Dauntless is one for gossip," said Noah, not too kindly.

"I'll bet," said Brady, seeming to sense the hostility in Noah's voice.

"Hey, Brady?" said Jacob, lowering his voice "You don't happen to have any peace serum?"

I shot him a glare almost instantly. _"Jake."_

"Possibly…"

 _"Are you crazy?"_ I whispered, turning again to look up at Brady, "You can get kicked out for bringing that here."

"Don't worry," he drawled with an innocent smile, and I felt my anxiety melt away in an instant. "I only brought one vial. You can get maybe five/six doses from it. I thought it would be a laugh to take it one last time before initiation's over."

"Perfect," quipped Jacob, "there's six of us. When were you planning on using it?"

"What makes you think he wants to share it with you?" sniggered Fallon.

"Because Max wouldn't be too happy to hear the Amity transfers have been sneaking in peace serum again." 

Brady's expression turned to one of shock as I just rolled my eyes. Then a beat passed before Fallon, and the boys burst into laughter.

"Man, you should have seen your face!" wheezed Fallon, almost doubling over from laughter.

"He's just fucking with you Brady, he wouldn't do that," I said, shaking my head disapprovingly while side-eyeing Jacob.

"Sorry man," snorted Jacob, "I just assumed you were offering—"

"Don't mention it," said Brady, running a hand down the back of his neck. "I wouldn't have said otherwise."

I had done peace serum before, but for some reason, doing it during initiation seemed like a terrible idea. Mainly because I knew initiates were kept under such a watchful eye during the first few weeks; no matter where we are, or what we're doing. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" I said warily.

"Dani's right," said Uriah, "we'd be in some deep, deep shit if Max caught us taking that during initiation."

"Forget Max. Imagine Eric... He'd line us up for execution," sniggered Fallon.

"And why would I do that?"

We all turned our heads in unison toward the foreign voice, to see Eric, stood there, arms crossed over his chest as he chewed the inside of his cheek and narrowed his eyes. Although his question was directed at Fallon, his eyes were intently fixed on mine. He raised a brow in question, and we all remained eerily silent. Then it wasn't until I finally glanced around that I realised everyone's eyes were on me.

"We were just talking about our training," said Fallon.

My stomach turned when Eric released a low chuckle, then turning my gaze back to his, I clenched my jaw nervously as an almost psychotic smile stretched across his lips. "That's not what it sounded like," he mused.

"Then you must have misheard," she shot back with a sour expression.

We all glanced at Eric as he brought his gaze down, tutting toward the floor and tilting his head somewhat mockingly. "Is that so?"

In an instant, I found myself instinctively searching his face, flinching when I felt something solid brush against my back. Eric's gaze finally broke away from mine to glance behind me, and I couldn't help but follow his line of sight. I turned my head to look over my shoulder, catching Brady's blazing brown eyes glaring back at Eric, and I could tell by the way he tensed his jaw that he was having absolutely none of it.

"It is," said Brady, his voice clear and steady.

"The fuck it is, initiate," sneered Eric.

His eyes suddenly darkened with rage as he glanced lazily toward the ceiling. Then reaching up to rub at his chin pensively, he spoke in a calm, honeyed tone. _"You."_ He gestured toward me. _"My office."_

My chest fluttered anxiously at the thought of being alone with him. I didn't want to talk, and I didn't want a confrontation, especially after the amount of alcohol I'd had. There would be no stopping my thoughts from leaving my mouth if he riled me up enough, and we weren't far off from that scenario already. 

"It's late, Eric," I said calmly.

"It wasn't a suggestion," he drawled, sounding bored to death.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Eric squinted his eyes and licked his lips, and all of a sudden, the newfound courage I felt drained away as he took a calculated step toward me. 

My back plastered itself solidly against Brady's chest as Eric came to a standstill, his face inches from my own. 

"Believe me, I have no problem dragging you there myself. So, unless you want me to make a show of it, _I suggest you move_."

"...I wonder what Max would say to that," challenged Fallon, with a noticeable bitterness to her voice.

The boys all glanced around at each other, nervously waiting for Eric's reaction. But he just laughed; a deep chesty laugh, squaring his shoulders and moving his full attention to Fallon.

"Listen to me, you little—"

 _"Stop,"_ I snapped, raising my voice with urgency. Then, lowering it to a more gentle tone, I spoke again. "Stop... I'll go with you. She's been drinking, Eric. We all have."

I hoped my words would help him understand the difference between a group of disobedient soldiers and a bunch of kids just trying to have a good time and hang out. But it didn't seem to have much effect. Then, just as I went to move, Brady wrapped a few fingers around my hip to keep me in place, lowering his head, and mumbling hushed words into the side of my neck, for me and me only. 

"Dani, this isn't okay," he breathed tenderly.

"He just wants to talk," I whispered, turning my body to face his, "...I can handle it."

I was sure Eric did just want to talk. But that didn't mean I wanted to listen. But either way, Brady's brows knotted together with worry, then only seconds later his face softened. 

"Just be careful."


	12. Tunnel Vision

I watched with disgust as Dani exchanged a few words with the Amity transfer before turning back towards me. Instantly we headed towards one of the many exits, stalking through the deserted tunnel, and barely even making it past the first corner when she suddenly stopped.

“Can we talk here? In the pit?” She asked. Her voice was steady but I was easily able to recognise the small hint of uneasiness in her tone, and glancing down at her, I noticed the way her eyes scanned her surroundings.

“No, it has to be somewhere private.”

“Eric, I—”

_“Relax.”_

We began walking again. Or so I thought we had until I realised she hadn't moved from her little spot under the light. I stalked toward her, grasping her arm and urging her to continue following along behind me. 

“...But, Eric—"

“Just shut up and relax,” I snapped.

“How can I when you’re like this!”

Stopping abruptly, I turned on my heel, steadying her as she bumped into my chest. She shook it off to glance up at me for a moment, then dropped her gaze to the side, frowning as she chewed on her bottom lip. It was clear to see she was pissed off and angry, only there was more to it. There was some other emotion I couldn’t pinpoint, and in all honesty, the anger clouding my mind was making it impossible to concentrate on doing anything other than scold her.

“I’ve had a lot to drink and—”

“And you think that will help you somehow? You think that because your _wasted_ , you’ll get a free pass?... _Answer me_ ,” I barked.

“No, I… You know that’s not what I meant—”

“If anything, it gives me more of a solid reason to drag your brain dead body back to the dorm because you know something? I’m beginning to think you enjoy not listening to a _single fucking word_ I tell you.”

She closed her eyes and sighed, pausing to hold my gaze before shaking her head and holding both her hands out as if to question everything. “Why are you being like this?”

“Maybe if you would do as you’re told—”

“No, Eric! I feel like I _can’t…breathe_!” she said, waving her arms around frantically, “there has to be a reason why you _keep on_ … _demanding_ so much of me—”

“Dani—”

“I thought, maybe it was-it was just how you acted with the initiates, but, _but_ _it’s not!_ —”

“That’s enough—”

_“it’s only ever me! I don’t understand!”_

“ENOUGH!” I roared shaking her by the arms.

 _“Or what?”_ She shot back, _“What,_ Eric! Are you gonna cuff me to your towel rack now?... Teach me another lesson? …Look at what you’re doing! You can’t just treat me like I’m your… _possession_!”

Her eyes were burning with rage as she spoke, punctuating every sentence with strong dramatic hand gestures, waving her arms around like a madwoman. Her voice echoed down the tunnel as she finished speaking. I stared at her; the dull amber light above us was just bright enough to make out the anger in her facial features as well as the rise and fall of her chest as her eyes bored into mine.

Having heard enough, I backed her up against the stone wall, my face hovering inches above her own as I spoke. “I can do whatever the fuck I want. Max made you my personal responsibility, and do you know what that means?” I said, roughly grabbing her jaw as she shrunk back into the wall, “That means until initiation is over, _you’re mine_.”

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened a fraction as she shook her head out of my grasp. “…What?” She breathed, so quietly, if I hadn't have watched her lips move, I would have thought I'd imagined it. Realistically I didn’t want to share any of this with her, but she was making my life impossible, and if she knew _why_ I was so invested in her, then maybe she would learn to accept her situation, even if she didn’t want too. Because like it or not, she has no say in any of this.

“Max…he wants me to keep a close eye on you at all times, to make sure you stay above standard throughout your training, and to make sure you’re mentally prepared… But most of all make sure there are no threats to your safety. ” I loosened my grip, letting my arms slide down her own, and stopping to let my fingers linger on the curve of her wrists. We stood there for a moment, both drawing heavy breaths, waiting to see who would speak first.

“Why you?” She whispered.

Dropping my hold on her completely, I stepped back, silently observing the torment in her eyes as she held a strong gaze. Then pinching the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself before speaking again.

“If that’s how you feel about it, then why don’t you go and ask number boy to take the job? If you honestly think he could do any better,” I spat, “Or maybe your little Amity boyfriend?”

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend,” she shot back defensively.

“That’s fucking bull shit.”

I witnessed a lightbulb go off inside her head when her face seemed to soften at the insult, then her brows knitted together as she cocked her head. “You...you’re jealous?” She asked, her gentle voice coated with curiosity.

I searched her eyes for a moment as the humiliation of her question tore through what little sanity I had left. Then just like clockwork, red hot anger surged through my entire body, the desperation for its release too strong to control, as a strong part of me wished the person stood before me right now was anyone other than Dani.

“Of what?” I spat venomously, snaking my hand into the back of her hair and pulling her head back to force her gaze on mine. Her eyes grew wide as she winced, attempting to steady herself by splaying her fingers against the stone wall behind her. “Do you honestly think I’d ever want you? You’re nothing but a _weak, pathetic_ little girl.” I watched the fire in her eyes die as the last syllable left my lips.

Then after a moment of silence on both parts, she drew in a shaky breath, her eyelashes fluttering as they dampened with tears. “You’re a monster” she whispered, her words lingering around us as I dropped my grip on her and stepped back. Her face screwed up with anguish as she shoved her palms roughly against my chest. When nothing happened she tried again, pummelling her fists against me as she grunted in anger. Then before I could comprehend her movements, her knuckles connected with my jaw. The hit profound enough to snap my head to the side. She stood glaring at me as I stared back at her, shock present in my expression as my mind tried to process what she’d just done.

“Fight back!” she choked out as her fist hit me a second time; stunning me for few seconds. Only this time I snatch her fist back, encircling both her wrists in my hands as she cried out, kicking and writhing her body in desperation for any sort of reaction from me. “Fight…back!…Fucking fight back!” She tried twisting her arms out of my grip, her every word a mix of a whimper and a scream.

Seeing the pain and exhaustion in her eyes, something clicked inside me, and finally, I realised there wasn’t anyone else to blame for this but me. This girl had been through literal hell, yet me, the one person who was meant to be holding her up and helping her heal was only beating her down and shattering her further. I felt sick to my stomach. Not knowing what else to do, I tightened my hands around her forearms before yanking her flush against my own body, wrapping one strong arm around her waist and the other across the back of her shoulders. I held on as tight as possible while she continued to weakly buck and writhe against me. Then cupping the side of her head, I pressed her temple firmly against my chest as slowly but surely she began to calm down. It wasn’t until a sob bubbled up past her throat and her shoulder began to gently shake that I opened my mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry,” I said, my voice thick with meaning.

The tenseness in her body melted away and I closed my eyes, running the back of my knuckles up and down the curve of her spine.

“The only person that’s really hurt me since initiation started, is you.” She said, hiccuping for breaths as she sniffled quietly, relaxing her palms against my chest.

“I know,” I said, unable to hide the shame lacing my voice.

“…I thought you just wanted to break me” She whispered.

I felt my whole chest constrict at her words as I tilted my chin lower, planting my palms on either side of her face. She gazed up at me through her thick lashes, the thin strands on her lower lash line sticking together in places as fresh tears continued to spill down her cheeks. Her eyes were red raw and tired as she lowered them to the ground.

“Hey, look at me…” I said, my voice strong and determined as I brushed my thumbs along her cheekbones, “I don’t, nor did I ever want that... What I said to you was bullshit.”

“…I’m sorry.”

“For what?” I scoffed, screwing my face up.

“For punching you in the face,” she said, trying to smile through her sniffling as I wiped away a few more tears, “two times.”

“I deserved it,” I said, pulling her forwards, “from now on just keep it in the training room.”

“Training’s over” she whispered, and suddenly I remembered why I’d even come looking for her in the first place.

“You scared the shit out of me, you know that?” I mumbled, the scent of her woody floral shampoo becoming more prominent as I bowed my head, “Don’t ever do that again.”

We both looked up at the sound of footsteps marching down the hall and I strained my eyes to make out the silhouette approaching us. Then rolling my eyes I mumbled down to Dani, “It’s Four.”

“Shit,” she breathed.

“What are you doing with her?” He snapped.

I stepped back, already having adjusted myself enough to make it look like nothing more than a normal conversation before he fully approached us. “What’s it look like to you?... We're talking.”

“Then why are you bleeding?” He said, squaring his shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest.

I brought a hand up to my face, pulling away to see a minuscule amount of blood—she must have busted the skin slightly. Looking down at her I couldn’t hold back a subtle smirk as I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together. “We were sparring,” I said, flashing him a condescending grin.

“In the hallway?”

_“Yes, Four, in the hallway.”_

I clocked Dani turning her face away from us both, just knowing she was trying to keep a straight face. Then like a true soldier, she turned to face Four again; a soft smile gracing her face as she spoke.

“We were just talking, Eric was checking on—"

Completely ignoring her, he walked up to brush his thumb across her cheek; unintentionally silencing her as he inspected the clear liquid on the tips of his fingers. She watched him for a moment, then looked away uncomfortably. “You’ve been crying,” he said, more to himself rather than to Dani, firmly grabbing her face and moving it around for what I could only assume was to check for fresh marks or bruises. “What did you do?” He spat, turning to face me, the anger in his voice turned up a notch as he stepped right up in my face.

“Four, stop it,” said Dani, pulling at his arm as worry flashed over her features.

“Listen to her Four” I warned, pushing a finger into his chest which he roughly knocked away. His nostrils were flaring as his eyes darted from Dani’s face to mine.

“Why are you protecting him?” He snapped, grabbing Dani by the arm and shaking her, “Is he threatening you?”

She gasped, silently shaking her head, glancing from his face to his grasp while trying to pry his fingers off. Then as he realised her discomfort he quickly let go, and In one short stride, I shoved him away from her. “Fuck off, Four. She’s fine,” I spat.

 _“Is she?”_ He seethed, “Because she doesn’t look fine to me.”

“Clearly you’re on something.”

“Clearly you’re forgetting who runs the control room.”

My fists clenched at his words—I’d completely forgotten about the cameras as mine and Dani’s little brawl panned out, and now I’d have to come up with some shit excuse as to why she'd been driving her fist at my face.

“I came down here as fast as I could after I saw her take a swing at someone. The panel was too dark to see who else she was with, but now that’s pretty clear,” he sneered, gesturing to the blood on my face. “Unless you want me to involve Max in all of this, then I suggest you leave her alone, Eric,” he said turning to Dani, “do you want me to walk you back?”

“No—”

“Go with him,” I said. It was late and I was satisfied enough to end the conversation there, even if Four was the one who'd brought it to a halt. Not to mention, if Max saw the recordings, he’d know the rooftop cover-up was a lie, and I couldn’t risk it.

Aware Dani hadn’t moved, I glanced toward her as she looked up at me with a confused expression. “Go,” I said. With that she balled her hands into fists, glaring at both of us before storming off down the tunnel, not even bothering to wait for Four as he stalked after her.


	13. Revelations

**DANI'S POV**

"Dani, Stop."

"Four, please just leave me alone." He'd been following me for the past five minutes, and still, he seemed oblivious to the fact I wasn't in the mood to talk to him at all, "And _stop_ following me."

"No, I won't," he said matter-of-factly, grasping my upper arm to stop me, "tell me what's going on." 

I huffed impatiently, "Nothing. Okay. Nothing is going on, I don't understand why you keep asking." When I turned to pull away he held fast and spun me to face him again, his voice stern but gentle.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what's going on... I know this is hard for you. But if you're in trouble, Dani...you can trust me."

He had both hands firmly wrapped around my upper arms as he leant his body into mine, and although I tried, I couldn't seem to will myself to speak as the intensity of his gaze rendered me speechless. He had a gleam in his eye that I couldn't decipher, and I found myself wondering why he was so worried about me being around Eric. Because I mean, yes, Four and I had grown close over the past month, and it was normal for Four to be overprotective. But, it was as if there was something he wasn't telling me.

My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to force myself to say something, then finally after a moment, my lips parted to speak. "I do trust you, Four," I said, gently pulling my arms away from his grasp, "But, I also need you to trust me."

I wasn't going to explain anything to him, because I haven't entirely made sense of it myself. Even if I wanted too, I wouldn't know where to start: Eric is cruel and ruthless, and sometimes I even ask myself _why do I tolerate his bullshit attitude_. But he's also been the only person to make me feel something stronger than the grief I've been carrying around with me.

"Okay," he sighed, snaking his hand around the nape of my neck to pull me into a hug as he mumbled his words, "just be careful." 

* * *

I awoke to Fallon shaking me by the shoulders, and Jacob's smug laugh.

"Come on Champ, Eric's gonna have you for breakfast if you're not up and out in ten," he said.  
  
"Shut up," I mumbled, swinging my body out of bed. I hated the dorm. And I hated the ungodly hour of the morning we had to be up for.

"Listen up!" Eric's stentorian voice rang out through the bunker as most of the initiates began to spring out of bed, "I want everybody upstairs, in fifteen minutes... Today is the beginning of stage two: Weapons training," he said, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on me, "I want you on your A-game, at all times."  
  
I gave him the tiniest nod of acknowledgement, still holding the grey blanket up against my chest from when he walked in. Then after receiving a small nod in return, I got up and dressed before heading off with Fallon and the Boys towards the training rooms. As we entered, my eyes were instantly drawn towards the many knife stands, all in rows, about 15 feet from the targets. Then as we all gathered into a group, Lauren and Eric began to explain how the day would pan out.

"Okay..." Said Eric, "Starting from today, you will practice knife throwing from 8 till 12, then continue from 1 till 5. Tomorrow, you will switch with the transfers and take target practice on the roof; in particular how to handle a rifle. You will rotate like this for the entire week. Also...every day from 5 till 6 you run laps around the outskirts of the compound. _I do not care_ _how fast you run_. You do the full hour. Now get a move on."

I walked over to a table at the far end of the room, picking a blade up and spinning it around my fingers to test the weight. They were the same knives I had used to train with Four.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Eric's voice boomed around the training room.  
  
Within seconds everyone started throwing. There was instantaneous noise; the thud's of the knives hitting the targets, mixing with loud clatters and the faint sound of metal swooshing through the air. I noticed straight off that everyone had hit the target on their first throw, except Jacob; whose target was bare.  
  
"Is there a reason why you aren't throwing?" Eric's hushed voice snapped me out of my daze.  
  
"No," I replied casually, picking up the rest of my knives.  
  
"Then throw." He came to stand right behind me, then motioned towards the target, " _throw_."

I rolled my eyes, pausing just as the front of his chest barely brushed against my back. I took my stance, feeling my cheeks flush red as I tried my best to concentrate on the target, rather than the closeness of his body and the way his breath tickled the back of my neck. He scoffed, opening his mouth to complain just as I pulled my arm back and launched the knife, watching as it landed with a thud right in the centre target.  
  
He was silent for a moment, then leant forward, speaking quietly into the shell of my ear, "Again."

I passed another knife between my hands and launched it.  
  
 _Thud._

"Again."  
  
 _Thud._  
  
"Again."  
  
_Thud._ _  
_  
I turned to look over my shoulder, my breath hitching when I found his face to be merely an inch from my own.  
  
"Good job" He hummed quietly, before turning his attention elsewhere. Then, taking a deep breath, I looked back at the four knives embedded into the head, neck, chest, and crotch of the dummy before sauntering across to collect them. "You have to teach me how to do that..." said Jacob, scratching at his head. As I met his gaze my face softened and I couldn't stop a small laugh from bubbling up my throat.   
  
"Of course," I said, tossing my knife around in my hand and smirking, "It's not that hard."  
  
"Then why are my knives all over the floor."

"It just takes a little bit of patience, Jake" I chuckled, shaking my head, "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." 

After a couple of hours, Eric made his way out for a meeting with Max, and Lauren made herself comfy by perching on top of a knife stand. The throwing became more relaxed and the conversation grew louder; Fallon was the first to lay a bet, and unsurprisingly I was the first to accept it. Noah ran to the door to keep an eye out for Eric as everyone began to group behind me, ready to watch the show.  
  
"Dani, you have to keep at least fifteen feet or it won't count," said Fallon.  
  
"I am!" I protested.

"If she steps forward, you tell me."  
  
"Got it," said Uriah, straightening his back against the wall while Lauren balanced an apple on top of his head.   
  
"Fifty points?" I said.  
  
"Fifty points," reassured Fallon.  
  
Gaining my stance, I took a deep breath, focussing my gaze on the candy red apple as I drew my arm back, then exhaling gently—I released. I held my breath as the knife whipped through the air, spearing right through the heart of the fruit and into the wall behind his head.  
  
"Fuck Dani!" yelled Uriah, patting the top of his head.  
  
"You owe me Fifty points" I snorted, leaning against the knife stand.  
  
"Fucking show off," mumbled Jacob, pushing me on the shoulder hard enough to send me, the knife stand, and its contents clattering to the floor, "Shit! Dani, I'm sorry!"   
  
He and Uriah scrambled to get me as the three of us cracked up with laughter. It didn't take long for Lauren to get everyone back in line and resume the class.

* * *

We returned to practise after lunch; I helped Jacob for a while, and we talked about Eric; I roughly told him what I'd told Four, and he seemed more than satisfied with what I had to say. Even if I had opened up to him, I don't think anything I'd have said could possibly explain the strange relationship I have with Eric. I'm not even sure what it is myself.  
  
"...So do you think he's genuine?" said Jacob.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I hope so."  
  
"Just watch out, okay?"  
  
"Okay."

As the words left my mouth, Eric boomed through the doors to the training room and made his way over to the scoreboard. We all resumed our usual silent throwing, glancing every now and then at each other's targets as well as Eric himself.  
  
"You having a few problems Initiate?"

I snapped my head to the right to see Eric breathing down Jacob's neck, his arms tightly clasped behind his back and his chest puffed out as he spoke.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
 _"No?"_  
  
"I, uh...I'm just not good at the throwing part, Sir."

"Oh, I can see that," drawled Eric, his tone cold and condescending. With that, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows. "If you want to keep your current position in the rankings, initiate, _I suggest you_ _start throwing,_ " he spat, eyeing up Jacob before turning on his heel to continue pacing down the row of initiates.  
  
"What an Asshole."  
  
I felt my whole body tense the moment the words left Jacob's mouth. The fucking idiot. You could have heard that from halfway across the compound, not to mention inside the actual training room. Then just as I began silently berating him with my stare, he realised his slip up and closed his eyes.   
  
_"Is there something you want to share?"_ Spat Eric.  
  
"No, Sir."  
  
"Stand in front of the target."  
  
Jacob glanced at me for a second and then back at Eric. "Sir?"  
  
" _Stand. In front. Of the target, initiate._ "   
  
His tone was deadly calm and I found myself growing anxious as Jacob walked across to take his place in front of the target. Eric smirked slightly as he picked up a few knives and seemed to inspect them. "Do you know what it feels like to have one of these inside you?" He said tossing the knife up into the air and catching it a few times. "At first it feels like nothing but, pressure...then as soon as you see the blood, white-hot pain; it comes in waves of intensity; sometimes sharp twinges, sometimes a dull pounding; unbearable either way. Eventually, your vision will blur, and your body, nonetheless, will begin to shut down..." He locked eyes with Jacob and paused for a moment, "flinch and you're out."  
  
My heart was pounding in my chest as I glanced from Eric to Jacob; whose face had paled immensely as he stood before the target. I knew Eric's punishments were harsh, but I would never have imagined initiation being this constant whirlwind of threats and mistreatment on his behalf; I'm assuming his only intention was to spook Jacob, but catching sight of Lauren's face, I realised Eric wasn't bluffing; whether it was the part about offering Jacob a stab wound or kicking him out of Dauntless, I wasn't entirely sure.  
  
Just as Eric pulled his arm back to release the knife, my mouth opened and words began flowing out before I could process what it was I'd even said. Everyone including Eric was staring at me.  
  
"Then why don't you go instead," said Eric.  
  
If he wanted me to stand in front of a target, then fine, whatever. At least I know, with me, he won't impale me with a knife for the fun of it.  
But as I was just about to pass him, he held the knife out for me to take.  
  
"What?" I said, shock evident in my voice.  
  
"If you wanna do it yourself, then do it" he hummed, his face remaining still and emotionless.

I took the knife with caution then glanced at Jacob. His eyes were fixed on mine with a reassuring intensity; he wouldn't flinch, that much I knew. But could I get a clean hit? That was my real concern.  
  
"You want me to..." I spoke very quietly, to the point he leant in a little to make sense of my words. I trailed off at the clear insinuation of whether or not he genuinely wanted me to stab another initiate with an airborne knife; then with a quick nod of his head, Eric snapped his eyes away from mine and spoke.  
  
"Throw."   
  
I could almost feel the dread on my facial features as I gained my stance, drawing my arm back in one swift movement.   
  
_Thud._

"You missed," drawled Eric, as the knife swayed to a stop less than an inch away from Jacob's neck.  
  
"I didn't miss" I snapped.  
  
"If you don't have the guts to do it properly, then get out."  
  
"You're insane." I furrowed my brow as I spoke, the disbelief clear in my voice. I was mad and confused, and quite frankly sick of Eric's constant need to power trip.

Before I had the chance to react, Eric roughly seized my arm, then proceeded to drag me towards the back entrance of the training room as Lauren ordered everyone to continue training. I looked over my shoulder towards Jacob, who was still staring at me with wild eyes. _'I'm sorry'_ he mouthed while I could only continue on, shamelessly stumbling beside Eric.

"That was pathetic" he sneered, making large fast strides and muttering under his breath how little respect I had for him. Then barging through the double doors, he hauled me outside, letting me stumble along the gravel as he slammed the doors shut behind him. "How many more times are you going to disobey me?"  
  
"I'm not like you" I spat, "I don't hurt people for fun, Eric."  
  
"You think I hurt people for fun?" He scoffed, running a hand over his face as he closed his eyes.   
  
The cold wind whipped right through me, sending goosebumps across my skin as I stood analysing him for a moment; he rubbed the same hand down the back of his neck, his arm muscles bulging from the movement. He seemed I don't know, agitated? or even concerned? Whatever it was, the vein popping out from the side of his head told me I was about to take the brunt of it, and in one swift movement, he had me pinned against the wall.  
  
"I don't hurt people for _fun,_ I hurt people for _respect_ " he spat, his fingers wrapping tightly around my wrists as he slammed the back of my hands into the rough brick, "Which is exactly what you should have done, Dani. But now, thanks to your little show, everyone in that room thinks you're _incapable and weak_ , all because you couldn't throw a little knife at your friend... "   
  
He did kind of have a point, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction and agree because he was the one to set it up in the first place. "Maybe I don't want their respect."  
  
"This is Dauntless," he snapped, "respect is your top priority."  
  
"...What else do you have, Eric?"  
  
"What?" His face twitched slightly and he narrowed his eyes.

"Other than respect?... What else do you have?" His eyes were burning with anger, his nostrils flaring with deep ragged breaths, but still, he remained silent. "As long as other people are giving you respect, you feel worthy and confident. _That's_ how you exist, _through others_... But when people stop giving you the respect you want, you'll fall...and when that happens, no one will be there to catch you or care."

He released a sharp breath through his nose before looking away, seemingly lost in thought. Then with caution, I gently pulled my arms free from his hold causing his hands to scrunch into tight fists against the wall.

What I said was true, and I meant every word. But I also knew that the real _Eric Coulter_ I had had a few small glimpses of was very different from the one I had just described out loud. I knew that every day he wore an impenetrable mask, hiding every last shred of vulnerability and emotion, and for some reason, I found myself wanting to tear that mask away.

"I know there's more to you than that," I said, my voice gentle but sure, "...I've seen it."

His face was inches away when his gaze snapped up to lock with mine, his steel-blue eyes piercing in the natural light. Then reaching a hand up toward his face, I hesitated for only a second before gently resting my palm against his cheek. His pupils dilated instantly when I ran my thumb across the smooth skin, watching his lips part to speak only to close again as he seemed to be at a loss for words. Something flickered in his gaze, and he searched my eyes for a short moment until they glazed over, becoming nothing more than vacant orbs staring back at me. My heart sunk to my stomach as his face morphed into an emotionless visage, and in the blink of an eye, he lowered his arms from the wall and drew himself up to his full height.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

His voice was clipped and flat, and in an instant, I pulled my hand away.  
  
"You know that's not true," I replied, my eyebrows knitting together as I studied his face.  
  
"You're wrong," he drawled matter of factly, holding my gaze before glancing away from me.

I couldn't understand why he would deny there was a raw side to him, and more so, I couldn't understand why he would deny that he cared. It was clear last night that a part of him did, but why he would try to bullshit his way out of admitting it, instead of just opening up, made no sense to me at all.

"Look," I said softly, "I know that in the infirmary...you said that you didn't care, but...last night...the way you acted, and what you said..." I glanced up at him, nipping my bottom lip nervously, "I know you meant it."

He was almost glaring at me. "You're finished for today. You can start running your laps early."  
  
I stared at him with a mixture of hurt and disbelief, "...Eric—"

My breath hitched when he grasped me by the arm and jolted me away from him.

"Just go, Dani," he snapped.  
  
My brow furrowed gently as I tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear, "Fine... you don't have to be such an asshole about it."

I could see his jaw clench and unclench with unspoken words, but I didn't give him a chance to reply, turning on my heel to jog away down the dusty path.


	14. Rain Before the Storm

**ERIC'S POV**

As I watched Dani's form grow smaller in the distance, a wave of guilt washed through me. I never expected those words to come out of her mouth, and in my idiocy, I shut her out; her words were too foreign, and the way the tips of her fingers sent a shockwave through my skin had me questioning everything. Yes, I care, but I also thought until now, it was nothing more than a one-sided notion; clearly, I was wrong.

My mind was telling me to shut her out and push her away, yet at the same time, a part of me wanted to pin her against the wall and devour her, a part of me wanted to wrap my arms around her waist, pull her close and not let go. But my ego wouldn't let me, even after seeing the small glint of rejection flash through her eyes, I still couldn't let my guard down, and so I got rid of her.

Turning on my heel, I stormed back inside the training rooms, barking at Lauren to keep the initiates under control; she never could do anything without asking questions.

"Where's Dani?" She said.

"Jogging," I snapped.

"Eric, it's 3.30..." She screwed her face up into a look of disgust, and I simply rolled my eyes and continued walking, "You can't expect her to run laps for two and a half hours, she'll pass out."

"She's perfectly capable," I sneered at her before barking out a few orders, then left without another word.

* * *

"Who is it?" I snapped, my voice laced with irritation as I leant back in my office chair.

"It's Emmitt."

My brows drew together as I stared at the office door. "Come in," I said in a flat tone.

The door opened gently, and Emmitt casually strode across to an empty chair, plonking himself in it as he glanced around the office.

"Burgandy...nice. How many initiates did you kill?"

I lifted my feet off the desk to plant my elbows on the surface and lean forward, "what do you want, Emmitt?" I questioned, raising my brow. I didn't know why he was here. He never comes to my office, ever, and the smugness in his expression told me he wasn't going to hold back when he tells me the reason why.

"To talk about Dianna..."

Instantly, the urge to roll my eyes into the back of my head was overwhelming. He grinned at me, tapping his fingers impatiently along the armrest of the chair, so I motioned for him to go on.

"I've thought about coming here all morning actually. See, I'm well aware of the way you're constantly harassing her, and I don't like it. It doesn't sit right with me." His voice was gentle, strung out, but hostile, the corners of his eyes crinkling with disgust.

My jaw tensed, and I found myself staring at him, asking why he would think it's okay to accuse me of something when in reality he doesn't have a clue about mine and Dani's relationship, "Are you out of your fucking mind," I said, keeping my voice low and steady.

"Maybe...but I won't sit around doing nothing while you're breathing down her neck all day. She's got too much going on to spend her entire initiation trying to put up with your shit."

He'd obviously heard a thing or two circling the compound; whether it originated from her friends or Four, or whoever else, I couldn't care less, "If it wasn't for her, I'd be shipping you off to patrol the factionless sector till your last dying breath, Emmitt."

He paused for a moment, then after a short silence, he began grinning like an idiot, "I fucking knew it. You like her."

My eyes burned with displeasure, and I quickly realised the slip up I'd made with my choice of words, then pinched the bridge of my nose, rubbing my fingers along my brow in annoyance.

"Look," I said, "I know she's going through a rough spot right now—"

"No," he said, his face twisting in anguish, almost as if my words had deeply offended him, "no, I don't think you do." 

Hesitating for only a second I half blurted out my next few words, "She told me what happened." 

He narrowed his eyes slightly, then clasping his fingers together, he leant back in the chair, speaking in a low, cautious tone, "What do you mean, Eric?"  


I worked my tongue into the side of my mouth, inhaling a deep breath, "...She told me what really happened the day Cora died."  


As the last syllable left my mouth, he sneered at me, waving his hand as if to dismiss what I'd just said, "That's impossible, she won't even talk to me about it, and I'm the one who found her."

"She was pissed off, it just happened," I explained calmly. 

He glared at me for a moment more, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled deeply. Then seeing his reluctance to take the subject any further, I just went for it.

"...You said you found her?" 

I had to ask. The opportunity was there, and not to mention he was clearly irritated, so I knew he would tell me exactly what I wanted to know.

"Yeah," he said, clearing his throat uncomfortably, "I did." He just stared, running a hand over his buzzcut as I waited for him to elaborate. Then after a moment, he bit the inside of his cheek, nodding in understanding and took a deep breath, "Max needed me to come back from the wall for the day to go over an assignment. Then after the meeting, I went to stop by Dani's place, to check-in on her before heading back to work..." He looked down at his lap, "I barely slept that week. There was so much blood; nothing I hadn't seen before, but...it was just...it was _all over_ her, it was fucking everywhere, and none of it was hers..."

"Was it just you that found her?"

"No...it was me and one other person, Nadia, she was a close friend of Cora's. I came out of the elevator, and I heard Nadia screaming, so I ran..." He took another shaky breath and bit down on his bottom lip anxiously, "Cora was just lying there, and Dani was...she was so quiet...and still. In shock. Even after I took the blindfold off, she wouldn't open her eyes. Mona said she couldn't get a word out of her for nearly three days. The two guys that did it, they left her tied to a chair for hours, with Cora's body right next to her."

The image in my head made my insides turn, "Did they do anything to Dani?" I asked, my jaw clenching and my upper lip twitching into a sneer. 

"No, see, that's the thing, her skin was all cut up and burnt from trying to get the ropes off, but it was self-inflicted, apart from that she had no other injuries. When I spoke to Max, he said she couldn't remember me being there at all, or Nadia, she couldn't remember getting from her apartment to the infirmary."

Clenching my fists, I swore under my breath. I had a rough idea of what to expect, but the details were what had my mind racing at a million miles an hour, and at that moment I swore to myself, if I ever found the people who did it, I'd kill them.

"And there's no lead? At all?"

"Nothing."

"What about the cameras?"

"Tampered with." He was staring at me intently, his eyes burning with affliction, "The worst part about it, is that they're still out there, and they're Dauntless. It would have been impossible for anyone from any other faction to get that high up inside the compound undetected."

"Who has access to the control room?"

"Four and Zeke. But, in-between shifts it's left unlocked, anyone could have gone in there and cleared their tracks."

"Shit," I muttered, running a hand over my face, then as I began analysing everything, my thoughts were interrupted.

"Listen," he started, his voice a low hum, "I get that you might care about her, Eric. But if you hurt her again, I swear to God—"

"That's not going to happen," I snapped.

He nodded, then smiled wistfully, sighing as he stood up to make his way toward the door. He paused for a moment, turning back toward me as he grasped the door handle, "It might take her a while to open up...but when she does, it means she trusts you. Don't let her down when that happens."

I let his words echo inside my head for a moment, suddenly realising, I already had. I already had let her down. And not only that but in the moment, I was so fucking conceited and so intent on pushing her away, I hadn't even comprehended it was happening.

White-hot anger surged through my body, and I slammed my fist into the desk before knocking its contents to the floor. Then within seconds, I was darting my way down the halls in search of Dani.

* * *

The door bounced off of the wall as I barged into the training room, and the first thing I noticed was the herd of dauntless born initiates running laps around the training room. I stopped for a moment, scanning the group in slight confusion before barking Lauren's name.

"Why aren't they outside, it's past 5?" I spat.

Her forehead creased and her mouth rounded, "There's um, there's a bad storm over the compound, so I told them to stay inside..." She pursed her lips together for a moment then glanced at the initiates, "...Is there something wrong?"

My eyes were wild as I scanned the group running circles around the room, "Where's Dani?"

Her eyes widened with shock as she whipped her head towards the back door, "Oh my god. I completely forgot! I..."

"Are you telling me she hasn't come back yet?" I was almost growling, tearing into her with my gaze as I clenched my jaw.

"Maybe she came in through another entrance?" Her words were speeding up as she began to panic, running a hand through her hair.

"She's an initiate," I sneered, "she's not got her key card." I stormed over to the exit, ramming into the push bar and forcing the doors open with a loud bang, "Get my fucking jacket!" I roared over my shoulder.

The wind was brutal, howling and groaning as thunder clapped throughout the sky. Rain hammered into the ground, cascading down like glass bullets, ricocheting off the concrete walls and dust floors. Then cursing under my breath, I tried to peer out past the haze and abandoned buildings, in a futile attempt to scan the grounds for Dani.

"Here," said Lauren, "do you want me to call patrol?"

I stared at her for a moment, seemingly thinking it through, even though I already knew the answer before she finished her question.

"Eric, It'll get dark in the next hour, what if something happened. She could have hurt herself...somehow—"

I could see the worry and regret in her expression as she spoke. It wasn't unusual for faction members to take the particular route Dani had taken because it ran roughly two miles around the Dauntless compound, alongside a high fence. It took around thirty minutes to do a single lap and considering Dani had no way to communicate and no way to get back in, the chances of something having gone wrong in the given circumstances were understandably high.

"Go to the control room. Tell Zeke I want two patrol cars, one north-east, one south-west; if I find her, I'll send out a signal using the com, send both cars to that location."

She nodded frantically, "Of course."

* * *

Twenty minutes went by, and I'd made it halfway down the fence line, bellowing Dani's name now and again through the torrential rain. There were musky, broken grey buildings, each dotted randomly around the area, some torn down, but the majority still standing tall, making the search for her more complicated. The buildings seemed to shudder in the wind, the rusted beams of the abandoned train lines above swaying as the rain attacked them.

The broad pathways and streets were becoming swallowed by the encroaching darkness as I tried to remain calm, calling Dani's name out again, and straining my hearing for the sound of her voice.

The rain continued to beat down on me as I stilled completely, hearing a faint unintelligible cry. I sped up and called out again, my voice gaining a sudden fierceness to it as my eyes darted around me. Then I heard it—Dani’s voice hesitantly calling my name. Panic began to build in the pit of my stomach, my heart beating harder and faster, and my adrenalin levels rising as my brain started firing out negative thoughts like a machine gun. I marched toward the sound of her voice, picking up speed as she called out again, almost tripping as I entered an old factory building. It was empty inside, apart from the few piles of rusted equipment and rubble, lying scattered along the concrete floor. Even the inside was rusted and useless, the beams stretching high overhead covered in moss from rain that dripped through cracks in the ceiling. It was dark inside, but I could still roughly make out a small silhouette of a body sat with their knees tucked against their chest along the far wall.

Stalking across the damp concrete, I made my way across to her, treading over bits of rubble and glass along the floor. The sound startled her, causing her gaze to snap up immediately as I closed the short distance between us. I crouched down in front of her as she simultaneously began pushing herself up onto her knees, throwing herself into me and wrapping her arms around my neck. I drew in a sharp breath at the skin to skin contact; her fingers felt like sharp icicles, sending shockwaves right through to my core. She was shivering, her dark hair plastered wetly against her skin in thin ribbons. Her clothes were soaking, and her teeth were chattering as I cupped the back of her head; she sunk into my embrace, pressing her body firmly against mine, and at that moment my arms squeezed a fraction tighter.

"Dani, you're freezing."

"I left my...j-jacket...in the training room."

"I don't think it would have made a difference." I couldn't stop the corner of my lip from curling up as I held her close to me.

"It's so c-cold," she said, her voice a gentle tremble as she pressed her cheek against my chest.

She gasped as I swooped an arm under her, lifting her momentarily to reposition her between my legs. I sat against the wall, with her back plastered against my chest, cupping her hands between my own in an attempt to warm them.

"Thank you," she mumbled quietly.

"Don't thank me. I shouldn't have sent you out here alone."

She let her head fall back against my chest, and I settled her underneath the crook of my chin, sighing as I pulled my com out of my pocket. 

"Zeke, Copy."

There was a faint beep then a crackle, "Eric."

"I have her."

We sat in silence for a while, and I felt her body begin to still from her trembling, the goosebumps on her arms slowly waning as the body heat from my chest warmed her. I wanted to bring up our conversation from earlier, and apologize to her for pushing her away and shutting her out, but I knew now wasn't the right time. "Are you hurt?" I questioned, concern present in my voice.

"No."

Her voice was soft and quiet, and I could tell the curtness of her answer was more from her exhaustion than anything else, so I pulled her closer, if even possible, snaking my hands under her thighs and pulling her legs in a little tighter against her chest. As she settled against me, the yellow beam of headlights flashed through the gap in the doorway, reflecting against the little shards of glass scattered around us.

She tensed in my arms before gently tucking herself further into my larger frame, "...Eric—"

"It's just the patrol cars. Don't worry."

As she relaxed, I rearranged her a little and gathered her into my arms, pressing her tightly against my body as I made my way toward the rumbling engines outside. She sighed, relaxing her head against my shoulder, "I can walk."

I looked down at her, searching her eyes as she peered up at me through her thick lashes, "I know you can."

Emmitt flung the car door open, jumping out onto the sludge of mud and wet gravel, "Eric!" He barked through the still-raging storm as he marched over, his eyes darting over Dani's form as if to check she was still in one piece.

"She's fine," I assured him, "I'll take this one you get in with Jason."

He gave a curt nod, taking another glance at Dani before jogging across to the other jeep and hoping in. Then lifting her into the passenger seat, I fastened her seat belt and cautiously closed the door before hopping into the driver's seat.

"I shouldn't have stopped," she said. I looked at her, furrowing my brow gently; she crumpled her face up, dropping her gaze down toward her lap, "I got tired, and it was so cold, I thought I could rest for a while, but then it got dark so quickly, and I didn't know—"

"Dani," I said, reaching across to snake my fingers into her hair at the nape of her neck. She glanced up uneasily, and I tucked a few wet strands of hair behind her ear, moving my fingers below her chin to pull her head up, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Oh." Her eyes rounded a little, "So...you're not...mad?"

The corner of my mouth quipped up, and I laced my fingers into the back of her hair, pulling her toward me to rest my lips against her forehead, "No, I'm not mad."

We drove in silence; it didn't take long to reach the main entrance as we pulled into the hanger. Fallon was stood alongside Max and a very pissed off looking Mona. I wondered for a brief second who would be first to dish out the blame on me as I hopped out the jeep and pulled Dani out of the passenger side.

"Dani!" gasped Fallon, rushing over and engulfing her in a hug, "They wouldn't let us all wait, the boys are back at the bunker, we were so worried about you. Well, I'm sure they still are now."

"I'm glad you're okay Dianna. You had us all very worried," said Max, looking more irritated than usual as he gave her a once over, "Eric, make sure she goes to the infirmary, she looks pale."

"Of course," I replied, aware of the bitterness in his voice.

"If you'll excuse me," he said, making his way out.

"Were you trying to give the girl hypothermia," snapped Mona, frowning as she cupped Dani's face in her hands.

"I'm fine," said Dani, side-eyeing me with a subtle look of amusement on her features.

"Well, I'm heading back to work; if you feel a fever coming on, you come straight to me." She raised her eyebrows, and Dani nodded in return.

"Come on, everyone's probably freaking out," said Fallon, yanking at Dani's arm.

I felt myself snigger as Dani glanced at me, and the sudden urge to not let her leave hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Initiate," I said, my voice clipped and cold, "Actually, she will be going to the infirmary."

She looked at Dani, momentarily taken back, then shrugged, "Okay, I can take you."

"That won't be necessary. You can return to your quarters."

"Eric," said Dani, sending me a look of displeasure as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

I guess my tone was offensive enough, but I couldn't care less. I wanted more time with Dani, and she was getting in my way. Seeming to take the hint, she dismissed herself and left quickly, glancing over her shoulder as she entered the tunnel.

"That was rude," said Dani, with a gentle scowl gracing her face.

"She was trying to get rid of me," I said, beckoning her towards me with two fingers, "come on."

She raised a delicate brow, her lip curling in unison before letting out a gentle chuckle as she came to walk beside me. 

"Eric..." she said, glancing at me then back down the hall, "The infirmary's that way." She motioned in the opposite direction as I grasped her elbow, guiding her along for a moment.

"We're not going to the infirmary."

"Then, where..."

"We're going to mine," I said, watching as surprised flashed through her eyes, and her mouth opened to speak, only closing again as she struggled to find the words.

The thought of leaving her at the bunker, confused and jilted, unsure of where we stand wasn't an option for me, because this thing, whatever it was between us, would be settled tonight. No more bullshit, and no more lies.


	15. True Colours

DANI'S POV

"We're going to mine."

His eyes were intense as he gestured down the hall with a nod, and I found my lips parting with all the mind to protest, only no words came out. I knew why that was, I wanted to go, even if it meant more unrelenting questioning from Four and anyone else nosy enough to ask. But when my eyes unconsciously flickered up towards the flashing red light in the corner of the hall, he simply smirked, "It's his day off, come on."

I followed him through the halls, trying my best to keep my head down, and mostly for the sake of holding on to what little dignity I had left when it came to mine and Eric's business. Gossip had always spread like wildfire in Dauntless, but if a leader was involved—it was an entirely different story.

We made it to his apartment quite quick, and instantly I found my eyes roaming the excessive space, as the last time I was here, I wasn't exactly in any mind to take much notice of the decor. But looking around now, I began to take in all the little details; like how the windows stretched from the floor all the way up to the ceiling, and how there were enormous iron beams high overhead, and even how the floors and walls were made up of light grey concrete, harmonizing with the dark, sharp-edged furniture.

I made my way across to his sofa, feeling slightly out of place, as it happened to be casually set directly in the centre of the room. "Don't sit on that," he said, his voice low but softly spoken.

I turned toward him with wide eyes, slightly thrown back and somewhat offended by his order.

"...O-kay?" I said. As my brows drew together, he smiled; it wasn't a full-blown smile, but still, both corners of his lips curved up, at the same time. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if the storm had blasted me off into some alternate universe, with a normal peachy version of Eric Coulter, but his snarky comment soon brought me back to reality.

"You're soaking, Dani..." he scoffed, gesturing toward me, "I could fill-up the entire tub just by wringing your clothes out."

I scowled at him, glancing down at my clothes, and quickly realised that I was in fact drenched, but I couldn't do much about it being as he was the one who insisted I come here. Just as I got ready to grumble out a reply, he stalked towards me, the sudden movement causing my mouth to snap shut as he brushed his fingers into my hair; pausing to cup my cheek with his palm.

"Take a shower first," he purred, "I'll get you some dry clothes."

My stomach fluttered under his intense gaze as he ran his thumb across my bottom lip. I stood there gawking slightly, then with a subtle nod, I let my eyes drop to his lips; swallowing at the close proximity.

"Let me know if you need anything." His voice was a quiet rumble, and I could feel the heat burning under my cheeks; he seemed to notice because the corner of his lip quipped up into a subtle smirk before turning on his heel to casually stroll off towards the kitchen. My lips parted as I released a gentle breath, then slinking into his bathroom, I pulled the door to.

When I stepped under the hot spray of water, my toes and the tips of my fingers were still a deep fleshy pink from enduring the cold, and as the feeling crept back into my limbs, I noticed the numerous scuffles and cuts on my knees. I propped a foot up against the tiled wall, cringing as I picked out a small shard of glass wedged inside my skin, then cursed aloud as crimson heat began trickling down my shin.

"Everything okay in there?"

My head snapped up at the sound of Eric's voice, and I almost lost my balance as I called out to him, "Yes...everything's fine."

"...Are you sure?" His voice sounded unconvinced and even a little concerned, and ironically, for a split second, I found myself wishing he'd care less.

"Yeah."

Biting my lip, I waited for his retreating footsteps before taking my time to wash up; warming my sore muscles as the rain and dirt washed down the drain. Then shutting the water off, I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a warm towel as I sat on the edge of the tub at the far end of the room, and reached for a handful of tissue to blot the still dribbling gash on my leg. I winced, pulling away to notice a few more tiny shards of glass poking out from beneath my skin, then chewed my lip as blood splattered in perfect circles onto the crisp, pale floor.

There was a heavy knock on the door, accompanied by Eric's gruff voice, "There are some clothes on the bed."

"I'll get them in a minute," I said, scrunching my face up at the clear waver in my voice.

It went quiet for a moment, and I let my eyes scan the bathroom until they landed on a first aid box under the sink. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The second my voice cracked, the door swung open.

I flinched, staring back at Eric as his eyes scanned over the slight mess. His intense stare found mine, his face twisting into a sneer as I clutched the towel a little tighter around my body, "...I said I was fine."

He grunted something under his breath and marched towards me; catching me off guard as he squatted down on one knee and wrapped his hands around the top of my calves, roughly pulling me forward an inch or two. I gasped in surprise, loud enough to snap him out of his frenzy as he suddenly locked eyes with me, searching them for a moment before dropping his gaze. Finally, he sighed, lightly brushing his thumbs over my skin.

"You could have just asked for my help..." he grumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice almost a whisper.

His hands travelled downward in a caressing motion, stopping at the base of my ankles. Then with a gentle squeeze, he stood up and began opening a few drawers, rummaging around until he pulled out a pair of tweezers and picked up the first aid kit.

"I thought you said you hadn't hurt yourself," he said, lowering his body again.

"I guess I just didn't feel it."

He went silent, his expression one of deep concentration as he carefully pulled out the tiny crystals and wiped them onto a bundle of tissue; I got lost for a moment, my gaze carefully studying his features. I'd never really seen him from this angle before, and it was somewhat more intimate and calming—the sharp sting brought me back to reality and I flinched, drawing a sharp breath in through my teeth.

He glanced up at me, tightening his hold on my calf, and I expected some sort of snide comment. But instead, he simply continued working; gently caressing the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb as his other hand blotted the rag against my knee, "I need to clean it."

"I just took a shower."

"Not like that," he smirked, "I have to disinfect it."

He pulled out a tub of cream, wrapping a clean rag over his finger to scoop some out, and sniggered in amusement when I pursed my lips together.

"This one doesn't hurt."

"Promise?" I said, unconvinced.

"Yes, Dani, I promise," he drawled, rolling his eyes at me, "it's to stop the bleeding."

He told me to wait for the cream to dry in his bedroom and then sauntered into the shower; I got changed into the joggers and oversized shirt he'd laid on the bed, and made my way into the living area, curling my feet up on the couch as I watched him move around the kitchen. He came back after some time with a fork and a bowl in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other; only handing me the fork and the bowl.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly, peering inside to see a heap of freshly cut Mango. I thanked him again more enthusiastically and sat up as he settled down next to me. He subtly watched me eat, and I could see his jaw tensing every so often, his mind seeming to think aloud as he sipped on the honey-coloured liquid, then as I took the last bite he leant back into the cushions, biting the inside of his cheek as his eyes became intense.

I chewed on my bottom lip, glancing at my lap for a moment—I wasn't entirely sure if he would bring up the conversation we'd had after the knife incident, or the fact he'd sent me packing straight after. But the sudden tenseness in his body and the way his jaw ticked only confirmed that thought.

"Eric..." I said softly, "we don't have to talk about earlier if you—"

"No," he snapped, taking a deep breath as he leant forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that," he said, his voice a lot more gentle as he cupped his glass between his hands.

"...It's okay—"

"No, Dani. It's not."

He wouldn't even look at me, and I could tell he was angry, but I knew his anger wasn't directed towards me. So lowering a foot off the couch and keeping the other tucked beneath me, I sat up, attempting to lessen the distance between us; he clocked me move out of the corner of his eye, taking a swig of his drink before perching it on the edge of the coffee table.

I watched him closely; taking in the way his arm muscles rippled as he tensed his hands and the way his eyelashes lazily blinked as he chewed the inside of his cheek. He shifted, resting his arms on the tops of his thighs and turned his head towards me, then after holding each other's gaze for a moment, he finally spoke.

"Do you trust me?"

His mask faltered momentarily, his expression never changing, but his eyes searching my own as they burned with desire and the urgent need for affirmation.

I stared back at him, then feeling the corners of my lip curl ever so slightly, I offered him a gentle nod; he drew himself up, threading his fingers into my hair as his large hand wrapped around the nape of my neck. Then closing the distance between us, he barely brushed his lips against mine, his breath tickling my skin as he spoke, "say it."

"I trust you."

As the last syllable left my mouth, he crushed his lips against mine, snaking his other hand across the small of my back before pulling me into him. I arched my body toward him, slipping my hands around his neck as his lips moved against mine with raw, demanding hunger; his tongue ran along the seam of my lips, parting them to invade my mouth. I could taste the slight burn of whiskey as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat. I wanted to pull away before I lost myself completely, but I couldn't seem to do it; the kiss was so fierce, so ardent, I could barely think straight.

He drew in a deep breath through his nose as he sucked my bottom lip; I moaned gently, raking my fingernails down the sides of his scalp and the nape of his neck. His grip around my body tightened, his fingers possessively driving themselves into my skin. Then curling his fingers into a tight fist, he pulled my head back, exposing my neck as he nipped the soft flesh between his teeth; I whimpered quietly, gasping as he sucked on the abused skin.

"Eric," I breathed, curling my fingers into his biceps. Desire flamed inside my belly, burning through every nerve in my body as he continued mercilessly attacking the delicate skin along my jaw; nipping and sucking at a rough, teasing pace. His hands found their way to my hips, pulling me so close that the thigh bent beneath me slid in beside him, wedging itself between his body and the back of the couch.

Now realising my body was flush against his, my hands dropped to his chest, my fingers splaying against the solid muscle as I moaned at the stinging sensation in my scalp. At that moment, I had every intention to push away, but his breathing became heavier and his mouth found mine again, almost as if coaxing me to stay. It wasn't until his calloused hands snaked underneath my shirt, and slid up my ribcage that my breath hitched and I pulled back; albeit without getting very far, as a large hand travelled up to the base of my neck, holding me in place with a firm grip.

He rested his forehead against mine, both of us drawing in long, heavy breaths as my fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. Then as he brought his other hand up to trace a thumb across my cheekbone, I hesitantly opened my eyes, drawing in a delicate breath at the raw emotion glistening in his icy blue orbs.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now."

I could feel my cheeks flush under his intense gaze and the huskiness of his voice.

"I wouldn't have stopped you," I said gently.

His lip curled into a warm smirk, and he trailed his hand from the nape of my neck, all the way down to my tailbone, then in one swift movement, he wrapped his hand under my thigh and pulled me onto his lap.

I was straddling him. My breath hitched as my eyes locked with his. I was enjoying all of this, that was a promise, but I still wanted to take things slow; he must have seen the uneasiness in my gaze, because he brought both hands up to cup my face, searching my eyes intently as he spoke.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

The tone of his voice pulled at my heartstrings, and I nodded my head a few times in response, pausing for a moment before parting my lips to speak, "It's just, I've never..." I glanced at the dark material on his chest, trailing off as he sighed deeply. Then just like clockwork, an intense tightness mounted inside my chest, and the feeling of rejection swirled deep in the pit of my stomach.

"That doesn't change anything," he mumbled, crushing every ounce of doubt in my mind as he tilted my head forward to brush his lips against my forehead.

"...Are you still hungry", he said.

I smiled at his attempt to change the subject, "No."

"Well, I am," he sniggered, tracing his thumbs across the bare skin on my hips, "Do you think you can keep yourself busy for a while?"

"I'm sure I can cope."

"Good." He pressed his lips against mine for a split second before pulling away to lift me off.

He shuffled about in the kitchen for some time, eventually perching himself at the breakfast bar to eat. His frame was ridiculously large for the skinny bar stool, and I wondered for a moment how it hadn't crumbled into a million pieces beneath him; it wasn't until his head snapped in my direction that I even realised I was laughing out loud.

"Something amusing to you, Princess?"

"I wasn't laughing."

"Sure." He shook his head disapprovingly, but I caught the smirk creeping up his cheek as he turned away, "Max knows your here," he said, gesturing towards his tablet with his fork, "I'll have to walk you back to the bunker in the next hour."

It took me a moment to make sense of the words, but then the thought came to my head; if he hadn't originally wanted me to leave, then did that mean he had wanted me to stay the night with him? 

"Okay," I said, keeping my expression neutral.

He disappeared for a while, eventually coming back in a fresh, crisp Dauntless uniform, crossing his arms over his broad chest as I stared at him from my spot in the kitchen. I leant the side of my hip against the kitchen counter and mirrored his stance, smirking as I cocked my head.

"That's awfully dressy for a midnight stroll," I teased.

"Yeah well, I have some last-minute business I have to attend to."

His tone had changed drastically, and his expression grew cold; I dropped my gaze, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, and swallowed nervously as his boots made deep, authoritative thuds toward me.

"Dani," he said in a gentle, silvery tone; when I didn't respond, he tilted my chin up to meet his gaze, running his thumb over my bottom lip, "If I had it my way, I'd keep you here all night."

I felt my stomach summersault as his eyes raked over my face. Then inching his palm around my jaw, he tilted his head towards the front door, "Come on."

We walked in silence, eventually arriving outside the bunker, then just as I reached for the door handle, he wrapped his fingers around my wrist, spinning me toward him and drawing me closer until I was almost flush against his body. He wrapped his other hand around my jaw, pulling my face in, and ghosting his lips across mine. "Goodnight, Dani," he said lowly before pressing a bruising kiss to my mouth. He turned on his heel and proceeded down the tunnel as I stood there, stupified, gently bringing my fingers up to my lips. Then taking a shaky breath, I turned on my heel, and my stomach dropped.

"Brady?" I breathed.

He was stood a short distance away, frozen in place, and that's when I remembered the transfers quarters weren't too far down the hall.

His face was like thunder as he drew himself up and marched towards me. For a split second, I thought he would stop, but instead, he barged right passed me and continued marching his way down the hall.

"Brady." He didn't even look back as I stomped after him, eventually grasping his forearm, "Wait."

"Get off me, Dani," he growled, his voice unfamiliarly low and threatening.

"Brady, stop." I was almost pleading at this point, stepping in front of him in an attempt to get his attention.

He stopped in his tracks, his eyes focussed elsewhere above my head as I dropped my hand from his chest. Then after a beat, he locked eyes with mine; his usually warm chocolate tone, now menacingly dark as he stared down toward me with disgust, "You really had me fooled, Dani."

Not what I was expecting. "...What?" I said, my voice laced with confusion as I searched his eyes cautiously. I thought maybe he was just angry that he'd seen me and Eric together after what happened, or that maybe he was even just a little jealous. But the odd comment he'd come out with told me it was something more.

He licked his bottom lip and released a sharp breath through his nose, "Do your friends know about your little deal?"

My brows knitted together as I gently shook my head, "I don't...know what you're talking about—"

In one swift motion, he had me backed up against the wall; my breath hitched, and the back of my scalp scratched against the rough rock as I tried to put some distance between us.

"I get it that you think I'm an idiot, Dani. But don't lie to me."

" _I'm not_ ly—"

"Whore yourself off to a leader so you can get the top spot? It's smart, I'll give you that."

My features drew into a mixture of hurt and disgust, then as tears pooled in my eyes and my cheeks flushed with embarrassment, I tried to shuffle away; his hand shot up to rest against the wall beside my head, and my instant reaction was to screw my eyes shut and whip my face to the side. I was expecting to take a hit, and after the past week, I didn't entirely blame myself for coming up with that thought. But as my eyes found Brady's again, the look of shock and disbelief on his face almost made me feel bad.

He stepped back immediately, searching my eyes, and only breaking his gaze as he followed the single tear escaping it's way down my cheek.

"Dani—" He began, his voice somewhat apologetic.

"Dani!"

We both heard Fallon's grating yell, but neither of us bothered to turn our heads. Then as she bounded over towards us, completely oblivious to the confrontation, Brady's head bowed down in shame.

"How did it go with Eric?" she asked, her tone one of clear insinuation as she smirked and raised a brow—she knew plenty about what was going on behind closed doors; I tell her almost everything and have done since we were children. But still, she should know better than to blurt out a question like that—the look on my face was enough to silence her, although thanks to Eric's lack of subtlety, it didn't exactly matter anymore, as Brady had had front row seats to the show.

With that in mind, I glanced at him one last time, his lips slowly parting as I took in the look of utter regret on his face.

"I'll see you around," I said, my voice taut and detached as I turned to leave with Fallon.


	16. Repeat After Me

**Dani's POV**

"Eat your eggs, Dani."

"No, thanks."

Emmitt's face set into a cold, hard deadpan as I smiled sarcastically, stabbing my fork into his bacon and snatching it off his plate.

"I hate eggs," I sniggered.

He narrowed his eyes, and shook his head, "You know kid..." he started, forcing me into a headlock and ruffling my hair as he spoke, "four years of dinner at your mom's place, and you still haven't picked up on the fact that _I-don't-share-food_."

"Would you _get off!_ " I yelped. I was squirming against him, swallowing mouthfuls of hair as he just laughed like a maniac. 

"I will when you give me the fucking bacon," he chuckled.

"... _Fine!_ Take the stupid bacon. Just get your man hand _off_ of my head."

"Is this a bad time?"

We both froze, turning to see Four stood across from the table; he glanced between us, chancing a small smirk before shaking his head. "How old are you two again?" he chuckled under his breath.

"She stole my bacon."

"You had half the damn tray on your plate!"

"That's beside the point, it was the last strip." 

He swiped the bacon back and took an exaggerated bite, flashing an idiotic grin as if he couldn't be more pleased with himself; I rolled my eyes at him, then turned my attention to Four.

"Did you wanna tell us something or are you just here for our company?"

"A bit of both," he said through a smile, then after hesitating for a moment, he nodded toward the exit and turned on his heel; I took it as an invitation to join, and got up, stalking after him toward the tunnel.

"It's about your training..." he began, "I'm not sure it's a good idea for you to do target practice with Lauren; she might not be able to help you if something were to go wrong."

"Four..." I felt myself stiffen slightly, "I'll be fine."

"You don't know that. You've never trained in such a large group before."

He had a point. We just so happened to discover that since the night my mom died, I had some bent up phobia of guns. It all happened so fast on the first day, and it was a fucking disaster, to say the least. But he helped me annihilate the problem within a matter of days. It became nothing more than a hiccup in my training, and in all honesty, I never thought the subject would come up again. 

"But I've been completely fine training with you, and besides, we got rid of the problem..."

"Look," he sighed, "I'll talk to Eric, and hopefully, he'll let you change groups. Just because you got through it in one to one training, doesn't mean it's completely gone."

"No!" I said incredulously, "Not happening."

"Dani, listen to me—"

"No. I'm not switching classes. And I don't need you babysitting me all the time, _I'm fine_."

He sighed, trying to reach out for my shoulder, but I was already turning on my heel to leave. I understood he only wanted to help but making me switch into a class full of transfers was ridiculous, and frankly, I was surprised he even mentioned the idea.

* * *

**Eric's POV**

"Eric."

Four's voice made me stop in my tracks as I turned sharply, folding my arms across my chest, "Four?"

His expression was more intense than usual, and as he spoke, his features clouded with concern, "I don't think Dani should train with Lauren."

I scoffed at him, unable to help myself from releasing a cold snigger as I rocked on the balls of my feet, "You don't think _Dani_ should train?"

His lips stretched into a thin line, and he shook his head, "Not with the other initiates around her, no."

"And why is that, Stiff?"

He sighed as irritation flashed across his features. "...She's not good with guns."

 _"She's not good with guns?"_ I said incredulously, "Yet you told Lauren she was a good shot." My eyes narrowed with suspicion and I waited for his explanation.

"I just think she may be more comfortable if she continued her training with me. She's at her peak with knives, she doesn't need to improve in that area. But if she switched to my class, then I could—"

"Can she shoot a gun or not?" I sneered.

"Yes, but—"

"Then I don't see the problem here, _Four_."

I spat his name with such disgust that his eyes darkened and he glared back at me. "Fine," he growled, "if something happens, it's on you."

It didn't take a genius to understand his game. He wanted Dani to train with him, and that was all there was to it. I wasn't falling for his bullshit excuses to snatch her up, and he wasn't going to get the satisfaction of having trained her when she joins leadership—I would make sure of that.

As I walked onto the rooftop, I spotted Dani instantly. She had her hair pulled back into a low knot, and my eyes instantly trailed over the exposed skin at the nape of her neck; it looked smooth and soft, and as I cracked my neck in discomfort, I had to mentally suppress the urge to find out. The door slammed, and she turned her head toward me, peering over her shoulder and smiling gently as a few loose strands of hair whipped around her face. She turned her attention back towards Lauren, and so I made my way over, keeping my presence as subtle as possible as I came to hover behind her.

"Four seems to think you're inept with guns," I said in a hushed tone.

Being as she had her back to me, I couldn't see her initial reaction, but the way her body suddenly tensed up left me wishing I'd questioned Four a little more on the subject. "Is there something I should be aware of?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

She peered over her shoulder, seeming to think her answer through for a moment before shaking her head. "No," she spoke quietly.

"...once you've assembled your gun again, take your stance and fire whenever you're ready," said Lauren.

Everyone reached for their weapon with enthusiasm while Dani's movements seemed slow. She hesitated; not for long, but long enough for her nervous demeanour to convince me to keep my eyes glued on her and only her. Whatever was going through her mind right now, she was hiding it well, and it wasn't until her head whipped in the direction of the first shot that everything finally clicked into place. Her body tensed up again, her shoulders gently flinching as shots echoed around the rooftop. She backed up, almost tripping over herself while I moved forward to grab her, dragging her into the stairwell, and closing the door behind me. I shook her by the shoulders with light force, repeating her name in an attempt to get her to focus on me as she struggled in my grip. "Dani!" I barked, shaking her harder.

At that moment, she froze, screwing her eyes shut and clawing her fingers into the sleeves of my jacket. Her body began to tremble, and so I slipped my hands up to cup her jaw; running my thumbs across the smooth skin in an attempt to coax her to calm down. "Open your eyes." I kept the tone of my voice at a low hum, "Dani."

Her eyelashes fluttered open, and she peered up at me; the olive green shade more striking than usual against the pink-tinge in her eyes. A beat passed, and she brought her hands up to cover my own, "...I thought I'd be fine, I..." she trailed off, glancing toward the door uneasily before forcing my hands away from her face, "Someone might see."

Her words along with her action threw me off slightly, and my brows creased together as I searched her face.

She noticed my questioning look but just shook it off; glancing away as she chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "...What if I fail?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You saw that, Eric. How am I supposed to train? I mean...what if this just keeps on happening." 

I could tell she was struggling to admit defeat, and with good reason; I wasn't about to break it to her, but if she couldn't get over this, then she wouldn't be able to participate in the war games, and as a result of that, her ranking would drop. 

"Did this happen when you trained with Four?"

She nodded her head gently, "Only the first few days...but after, I was fine. It was like it never happened."

"...Why now?" I said carefully.

"...I don't know."

Taking her to Four would be the right thing to do, but I didn't want to. I didn't want her training with the transfers, and there wasn't a chance in hell that she would ever train one to one with Four again. It was out of the question.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she said furrowing her brow, "We can't just leave, Lauren will notice we're gone."

"Are you coming, or not," I drawled, already turning on my heel.

* * *

"Well, Four wasn't wasn't exaggerating; you definitely know what you're doing..."

She turned to face me with a shit-eating grin spread across her cheeks while I rolled my eyes, trying to suppress a smile as pride swelled inside me. She'd hit every single target, dead centre, and unlike the rooftop, she hadn't so much a flinched.

"How come Four didn't train me in here?" She asked, glancing up at me as she reloaded the gun chamber.

"Because this entire floor is strictly for leaders."

I squared my shoulders and folded my arms across my chest, watching her soft features curl into a smirk.

"Won't you get into trouble for bringing me here?" She questioned, arching a delicate brow.

"Define trouble," I purred, snaking my hands over her hips to pull her body closer; she gently chuckled to herself as she peered up at me through her thick lashes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to distract me."

"Really?"

I leaned in a little closer, the tip of my nose brushing against her own as her scent flooded my senses. Then resting my hand below her ear, I pulled her in and pressed my lips against hers; her arms reached up to tangle around my neck, and her lips parted in an instant; the softness of them caressing my own as I deepened the kiss. My mind was spinning with the desire to touch her. I wanted to move my hands underneath the loose cotton covering her body and feel the softness of her skin; I wanted to carry her to my place and have my way with her. But although I was always harsh and demanding, getting intimate was the one thing I would never pressure her to do.

I drew myself back, taking a moment to study her face and watch the apples of her cheeks blossom with a gentle blush as she gazed up at me.

"Do you want to go again?" I asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're better than the others by a long shot, but you still need some practice."

Her brow creased gently, and she seemed confused for a moment or two before I sniggered at her, letting my hands rest below her jawline, "I'm talking about your training..."

"Oh," she said, her eyes subtly rounding with surprise as her gaze dropped to my chest, "right, sure."

She brushed against my chest as she turned to take her stance, and I watched her fumble clumsily with the gun for a second before drawing her arms up to fire the shot. We continued training for the next few hours, and she covered every single target with perfection; by the time lunch came around, I concluded that training her alone wasn't going to solve anything. The issue wasn't the gun. It was who was shooting it. She had to learn to be comfortable shooting in a group, and she had to learn fast.

"You can stop," I said, folding my arms across my chest, "you're done for now."

She peered over her shoulder, carefully placing the gun on the table before turning to face me, "...Did I do something wrong?"

I searched her face for a moment, picking up on the fact that she clearly thought the blunt, irritant tinge to my voice was directed at her. Then brushing my thumb along her jawline, I trailed it toward the corner of her lips. "No," I said, taking a deep breath as I watched her eyes flicker intently between my own, "You need to eat. Go down to the food hall, I have something I need to do."

She nodded her head gently before I turned on my heel and stalked out of the training room, down the hall towards Jason's office. Dani needed help, and she needed someone specific who knows what they're doing. I helped train Jason through his initiation, and from what I'd seen, no one came close to his level of skill when it came down to handling a rifle. He was one of the best, and every single person in this faction knew it.

"Jason," I said, flinging the door to his office wide open, "I need you to come down to the training room in an hour. It's important."

"Sure, Eric. Anything else?" 

There was a hint of sarcasm to his voice as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I'm sorry, did you have other plans?" I spat, rolling my eyes toward the ceiling, "Did I interrupt your me-time?"

"Relax, man... I'll be there."

* * *

"Come again?" Said Dani, cocking her head to the side.

"Jason will be firing alongside you. Think of it as if you were training with another initiate. That way we're not risking your safety."

" _My safety?_ "

"Dani, you freak out with a gun in your hand, an untrained initiate will freak out just as much," I drawled, squaring my shoulders.

"But," said Jason, side-eyeing me before turning to face Dani, "if something were to happen in here, we'd be quick to react and have the situation under control..." 

She glanced at me then nodded her head a few times, letting her gaze drop to the gun in her hands to unconsciously study it.

"Hey..." Jason's hand settled on her shoulder, and she looked up to see him gazing at her, "you'll be fine Kid."

He had an intense look in his eye, and she seemed momentarily lost; furrowing her brow as if she were searching his face for something. I watched the unnecessarily long exchange, and just like clockwork, the sudden urge to pull her attention elsewhere was overwhelming.

"Alright, come on," I snapped, "enough of this soppy shit, let's get on with it."

"I don't know how you handle his mood swings," sniggered Jason, "this is sure gonna bring back some memories..."

"Just shut up, and fire," I scoffed, already feeling my body blaze with irritation at their blossoming friendship, "you're giving me a fucking headache." 

He just shook his head and chuckled, gaining his stance next to Dani as I made my way toward her; shots rang through the room as Dani fired first, and Jason wasn't late to follow suit as he pulled the trigger seconds after; it didn't take long for Dani to break her streak and back up a little, shaking her head in the process.

"Stay," I demanded, snaking my arms around her body to mirror her position, and successfully trapping her hands beneath mine as her fingers trembled around the gun. 

"I can't," she whimpered, trying to wriggle out of my grip while only managing to push herself further into my chest, "Eric, let go of me."

"Eric," warned Jason.

"Keep firing," I barked.

He huffed, turning his attention back toward his target before unloading another round of shots. At that point, Dani was almost writhing in my arms, and I knew that getting her out of here and comforting her was the right thing to do, but I also knew it wouldn't get us anywhere.

"Stop it," I sneered, "get a grip of yourself." She tried twisting away, but I simply jerked her back against my chest and cursed under my breath. 

She winced as my grip tightened around the gun, and the back of her head pressed solidly against my shoulder. "Please stop," she breathed, quietly snivelling as she shook her head, "I want to stop."

"You're staying right here until you shoot the fucking gun, _so concentrate_."

I could feel the uneasiness radiating off of Jason as he kept glancing towards us. But I couldn't care less. We would fix this my way, or we wouldn't fix it at all.

"Just pull the trigger, I've got you." The drop in my tone seemed to have some sort of effect on her, and she nodded her head frantically, attempting to take aim. "take your time," I murmured as my lips brushed against the shell of her ear. 

She drew in a shaky breath and fired, keeping her back firmly plastered against my chest as she fired once more, over and over again until she'd emptied the entire chamber; it wasn't until Jason ceased fire that I realised she was still pulling the trigger.

"Hey," I said, unclasping her fingers from the gun, "Dani."

I spun her to face me, feeling my chest constrict at the sheer look of distress plastered across her features. "Dani, look at me." When she didn't react fast enough, I brought a hand up to her face, tangling my fingers into her hair as her gaze found it's way to mine, "You did good. You just need some more time."

"Yeah," she said vaguely.

"You okay, Kid?" said Jason. He glanced at me, silently pushing his question further as he crossed his arms and cocked his head, bringing his uneasy stare back toward Dani. 

"Yeah," she said, gently nodding her head, "I'm fine."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll...leave you guys to it..." With that, he hovered for a moment then marched toward the door, "same time tomorrow?"

I turned my head to face him, giving a curt nod before bringing my attention back to Dani. "...Do you wanna get some fresh air?" I said, tracing my thumbs over her hip bones; she nodded, trying to crack a subtle smile, only I could see straight through the soft gesture. I knew who and what she had on her mind right now, and I knew she was trying to act as though the thought wasn't affecting her.

* * *

"Shit," said Dani, the corners of her lips curling up as she glanced all around her, "I haven't been up here in a long time..."

"You've been up here before?" I purred, shifting between her thighs as she perched herself on the ledge.

"My sister and I would come up here a lot," she said, her voice melancholic as she smiled, "My mom would leave her key card lying around the house, so we'd sneak around and see what doors we could open. One night we stumbled upon this one, and it became our spot. You can see everything from up here. We would stay up past curfew; after dark. Sometimes we swore we could see lights beyond the wall." She turned her face to peer over her shoulder, gazing out across the skyline, "We were just kids though. It was probably nothing."

"Your sister?" I mumbled quietly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. She hummed a little reply and nodded her head; slightly craning her neck to gaze up at me. "...What happened to her?" 

She shifted her upper body, trailing her palms up my chest and gently closing her fingers around my shoulders, "She transferred. To Amity."

"Have you seen her since?" I searched her eyes carefully.

Her expression hardened a little, and she dropped her gaze to the side, "just once."

I sighed, wrapping my hands around her hips and leaning in until our breaths mingled and our faces were mere inches apart, "You can't visit another faction until you're over eighteen," I said with a smirk.

"I snuck out," she said, gently chuckling to herself until her expression changed again, "I was so mad at her for leaving the day of the ceremony. I hated her for it. She didn't even say goodbye to me. ...But I realised after a while, that she was probably just scared. Besides...I could never really hate her." Her eyes were burning with trust, the specks of gold seeming to shift amongst the various shades of green beneath the sunlight, and I recognised a genuine kindness in them I'd never really seen in anyone before, "I went to see her the night you were attacked."

She moved her hand to trail her index finger down the front of my chest, her eyes following the movement until I spoke.

"Mona told me what you did."

Her eyes snapped back to mine, and her expression became one of genuine shock, "When did she—"

"Does it matter?" 

"I guess not. But, why didn't you say anything?" She furrowed her brow and studied my face, and I couldn't help but smirk at her expression as I took in the way her features gently crumpled around with confusion. 

"I wanted you to tell me." 

"Oh," she said, eventually cracking a smile, "well, now I have."

"You have," I sniggered, pulling her forward so that her legs opened a little wider, and the inside of her thighs pressed against mine.

Her smile faltered as she glanced toward the door, and I couldn't help but wonder why she was acting so skittish whenever I got even remotely handsy with her, "Is there anything else you want to tell me...?" 

She locked eyes with mine again, shaking her head with a delicate motion.

"Do you think I don't know when you're hiding something from me?" I said gruffly.

"Can you be a little more specific?" The apple of her cheek rounded as she smirked, but when my expression remained stone-cold, she bit down on her bottom lip and dropped her gaze. 

"You could start by explaining why every time I touch you, you get so on edge about it."

"I'm not on edge—"

"Do you think I'm an idiot," I half spat.

"No," she said gently.

I recognised her walls coming up in an instant, and so I lowered my tone of voice, "If it's because you think I'm trying to take advantage—"

" _No_." Her brows snapped together, and she glowered at me, "Of course I don't think that." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and drew herself back, putting some space between us with what little she had; I tightened my fingers around her hips and leant forward, leaving her no more room to shy away from me as my face hovered a few inches from her own. "Then what?" My voice was a low grumble as I searched her face for answers. "Tell me, Dani, because it's beginning to piss me off."

Her breath hitched all of a sudden as her fingers clawed tightly around the fabric of my jacket, and in an instant, I remembered she was sat on the ledge of a building fifteen stories tall. "Eric," she whimpered.

Within a split second, I took a step back and yanked her ass clean off the ledge, pulling her body into mine. She lost her footing the moment her feet hit the concrete, then fell face-first into my chest as I cupped the back of her head and kept her close. "Dani—" I began, ready to apologize but I was quickly cut off.

"One of the transfers," she half gasped, sounding somewhat panicked as she still clung to the sleeves of my jacket, "...one of the transfers thought I was sleeping with you for leadership." 

I felt my face twist with rage. Then to no surprise, the urge to apologise was long forgotten as red hot anger coursed through my veins. "What?" My only word was a cold sneer, and I waited for her to elaborate before I felt myself grow impatient and spoke again. "Who was it?" I muttered lowly, curling my fingers into her hair to guide her head away from my chest, and tilt her gaze up toward mine—I knew a portion of Dauntless could be immature as fuck, but I never thought the rumours would be this insipid.

"I don't know his name," she breathed. I could almost feel the anxiety radiating off of her as her upper body slowly drew back, almost as if she were subconsciously trying to create some distance.

My other hand instinctively came up to rest below her ear. "Hey," I murmured, trailing my thumb across her cheekbone. "...I would never hurt you again. You know that." Her gaze fell away from mine, and I felt my chest constrict at the action, so I nudged her chin up lightly with the back of my knuckles, "Dani... _you know that_." She nodded as I searched her eyes with intent, "say it."

"I know," she said softly.

I cupped the side of her jaw, trailing my thumb along her bottom lip possessively, "Did he threaten you?"

"No."

I sighed deeply through my nose. I could tell she was leaving out the details, but I didn't want to push her any further. "Good," I muttered, "because if he ever does, I'll make his life here a living hell."


	17. In The Night

**Dani's POV**

Eric had control. He made me feel vulnerable enough in the moment to slip up and cave. He affected me in a way that nobody else could, being the only person since initiation started, to inflict _real_ fear in my mind, purposely and with bad intention. 

He gazed down at me for a moment before speaking again. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" he said, pulling my lower lip down in a lazy, sensual motion.

My stomach somersaulted, and I fought the urge to break away from his gaze, "No."

I trusted Eric, and in _any_ other situation, it wouldn't even have entered my head to lie to him. But I knew Eric's temper could be gruesome, and I knew that calling Brady out for making a simple misjudgment could potentially sabotage his entire initiation. That was if Eric was in the mood to do so. So I lied. Besides, the real reason I was _on edge,_ was because after last night, and after Brady's accusation, the idea that all of Dauntless may think I was sleeping my way to leadership was now rooted at the back of my mind, and I didn't want to risk it becoming a reality. 

Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was drawn from my thoughts as Eric lowered his face to mine. Our lips met, and he snaked his arm around the small of my back to bring me closer. I felt the low rumble in his chest as my palms rested atop the hard muscle. Then as the veil of nerves evaporated, he pulled away to gaze down at me; his thumb caressing the apple of my cheek as desire and hunger burned in his eyes. 

"I wasn't trying to scare you," he murmured, drawing my body even closer to his. I pressed my head against his chest, running my fingers down the firm, hard muscle as I listened to his heartbeat. The steady, relaxed rhythm comforted me as he tangled his fingers into my hair and spoke, "I have a meeting soon."

"...You could stay up here," I proposed, lightly dragging my fingernails along the short hairs at the nape of his neck "with me."

He was silent for a moment, and I began to muse over how easy life would be if I could just read his thoughts. "Is that what you want?"

I hummed an affirmative, looking up at him to give a gentle smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear; he sighed, then shook his head and glanced across the skyline behind me. "You're gonna be the death of me one day," he rumbled soft and slow, bringing his gaze back down to mine.

* * *

Although I sensed a conflict in Eric, he still insisted on going to his meeting with Max.

He lingered close as we stood outside the double doors to the food hall, and I could tell he wanted more than just a verbal goodbye; still, he kept his hands to himself, and refrained from attracting any unwanted attention.

"I won't check in tonight," he said, "the meeting is at Erudite, so I'll be gone till late." He chewed the inside of his cheek, seeming to think something through, "...Don't worry about a curfew. Just be back in the bunker for a decent time."

I felt my cheeks plumpen as the corners of my lips pushed up into a tender smile, "Okay." 

"Good," he rumbled in a soft tone, glancing down the hallway before threading his fingers into my hair and chastely pressing his lips against my forehead. He then turned on his heel, taking long, authoritative strides down the tunnel without looking back. 

The food hall was booming with life, and as I made my way across to the usual spot, I froze mid-step. My stomach dropped as I locked eyes with Brady; he was sat next to Jacob, a mere five meters from where I stood, ignoring whatever it was Jacob was rambling on about as he just stared back at me, shock equally present on his face. Uriah clocked on in an instant, furrowing his brow as he glanced between Brady and me; he then muttered something to Noah, who sat up straight and turned his head to give me a questioning look. 

Dread filled every inch of my being as a million different thoughts ran through my mind. Maybe Brady _had_ managed to convince them of his theory, and now when word gets out about me and Eric, everyone in this damn food hall will think I'm nothing but a sham. I was mentally kicking myself. I'd been naive enough to think that Eric and I were being discreet, and now I would have to suffer the consequences.

As I went over every possible scenario of what would happen next, and how I could explain myself to my friends, Fallon seemed to notice the boys fall silent and whipped her head around. I wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but I was totally thrown off when her face lit up at the sight of me.

"Dani!" She beamed, "Come on, sit down!"

"Before I eat your burger," yelled Jacob through a mouthful of food.

Relief flooded my mind, but the way Brady kept his eyes glued to mine still had me on edge, and when I took the minutest step back, he pushed up to his feet. 

"Dani, are you okay?" Said Noah, his eyes darting all over my face before turning to see Brady's equally rattled expression, "What's going on with you two?"

I had to get out.

"Dani." Brady's deep voice rang in my ears as I turned on my heel, my body seamlessly weaving between people as I moved towards the exit, "Dani, wait." 

The door bounced off the wall as I entered the hallway and began marching blindly down the hall.

" _Stop_ ," he said, grasping my arms and spinning my body to face him.

He was trying to be gentle, but I couldn't care less. I balled my hands into fists and pushed at his chest. "Get off of me," I snapped, scowling at him with disgust.

"Dani..." He wrung his fingers around my wrists and backed me against the tunnel wall, "Not until you let me talk."

"Then talk," I said, my voice thick and clipped.

He seemed really nervous for a moment. He searched my face, and I noticed his Addams apple bob a little as he swallowed. Then finally when his lips parted to speak, he hesitated and shook his head, "...I know your upset, but I need you to hear me out."

" _I'm not_ _upset_ ," I said, my voice betraying me slightly, "I'm pissed off."

"Okay..." He fell silent for a moment and tightened his grip again as I tried to leave a second time, "Wait. Just...listen—"

"No, _you_ listen," I spat, "If you want to tell everyone I'm _whoring myself off to a leader,_ then do that. But you are _not_ taking my friends away from me, so find someone who'll actually bother listening to your bullshit, because it's not true, and they'll never believe you."

My eyes had glazed over from rage, and he simply stared back at me for a moment with his mouth slightly agape.

"I know," he said, "...I talked to Fallon."

I scoffed, turning my face away from him.

"Not like that," he said, closing his eyes as if he couldn't put his thoughts to words, "I was a jerk to you, Dani, a _complete fucking asshole_ and I'm sorry."

He sounded genuine enough that I glanced up to meet his gaze for a moment, pausing in thought as I recognised the honesty gleaming in his deep brown eyes. He reminded me of Four, and the comfort from that recognition swayed me enough to give him a chance.

"Dani, please...hear me out."

"...You've got one minute," I said, chewing the inside of my cheek to suppress a smile.

His own smile was almost blinding as he let his hands slide down the length of my arms; his expression quickly hardened again, and he rubbed a hand down the back of his neck. "...When I saw you with Eric, the thought that maybe you were just with him to bump up your ranking popped into my head, and I lost it. But that's not an excuse; I shouldn't have talked to you like that. All night and today, I've felt like a fucking jerk about what I said..." He trailed off as he searched my eyes, "Dani, I would never lay a finger on you. I swear. I would never—"

"I know you wouldn't," I said, smiling softly, "it was just a natural reaction. It wasn't personal."

His eyes softened, and the tenseness in his body seemed to melt away; I could see he was deep in thought, and I was about to interrupt until his gaze suddenly dropped to rest on my lips. 

"Brady..." I said in a gentle voice.

His gaze snapped up to mine, and he searched my eyes, "Yeah?" 

"...We're friends, right? You and me."

Something flashed behind the warmth in his eyes, and I couldn't help but part my lips in shock as he bowed his head. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, and I felt my stomach drop at the crushed expression that clouded his features. "Yeah. Of course," he said, then smiled a fake smile. It wasn't a condescending, or cold smile; it was the type of smile you gave to someone you cared about, right after they'd ripped your heart out and stomped on it.

"Come on." He gave a gentle nod in the direction of the food hall, and we walked back to our table, eventually slumping down amongst the chaos. 

"Better?" mumbled Fallon, running her fingers through the ends of my hair.

"Yeah," I breathed, "thanks."

I should feel better, but I felt like a bitch. 

"You ready for later?" Smirked Jacob.

"What's later?" I said.

"Brady's got a party favour in his back pocket, and we are _all_ on it tonight, no exceptions or excuses."

"Whatever, man," chuckled Uriah, "but I'm telling you now, we'll be factionless by tomorrow morning."

"I don't wanna hear it!" said Jacob, "You're mom's a high ranking member, as is mine, and Dani's a fucking golden child of Dauntless... What's the worst that could happen?"

"Considering I'm normally scrubbing the girl's toilets as punishment within twenty-four hours of those words leaving your mouth, I'd say a lot," said Fallon.

"I'm lost." I furrowed my brow, turning to face Jacob as I spoke. "...and if you even breathe the words _'peace serum'_ in your next sentence, I'll switch to Emmitt's table over there—" I said, gesturing across the room with my fork, "—and meet you back at the bunker later to help you pack for your new life in the factionless sector."

"Come on, it's initiation," grumbled Jacob, "Live a little."

The table went silent, and I was initially offended by his words, but after thinking it through, I knew he was right.

"Fine _,_ " I said, "...but we do it at mine and Leti's spot. Top of the Pire." 

After spending time up there earlier with Eric, It brought me closer to my sister again, and If we were gonna get high on peace serum from Amity, then we'd do it right, for old times sake.

"Of course," said Jacob, his face softening, "I'm sure the rest of us wouldn't have it any other way."

"Who's Leti?" Said Brady.

"Valentina," said Fallon in a gentle tone, "She's Dani's sister. She transferred to Amity a few years back."

"Valentina's your sister?"

My gaze shot to his, and I searched his eyes, "You knew her?" 

His eyes were wide; he nodded as his expression morphed continuously between shock and disbelief, "I did, yeah."

"What are the fucking odds of that," snorted Noah as he sat there, grinning like an absolute idiot, "so uh, just how well did you know her?"

"Well," said Brady through grit teeth.

"Wait..." said Fallon, "so, you and Leti were like..."

"Friends," said Brady, his eyes glued to mine, "we were friends."

Jacob's voice eventually cut through the silence, and when the usual banter picked up again, we all agreed to meet in the main stairwell of the Pire at 8 pm. In the meantime, Fallon and I made our way back to the bunker while the boys stayed behind to terrorize the kitchen staff for more chocolate cake.

"...He felt awful, you know."

I looked at Fallon, giving her a questioning look as we traipsed down the hall alongside each other.

"Brady," she chuckled, giving my arm a little shove, "he was pretty worked up earlier."

We came to a halt outside the bunker and she turned to face me with a sombre expression, cracking a few of her knuckles—She would do that often when nervous, and she usually dropped a bombshell on me straight after. "I told Brady if you both just talked it out, you guys would be fine. But he wasn't counting on it, he said he'd ruined everything." 

I furrowed my brow as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"He really likes you, Dani. A _lot_ more than he's letting on."

"Fallon..." I tried stopping her there, but she just carried on.

"Look, I know you and Eric have this thing going on between you—"

_"Thing?"_

Her mouth snapped shut, and she glanced down at her hands, "Sorry...I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just hope you know what you're doing. You know, Brady is a good guy, and he really cares about you. I just don't want you to shatter all over again because some asshole decides to break your heart. You're finally back to your usual self," she smirked, "I just want you to be happy. Okay?"

I tried to think of a reply, but the few words I'd formed in my head were wiped into oblivion as she wrapped her arms around me, and pulled me into a tight hug. She sighed; I closed my eyes as the light scent of jasmine and the warmth of her embrace flooded my senses.

"Okay," I said, squeezing her tighter.

"Come on," she said in a playful tone, "I need to get out of this stupid uniform."

* * *

"Well, shit." Jacob released a low, expressive whistle of appreciation as Fallon and I turned the last bend and made our way to the top step.

"Don't be weird," I said.

"I wasn't" he insisted, raising his palms in surrender, "You both look h—" he saved himself as I raised a brow, "like fine specimens of Dauntless."

" _Idiot_ ," scoffed Fallon.

"Open the door, it's creepy up here," said Uriah.

"What were your test results again?" sniggered Jacob.

"Shut up _,_ " he said, trying not to smirk, "I don't do dark hallways. Not my thing."

I couldn't help the little snigger of laughter as I budged past him and slid my mom's keycard into the slot beside the door. As the lock clicked and the light blinked green, I glanced up at Brady, who was casually using his left shoulder to lean against the wall, "Hi."

"Hi," he replied, in an equally soft tone as two dimples formed on his cheeks. 

We all made our way onto the rooftop. Fallon and I perched ourselves on the ledge in a corner with Jacob and Noah while Uriah and Brady stood opposite us, both chattering amongst themselves.

"Who brought the booze," boomed Jacob.

"I got it," said Fallon, "fucking alcoholic."

"You're one to talk," he sniggered back.

She punched him in the arm, hard, then retrieved two bottles of bourbon from a paper bag beside her feet.

We cracked open both bottles, passing them around the circle every so often as we talked about anything and everything. The conversation always flowed wildly between us, full of banter and gossip, and I couldn't help but notice how Brady fit our group like a glove. I continued drinking at a slow and easy pace until I felt a light buzz blossom over my entire body.

"We're a bottle down," said Uriah, glancing at all of us as he wiggled the empty bottle in his hand.

"You wanna do the honours...?" said Jacob, cocking an eyebrow at Brady.

Brady's lip curled into an innocent smirk, and he pulled the peace serum out of his front pocket, "It's an advanced version of the serum. You guys only need to tap like five or six drops onto the back of your hand and lick it off," he said in a silvery tone, "...it's strong shit, any more than that and you'll probably pass out."

"Probably?" challenged Jacob. 

"The girls definitely will," he chuckled, "You might have a higher tolerance, but I wouldn't try and find out."

Brady took his part then passed it to Noah, who lifted it in mock salute, "here goes nothing." He tapped the vial with his index finger and licked the back of his hand, passing it along to Jacob, who then gave it to Uriah, who later handed it to Fallon.

"Ugh!" she whined, squinting one eye as her whole body shuddered, "it tastes like..."

"Ass," said Jacob. 

"Gross." The corners of my mouth turned down, and I took the little vial between my fingers. I dabbed out six drops before licking the sticky liquid off the back of my hand, grimacing as the sour honey-like consistency rolled off my tongue and trickled down the back of my throat. "Ugh." I shivered.

"I know right..." said Fallon.

Nothing could stop the small burst of laughter that bubbled up past my throat. "Give me that," I said, snatching the bottle of bourbon from Fallon's hand and taking a long hard swig.

"Easy," rumbled Brady in a deep voice; Noah stood up and stretched, nodding his head at Brady as an invitation to take his spot on the ledge beside me. "You don't wanna drink too fast," he said, his voice soft as he perched himself beside me. I was about to point out the fact that I'd drank the least out of everyone here, but as I remembered my conversation with Fallon, I realised there were probably other reasons for prompting his concern.

"I'm sure I can handle it," I said.

He made a sound between a sigh and a chuckle, and before I could help it, my next few words tumbled straight out of my mouth. "Tell me about Leti," I said in a hushed voice.

He smiled, painfully so, looking down at his hands as he picked at the label on the bottle of bourbon, "She talked about you a lot, _Dee..._ " 

"...She could never pronounce my name right when we were kids," I said, smiling at the memory.

"When I saw you on that rooftop, I thought _I had to know you_. You looked so familiar..." He said, searching my face as if he were taking in every little detail, "You look just like her."

"...Where you guys close?" 

I watched his eyes wander slowly over my features until his gaze met mine again. 

"She got housed a few doors down from me, after passing initiation. But, I'm pretty sure she couldn't stand the sight of me at first." He chuckled.

"I somehow doubt that..."

"I swear," His smile turned lopsided, and he shook his head, "My friends and I were playing around outside her house with my dad's baseball bat... We shattered her front window."

" _Damn_..." I said, the curl of my lip mimicking his own, "I wish I'd have seen her reaction to that."

"She's got a short fuse for an Amity." He smiled and shook his head, "As an apology, I would chop her firewood every morning before school."

"God, she would have hated that even more."

"I noticed," he chuckled, "She knocked on my door after about a month and told me to quit it _,_ or she'd tell Joanna I was harassing her."

"Ouch," I sniggered, "...did you?"

"Hell, no," he snorted, "I offered her a compromise. I wanted a date. One date, and if after she never wanted to see my face again, so be it."

He took a swig from the bottle, and I watched him lazily, feeling the serum begin to take effect as a warm tingling sensation began to swarm through my bloodstream.

"Did you get your date?" I said softly.

"Yeah," he turned to face me, and I couldn't help but study his features, finding it strange how not even two weeks ago he was probably sat talking and laughing with my sister, and now, he was with me. "We were better as friends," he said.

"What are you two bitching about?" sniggered Jacob.

"There's no need to be so rude, Jakey," said Fallon. She smiled at him dopily, and we all exchanged a few glances before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Well, this shit definitely works," said Jacob.

"Yeah, and it feels fucking great," said Noah, tilting his head back to take in the last beams of sunlight projecting onto his face.

"You guys are fucking great," said Uriah.

Our little soiree was cut short when the door to the roof burst open, and Jason stomped out onto the gravel, his wild eyes landing on me. "Where the fuck have you been?" he said. He didn't sound angry though, he sounded dreadfully concerned; I cocked my head, wondering why he was here, and why he looked so _stressed_.

"Eric's got half of Dauntless looking for you."

The air changed in an instant, and Jason moved toward me.

"Hey man, we're just having a drink," said Jacob.

"Wait, are you..." said Jason, scowling at Jacob and Noah as his eyes darted between theirs, "are you fucking high?"

"Oh shit," said Noah, breaking into laughter while Jacob stood still as a statue. "What would you uh, like us to say, Sir?" Said Jacob.

"Jesus Christ...You're a bunch of fucking morons," said Jason, "You're lucky it's me who came up here and not Eric." He gave us a one over and then motioned for me to follow him, "And if you don't want him to make an appearance, you better get a move on."

"Jason, Sir," said Brady, hesitantly, "will we get in a lot of trouble for this?"

"For what?" 

We all exchanged glances and Jason just quirked a brow. He gestured for me to follow again, then guided me back through the entrance, bringing me to a halt in front of the elevator. He looked at me questioningly before rolling his eyes and reaching past me to push the button, "You're fucked up, aren't you?"

"Nope," I said, biting my lip to suppress the giggle I felt bubbling up my throat.

"Jesus, Dani." He rubbed his hand down the side of his face and pressed the button again a few times, with more force. "Why is this thing so fucking slow," he muttered.

"Do you think he'll be mad at me?" I said, laughing to myself as I pictured the way his face scrunched up whenever he got cranky.

He sighed as he watched the glowy lights above us hit number fifteen, "You and me both kid..."

We stepped into the elevator, and Jason's com device began to beep repeatedly, the shrill sound going right through me as he pulled it out of his pocket and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "...Eric?...yeah I've got her...I don't, uh...no. She's completely fine..." he glanced at me and rubbed his chin, "yeah...yeah, man. I'll tell him." 

This time, he rubbed both hands down his face, and I couldn't stop myself as word vomit flowed right from my mouth, "You look like you could use a drink."

He stared at me for a moment then cracked a smile, "If I'm still breathing in the next hour, I'll keep that in mind."

The familiar shrill ping sounded, and the doors slid open. Neither of us moved though because we were both greeted by an overtly livid looking Eric.

"Hi," I beamed, giving him a little wave.

Jason sucked in a breath and ushered me out of the lift by my shoulders, bringing me to a halt in front of Eric, who remained dead silent as his gaze pierced right through me. The intensity of his eyes was mesmerizing as I gazed up at him, and I wondered briefly if anyone had ever told him.

"You have really pretty eyes."

Said eyes grew wide with rage, and he turned toward Jason. "What the fuck did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything! She was like that when I found her!" said Jason, the pitch of his voice higher than usual as he held his palms up in surrender.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Eric reached out for my jaw and searched my eyes as he moved my face around to his liking. "You're drugged," he sneered, releasing me with a look of disgust, "Who else is up there?"

"Dauntless born," said Jason.

"Tell them to come down," spat Eric, "I'll deal with them later." He turned his attention back to me and took me roughly by the arm, "You," he sneered, "Do you have any idea how..." His nose looked so funny when it crinkled, and he suddenly trailed off as I continued to search his face. "...What the fuck are you smiling about?"

His tone became much softer, and I felt my cheeks flush under the weight of his gaze. I rested my palms on the hard surface of his abdomen, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth to suppress more laughter as he scowled at me. "You're always so grumpy."

He seemed taken back by my comment, pausing momentarily as his lips parted and closed. He sent a glare in Jason's direction then returned his gaze to me; I couldn't help but wonder if he even knew how to smile.

"Hey!" I beamed softly, "My friend has some great stuff you should—"

"Right then," said Jason, loud enough to make me flinch, "I'll be upstairs, just com me if you need anything."

"Let's go for a drink!" I said, gazing at Eric with a warm smile as I moved my palms up his chest and hooked my arms around his neck.

"You're not going anywhere," he grumbled, his hands tightening around my waist.

Pouting my bottom lip in a subtle gesture, I spoke softly, "I promise you'll love it."

He rolled his eyes and the corner of his lip twitched with hidden amusement.

My cheeks rounded into a grin as I turned on my heel, and tugged on his hand; I bounced back a step, guessing he must have rooted himself to the spot. But, as I spun back around, I found myself being thrown over his shoulder in one swift movement; I yelped as he wrapped his thick arm around my thighs and began to march through the hallway. 

"Eric!" I lightly thumped his back, failing to hold back laughter as I wriggled about on his shoulder in the hope he'd put me down; He released a hefty scoff, continuing to carry me through the underground tunnels and hallways. At first, I grew bored, crossing my arms over my chest as I swayed gently with each long stride. Then eventually, I tired down, and just as I had expected, the haze of the serum took over completely, and my body began to drift its way into oblivion. 

_"Eric..."_

Shifting slightly on his shoulder, I tried to push myself up but gave up speaking entirely when his name left my lips as a mumbled slur. He broke his silence then, sniggering whilst patting the back of my thigh. His hand came to rest there, and he squeezed gently, rumbling his words out in a calm, silvery tone.

"Just relax, princess."


	18. As You Are

**ERICS'S POV**

The tunnels were almost pitch black, my only source of light being the small, orange lamps dotted haphazardly above us. Dani stirred on my shoulder, pushing her delicate hands against my back as she mumbled something too weak to understand.

I brought my free hand up to pat her thigh, smirking to myself as I remembered her words from earlier. _Pretty eyes._ I sniggered. 

Jeanine had cancelled the meeting after we arrived at Erudite, and so heading back to find Dani had been my first thought. But after spending nearly a half hour marching throughout the compound in search of her, my mind had begun reeling with negative thoughts.

Calling Emmitt and Jason to prepare a search party was the most logical thing to do, and then seeing her step out of the elevator unscathed, I had every intention to take out every last ounce of aggression on her. But the second her cheeks rounded into a warm smile, and the gentle tips of her fingers trailed down my chest, upsetting her was out of the question.

She whimpered, drawing me out of my musing, and I gently squeezed her thigh. "Just relax, princess."

I came to a grinding halt outside my door, then after slipping my key-card into the lock, I ducked inside; careful not to clip Dani's head against the door frame as I made my way in.

The idea at first had been to put her straight to bed, but the moment she stirred slightly, I only hoped I could keep her awake long enough to sober her up.

"Hey," I said in a soft tone, sliding her back down to her feet. "Are you okay? ...Can you stand?"

She blinked at me lazily as I held her body against mine, then shaking her head, she closed her eyes.

"Hey, focus..." My voice became low and gravelly as I brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. "Dani..."

She looked up in a daze as I brought my hand under her jaw to guide her. Then humming a small sound of acknowledgement, she brought her hands up to grip my upper arms.

"That's it..." I murmured. She was clearly out of it, and whatever it was she'd taken, I'd be sure to find out.

She tilted her head back a little more to keep eye contact, and I brought a hand up to cup the back of her head. 

"Can we go to bed?" She sighed, bringing her hands a little higher so that her fingers lingered on my neck.

She searched my eyes for a short moment, then let her gaze drop to my lips. I didn't lean in, I didn't advance in any way. The last thing I would do was take advantage of her with her drunken, drugged up state of mind.

Her body was already pressed up against mine, and I could feel every soft curve perfectly moulded against me. I could feel her warmth, and already my mind had placed our lips together, but then her gentle voice drew me back to reality. 

"Can you carry me?" 

Shaking the thought from my head, I bent down to swoop a hand under her legs, lifting her into my arms as she nestled the side of her face against my shoulder. Then making my way into the bedroom, I placed her on the bed, and squatted down beside her, "I'm gonna change you into a shirt, okay?"

I would have let her be, but she was picking at the waistline of the skin-tight leather she wore, and I could see she was uncomfortable. So pushing her hands away, I made quick work of the side zip and carefully helped to slide them off. The corners of her lip curled up into a smile, and she sighed in appreciation, pushing herself up onto the back of her elbows. I helped her sit up fully, guiding her arms above her head to pull her top off and drape it over my shoulder. Then she laid back down as I took a deep breath, watching her hazy eyes gaze at me with a newfound vulnerability I had to take in.

My gaze travelled to her lips, all the way down to her collar bone, then settled on her breasts; each hidden beneath a sheer layer of black lace. Her shape was even more delicate in the darkness, and it took everything in me to look away and draw myself up. 

After moving toward the dresser to pull out a dark cotton shirt for her, I paused for a moment, leaning forward to rest my forearms on the open drawer as I clutched the soft fabric between my fingers. I was contemplating sleeping on the sofa again until her hushed voice called out from across the room.

"Eric?"

Turning around, I watched her roll onto her side and reach out to search for me, her small hand lazily grasping at the empty air beside the bed. I smirked, laughing silently to myself until she pulled her hand back and tucked it under her chin, drawing her knees up to curl in on herself. 

Her actions were so small and so innocent, but they cut deep as a knife.

I stalked back toward the bed, lowering myself onto the balls of my feet to meet her eye level. "Hey," I said, my voice hushed and gentle as I threaded my fingers into her hair, "Dani..."

She opened her tired eyes, searching my face for a moment before reaching out again, trailing her finger along my jawline as if to assure herself I was really there. 

"I thought you left," she whispered softly.

"...I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes had glazed over slightly, and I could tell she was struggling to stay awake.

I stood up, changing into a pair of sweat pants, then shrugged my shirt off before settling down next to her on the bed. She shifted to face me, trailing the tips of her fingers across my bare chest. My skin rippled under the light caress, and my gaze found hers, my eyes softening as I noticed she was gazing back at me. 

Craving the feel of her, I grasped her forearm, pulling it further across my body, and effectively sliding her closer until she was almost flush against me. She stiffened at first, then curled into me, resting her head against my shoulder as I tucked it beneath my chin. 

"...I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I should have said...where we were going, to someone."

Her voice was a soft whisper, and I paused for a few seconds before continuing to run my fingers up and down her spine. 

"I need to know where you are. Always."

"...Always?"

"I just need to know that you're safe," I sighed, keeping my eyes fixated on the ceiling, "...Initiates aren't usually allowed access to their personal belongings, but I've convinced Max to give you your com back."

I knew it may have been over the top, but after what Emmitt told me about Cora's death, I found myself unable to relax whenever she wasn't with me. She wasn't safe, even in Dauntless.

She gave a little sigh, then tucked herself further into me. "...Thank you," she breathed sleepily. 

It didn't take long at all until I felt her breathing slow, and her body melt against mine. 

* * *

The violet sun crept up the walls of the bedroom as I awoke to feel Dani's small form moulded against my own, her leg tangled amongst mine and her arm draped across my chest. She sighed as her hand moved up to settle on the hollow beneath my throat. Then as I tightened my arm around her middle, she moaned softly.

"Good morning."

Her voice caught me off guard, and I tilted my head down to find her tender gaze on me.

"How long have you been awake?" I rumbled back, trailing my free hand up the length of her arm toward the nape of her neck.

"only a little while," she sighed, closing her eyes again.

My gaze roamed over her features, noticing how her lips were slightly swollen, and her cheekbones were tinged a light pink from hours of deep sleep. The sudden urge to have her golden-green eyes trained on me once more was too powerful to ignore, and so the fingers I had resting at the nape of her neck curled into a tight fist, locking between soft strands of rich espresso air.

She drew in a sharp breath, fluttering her thick lashes as again, her wide-eyes focused on me.

"You're so fucking beautiful." 

The words slipped right out of my mouth.

She stared at me, her lips parting on their own. The loss of calm and control around her was becoming more every day, and there wasn't much I could do to stop it. Without a second thought, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, lingering for a moment before forcing another bruising kiss. I pulled back, watching as she pulled her bottom lip inward, nipping at the plump skin with her teeth. Then she pushed up onto her elbow, trailing her fingers from my neck, down the length of my chest, proceeding lower until she splayed her fingers beside the waistline of my pants. She paused a second, then slipped the tips of her fingers under the elastic and glanced up at me.

"Careful," I said, noting the husky undertone now present in my voice.

She pressed further, snaking her hand beneath the layer of cotton, then gasped as I wrapped my fingers around her wrist and yanked her hand away. She tested my grip, attempting a gentle pull, but I held her there and searched her eyes.

"...You don't know what you're asking for."

She dropped her gaze to my chest and blushed. Then as I let go, her gaze travelled back to mine, and she drew herself up, her movements slow and cautious as she slipped a thigh across my lap to straddle me.

My hands reached for her hips on instinct, but she pushed them back.

"No touching," she said softly.

There were already flames burning deep within me, and her actions were only adding fuel to the fire. I pushed my elbows into the mattress to sit up, but she just pressed her hands against my chest to push me back down. 

A grunted, the sound a deep rumble as the corners of her lips quirked into a soft, knowing smile, "Not yet."

"Dani—"

She reached forward, silencing me with a kiss. Her lips moved against mine, soft and warm as she trailed her fingers up my chest and cupped my jaw between her small hands. The gentle caresses continued along my jawline, moving past my neck, down toward my collarbone. I tensed my fingers, curling them into tight fists. She was asking for it, and the urge to touch her was almost overwhelming. I could feel my breathing deepen at the friction as she shifted in my lap.

"Dani—" I growled. The woman was driving me crazy.

She cut me off, lightly pressing the tips of her fingers against my lips, then raked her nails along the nape of my neck before planting soft, caressing kisses down my bare chest. Her fingers traced the area of skin right above the elastic of my pants, and a bolt of electricity raced through me.

My hands came up to wrap around her thighs, digging impatiently into the soft flesh; she leant forward, pressing a lingering kiss to my mouth before brushing her lips against the shell of my ear.

"Your turn," she whispered.

The movement came violent and sudden as I flipped her over, grasping her wrists and forcing them into the pillow above her head; she gasped, her eyes widening a fraction as she drew her thighs up and tensed.

"I told you..." I said, dragging my teeth along her pulse point, breathing my words into her flustered skin, "You don't know what you're asking for." 

She cried out softly as I bit down, then she let out a breathy moan as I sucked on the abused skin.

I moved both of her wrists into one hand, trailing my other hand from her navel, past her breast bone to gently close my fingers around her throat.

She drew in a sharp breath through her nose as I squeezed lightly, my lips attacking her own. The kiss was rough and long. My tongue extended deep into her mouth as she whimpered softly, straining to free her hands from my grip as her thighs tightened around me. But I held fast, drawing myself up to find her eyes glazed over and black with lust.

"Stay still for me," I purred.

Nodding gently, she kept her hands above her head as I trailed my palms up her rib cage. Her skin was so soft and smooth, I lingered for a moment before hooking my fingers under the flimsy strap connecting the cups of fabric and yanked hard.

She gasped as the little strap tore and snapped, squeezing her eyes shut.

I brought a hand to her face, running my thumb along her bottom lip until her eyes fluttered open. 

Her gaze was piercing, the soft sunlight warming the different hues of amber and green. Then she slid her thighs a little higher, arching her body toward me; whether consciously or not, her body was so responsive, I couldn't help but drink it in.

Pushing the torn fabric aside, I ran a hand over her soft skin, keeping my eyes locked with hers as I brushed a thumb over her nipple, taunting it between my fingers. Her lips parted, and she arched further into me as I slid my hand further down, tracing my fingers along the waistline of her lacy underwear. She wined as I lowered my head and raked my teeth over the delicate skin of her breast, working my fingers lower until I traced one over her heat. I pressed the pad of my thumb down over the little bundle of nerves, ghosting my hand lower until sliding a finger into her already wet core.

"Fuck," I murmured.

Her breath hitched as I moved slow, my thumb simultaneously rubbing lazy circles into her clit as I savoured the way she whimpered and squirmed beneath me.

Eventually my hands came to wrap around her hips in a bruising grip, and I lowered my head between her thighs, my tongue moving at a rough, teasing pace as I focussed on that sweet spot so desperate for attention.

"...Please," she breathed. 

Smirking at her plea, I continued the relentless attack, working her up only to deny her the release she so desperately wanted. Her hands moved to my hair with a stinging grip, and I wound an arm under each thigh, grasping her wrists in a tight hold as I spoke.

"What did I say?"

She whimpered at the loss of contact, "Stay...stay still."

She sounded delirious.

I released a dark chuckle as she squirmed in my grip, her breath coming in little pants, and it didn't take long for a stifled cry to fall from her lips as her body shattered into a million pieces.

Drawing myself up, I took in the euphoric haze glowing beneath her thick lashes as I entered her with full force. She closed her eyes and arched her back, parting her lips in a silent scream; the slow, torturous pace stretching her out as I gradually quickened the pace.

She felt fucking incredible, and the way her body rippled and trembled between gasps and cries was even more arousing than I'd imagined. I could feel her tightening around me as I loosened my grip on her wrists, hovering over her to plant a forearm either side of her head. 

"You're mine, Dani," I growled into the side of her neck.

Her skin was glistening with sweat as I nicked and sucked her jaw. She released a gentle moan, wrapping her legs around me to draw me deeper, digging her fingernails into the skin on my back.

"Say it," I commanded roughly.

She was panting and gasping, struggling to get her words out. "...Yours," she breathed, "I'm yours."

As soon as the words left her lips, her core clenched around me. I followed suit instantly, releasing a feral growl as shockwaves of electricity raced through every last nerve in my body.

"Eric..." she whimpered, then winced, screwing her eyes shut and biting down hard on her lower lip. I could tell she was at her limit, and the last thing I wanted was to break her trust.

She whimpered again, a small tear escaping past the corner of her eye as her body came down from its high.

I pulled out and threaded my fingers into her hair, tracing my thumb across her cheek before wiping the warm liquid away.

"Dani...look at me..." My voice was deep and husky as I waited for her lashes to flutter open. She gazed into my eyes, her own blazing alight with raw emotion. I ducked my head and pressed my lips against hers. She kissed back just as fiercely, hooking her arm around the back of my neck, and raking her fingers through my hair.

Moving aside slightly, I let my body collapse onto the bed, wrapping a thick arm around the small of her back and yanking her body into mine. She splayed her finger across my chest as her arms became trapped between us. Then bringing her gaze up to mine, she searched my eyes almost timidly before tucking her head into the crook of my neck, her lips tracing my throat with a delicate caress.

For a moment I forgot about everything and everyone. Busking in the warmth of Dani's body and the tingle of her gentle breaths on my skin. Then there was a shrill ping from across the room, and I groaned in frustration.

"Stay," she said softly, snaking her arm around the back of my neck as I went to move.

"It's probably Jason," I said, massaging my fingers through her hair.

She released a little sigh and slowly retracted her arm back to tuck it against her chest.

"You need to go too, Dani," I said, pulling myself out of bed to stand over her.

She glanced up at me with a look of disappointment on her face, then nodded, the action small and defeated.

I watched her, frowning at the display until I realised it wasn't from having to go to class, but because she thought I was kicking her out. So I sat down, tracing my thumb across the plump skin on her bottom lip, "You have class..."

She nodded again and dropped her gaze.

"...Don't think you can get away from me," I purred, pulling her head up by the tip of her chin. "You're mine now."

* * *

"Well it took you both long enough," said Jason, his eyes widening with false irritation, "what the fuck were you guys doing, shaking one out in the hallway?"

My face remained cold and dead of any emotion while Dani almost chocked on her own laughter, clearing her throat to pass it off as a cough.

"Like you did last week with Lauren?" I scoffed.

"No..." said Dani, and for a moment I thought she was about to snap at me, "That wasn't in the hall, that was over the chasm."

Any attempt at keeping a straight face was blown out the water as Jason's expression dropped to a childish sulk. I pounded my chest to suppress laughter while Dani's face only lit up at my reaction.

"I see how how it is, Moretti," said Jason.

Her brow arched in undeniable amusement and her lip curled into a smirk.

"I just call it how I see it."

As I felt a strange emotion stir inside me, I came to realise she was gradually returning to what must have been her old self, before the trauma, and before everything else that happened in her life. But despite that, I still had an overwhelming sense of irritation stire inside me.

"Oh, it's on," chuckled Jason, "and as your trainer, you're gonna pay for that."

"Pay?" She laughed.

"What is this, fucking truth or dare?" I snapped, roughly pulling her away towards the guns, "Ready your weapon."

"...What is your problem?" She breathed, scowling up at me.

I just crossed my arms over my chest and waited.

"Fine," she huffed gently, muttering her words under her breath, _"Asshole."_

Anyone else and they'd be out cold, but I felt the corner of my lip twitch as I tried to suppress a smirk. 

She prepared the riffle in a matter of seconds, turning toward me with a fake smile plastered across her face, "Happy?"

"Very..." I purred, raking my eyes over her body. I mimicked her smile before nodding toward the black line tapped across the floor; she took her stance there, glancing at Jason while he sent her an apologetic look.

"Okay," he said, "we're gonna try something different..."

Her brows creased in an instant and she looked toward me.

"Put this on," he said, handing her a vest while I watched with a questioning gaze, noticing he was wearing one too.

"...Okay," she said uneasily.

He waited for her to put it on, then walked some twenty meters to the other side of the room and spun on his heel. "Shoot me."

"...Are you insane?" At first, she sounded bewildered, then as she turned to face me, her words became a low growl, "This is a joke, right?"

"Is there a point to this?" I snapped.

"Yeah," said Jason, "She's gotta shoot me, so she knows the vest will work when I shoot her."

Dani laughed. Full-blown, doubled over, belly laughter as I just stood there trying to decide whether or not his theory would be of any use.

"Fuck this," she said, her expression becoming one of outrage as she marched toward me and slammed the gun against my chest, "Did you have a good laugh planning this one? As if you didn't torment me enough yesterday, and now you want to _shoot me_?"

"Dani..." I warned, trying to keep my composure. The fact she was always so quick to pin the blame on me was pushing at my buttons more than usual.

"You know what? I don't even give a shit," she said, her voice taut with anger, "At least Four knows what he's doing."

She moved to turn on her heel, but I reeled her back with unnecessary force before she'd even taken her first step.

"Say that again," I snarled, tightening my grip enough to make her wince.

"Get off," she growled, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Say it." 

When she only scowled at me, something inside me snapped, and I shook her violently. 

"SAY IT!" I roared.

The corners of her lips turned down into a grimace, and her eyes widened with fear as she recoiled from my bruising grip. Regret hit me like a ton of bricks, and I loosened my hold on her, still keeping it firm as I bowed my head. Then taking a deep breath to calm myself, I brought my gaze back to hers, but the look on her face was a stab to the gut.

"Eric—"

I cut Jason off with a glare, "Just give us a minute."

He hesitated at first, then nodded and made his way out.

When I turned back toward Dani, she was still staring at me nervously as I wrung my fingers around her wrists and pulled her closer. She seemed somewhat hesitant as she swallowed thickly and angled her body back. The action was a slap in the face, but I knew it was my doing.

"Don't..." Her voice was a breathy whisper, but the shake to it was evident. Her words caught me off guard, and I furrowed my brow, searching her eyes as I wondered what she meant by it. "Please don't be cruel."

My face softened so much, I felt it in my expression. My anger and blunt rage had always been something useful within the Dauntless faction, especially with the initiates, but with Dani, the pain it caused her made my stomach turn.

Her jaw trembled as she waited for what I'm sure she thought to be more abuse, but her face changed, and her eyes flickered between my own when I released her wrists and slipped my hands into hers, bringing them up to brush her soft fingers over my lips. For a brief moment, I wondered how someone so delicate, so feminine could belong to a faction like this one. But she belonged here, and in reality, I didn't doubt that one bit.

"I just want to help you, Dani," I said, my voice hushed and thick with promise.

Her brow creased gently with surprise, and she nodded her head a few times, her voice equally hushed, "Okay."

I sighed deeply, rubbing each thumb into the palms of her hands, "...Just try, okay?"

She glanced down hesitantly, so I released her hands to cup my own beneath her jawline.

"If you don't like it or you feel uncomfortable we'll stop. I promise."

The reassurance seemed to persuade her enough to give a small nod, and so I told her to get her rifle ready and take her stance while I got Jason back in the room.

"You ready, Kid?" He said, taking the same position as before.

"Yeah."

He signalled to shoot, and she did, almost instantly. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting it, seeing as he opened his mouth to say something more. I sniggered as his back hit the wall with force, and he dropped to his knees.

"Shit, shit, shit." Dani swung her rifle onto her back before hurrying over to Jason, "I'm sorry! I thought you wanted me to shoot!"

"I did," he said, his voice gruff and winded, "I just didn't think you would."

"Are you okay?" she said.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?" I questioned sarcastically as my shoulders shook with suppressed laughter.

"Fuck you," he volleyed back, rubbing the back of his head, "Shit hurt like a fucking bitch."

"You stood in front of a concrete wall and told her to shoot you, you fucking idiot, what did you expect?" 

"Whatever," he grumbled, glancing up at Dani, "Your turn."

"Yeah...no," she said.

"I'll put a mat there, you'll be fine."

"A fucking mat?" She scoffed. "You mean that thing?"

We all glanced toward the neat pile of thin, rigid combat mats in the corner. The damn things were as stiff as a plank of wood, and putting one behind Dani wouldn't make a difference at all.

"...No chance," she said.

"Then Eric can be your fucking mat."

"It's not the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Before I finished talking, I was already sweeping the rifle strap off her body and handing it to Jason, who stood to his feet and walked over to the black tape.

"Not dumb?" Said Dani, throwing her hands up as if she were talking to a bunch of morons. "How are you supposed to train me if you both have fucking brain damage! _Sorry, Max_ , you're down two leaders because _Jason and Eric_ thought it would be a great idea for us all to stand in front of a concrete wall _and shoot each other_."

"Shut up, Dani." I lifted her off her feet by wrapping an arm across her waist, and carrying her toward the spot where Jason was previously stood. 

"Hey!...I'm not..." She tried to worm her way out of my grip, but I wasn't even working up a sweat keeping her there. "...You're both... _crazy!"_

I rolled my eyes, keeping my arm secure across her waist, and her body plastered against mine as I let her slip to her feet. Then I brought the other hand up to grasp her jaw, and she released a little grunt as I pressed the back of her head firmly to my chest. "Are you done?"

"Are you done?" She mimicked under her breath.

"Watch it, princess," I said, my voice a playful hiss against the shell of her ear. "...It doesn't count if you have your eyes closed."

She attempted to glare at me, but her head was held firmly in place.

"Your call," I murmured softly.

Her hands tightened anxiously around my forearm, and she took a deep breath. "Just get it over with."

"Shoot." I barked, causing her to flinch slightly.

Jason scratched the top of his head like he didn't have a clue what he was doing, then took his stance. The gunshot went off, and Dani's breath hitched violently, and I felt the force of the bullet enough to question whether the vest had done its job.

Her hands trembled around my forearm as Jason took quick strides towards us.

"Are you okay?" He said, his eyes darting all around her face, "...are you hurt?"

When she didn't answer, I moved her head in my hand, coaxing it toward me so I could catch a glimpse of her face. Her eyes glanced up, locking with my own, then after a short moment, she arched a delicate brow and spoke.

"I can't believe you made me do that..."

Jason's face lit up with a lopsided grin, and he clapped his hands together once, ironically making her flinch, "Do you wanna try shooting targets? All three of us."

I brought my hands to her shoulders moving her body forward an inch, and she walked over to the targets, never saying a word.

I took it as a sign to proceed, and by the looks of it so did Jason. We all took our stance, and Jason called out. Shots rang through the room like hellfire. I glanced at Dani, taking in the determined look on her face as she began firing one shot after the other, her target remaining clean and smooth apart from the red circle in the middle which was consequently being blown to pieces.

Jasons hand eventually came up, signalling to stand down, and the two of us paused in silence, waiting for Dani's spoken word.

"It...it worked...." She mumbled, her eyes remaining on the target until she turned toward Jason, "It actually worked."

"Yeah, it—" 

He grunted as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He seemed to freeze, unsure what to do for a moment before letting his arms wrap around her.

Before I could put a stop to it, she twirled around and engulfed my body entirely with her own, wrapping her legs around my torso and burying her face into my neck.

I stumbled back, cursing under my breath as I wrapped an arm around her middle and secured another under her thigh. Jasons brow creased in confusion momentarily, then his whole face dropped into an expression of shock. 

"Thank you," she said in a gentle voice, pulling her head back to press her lips against mine. She brought her hand around to the side of my face to deepen the kiss, her soft, plush lips moving against mine with gentle hunger. Then eventually she pulled back.

I raised a brow, smirking as it dawned on her—Jason was stood right behind us.

Her eyes were practically pleading with me, so I decided to put her at ease, rolling my own eyes and shifting to place her back on her own two feet.

"Not a fucking word," I warned Jason, my voice friendly but deadly serious.

"Wouldn't dream off it," he said, chuckling to himself as he looked at Dani, offering her a reassuring smile.

She blushed and smiled back. 

"You guys hungry?" said Jason.

"Starving."

"I need to get your com from Max," I said to Dani, "Jason will walk you down to the food hall, I'll meet you after."

She smiled at me, her blush still evident as ever, "Okay."

I walked toward the exit, feeling that familiar sickly feeling creeping up my insides. "You better watch her Jason," I barked, giving Dani one last look over my shoulder.

My fists clenched as I made my way down the hall. She was in safe hands with him, but it wasn’t enough. She needed a communications device with her at all times. If it seemed melodramatic, I couldn't have given a shit. Cora's killers were still in the compound, and if Max wanted her under my protection, he'd listen to me.


	19. Reminder

**DANI'S POV**

Looking up at Jason, I smiled nervously. I expected some kind of awkwardness between us, but he was as chatty as ever.

He ripped his vest off before helping me with my own, even after I declined his help, he still didn't hesitate. He was a lot friendlier than I ever imagined he would be, considering Max and Eric were so blunt. Not to mention with the whole peace serum ordeal; I'd heard of initiates being ranked down or even kicked out over small things like that, so I was genuinely shocked when Jason acted like the whole thing never happened.

"Emmitt's spent the whole week bitching about you being M.I.A," he chuckled, "You should have lunch with us." 

After a pause, he raised his eyebrows as if it were a question rather than a suggestion; my brow creased as I realised him and Emmitt must know each other pretty well, but what had me confused, was the fact that I'd never really seen them together. He must have noticed my questioning gaze because the corner of his lip curled up into a friendly smirk.

"You and Emmitt are friends?" I said.

He laughed as his eyes gleamed with amusement, then he turned back to gaze down the hall. "Emmitt's always been a good buddy of mine. He's just always away working at the wall, and even when he's back, leadership is pretty full-on. But the last few days have actually been pretty laid back for me."

"I know what you mean," I sighed. "Sometimes I wish he'd chosen something here, inside the compound..."

"Dauntless is tough, kid. Especially if you wanna be on top. But, Emmitt's good at what he does, and he works hard. Maybe in the future, Max will bump him up to a higher role...maybe a spot on the board."

"Really?"

"He's a captain. It's not impossible," he said. "But in the meantime kid, just make the most of the time you've got. Don't waste it, especially in a faction like this one."

His words struck a chord, there was a truth to them that I wish I could have known even just a couple of years back, and I felt my throat tighten a little. "I guess I should crash your lunch date then," I chuckled softly. 

"Great," he said, snapping his fingers to his own rhythm as he began walking down the hall, "Shauna's always there now that her and Zeke are a thing, and Tori usually stops by. I mean, I can imagine Eric won't want you hanging out with a bunch of guys."

"Eric...he wouldn't mind. He's good friends with you, and he knows Emmitt is like a brother to me. He wouldn't mind." As I repeated the words, I began questioning whether or not I really believed them myself. 

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a crooked smile. But I knew that he knew better, and at the end of the day, he wasn't the one who'd have to deal with Eric's mood swings if I was to piss him off.

It was early as we entered the Food Hall, and thankfully it was only half full. Fallon and the boys were nowhere to be seen, and I felt my whole body relax in an instant, mostly from the relief of not having to do a B-line past their table. 

_"Moretti!"_

Emmitt stood booming my name across the food hall, wrapping his palms either side of his mouth like a megaphone, and as everyone glanced over, all I could think about was how badly I wanted the floor to swallow me whole.

I scanned his table, smiling at Shauna and Zeke before sliding in next to Tori; Jason slid in beside me, keeping a nice chunk of bench between us. 

"Hey, Kid," said Tori, extending her arm out for a side hug, "They're really keeping you locked away in that bunker, huh?"

"You have no idea," I sighed, accepting her warm embrace.

"You're halfway, Dani," said Shauna, smiling reassuringly, "it'll be over before you know it."

I knew she was only trying to comfort me, but all she'd really done was remind me that sim training would begin in four days time.

"...I heard Eric's been giving you a hard time," said Zeke.

He cocked an eyebrow as I scrunched my nose up a little, trying to find the right term, "He's just a bit of a perfectionist."

"Descriptive..." said Emmitt. He broke into a smirk, plopping a massive spoonful of mash potato onto my empty plate. "I can think of a few words to describe—" The kick to his shin was harder then I'd anticipated, and he grunted through clenched teeth before rounding his mouth and shaking his head in a playful notion. "I have a ladle filled with fuckingmash potato in my hand."

"...Good for you," said Tori, glancing at me questioningly before returning her attention to her food.

A little chesty laugh bubbled it's way up my throat as Emmitt's eyebrows rose, and a wide, guilty smirk bloomed across his cheek. 

"You wouldn't _dream_ of it," I countered back.

He hooked his finger on the edge of the spoon, pulling it back like a slingshot. "Wanna bet?"

"Remember who does your tattoo's, big guy..." warned Tori. "Any of _that_ get's in my hair, and I won't play so nice. Right, Zeke?" She winked at him.

"She's not fucking with you, man," said Zeke, the trauma still clearly there.

Shauna sniggered, running her hand along the nape of his neck, "He learnt his lesson."

Jason sniggered too, then winked as he clocked my questioning gaze, "He’s got a pretty portrait of Tori on his ass."

At that, Emmitt rolled his eyes and raised his palms in surrender.

"What about you, kid? When are you getting your first tattoo?" 

"...What?"

Seeing Shauna practically all over Zeke, out in public like it was your typical day at Dauntless, to no surprise, had Eric pop into my head, and I couldn't help but feel a small pinch of jealousy at the freedom they didn't even know they had.

"He said when are you gonna stop by for your first tattoo?" Said Tori.

As I stared at Tori blankly, processing an answer, she snorted then rolled her eyes, "How about tonight? _Eight_. I'll clear my schedule."

"...Sure. I can do that." 

Emmitt creased his brow and threw his hands in the air as if I'd offended him, "You just gave her my slot."

"You look like a fucking colouring book, you can wait another couple of weeks," said Tori.

"Fine..." He raised his eyebrows and pointed his finger at me, "But, only because it's you."

A smirk spread across my cheek. I'd always had Emmitt wrapped around my little finger, and it seemed like I still did.

Jason shifted, leaning back against the table to face me, "What are you getting?" 

"She's not sure yet," said Emmitt, giving me a knowing wink.

" _I see._ " Jason smiled. "You'll be fine. The first one's always a bit daunting, but you won't be able to stop after that."

"Yeah, then you'll wind up looking like these guys," sniggered Tori, gesturing around the table with her fork. 

* * *

It didn't take long at all to find Eric's office again. When he never turned up for lunch, Jason just assumed he must have got caught up with Max in a meeting, then kindly offered to call him so I could tell him I was on my way up. I agreed, stopping by the kitchen to ask the guys to fill a container with a few thick slices of pork, a heap of brown rice, and some mixed veg, just in case Eric was hungry. Then as I came around the final corner, I noticed the door to Max's office was closed; the muffled hum of deep voices made it clear there was some sort of confrontation or conversation going on behind it. So I slipped inside Eric's office instead, placing the container of food on the desk before lowering myself into one of the large leather guest chairs, my lip curling from the anticipation of seeing him again. 

I had left the door to his office open, making sure to keep an ear out for the sound of his footsteps, until finally, the familiar, hefty thuds echoed along the hall.

"...Comfortable I take it?"

The voice, I knew instantly, did not belong to Eric. The tone was the same _—_ demeaning and egotistical. But it was also vacant and unfamiliar. 

It took me a moment too long to react as the person who the voice in question belonged to appeared directly in my line of sight, slumping casually into Eric's chair. Although he was clearly a complete asshole, he wasn't in the least bit repulsing. He looked a little older than Eric, maybe around Emmitt's age, and he was tall and buff, much like every other Dauntless. His hair was almost black, with subtle hints of chocolate brown defining the tight waves strung back into a low bun. His eyes were a deep agate blue, calm but deadly. Even his stare reminded me somewhat of Eric's, only this stare was much colder; there was a sort of malice to it that had me shifting in my seat.

" _Dianna_ , right?"

My whole stomach clenched in disgust.

" _Dani_."

My voice was absolutely lethal, and he definitely took notice because his eyes squinted lazily, and his shoulders shook with a sort of half-suppressed scoff. 

It took me a moment, but the recognition hit me like a slap to the cheek _—_ he was one of the leaders. I'd seen him around the compound. I'd seen him along the halls of the leaders quarters, with Eric and Jason in the food hall, with Max in his office; just about anywhere in general that screamed authority.

" _Dani_ ," he drawled in a honeyed tone.

I glared at him, my eyes burning into his own as he released a sharp huff of amusement.

"Was there something you wanted?" My voice sounded much sourer than I'd expected, and for a moment my heart caught in my throat, but his only reaction was the blanket of disgust that fell across his expression.

"You seem to have no problem showing a lack of respect toward your superiors," he sneered, leaning back in the chair.

His tone made my skin itch. His head was so far up his own ass, I had to bite the inside of my cheek to hold back the many insults clawing up my throat. Fair enough, the asshole was a leader, but that didn't mean I'd simply hand over my respect, especially to someone like him. 

"Respect should be earnt," I countered back, my voice calm and collected.

He chuckled to himself, his jaw twitching ever so slightly from his suppressed grin. Then working his tongue into the side of his mouth, he cocked his head, drumming his fingers into the arm of the chair. "...You're a feisty little thing aren't you."

I couldn't stand the sight or sound of him any longer, so gazing over my shoulder toward the door, I made the quick decision to leave. Whether I'd just go back to the food hall, or find Fallon and the boys, it really didn't matter, because much to my irritation, my plan to flee crumbled to dust the moment I brought my gaze back around toward fake Eric, who was stalking his way around the desk toward me.

"What are you...?" My words of protest died on my tongue when I came to the conclusion that the guy had little to no understanding of personal space. He smirked to himself, resting his hands on the armrests of my chair to lock me in; I couldn't help but press my spine into the leather cushion, leaning as far back as the chair would allow. He towered over me, his face hovering above my own as he leant his body forward. His arms bulged from his positioning, drawing attention to the thick tattoos on his neck and upper arms, I noticed he had the leaders design on his neck, identical to Eric's, but instead of the sight comforting me, all it did was make my stomach turn.

"You weren't thinking of leaving now, were you?" he hummed condescendingly, his eyes trailing all over my face as if he were trying to memorize every last inch.

I remained silent and shook my head, my cheeks flushing with humiliation from the blatant display of cowardice; I didn't want to seem intimidated by his presence, but the lack of personal space made it pretty impossible to do so. 

Seeming to pick up on it, he lingered for too long, taking a deep breath. "...Am I making you uncomfortable?" The sincere voice he wore bled with contempt, and as he cocked his head slightly, raking his eyes down the front of my body, I couldn't help but avert my gaze, regretting it when he sniggered lowly, "You're pretty stiff for a Dauntless."

Something about his comment made my blood boil, and in an instant, every last bit of intimation I carried inside turned to pure disgust.

"Get away from me," I spat, forcing my gaze back to his.

My stare became intense, threatening to cause a scene if he wasn't quick to back off. But the corner of his lip just curled up into a sly smirk, and I knew then, he was enjoying every second of this, almost as if my discomfort was his own personal drug as I struggled not to squirm around in the chair beneath him. Then darting his tongue out to moisten his bottom lip, he spoke in a crude, unsettling tone.

"I can see why Eric is so fascinated by you," he murmured.

My gaze snapped up to his, my eyes wide with disbelief as he just stared back at me. Then after what felt like an eternity, Eric's voice pierced through the room like a knife. 

"Get the fuck out of my office, Kurt."

Eric's presence brought me enough comfort to avert my gaze once more. I imagined him stood in the doorway, his face set into a cold sneer and his arms crossed over his chest. But even still, Kurt made no effort to move at all. He just lingered for a moment more before pushing off of the armrests to draw himself up.

" _Eric_ ," he greeted, glancing up past the top of my head, "I was just...introducing myself." His tone was clipped but casual; as if the exchange had been nothing out of the ordinary. Then dropping his gaze back to me, he lowered the volume of his voice. "I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you very soon... Enjoy the rest of initiation, _Dani_."

He made his way toward the door, casually dismissing himself to Eric on the way out; I kept my gaze where it was, locked on to the armrest of the chair as I heard the door click shut and Eric's heavy footfalls coming closer across the dark wood floor. He got comfortable by perching himself on the desk directly opposite from where I sat, crossing his ankles and clutching the edge as he leant back.

"What did he say to you?" His tone was cold and snappy, and I couldn't help but feel offended at the fact that he was using it on me.

"Nothing important." I looked at him as my brow creased with frustration.

There was a moment of complete silence before Eric spoke again, his voice low and gentle.

"...You're trembling."

His words had me shifting in my seat before taking a quick glance at my hands. I was shaking like a leaf, but I knew deep down it was more from anger than fear, so I took a calming breath and brought my gaze back to his. "I don't like him," I muttered softly. 

He pouted his lips in a subtle gesture, nodding to show honest understanding, and I knew at that point, he wouldn't question me further. 

"Okay," he murmured.

"...I brought you lunch," I said, keeping my voice gentle while trying to sway toward a different subject, "I thought you might be hungry."

He glanced at the little container beside him, but his face never changed. Instead, he only laced his fingers together and chewed the inside of his cheek. "I have your com device." We stared at each other for a moment, and I noticed the way his upper lip twitched. "It's been activated with a tracking chip. I want you to keep it with you at all times."

I couldn't help it when my face dropped into a slight scowl. Did he honestly think all of this shit was necessary? "...Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"No." His voice sounded unbothered as ever, which made no sense to me at all considering the melodramatic demands he was dishing out.

"But...I don't want that."

"It's not your decision to make."

"Well, it _should_ be, _Eric_."

"Well, it's not," he snapped.

His movements were impatient and forced as he stood up to pull the com out of his back pocket. "You'll keep it on you at all times. I don't wanna hear another word about it." 

I grasped the arms of the chair a little tighter as he reached for me, pulling me up with a harsh grip and cramming the com into my front pocket. I fumbled in his grasp, my voice shaking somewhat as I spoke. 

"You don't have to do that!"

 _"Do what?"_ He snarled.

_"Be so rough with me!"_

He paused to stare, his eyes burning with emotion as he searched my own. Then something changed in his expression, and his face softened as if the tone of my voice was new to him. I had known for a while now that the word _no_ was clearly vacant in his vocabulary, and it wasn't the first time I'd disagreed and stood my ground. But instead of lashing out or snarling some sort of threat or scalding comment, he just remained silent.

His jaw twitched again, and I knew whatever he wanted to say, he was struggling to hold back.

"...You should go," he said, his tone calm and controlled, "You're late for class."

I stared back at him for a moment, my jaw almost hanging at his ridiculous attempt to get rid of me. _"...How can I be late when you're standing here, Eric?"_

My tone challenged his, and he closed his eyes, sighing while he pinched the bridge of his nose. I wasn't sure if he was about to explode, but when I only frowned at him, he just glared at me and spoke.

"You fired with me and Jason no problem today. You can go back to your regular training with Lauren." He crossed his arms over his chest and rubbed his chin with his thumb. Then as I turned to leave he snapped at me, "Sit down."

"You just said—"

He took a few steps toward me, silencing me as he closed the gap between us; I felt the back of my legs bump against the leather chair, but I stood tall, craning my neck up to keep my gaze fixed with his.

" _I'm trying, Dani_."

His voice was so severe and thick with emotion, I let myself slip down and settle into the chair, tilting my chin up a little to lock eyes with him while hoping for a better explanation as to what he meant. He sighed deeply, lowering himself before me until he was resting on the balls of his feet. His gaze became level with my own, and he laid his palms on the tops of my thighs, squeezing them subtly as he spoke again, only this time in a much softer tone, "I just need you to help me out."

"...help you?" I said gently.

He raised his hand to run a thumb over my bottom lip, his fingers slowly threading into my hair. "To be gentle," he answered, "for you." After a moment, he pulled at the plump skin, toying with my lower lip as he spoke, "...Can you do that for me?"

I let my own hands reach forward to settle at the nape of his neck, then ran my fingers through the short hairs and nodded gently, searching his eyes. He lingered for a moment, watching his thumb trail along my lip line then across my cheekbone. It was almost as if he were in a daze, and as I watched his steel-blue eyes trail across my features, I found myself in the same predicament.

"...I have another meeting with the board in a half-hour," he rumbled gently, "I'll walk you down to the training rooms." 

Usually, I would say no, but _this_ Eric was the Eric I craved, and the one that I could never say no to. So gazing up at him, I nodded and smiled, letting him pull me up to my feet, then resting my hands along his chest, I pushed up onto my tiptoes and kissed him hungrily.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went slower than I'd hoped. Training in a group of ten definitely dragged out the session, and not only that, but the competition was half-ass. I'd noticed before initiation that few people _by choice_ even decide to train before the choosing ceremony; the majority either don't bother at all or think they don't need the extra practice.

"Finally something I can do better than you," snorted Jacob.

"I have exactly 4 days and 5 more minutes to crush you at this Jake."

"I don't doubt you won't," he volleyed back.

His tone was friendly enough, and as I slung my rifle onto my back, I smiled and gave his broad chest a playful shove.

Then chuckling gently, Jacob slid his own rifle onto his back and spoke in a much more hushed tone, "Can I ask you something?"

My brow creased a little, and I searched his eyes for a moment. "...You don't need to ask."

"I know," he said, dropping his gaze, "I just don't want to put you on the spot."

"Jake..." I chuckled quietly, "Just go for it."

His smile was contagious, and I couldn't help but smirk back at him; he raised his brows, then took a quick glance around and spoke.

"Are you and Eric together?"

"Together, like...?" 

"You know..."

"In a relationship?" 

He hesitated at my words for a second, then nodded, "...Yeah." As soon as the word left his mouth, his face crumpled into something else, and I wondered suddenly why he wanted to know, and why he needed the clarification, and more so, why he was looking at me like there was a right or wrong answer.

"I...I don't know."

He inhaled deeply and nodded again. "You really like him, don't you?" His question was intimately sincere, and I couldn't help but blush right there and then. I could tell by the way the corner of his lip curled up, that he already knew the answer. Then reaching out to pull me into his embrace, he wrapped his bicep tightly around the back of my neck and buried his nose into my hair.

"Do you want me to ship you two pansy cakes off to Amity?" Yelled Lauren.

"Sorry," replied Jacob, pushing me away with a playful shove.

"Fucking hippy," I sniggered, pushing him back.

"Shut up." He smirked and swung his rifle back around.

* * *

By the time Fallon and I showered and came out of the dorm to make our way through the tunnels, it was already past eight o'clock. We agreed to meet the boys around nine, but first I had the tattoo appointment with Tori, and earlier on she had made it pretty clear that I'd be signing my own death certificate if I missed it. 

The tattoo parlour was as lively as ever; I spotted Tori setting up her equipment while she spoke to Jason, her brows set in a deep scowl.

"Hey, what about this one?"

I backtracked toward Fallon, scanning a few of the pre-designs on the wall before glancing down at the one she held in her own hand _—_ It was a small snake, wound intricately amongst a handful of flowers.

"Flowers?" 

"Too Amity?" She said, scrunching her nose up.

"No" I sighed, twisting my lips in thought, "It's cool, you should get it."

Even though she had asked, she had clearly already made up her mind, because, without another word, she smiled and turned on her heel, approaching the closest recliner in the room before slumping into it.

"Which one are you getting?"

I had heard Jason's voice enough now to know it belonged to him; I turned around with a subtle smirk on my lips as I folded my arms across my chest.

"I have something more personal in mind." 

"One of those?" He smirked back, mirroring my posture.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

Just as he opened his mouth to talk some more, Tori's impatient voice cut through the conversation. "Get your ass over here, Moretti." 

"...I better, uh _—_ "

"Go ahead," he chuckled.

"Thanks." 

He held back more laughter and shook his head as I turned on my heel and made my way across the parlour toward Tori.

"You're late," she grumbled.

"Sorry," I said, smiling warmly.

"Sit." She tried to look pissed off, but the corners of her lips twitched, and I knew she was holding back a smile. "So...I hope you haven't changed your mind, because I've gotta say, kiddo, this one's my favourite so far."

Not even a month before initiation started, Tori designed a tattoo for me one night in the pit. We both agreed I should get it before the choosing ceremony, but when the time came around, my head was so all over the place, that sitting beneath a tattoo gun for multiple hours was the last thing I had in mind.

"Of course not," I said, sliding onto the leather recliner. 

"In that case, you'll probably wanna move into the back."

I hopped off and followed Tori past a large floor to ceiling curtain; she closed it behind us and gestured toward the new recliner, setting her tools down on the worktop. We agreed the tattoo would sit nicely between my shoulder blades, so drawing my shirt up over my head and unclasping my bra, I got comfortable, straddling the chair backwards as I folded my forearms over the backrest and tucked my chin on top of them. Tori wasn't about small talk with a needle in her hand, and somehow I felt grateful as I hadn't had a minute to myself since initiation started. Aside from the gentle buzz of the tattoo gun, I could actually hear myself think for once.

Lost in thought, I'd completely forgotten about the com in my pocket as it vibrated in quick bursts; Tori paused for a moment, and I could almost feel the questioning look burning into the back of my head.

"Contraband?" She scoffed.

I hummed a sarcastic reply and pulled the device out, scanning my fingerprint to watch the screen light up with Eric's name in big, bold letters.

"Answer it." Tori's voice was stern, and after I hesitated, she even switched off the gun. 

I took a deep breath, speaking softly as I slipped the device up to my ear, "Hey, Eric."

_"Where the fuck are you?"_

"In the tattoo parlour."

 _"...With who?"_ His voice was clipped as hell, and I had to suppress a little laughter from escaping down the phone as I dismissed the idea to tease him.

"I'm just with Tori." You could hear the smile in my voice, replaced with utter confusion as he went dead quiet, "...Eric?" His silence lasted long enough for me to pull the com back and check if he'd hung up. I even wondered for a moment if he didn't believe me. "He hung up on me..." I said, my voice dripping with disbelief.

"Forget it," said Tori. "He's an asshole." She continued to work as I tried to make sense of the call, and why he hadn't just used the tracking chip if he had been so adamant on me having it.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know, he just...wanted to know where I was."

"Absolute control freak," she mumbled to herself.

"...He's just worried." 

My own reassurance wasn't enough to convince Tori as she scoffed and sniggered, "Whatever you say, kid."

The slight sting of the needle grew familiar, and it wasn't long before I felt my limbs grow heavy, and my eyes begin to flutter as though they weighed a ton. I wasn't entirely sure how much time had passed when the buzzing stopped, and Tori pulled away. She said something about changing the ink, then after a moment of silence, gentle fingers lightly caressed below the tattoo, and trailed their way down my spine; I straightened on the chair slightly, my whole body stiffening with the intention to turn around before a harsh kiss was pressed into the pulse point of my neck.

I gasped, "what the _hell—_ "

"Relax."

Eric's deep voice rumbled into the shell of my ear, his nose pressing into my hair as he pushed his palm into my lower back and continued his attack. My hands were gently drawn behind me, held tightly in one of his own, and I couldn't hold back a whimper as his teeth nipped at the soft skin on my jawline.

I curled my fingers into tight fists, squirming ever so slightly when he wrapped his hand below my jaw and drew my head back to press a bruising kiss on my lips. He squeezed my throat, then reached lower to lightly trace the skin around my nipple.

"I could fuck you right here," he murmured, gliding his hand even lower to trace his fingers along the waistline of my pants; I could feel a tight coil forming in the depth of my core, slowly winding, and begging for release. My hands twisted in his grip. I could hear peoples voices, laughing and conversing right behind the curtain, and I wanted to say no, but the effects Eric had on my body prevented me from uttering the word.

"Is that what you want?" He purred. Then tightening his grip on me, he unzipped my pants, sliding the pads of his fingers inside, and pushing further until he was beneath the lace material of my panties. His stroke was slow and torturous as his fingers moved over the little bundle of nerves aching to be touched; I finally nodded ever so slowly as my eyelids slipped shut and my brows creased.

The thought that anyone could hear us, or could even just stroll through the curtain at any given second had my heart racing at a hundred miles an hour, but Eric's touch lit up every nerve in my body, and I didn't want him to stop. 

My lips parted as a finger slipped inside me, followed by another, stretching me out until the pleasure dulled the pain. His warm breath tickled my neck as he continued talking, his gravelly voice demanding as it sent shivers down my spine. Soon the little breathy pants and whimpers I was making morphed into a gentle moan, and before I could register the noise had even left my lips, Eric's fingers stilled their movements, and his hand came up to stifle the sound.

He shushed me calmly as a muffled whimper sounded from behind his thick palm. "Stay quiet for me," he cooed, "We don't want someone to walk in, do we?"

I shook my head carefully, biting back another moan as once again, he slipped his fingers beneath the lace material and resumed his teasing rhythm.

"You don't get to come yet," he growled into my ear, his voice mixing with my shallow breaths. 

My mind barely registered he'd spoken, let alone what was said, and by the time I had made sense of his words, my body had already erupted into a euphoric state of searing pleasure, in which every inch of my body tingled and jolted gently in his grip. 

Although he didn't stop or pull away, he remained utterly silent, allowing my body to ride out its high before he zipped my pants up with one hand, and tightened his grip on my wrists with the other. His breath tickled the hairs cascading past my cheekbone as he closed his free hand around my throat and muttered into the shell of my ear, "You have to earn the pleasure." 

His voice was low and gravelly, and his grip was threatening enough to keep me gasping for breath. But the way his thumb stroked back and forth in a lazy motion was soothing enough to forget it. I began to mumble an apology, only he shushed me gently, coaxing my body forward until I was resting against the chair again. I heard the curtain rings slide along the pole just as my chest hit the cold lather, and instantly, Eric dropped his hold on me.

"Get out," growled Tori, her voice offensive.

When I had found Eric behind me, I just assumed she knew he was here, or at least that he'd told her to wait outside. So as I covered my chest and turned to look over my shoulder, my expression of disbelief matched hers.

"Are you fucking deaf?"

Eric sniggered and folded his arms over his chest, then spoke in an amused tone, "You should really watch your mouth."

"She's topless, Eric. This is a private session. You need to leave, _now._ "

I had to give it to her, she was pretty ruthless considering Eric could ruin her life with a quick snap of his fingers. But she didn't back down, and it hit me then, just how absurdly inappropriate this must look to her. I was certain she hadn't seen anything at all, but that didn't change the fact that the callous Eric Coulter, leader of Dauntless, was currently stood eyeing up a topless initiate for no reason whatsoever.

"Tori, it's okay," I said, attempting to put her at ease. But she practically slammed the tattoo gun on the metal table and marched toward him.

"I swear to god, Eric _—_ "

"Alright," he drawled impatiently. He clicked his tongue gently, then marched out, barking over his shoulder, "Call me when you're done."

"What is his deal?" said Tori, her eyes wide as she scoffed and shook her head at me, " _Unbelievable._ That asshole thinks he can do whatever he wants... I mean, you were literally naked and he was just stood there eyeing you up like a piece of meat." 

I smirked and shook my head back at her, trying to relax the tension, "Maybe he has a crush."

"The only person Eric Coulter will _ever_ have a crush on is Eric Coulter."

"Right," I agreed with a gentle laugh, knowing full well how Eric felt about me, and more importantly, how I felt about Eric.

"Just be careful, Dani." She seemed hesitant but spoke in a more serious tone, "You're not safe around him."


	20. Save Your Tears

**ERIC'S POV**

As I made my way through the tunnel, I still had the image of Dani burned into the back of my mind. Her thighs widely spread on the parlour chair, her front resting snug against the backrest, and her plump breasts pressed firmly against the dark leather. The position had her ass perked out, which made her already slim waist look even smaller than usual. Even the gentle glow of the UV lights on her beige skin had enhanced her body's dips and curves, contouring them in a way that had me aching to touch her. But there was a possessiveness that came with it; every time I felt her, and every time I had her near, I had this unrelenting need to let her know she was mine.

"That was bold," said Jason, his face smug and suggestive. He followed me down the hall, sniggering as he shook his head at me. "Come on. Tori slips out... You slide in..."

"What's your point?" I snapped.

" _My point is_ , you're not as subtle as you think you are, man." 

I was about to slam his head against the tunnel wall. "Nothing happened," I drawled with a sneer. 

"Cool down," he chuckled, "I'm just fucking with you."

Unable to hold back a smirk, I glanced at him as we continued down the hall. He was one of the few people who understood the importance of privacy in a faction like Dauntless, but that still never stopped him from driving my sanity past boiling point for his own entertainment.

He continued to talk in the elevator, pausing mid-sentence when my com pinged with a shrill tone; I pulled it out of my back pocket and rolled my eyes at the name illuminated across the screen.

"It's Jeanine," I muttered, "She's called a meeting."

"Getting pretty frequent."

"You didn't get a call out?"

"Nope... Maybe it's just a briefing."

"It's marked as urgent," I mumbled.

"She's probably just exaggerating... Swing by the pit later if you've got time, me and Kurt will be down. Usual spot."

"Sure..."

Slipping the com up to my ear, I waited for the dial tone, nodding curtly at Jason as he stepped out into the hall. 

_"Hello?"_

Dani's voice sounded softly through the com.

"Go to my place when Tori's done... The code is _2-9-4-7_. I have to go to Erudite for a meeting; it won't take long."

_"The meeting's at Eurudite again...?"_

I noted the hint of curiosity in her voice and sighed, "Yeah, with Jeanine."

She was silent for a short moment, then hummed a little sound of approval _. "Okay... 3-8-5-4?"_

"... _2...9-_ "

 _"_ _4-7,"_ she chuckled softly, _"Don't worry, I got it."_

"Alright," I rumbled. "...Try to stay awake."

 _"I'll try. No_ _promises."_

* * *

The car ride was quick enough. In less than twenty minutes, I was already making my way through Erudite headquarters, towards Jeanine's office. The hollow click of heels echoed against the walls as I followed her assistant toward the familiar, large glass doors at the end of the hall, where the usual guards stood watch. I always thought the Erudite security to be utterly useless compared to trained Dauntless. But Jeanine was unhappy with the factions mixing and felt it to be more acceptable having Candor and Erudite train their own guards.

"Eric," purred Jeanine, "Finally." 

She spoke as her eyes continued to scan over a sheet of paper, then glanced up a mere inch as I remained on my feet; I had meant to sit down, but Emmitt's presence threw me off completely. He remained slumped in the chair as he glanced toward me, greeting me with a quick jut of his head, then turned his attention back to Jeanine, who was watching the exchange intently.

"Jeanine," I greeted cooly, "I'm in a rush. I hope whatever this is won't take long."

She pursed her lips and gave a slow nod, placing one hand over the other on her lap. "That's quite alright." She smiled, although her eyes were stone cold. "Please. Sit."

I knew her character like the back of my hand, and I knew patience wasn't her strong point. 

"I'll get straight to the point," she said cocking her head ever so slightly.

I glanced at Emmitt again, noting the look of pure hostility clouding his features.

"...As you're clearly aware," She began, "Erudite have been working closely with Dauntless leadership to solve the city's Divergent problem."

"I'm aware," I drawled. 

"Yes," she hummed sourly, "...What you aren't aware of, however, is that Emmitt is also working for me." 

It had crossed my mind the second I saw him in here, but why she would keep it from Dauntless leadership, and why she would keep it separate to the ongoing Dauntless relations with Erudite, was somewhat questionable to me.

 _"Was,"_ snapped Emmitt.

"Of course," replied Jeanine, "My mistake."

"What's your point, Jeanine," I half spat.

My patience was wearing thin, and the fact that she had other Dauntless connections going on behind my back had rubbed me the wrong way.

"It's about the box," she quipped.

"What about it?"

Dauntless had been working with Erudite for some time now on several projects, but the most important one going, was the search for a box. Jeanine's obsession with it was overbearing. The moment she became aware of its existence, she grew convinced it held the answers she needed to destroy Divergents for good. She had always suspected the box would likely be with an original founding family, passed down through generations as it was a relic to the City. But the founding families of each faction branched out too far to even track it down, consequently leaving us at a dead end. 

"I've always had my theories as to whose possession the box could be in, and as of today, the Morretti family just so happens to be the only pliable lead..." 

I leant forward slightly at the tone of her voice, resting my elbows on the armrests and interlocking my fingers. "That's impossible," I sneered. But her lip curled into a gentle smirk, and I couldn't stop myself from snarling my next few words out when I noticed a sinister gleam in her eye. "Cora and Massimo Moretti are both dead." The words stung my throat like acid. Cora's death was known widely throughout the factions, and although I had never questioned Dani about her father, I already knew the story. Everyone knew. The whole of Dauntless knew about her father's disappearance; it was and still is one of the biggest mysteries of the faction. "So, again, what's your point, Jeanine," I drawled.

She cocked her head ever so slightly and smiled a simple smile. "Emmitt," she said matter of factly.

He clenched his jaw profusely at the sound of his name having been spoken, and glanced at me; I could tell from the pure hostility in his eyes that he was struggling to keep his cool, and by the looks of it, so could Jeanine. 

"...I've had connections with Dauntless long before you became the leader you are today, Eric. In fact, seven years ago, when Emmitt transferred to Dauntless, he became a member with the sole purpose to feed information back to me."

 _"For seven fucking years?"_ I spat incredulously. If I didn't have such close ties with Emmitt, I would have put a bullet through his skull.

"Precisely," she mused. "It was Emmitt's choice to transfer. But he was also destined for great things here in Erudite. So I decided, with him being in Dauntless, he would be of great use to me. Much like you, Eric, I knew I could count on him for the information I needed."

"And what information was that?" I drawled in a honeyed tone.

"...I kept tabs on Cora and Massimo Moretti," muttered Emmitt, his voice dripping with shame, "Before I even transferred, Jeanine suspected they might have had the box hidden in their home. But like I said already, Massimo took it with him when he disappeared a few years back. Cora didn't know it was right under her nose the entire time, and neither did Leti _or_ Dianna... To put it simply for you Jeanine, they're still totally oblivious to its existence."

She kept her composure, but her eyes gave away the utter disgust and betrayal inside. "Your knowledge is very much appreciated, Emmitt. Still, we must be certain," she said carefully, then turned her gaze toward me, "...We know that, as of this morning, Massimo Moretti's _disappearance_ and _presumed death_ was no tragedy at all, but rather a cover-up. He was seen somewhere along the border of abnegation, in the factionless sector. I might also mention; Emmitt seems to believe he's been working with the factionless, and after extensive interrogations this morning with a handful of them, I believe his assumptions are true."

"Fucking traitor," I seethed.

"Too fucking right," snarled Emmitt.

"Yes," she hummed, "I believe Massimo fled with the box, but with Cora's help. ...Also, his location or the whereabouts of the box for that matter, I am still _quite_ uncertain."

Dani's father still being alive was entirely possible, and with Emmitt's input, Jeanine's theory made complete sense; Massimo must have made a run for it, and with the box in hand. But what I found hard to believe, was Cora's involvement in all of this.

"You think Cora was involved?" I hummed, arching a brow in question. 

"Yes," she said, her voice clipped and arrogant. 

But my question was for Emmitt, and the way his face screwed up with anguish told me otherwise.

"She didn't fucking know," he spat, "that fucking snake abandoned her, and now she's dead. ...Do the math, Eric. It's not a fucking coincidence; we're not the only ones looking for that God damn box, and whoever is responsible for Cora's death, wanted it so bad, they were prepared to kill for it... Dianna isn't safe. Not while the damn thing is unaccounted for."

I had to admit, I believed him. It made perfect sense; Cora, Max, Kurt and I had been working closely since I transferred, later along with Jason who joined leadership a few years after me. We had all spent years diving extensively into the origins of the box; there had been countless meetings with Erudite, and hours upon hours spent trying and failing to locate the whereabouts of the fucking thing. Not to mention the way Cora had reacted when Max announced Massimo's disappearance as a _likely but unfortunate death_. Her grief had been all too real to make sense of her involvement. And Like Emmit said, _as for Cora's death_ , if other people _were_ searching for the box as well as us, then that only gave us a logical explanation for her murder.

As my mind reeled out of control, Jeanine kissed the back of her teeth gently and spoke, "If we are to successfully eradicate Divergents from society, we must locate that box. We simply can't move forward without it."

 _"Then find Massimo,"_ seethed Emmitt, "Torturing a handful of factionless is one thing, but detaining and interrogating an initiate about something she doesn't even know—"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I snapped. 

My mouth watered in excess as a sickly feeling spread throughout my insides.

"You may go now, Emmitt," said Jeanine sourly, "Eric and I will take it from here."

With that, he scoffed and drew himself up, hesitating before turning to address me. "Dianna doesn't know a god damn thing," he spat, his voice thick with rage, "Ask her yourself. She wouldn't lie to you." The tone of his voice became almost melancholic before he stormed out into the hall, leaving me and Jeanine sat in deathly silence.

"...Eric?"

It took me a moment to realise Jeanine had spoken.

"What?" I growled.

I could feel my gaze was as stone-cold as hers; the tone of my voice low and deadly, and already, I knew what her answer was going to be, but for some reason, I needed to hear the words come from her.

"I need Dianna Moretti interrogated immediately. ...As of today, Emmitt has refused to continue his work with Erudite. So, I trust you'll take full control of his duties. As well as your own."

There it was.

"...Of course," I hummed.

Jeanine seemed to sense the tension, because a wicked smirk twitched at the corner of her lip, and she turned her nose up to make a small sound of acknowledgement. "...Are you familiar with her?" She mused. 

The way her voice dripped with curiosity made my jaw tick.

"Yes." I interlocked my fingers, resting my elbows on either armrest in a defensive gesture.

"Wonderful," she murmured, forcing a simple smile. "In that case, I take it she trusts you?" 

When I made no effort to answer, she swallowed, then pressed her lips into a thin line. "She must know. The chances are too high. I want you to find out exactly what she's hiding... I want every last detail."

"Consider it done," I drawled.

She gave a quick nod, then sighed, glancing toward the Erudite guard stood beside the door. He opened it immediately, and she formally gestured toward the empty frame; I took that as my cue to leave, not making it half-way across the room when Jeanine called out in a silvery tone, "Eric?"

I turned in my own time, then just stared at her; cocking a brow to mimic her expression.

"...If she refuses to talk, use whatever means necessary. It is absolutely imperative we get that box."

My fists clenched as the mere thought of harming Dani entered my head; invasive images of me laying my hands on her to get the information Jeanine wanted, had my stomach twisting with disgust. 

"...Of course," I hummed.

* * *

As I sat on the couch, I ran the meeting over again in my head. There was this slither of doubt in my mind, telling me Dani knew everything, and as much as I was trying to deny it, another part of me was twisting with rage at the mere thought.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, then at the tumbler of whiskey sat on the edge of the coffee table. Dani had fallen asleep before I returned, and as she began to stir beside me, I couldn't help but feel a rush of guilt at the conversation about to take place.

"...You're back." Her soft, tired voice filled the room as slowly she reached up to trail her fingers along the edge of my throat. She had slept right through the sound of the door when I came in, and she only stirred ever so slightly to worm her way closer to me; resting her head in my lap when I kicked back on the couch.

"We have to talk."

My voice was calm and collected, but it didn't stop the veil of tension falling overhead as she withdrew her hand, and gradually pushed herself up. Her expression fell somewhere between confusion and concern, and as she blinked sleepily, I felt another wave of guilt deep in my chest.

"Is everything okay?" She whispered, nipping her bottom lip between her teeth.

I leant forward, running my palms down the back of my neck as she just stared blankly. Then creasing her brows together, she spoke in the most hushed voice I'd ever heard.

"...Eric?"

I could feel her eyes on me as I took a deep breath, glancing at the glass of whisky as I picked it off the table. I trusted Emmitt's instincts just as well as my own; I believed Dani didn't know anything about the box. But, even still, I knew I would have to play dirty to be sure. 

"I'm going to give you the option to come clean right now," I rumbled. 

I trusted her to tell me the truth, and by now, I knew I could read her like a fucking book.

Her brow knitted together, and she shook her head with a slow, cautious motion, "...What?" 

"You tell me everything you know, right here, in private, or I can take you to Jeanine for a proper interrogation. I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth. You need to understand that."

"...You're scaring me," she murmured.

I sighed, opening my mouth to speak, and with all the intention to calm her nerves. But before I spoke a single word, she had already darted to her feet.

 _"Sit down,"_ I growled.

"But, you're not making sense. I don't know what you're talking about, I—"

_"Sit the fuck down."_

As I slammed my drink on the coffee table, she flinched hard, and her eyes glazed over. Then as I stood up intending to grab her, she took a step back and perched herself cautiously along the edge of the sofa. 

"Dani..." I muttered. 

Her anxious gaze darted up to find my own, and for whatever reason, I shifted my posture to a less threatening stance; moving to stand opposite her small frame before lowering myself to her level. I came to rest on the balls of my feet, internally grimacing when she averted her gaze to the side. 

"...Jeanine has reason to believe that your family have been hiding something for years. Something she needs." My voice was stern but gentle, and I couldn't ignore the feeling of relief wash through me when slowly, she turned her gaze back toward me. "Dani. Your father is still alive. He was spotted close to the factionless sector, along the outskirts of Abnegation... Our guesses are, he has the artefact in his possession."

 _"Artefact?"_ She whispered.

"A box _._ "

Her face fell, and she searched my eyes almost frantically. 

"We need you to cooperate so we can track him down, and bring the box to Jeanine."

There was a short silence, then very slowly, her jaw began to tremble, and she shook her head. "That's impossible," she breathed.

"He was recognised by a member of Dauntless. Someone who knows him well..." 

I trailed off the second I realised she'd stopped listening; Her face contorted as a stray tear escaped past her cheek, then her breathing picked up, and she swallowed thickly. She looked distraught, and for a moment I had the urge to tell her to forget the whole thing, forget I'd even asked her anything to begin with; but her vibe was all wrong, and her posture was off. Then as I glanced up, I noticed the way her eyes were darting around the room, and I knew from years of training, she was searching for a weapon. 

"Dani, listen to me—" I rushed out.

 _"Stop it,"_ She whimpered, trying to stand up, _"He's gone! Everyone is gone!"_

Her voice audibly cracked, and a flood of tears began to race down her cheeks, dripping off her jawline as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. Then within seconds, she managed to shuffle around me; it took me a moment to react, but I was quick to catch up, pulling her away from the door and activating the lock.

"Let me out," she demanded, sniffling for breath.

When I only stood there, she tried typing the door code into the screen, whimpering in frustration as it flashed red. She punched the numbers on the screen again with more urgency, then as it illuminated red once more, she drew in a shaky breath and bit back a small, panicked cry.

"Dani—" I started, trying to keep a calm voice.

"What do you want from me!"

She was a total wreck, and I was at a loss for words. I hadn't expected her to break down, and somehow I knew other things were contributing to her reaction, but I wasn't entirely sure what they were.

"I trusted you," She said weakly, "This whole time, I thought... I thought I-I meant something to you. But Jeanine just wanted you— To use me for—"

" _Shut up_." I was livid. 

Her face contorted at the tone of my voice, and then her eyes welled up with more tears. But, I felt like she'd pierced a blunt knife through my skin. I wasn't mad at her, not remotely, and I understood what she was trying to say; She thought this whole time I had been using her, building her trust, to then exploiting her for information. Jeanine's little interrogation task had fucked everything.

"Was it you?" She breathed softly.

"...What?" I mumbled, furrowing my brow in confusion.

"That day, the men, they kept... They kept asking where it was, but... But, my mom, she didn't know. I didn't know where it was either, I— She tried to tell them. I would tell you if I knew, I swear. Please—"

"Where what was?" I cut her off impatiently.

"The box...?" Gently, she screwed her face up to stare at me, almost as if she were surprised I hadn't caught on to her little rant; so I stood there in silence for a moment, searching her eyes as I tried to make sense of her words. 

Then it hit me.

"You think I killed Cora?"

I could see how she'd wrongly put two and two together. From what she'd just said, it was clear as day. Both her mother's killers and Jeanine wanted the box, and now I was asking for it too. So, of course, it was only logical she'd think I was somehow involved with her mother's death. Not to mention, the look on her face was enough clarification, and I decided then and there, I didn't want to hear her answer to my question. So, I grasped her by the arm, silencing her as I forced her to move away from the door.

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook with unease, and the strained, almost fearful sound of it made my stomach turn with disgust. I wanted to be the one to protect her, to make her feel good. I didn't like being the one to torment her. "Listen to me," I said sternly, grasping her other arm to keep her grounded, "I had _nothing_ to do it. _Nothing_. Do you understand me?"

She winced when I tightened my grip, then nodded her head as if her life depended on it.

"Stay here. Don't leave the apartment."

She nodded a second time, slipping down to sit on the arm of the couch.

"...Where are you going?"

"Stay, Dani."

The moment I stepped into the hall, I pulled out my com to dial Emmitt's code. How the whole interrogation had gone from me doubting Dani; to Dani doubting me, was just fucking typical. And now, all I needed, was for Emmitt to clear the air and explain everything. But whether or not he would even do that for my benefit was another question entirely.

* * *

My eyes darted up to the door when Emmitt barged into my office, and I gestured sarcastically toward a chair, "Did you walk from fucking Amity?"

"I was in the control room."

 _"With Four?"_ I sneered.

He hummed an affirmative, then slumped into the chair, mimicking my posture as he leant forward and spoke, "I take it you spoke to Dani then?"

His expression was stone cold, and I rubbed at my chin pensively. 

"...She doesn't know anything."

"No shit," he muttered lowly. 

"She actually said, the day she and her mother were attacked, they were both questioned about the box. But neither her, nor Cora gave them any answers... That's why they shot Cora. They were trained Dauntless for fuck sake. They used the most effective tactic in the book."

Emmitt nodded in slow motion before speaking to himself, "Dani was the weakest out the two..."

"They killed her mother to incite fear in her. And no doubt it would have worked; she would have caved. She would have gave up the box, except, she didn't know where the fucking thing was."

"She still doesn't," he spat.

"I know," I assured him.

"...What else did she say?" He questioned carefully.

"...She asked if I pulled the trigger on Cora."

His brows drew together, then his face flushed with shock. 

I needed him to tell Dani everything; the meeting with Jeanine, his previous links with Erudite, and how until today, I hadn't even known of Jeanine's suspicions linking Dani and her family with the box. And I knew if he didn't do just that, there would be a fat fucking chance Dani would even think to trust me again.

"Why would she think that?" He muttered.

"Because of that box. It was too much of a coincidence. Not even three weeks ago she was practically tortured because of it, and I just sat there, for the past fifteen minutes, asking her about the _same...fucking box_."

He slipped deep into thought, and I knew he'd realised what I wanted him to do. 

"Look, the only chance she'll get past this is if she knows everything."

"And what the fuck do you expect me to do?" He spat, "How do you think she'll fucking react if I tell her my only intentions were to spy on her and her family?" He was fuming, and the way his eyes burned with rage had me considering his words. "She's the closest thing to family I have left."

Surprisingly, I understood him. His relationship with Dani was very different from mine, but, we were both scared of losing her, which at the end of the day, cancelled out everything else.

"...You're the one who fixed her," he murmured, "she might still be fragile, but she's herself again. If either of us gets to keep her it should be you." He locked eyes with me and spoke in a solemn tone, "Where is she?"

"...She's in my apartment." When he frowned slightly, I elaborated some more, "I locked her in."

"Are you fucking serious?" he muttered, drawing himself up before making his way toward the door.

I followed him in silence as we made our way across to the other side of the compound, then punching in the door code to my door, it unlocked with a light click, and Emmitt pushed inside.

"She's not here," he barked.

My first instinct was to head toward the bedroom, stopping mid-step so I could glance through the gap in the door. I signalled for Emmit to stay put as I pushed it forward and stuck my head inside, and just as I'd suspected, Dani was lying curled up on the bed, dead to the world. The door creaked as I pushed it further, and she stirred almost instantly, pushing her self up with a start. "Relax... It's just me," I said. But as the words left my mouth, I realised I was probably the last person she felt safe with, and so I spoke up again, "Emmitt's here." 

She mumbled a reply, then slipped off of the bed and made her way across the room on her tiptoes; I remained in the doorway, taking in the way she glanced up almost timidly as she slipped past me.

"Hey," said Emmitt gently. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, then drew her into his embrace, and for once, I didn't have the urge to ruin it. Then, in their own time, they exchanged a few words before Emmitt steered her toward the sofa and sat her down. "You got any whiskey?" he rumbled, glancing toward me.

I gave a simple nod and fixed them both a glass, pulling out a third tumbler for myself. 

"I don't want any," said Dani in a hushed voice. But I placed the drink down in front of her anyway.

"You'll need something to take the edge off," I hummed.

She looked momentarily confused, then turned toward Emmitt and furrowed her brow. Her face was a picture, and Emmitt paused in thought at the sight of it; running a hand across his forehead. 

"You need to trust me," he said, almost pleadingly. Then, when she offered him a gentle nod, he sighed and carried on, "...Seven years ago, I was given strict orders by Jeanine to watch your parents closely; the purpose being to feed information back to Erudite... The box that you've been questioned about... Jeanine suspected it had been passed down through one of the four founding families of the faction system, which is why she ordered all possible relatives to be watched."

"But? I'm not... my parents aren't related to the founders."

"You're father was a transfer. He changed his last name to Moretti on choosing day, and he just so happens to be a descendant of Marco and Julia Blackwell, the original founders of Amity. That's why Jeanine gave me the task to spy on you and your family."

"You mean, you were just...? You were just spying on us—"

"No," he said sternly, raising his voice without meaning too, "...For the first few years, I was, for Jeanine's benefit. But, I found nothing, I had nothing to work with... And after a while, I just got on with my life. For a few years, I stayed active, but from what I saw, you and your parents, you weren't hiding anything, you weren't doing anything wrong. Then, it wasn't until a few years ago I even realised that your dad had been hiding the box the entire time. My guess is he returned to Amity for it at some point, but I'm talking years back... He'd kept it a secret from you and Leti, and even your mom, then he took it with him when he disappeared. He abandoned you, Dani. He left you to protect a fucking object, and the second he smuggled that thing out of the faction, I cut ties with Jeanine the same day. I couldn't go behind your back anymore. ...I swore to myself after your dad left, I'd keep you safe."

I could tell by his expression that he had little to no hope Dani would forgive him. But rather than react, she just stared at him, searching his eyes as if a million different questions were racing through her mind.

"...Jeanine is still convinced you're involved in all this, and since I refused to work with her again, she asked Eric to interrogate you instead."

She glanced up at me from where she sat, furrowing her brow in thought before turning her attention back to Emmitt.

"...Does she know who killed my mom?"

"No," he replied in a more gentle tone, "I confronted her that same day. She had nothing to do with it. Those guys; we don't know why they wanted the box, or even how they knew you're dad had it in the first place, but my guess is they're still looking for it." He glanced at the glass in his hand, then downed the amber liquid in one hard swig as Dani watched him closely; parting her lips to take a sip from her own glass. Then as she nocked back a generous amount, Emmitt lowered himself onto the edge of the coffee table, fumbling nervously with the tumbler in his hands. "I never wanted to hurt you," he murmured, "I wanted to tell you. I just didn't wanna lose you."

"I..." She swallowed thickly and glanced up at him, "I'm sorry, I just... I can't even think straight, right now..."

I watched his expression twist into a grimace as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. 

"...Was any of it real?" She questioned softly, trailing her thumb across the rim of her glass.

"Of course it was," he hummed, "I don't know what I'd do without you, kid. You're family to me, and as long as you want me around, I'm not going anywhere."

Her expression grew warm, and her lip curled up ever so slightly; her eyes glistened with affection, and in return, Emmitt smiled back with a hopeful gaze before his face gradually dropped again. "...I'll let you get some rest," he said before turning his attention to me, "I'll swing by tomorrow." 

"Sure," I replied.

With that, he gave a curt nod and hesitantly made his way out. 

From what I'd seen, I knew, in time, Dani would forgive him. And if there was one thing I was sure of, it was that Emmitt wasn't lying; it was clear he cared about Dani, a lot more than she'd even caught on.

Stalking toward her, I sighed deeply, lowering myself to her level as she stayed perched on the edge of the couch.

"Talk to me," I said calmly.

She took a moment to react, closing her eyes as her brows creased together. Then shaking her head, she parted her lips to speak, but the words seemed to get caught in her throat.

"Hey," I murmured, running my thumb across her bottom lip.

She didn't tense or flinch away from the caress, and I felt an instant wave of relief wash through my entire body. "...Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Her eyes opened, and she gazed at me for a moment; reaching a hand forward to trail her finger up my jawline. Her touch was timid at first, then I witnessed all of the tension leave her body, and she wrapped her fingers around the nape of my neck, letting her nails rake across the short hairs. Taking the gesture as her answer, I pulled her up to guide her into the bedroom. Then after I helped her undress, I offered her an oversized shirt before pulling the cotton material up over her small frame.

Her body moulded perfectly with mine as she dozed soundly in the bed; her back pressed against my chest and her curves equally as snug against the front of my body. I tightened my hold on her hip, trailing my thumb across the soft skin while she sighed a gentle sigh and spoke, "He walked out on us a few years back. A week before Leti transferred."

I paused any movements, running the meeting with Jeanine through my head as I pieced together a reply.

"I just thought, maybe, he'd got caught up at the wall, with Emmitt... Or, maybe he'd gone with my mom to Erudite. You know... For one of your meetings... But, he never came home."

"What he did was wrong," I muttered.

"I know..." she whispered, "Do you think, he knew...that people were looking for the box? ...Do you think he knew those men would come looking for me and my mom?"

Of course, he knew. But I wouldn't tell Dani that; not unless I wanted to shatter her completely.

"It's possible," I murmured, trailing my fingers past her navel.

Her skin rippled under my touch, then she turned toward me, resting her cheek against my chest while splaying her fingers across the bare skin.

"...Maybe he thought he was just protecting us," she said sleepily. But the way her voice dripped with doubt left a sour taste in my mouth, and it was clear that deep down she knew she was wrong.

"Maybe," I rumbled. But, I knew, soon enough, Dauntless would bring him in, and he would have no choice but to tell her himself.


	21. Love Me Like

**DANI'S POV**

I awoke to the sound of Eric's light snore.

His skin had an amber glow under the sunrise, light and warm, and the calm I felt as I trailed my fingers past his jaw and across his collar bone was the polar opposite to the night before. His skin set my fingertips alight, and as he stirred and released a deep groan, I couldn't help but smile.

"Come here," he grumbled, his words muffled slightly by his pillow.

My smile morphed into a smirk as I slipped closer to his broad chest and let my cheek rest on his bare skin; he moaned arrogantly at the feeling, snaking his arm around my waist to pull me closer. 

"Good morning," I murmured.

"How are you feeling?" 

His voice was equally as gentle, and although it comforted me somewhat, his words brought me back to reality. 

"Okay."

Thick fingers curled around strands of hair at the nape of my neck, and with a gentle pull, he guided my gaze up to meet his. On the outside, it was cold as ice, but even still, there was an unmistakable warmth that swirled amongst the sharp tones of grey and blue.

He skimmed the back of his knuckles along my jaw, and for a moment, I thought he would speak. But instead, he pulled me closer, threading his fingers further through my scalp until his lips caught mine. My breath hitched from the roughness of his kiss. He moved with hunger, parting my lips in one swift movement, and I could almost feel myself slipping into oblivion beside him. Then as my palms laid flat on his front, he pulled away and pressed his lips against the top of my head, murmuring his words into my hair. 

"You're safe with me."

There was a thickness to his voice; an emotion I couldn't quite pinpoint, but I knew he meant every word, and I couldn't stop myself from gazing up at him in return.

"...I know," I whispered.

But he sighed deeply, tracing the pad of his thumb up across my cheekbone. "I don't think you do."

His words made my chest tighten. But they weren't cruel or snappy words; they were calm and concerned. I couldn't help but stare. I wasn't used to Eric when he was like this, and I wasn't even sure how to respond; his words were raw, uncalculated, and straight from the heart, and I found I much preferred to just step back and listen, rather than react.

"I would kill anyone who tried to hurt you. Do you understand that?"

It should have sounded loyal, or even romantic, but as I ran the sentence over in my head again, the sound of it made me feel sort of ill. Then tilting my gaze up to his, I nodded gently before carefully tucking my head beneath his chin.

Just as I felt myself settle, his com pinged to life beside us, and his chest rumbled at the interruption.

"...It's Emmitt." 

"What does it say?" 

"Max called a meeting in the board room and he wants you to be there. It's in half an hour."

"Okay," I sighed, glancing up to press my lips against his before slipping off the bed.

"...Where are you going?"

His voice bled with curiosity, and the childish edge to it only made me smile from ear to ear.

"...To shower," I chuckled. Then continuing through the bathroom, I slipped past the enormous screen of glass and reached across to set the water on warm.

"Am I invited?" He rumbled, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, and stretching his muscles by raising his bulky arms high over his head.

I came back to lean my shoulder against the doorway, fidgeting slightly with the hem of my shirt, and blushing at the dirty image in my mind.

"If you want," I spoke softly, smirking as my eyes found his.

It took nothing to convince him then. He stood up in his own time, taking calm strides toward me until he towered over my smaller frame. Then before I could comprehend what was happening, he captured my lips in a feral kiss, threading his finger through my hair as he backed me up, manoeuvring me blindly across the stone tiles. 

It wasn't long until I felt the steam against my cold skin and the hot water on my bare feet as he picked up the pace, guiding me backwards until he slammed my body against the shower wall. 

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, softening the impact while his lips moved hungrily against mine; I couldn't help but gasp when the hot spray of water rained down from the monstrous shower head above, soaking my hair and body with a warm blanket of liquid heat.

He swiped his hand beneath the wet material plastered against my skin, and I reached down to help him, fumbling viciously with the oversized shirt as we pulled it above my head and slid it past my arms. It got caught around my hands and tangled around my wrists, but he didn't seem to care or bother to help, because he forced my forearms back up and pinned them against the wall. 

He ducked his face low to capture my mouth with his, nudging his knee between my thighs, and forcing them wider before slipping a finger deep between my folds. Then pulling back enough to graze his lips with mine, he watched my lashes lazily flutter with pleasure as he worked two fingers inside me.

My head fell back as I released a gentle moan, closing my eyes as he stretched me out and curled his fingers, pumping in and out with a slow, taunting rhythm. Then testing his grip, I tugged lightly, parting my lips in a silent gasp when he tightened his hold and shifted his face to nick and suck at the sensitive skin along my jaw. 

"You're so fucking wet," he growled into my neck, glancing up at the shirt tangled around my hands to tug it away and throw it to the side with a wet slap.

My hands instantly fell to his chest before I let my fingers glide up and rake over the smooth skin. Then moving viciously, he dug his fingers tightly around my thighs, hiking me up into his grip with a sharp jolt; I audibly gasped, wrapping my legs around his torso as I hooked my arms around the back of his neck. 

His eyes were wild as my gaze locked with his, then tightening his hold, he positioned me against the wall and lined himself up. 

I whimpered at the feeling. 

Then with a low groan, he pushed his thick length inside me.

The pressure was incredible, and the way he moved back and forth with slow, controlled strokes had my body rippling against his.

My breathing quickened into light, gaspy pants as he picked up the pace. Then dropping his hold on me, he spun my body to face the wall, clamping his fingers around my hips to wretch my ass sharply against his front; I splayed my fingers against the smooth surface of the wall, drawing in shallow breaths as he pushed his palm into the small of my back and forced my body to arch. Then with a gentle caress, he trailed his fingers down the tattoo, tracing his way between my shoulder blades and along the curve of my back.

He murmured something under his breath. Then after a short pause, he slammed into me. 

The pain came quick and sudden, blossoming through my abdomen as slowly, he pulled out. At first, I cried out from the intrusion, clenching around him from the sheer shock. Then, as he repeated the action, I could almost feel myself melt in his grasp, mewling and whimpering with my cheek firmly pressed against the shower wall. 

A swell of pressure formed deep inside my core. Then as he pushed my body into the cold tiles, I felt his hand snake across from my hip, finding its way to the tiny bead of nerves nestled between my thighs.

I could feel the deep vibrations of his voice inside the shell of my ear as he picked up speed and wound his other hand around my jaw. The sharp slap of skin resonated throughout the bathroom, mixing with the pounding spray of water against the stone floor, and the gentle moans escaping my lips. 

He shifted himself forward, forcing my head back against his shoulder by wrapping his hand possessively around my throat. Then muttering lowly as his fingers worked, teasing and stroking, in a matter of minutes, an intense feeling of electricity surged through my bloodstream, spreading throughout every inch of my body like wildfire. 

My brow creased, and I cried out, clenching around him as he murmured my name into the curve of my neck.

" _Look at me,_ " he growled through clenched teeth, fisting my hair to turn my head to his liking.

My hazy eyes snapped up to his, and the inferno burning deep inside his steel-blue orbs was like nothing I'd ever seen before; he kept a firm hold on me, then slowed his rhythm, grunting as he slammed into me one final time.

I whimpered into the wet tiles as he slowly pulled out, loosening his grip, and burrowing his lips into the crook of my neck; he planted soft, lingering kisses, sighing as he snaked his arm across my torso. Then turning me almost tenderly, he nudged my face up with his fingers, searching my expression as he did so.

His free hand wrapped around the small of my back, keeping me steady, and thankfully so because my legs felt like jelly, and mind was sort of hazy, and if he'd have taken a step back and let go, I'm almost sure I would've crumpled into a heap on the shower floor.

"Can you be ready in ten," he rumbled.

I hummed a reply, searching his eyes as he smoothed the wet hairs away from my face with his fingers.

"Good," he murmured, "...Can you stand?"

When I lightly shook my head, a soft laugh rumbled deep in his chest, and he chewed the inside of his cheek in thought.

His smirk was distracting, and as much as I wanted to stay with him all day, here in his apartment, doing sweet-a-f, I knew I had to press on with the day. 

"Don't fuck about," he said with an amused smirk, "Max'll kill me if we turn up late."

We showered in record time, and as the seconds ticked by, Eric began snarling and whining about the amount of time it took me to get dressed. Sometimes I felt like he was just taking his every ounce of stress out on me, and sometimes I could have sworn he just wanted the fight. Even still, I didn't react. I only glanced at his reflection in the mirror as I fumbled to get the hair tie off my wrist. Then when he realised his oh so unnecessary behaviour wasn't helping me in the slightest, his face softened, and he knelt down to tie my boot laces while I combed my hair back into a low knot. 

We managed to make it out the front door with two minutes to spare, and although I was in the mood for conversation, I knew Eric was already wound up to the point of no return, so I decided to let him simmer down rather than push his buttons further.

He gave me a sideways glance when we reached the lift, and I became aware of the fact I was shifting and rolling my left foot with a vengeance.

"Stop doing that," he drawled.

"...You tied it too tight," I grumbled, crouching down to loosen my bootlace as I fought the urge to rip the thing off.

"We don't have time for that." He wrapped his hand around my arm to roughly yank me upright, then held on and scoffed as if I was some sort of untrained puppy. " _And walk properly_."

He practically snarled at me as we entered the lift, then after glancing at me a few times from the corner of his eye, he lowered himself to the balls of his feet and nudged my foot out by slapping the back of my calf.

"...Thank you," I said, failing to suppress a smirk as he propped it on top of his thigh, lazily glancing up at me with hidden amusement.

* * *

The meeting was not what I expected.

Max was sat at the head of the table, and dotted randomly in the remaining chairs was Emmitt, Jason, and Kurt, as well as a few other people I hadn't seen before.

"Eric, Dianna," said Max, "Please, sit down."

I sat somewhat hesitantly in the chair, scanning the room with a gentle frown as I tried to work out why I was even there.

"Don't worry," murmured Eric, sensing my anxiety as he leant in close, and lowered himself into the seat beside me.

"Okay," sighed Max, "Now that everyone is here... As of yesterday evening, Massimo is known to be alive, working with, and possibly living amongst the factionless... He was spotted by Luca Mckenzie, one of our senior commanders on the upper west side of the wall."

Max gestured toward the younger Dauntless sat beside him, who nodded toward me with a softened expression, "...He was dressed to blend in with a large group of factionless, maybe around twenty-five of them. But, these guys weren't the usual. They were moving fast; we managed to pursue them up until the rail line not far off the border of Abnegation but lost them to the train... We checked the supplies later when it stationed in Amity, and most of the food supplies were down, vastly."

The old man to Luca's right continued with a scowl, "The amount of food they took could feed around four hundred men, for a week. They practically cleared the train."

As I processed their words, Kurt's sneer cut through the silence like a knife.

"So, now what?"

"We wait," snapped Eric.

All eyes were on him, and as I found myself fighting the urge to squirm in my seat, Emmitt spoke up.

"He's right."

"Bullshit," said the grampa.

"No," said Emmit, "You said it yourself; they took enough food to lay low for a while, and if we try to ambush them now, we'll only be wasting our time."

"I agree," muttered Max, "We'd be better to keep an eye out. Trace them back to their base, find out where they're settled. _Then_ , we make a plan of action... at some point, they abandoned the train between Abnegation and Amity. I say we scour the area, possibly set up camp for the next few days and see if we can find anything."

Everyone seemed to agree, and with a quick hand signal, Max moved onto the next subject.

"Dianna," he said.

I felt my body tense in the chair as every head in the room turned toward me.

"You will remain in the initiates quarters. I think the more people surrounding you, the safer you are...and outside of training, I want you accompanied at all times by either Jason, Kurt or Eric. Even myself if necessary." He sighed deeply, then addressed the whole table, "Jeanine wants that box. And we will get it. But our main priority here is Dianna's safety. Nevertheless, we also need to consider Valentina's safety in all this. So, _Jason and Eric,_ you will provide a briefing to Johanna tomorrow morning. Keep her up to date on the issue at hand... She won't need to know the details."

"Yes, Sir," said Emmitt.

I glanced toward him, feeling my chest tighten at the unmistakable look of determination in his eyes. Knowing Leti was in another faction, free from violence and subordination, I had thought she was safe. But clearly, I was wrong.

"Well then. That's all."

With that, the whole room erupted with the sound of boots scuffling and chairs dragging along the wood floor, and everyone around me began dismissing themselves in time, making their way out one after the other.

"Take care, Dianna," hummed Max, nodding curtly toward Eric as he walked out.

"How do you feel?" Murmured Eric as he perched himself on the edge of the table beside me.

"Okay," I hummed softly, "Good, actually."

Just as I smiled at him, his eyes moved up to gaze at the space behind me, and I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder to find Emmitt patiently waiting beside the door.

"Hey," he rumbled.

"...Hi."

The tone of my voice matched his own, and I felt a sudden rush of calm from the familiar warmth in his eyes.

"...Do you have a minute?"

"She's late for training," drawled Eric, then standing up to leave, he chewed the inside of his cheek and glanced at me with a glint of understanding in his eye. "Make it quick."

He closed the door behind him, leaving Emmitt and me alone in the room, and almost instantly, Emmitt's body language changed; he tensed, then chuckled nervously as he reached his hand back over his buzzcut, running his palm across the neat stubble.

"I, uh... I wanted to ask how you were. You know, where your minds at after last night..."

"Oh," I hummed, "I'm good. I'm..." I trailed off, losing my train of thought as Emmitt's fiery brown eyes gazed down at me with a sort of hopeful gleam in them.

I'd almost forgotten how tall he was as I found myself craning my neck to keep eye contact, and as he folded his bulky arms across his chest, I realised he was still waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I just don't want things to be different."

My words were soft and sympathetic. Not at all what I had expected to say since his confession the night before. But seeing his face again, something simply clicked, and I knew forgiving him was the right thing to do; he was family to me, and I loved him too much to push him away.

His eyes searched mine for a second before he smirked and glanced down at his feet, "I'm sure we can work something out."

Smirking back at him, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear; he looked happy, and even a little red. Then shifting to my tiptoes, I snaked my arms around the back of his neck, taking a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around me in return.

"You're important as fuck to me, Kid," he murmured. "Remember that."

* * *

Lauren stood cautiously behind me as I loaded my gun.

"And you're sure you're good with the semi?" she questioned with a clear sound of hesitance in her voice. "They get kinda loud."

"I'm fine. _Totally_ , fine," I said, sounding unconvinced as hell, and more so to scare the shit out of Lauren for my own entertainment rather than anything else.

"Okay... If you say so, Moretti," she mumbled sheepishly.

She called aim, and all ten initiates opened fire at once, spraying their targets with heavy rounds of ammo. Most hit the mark, and dead centre. But most were only skilled enough to get it just inside the third ring. 

It wasn't long before Lauren yelled out again, and we all ceased fire; studying one another's target as Lauren began to adjust our scores on her tablet.

"...Moretti; still top. Scotty; second. Noah; third... I'll stick the rest on the mainboard."

I turned to my left as Jacob slammed the gun down onto the stand.

He looked upset and somewhat wound up as I stared at him, I couldn't help but question if he was mad at himself or me.

"Are you okay?" I said calmly, inching closer to where he was standing. 

He tensed his jaw and chewed on the inside of his cheek. "I'm fine," he growled, running a hand down the back of his neck.

"Hey," I said cautiously, "It's okay. It's just a number."

"That's real easy for you to say."

His words hung low, and although I found them mildly offensive, I had to put myself in his shoes.

"I didn't... I didn't mean it like that—" 

"It's fine. I get it."

As I parted my lips to speak, Uriah put his hand on my shoulder and steered me away. "He's alright, come on," he said calmly.

"He did that yesterday. He's fine," said Fallon, coming to walk beside me. Glancing back over my shoulder, I locked eyes with Jacob, feeling a sense of relief wash over me as his gaze wandered up and he huffed a small laugh, curling his lip into a gentle smirk as he shook his head at me.

"His parents are hard on him, you know. They're pretty old fashioned when it comes to this whole ranking shit."

"Why? ...I mean, it's Jacob. He's literally the definition of Dauntless."

"Exactly," sighed Fallon. "He's a _Dauntless machine._..who's ranked fourth. His mom's been pushing him toward leadership since like forever. He's just a bit...on edge. I'm sure when the simulations come around, he'll bounce back."

* * *

Emmitt decided that launching grapes at my head from across the food hall was more entertaining than having a normal, adult conversation over dinner with Zeke, and by the looks of it, so did Four because right in my line of sight was his shit-eating grin.

"Fuck, that one landed in my stew," whined Fallon.

"Tastes like shit anyway," muttered Uriah.

"Tastes fine to me," said Jacob, dunking his spoon into Fallon's bowl as he spoke through a mouthful of bread.

We all cringed as he fished out the grape and lifted it to his mouth, but instead of eating it he just sucked up the soup around it then hooked his finger on the edge of the spoon and launched it right back over to Emmitt.

" _Bullseye, Baby._ "

"...Remind me why we're friends?" mumbled Fallon, scrunching her face up as she watched him wipe away a dribble of soup sliding down his chin.

"Because I was the only person who'd talk to you in primary."

"Funny... that's not how I remember it."

"Yeah, remember everyone would call you mellow yellow because when Mrs Valarie asked us to introduce ourselves, you literally pissed all over—"

" _Thank you,_ Jake. _Now I remember_."

As Jacob terrorised Fallon with his table manners and childhood stories, I felt something solid brush against my arm. I turned, snapping my gaze up, then smiled warmly at the pair of large brown eyes staring back at me. "Hey," mumbled Brady, sliding seamlessly onto the bench. But my smile faltered when I noticed the heavy bags under his eyes and his somewhat stony expression.

"Are you okay?" I murmured, "You look a little rough..."

He glanced up at me then, with a sort of warmth in his gaze.

"Yeah. I mean, I think Eric is trying to kill us. By us, I mean the transfers, but apart from that, I'm good."

He broke into a cool smile, which morphed into a smirk from my useless attempt to hold back a huff of laughter. Then shaking his head, he elaborated some more.

"He made this girl stand in front of the target while Four threw knives at her." He glanced up suddenly when I tried to stutter out a reply, then he smirked again at the sure look of horror on my face. " _Around_ her," he murmured, "he threw them around her."

The violent flutter in my chest eased somewhat, but I was still mad.

"...Why would he do that?" 

My whole vibe went from pissed off to plain disappointed in a matter of seconds as I realised again, in reality, the Eric I knew was drastically different to the Eric known throughout Dauntless.

"Your guess is as good as mine." 

"He did that to me," scoffed Jacob, "he gets off on it. End of story."

"Seriously?" I muttered.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged in mock surrender, shovelling another spoonful of slop into his mouth.

"He's sadistic," said Noah, "it's a power trip thing."

"I guess," said Brady. "He does it a lot."

"A lot?"

"Yeah." His expression became a little more serious, and he glanced at me with a subtle scowl, almost as if he were silently accusing me of being in denial. "How do you guys not hear about this shit? ...Last week he made some chick hang from the Chasm because she pulled out of a fight."

"I heard about that..." said Jacob, "Christina or somethin'?"

"Yeah. It was fucked up."

"What do mean _hang_ from the chasm?" said Fallon.

"He pushed her off and held her there until she grabbed the railing, then he told her to either hang for five minutes, fall, or give up. But if she gave up, he'd kick her out of Dauntless."

"You're shitting me," I spat.

"No way," mumbled Fallon.

A sickly feeling washed through me as they continued talking, and although I knew Eric had a problem _not_ acting like a total and utter asshole, I still couldn't believe what he'd done. 

"...Where are you going?" Said Brady.

"Out."

"Out?" he mumbled with amusement.

"I'll catch you guys later, okay?" I said, glancing around the rest of the table as I shrugged on my jacket.

Everyone waved me off with a concerned gaze while Brady just smirked, chuckling to himself as I caught my boot on the wooden slab and stumbled out of the bench; I cursed inwardly, latching onto his arm as he reached out on instinct.

"You good?" He rumbled. 

I glanced at him as I straightened myself up, blushing ever so slightly when I noticed the amusement dancing in his brown eyes. Then he shook his head in a playful gesture and smiled, purring my name with a low hum as I turned to leave; I backtracked almost instantly, arching my brow with a questioning gaze, "Yeah?" 

"You've got a little, ah..." 

His eyes dropped to my shirt, and he gestured toward it with his spoon in a little up and down motion; I glanced down myself, pausing to question my life as I noticed the fat soup stain on my chest, then licked the back of my thumb in some pointless attempt to wipe it off.

My childish blush was just full-blown heat stroke at that point, and as I glimpsed up to see Brady almost vibrating with silent laughter, I gave up on the soup stain; tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and forcing a smile as I turned on my heel. 

I made it to the exit in record time, too busy internally screaming as I turned the corner and rammed into someone's chest. The person in question felt like a brick wall, and as I shook it off, I groaned internally, reaching out to grasp the bulky arms that steadied me.

"Watch it, Princess."

I gasped gently, snapping my eyes up to see Eric's steel-blue gaze burning right through me.

"I... I—"

"Do you need to sit down?"

"No," I grumbled, frowning at the sarcasm in his voice.

His smirk stayed plastered across his face while he glanced down the hall behind me. Then crossing his arms across his chest, he drew his lower lip between his teeth while he observed me almost pensively.

"I take it you ate?" He hummed in a silvery tone, raising his brows as he nudged his head toward my shirt.

"...Yes, _I did_. And clearly I'm _not_ very good at it."

"Really?" he snickered. 

"Really," I sighed.

"Why don't we go back to mine? You can clean yourself up." He gave me a once over then turned on his heel, marching back down the tunnel in the same direction he'd just come. "Are you coming?" He barked over his shoulder.

My legs moved automatically after the sound of his voice, and before I knew it, we were standing outside his apartment door.

"What were you doing by yourself?"

I paused halfway through his living room, scrunching my features as I turned on my heel to face him.

"I forgot... I went to look for you, and I..."

His expression was so blank and emotionless, if I weren't used to it by now, I'd be mildly frightened. 

"I'm sorry," I said with a hint of disbelief.

"Just don't do it again," he hummed. Then when I only stood there, staring at him with slight irritation, he spoke again. "Why were you looking for me?"

My gaze dropped to the floor, and I hesitated for a moment, aware of the fact that confronting him about his sadistic little games with the transfers would gaslight him further. But his chest rumbled with a deep, questioning hum. Then he closed the distance between us, slipping his palm below my ear, and tracing his thumb across my bottom lip as I struggled to find the right words. 

"...When I was in the food hall, I overheard what you did to that transfer...Christina."

His expression turned sour, and he licked the front of his teeth.

"What about it?" He hummed calmly, but his eyes said otherwise.

"I just... _don't_ understand why you would do that." 

His eyebrows rose, and he stared at me with a sort of psychotic gaze before scratching the tip of his chin; I watched him, silently, wishing I'd just kept my mouth shut. 

_"What?"_ He spat, narrowing his eyes and straining his head toward me, almost as if he hadn't heard me.

I knew he could be a huge dick, but he wasn't a bad person... And the fact that the whole compound thought of him as this twisted, sadistic human being sometimes picked away at me.

"Would you do that to me if I quit a fight?" 

He looked slightly taken aback; by the challenging tone of my voice or the actual question itself, I wasn't entirely sure, but I could tell he was struggling to answer all the same. Then after a short pause, he spoke.

"You wouldn't quit a fight," He spat lowly.

The way he'd always tiptoe around a question ticked me off more than usual, and I found myself unable to drop the subject.

"You don't know that," I countered back with a scowl.

_"You wouldn't."_

_"Why not?"_

His nostrils flared as I matched his tone of voice, then with a sneer, he squared up to me, almost forcing me to take a step back as he snarled his answer.

" _Because you're not weak, Dani._ "

His eyes were like wildfire, burning a hole right through me as he drew in a deep breath and scoffed. Then pushing past me, he marched into the kitchen and started rummaging through his cabinets, slamming drawers and muttering under his breath until he picked out a clean rag and dampened it under the tap. 

I watched him in a sort of trance, replaying his words over and over again until he was back beside me, grasping my arm to pull me closer as he scrubbed at the stain on my shirt. His actions were overtly rough, and I was so shocked, it took me a moment to even react.

I parted my lips to speak, bringing my hand up to stop him, but he smacked my hand away and backed me up against the counter. 

"If you wanted a fucking saint for a boyfriend, _then tough shit_ ," he sneered. "I'm not good _._ I'm not _kind,_ or patient _,_ or... _Fucking compassionate_. I'm not any of those things _... It's not in me._ "

I just stood there and took it. I let him vent out every last shred of anger. There was no point in trying to convince him otherwise. Besides, I couldn't even think, let alone speak. I struggled to keep my eyes locked with his, pressing my back into the marble as I craned my neck up and swallowed thickly. 

"...You're kind to me," I said softly. "You might not be patient... But, you're compassionate. You'd do anything for the people you care about."

His breaths were deep and drawn out, and I began to grow nervous under the intensity of his gaze. He seemed to notice because his eyes softened, and he released a deep sigh, snaking his hand around the nape of my neck to pull me in, and the other along my jaw to trail his thumb across my cheek. He coaxed me into his chest and pressed his lips against the top of my head, then we stayed silent for a while until I pulled back to lock my gaze with his. I noticed a sort of longing in his eyes as he trailed his thumb outward along the small curve beneath my bottom lip, and I couldn't help but smirk softly at the thought that popped into my head.

"...Boyfriend?" I hummed.

Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling, he chewed on the inside of his cheek and smirked, "Something like that."


	22. When To Say When

**ERIC'S POV**

"You peeled it?" I said, stalking over to the kitchen Island where Dani stood with her half mutilated mango.

"Am I...not supposed to peel it?" 

She cocked her brow gently, raising a sticky thumb to her mouth.

"Keep doing that, and you won't make it to class on time," I purred.

Her gaze snapped up to mine, and the corner of her lip curled into a gentle smirk. Then with a soft laugh, she pulled her thumb away.

The thought of taking her, right there and then, over the kitchen counter was almost too arduous to ignore. Her eyes were still a little hazy from it being early hours of the morning, and the way she drew her lower lip between her teeth had me instinctively taking a step toward her. But, before I could close the gap between us, there was a heavy knock on the door.

"...You'll have to get that." She smiled as she brought her hands up to wiggle her fingers, then she sauntered across to the sink.

I rolled my eyes, making my way to the front door to reveal Jason's smug face.

"What?" I spat.

"Goodmorning to you too, Sunshine." He smiled sarcastically, then slipped past me and made his way into the living room. "Sorry to interrupt but our rides here."

My brows creased together as I nudged the door shut and stalked behind him. "I thought we were taking the jeep?"

"Kurt's driving."

"Kurt's coming?"

"Are you _sure_ I can't come too?" said Dani, turning to lean the small of her back on the kitchen counter. "I could just hide in the trunk?" Her eyes danced between us until they settled on me, and she mimicked a sort of lost puppy dog look.

She knew the answer was no. She had already asked me multiple times the night before, and even more times this morning, laying in bed, raking her fingers down the front of my chest while she gazed at me with hazy eyes.

I chewed the inside of my cheek in amusement, then walked right up to her, lifting the pad of my thumb to trace it along her bottom lip. "I'm not putting you in the trunk," I murmured, capturing her lips with a chaste kiss. Her eyes fell to my chest, and she played with the zipper on my jacket. I could tell she was buying time. She was stalling, trying to think of a way to prove me wrong. But eventually, with a gentle sigh, she gave in.

"Tell her I miss her?"

"...Of course," I hummed.

* * *

The ride to Amity was rough.

Once we got past the Abnegation border, the roads were nothing but forest and ruins, and Kurt's grating voice all but drove me to death as I listened to him whine about making the trip down to Johanna. 

"I better get a free fuck out of this."

"At a meeting?" drawled Jason.

"Don't hold your breath," I muttered.

"What?" snickered Kurt, "Amity girls, Man... _This uniform_ , _and this little strip of blue right here._ " He flicked the leaders ribbon on his sleeve. "Shit's like a fucking hippy magnet."

"Fuck off," I scoffed with only a hint of amusement.

"Listen, If you wanna stay whipped by some uptight, Dauntless Princess then—"

I pulled on the handbrake, causing the car to skid to a sharp halt in the middle on the track. Kurt's chest slammed into the horn with a violent thud. 

"Then what?"

My voice was low and monotone, barely a sneer, but sour enough to get my point across.

There was a moment of complete silence. Then with a low groan, Kurt cracked his neck and yanked the hand brake back up. "Was that fucking necessary?" He snarled, glaring at me as I leant my elbow on the open window and gestured with two fingers toward the empty dirt road ahead. It was a silent command to shut up and continue. His jaw tensed with irritation, and after a short pause, he pushed down on the gas, tensing and tightening his fingers around the steering wheel. 

"...Maybe you should put your safety belt—"

"Shut the fuck up, Jason," he snarled.

* * *

"Gentlemen, Amity welcomes you."

"We've not really got time for small talk, Johanna. We're on a tight schedule," snapped Kurt, glancing around the open space.

"I see," she hummed, forcing a tight-lipped smile. Her usual amicable expression was nowhere in sight, and she looked almost agitated with our presence. "Well, please, by all means, what can I do for you?"

She circled the desk, coming closer until she perched herself opposite from where we stood. Then folding her hands together on her lap, she cocked her head with slight curiosity. Both Jason and Kurt glanced at me when the room fell silent, and my eye roll was near automatic.

"Dauntless suffered a safety breach in the last month. Which, unfortunately, resulted in Cora's death."

"I understand," hummed Johanna, furrowing her brow as she leant in.

"It's possible that a citizen of Amity is vulnerable to that same threat."

A look of genuine understanding washed over her expression, and she gave a gentle nod. "Valentina," she said, her voice dripping with sympathy. "Yes, we...we took some precautions after Cora's murder, but they were dismissed very recently."

"Well, you might wanna rethink that," said Jason, his voice a gentle hum as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's important you take this matter seriously," I warned. "Cora's youngest daughter is under strict watch, and although she's a Dauntless initiate, for the time being, her life is still in danger."

"Of course," she sighed. "What would you suggest?"

Jason was quick to answer. He went over a few different safety briefings, explaining how we'd supply a handful of soldiers to keep a watchful eye. Eventually, Johanna agreed, insisting only that they keep enough distance from Valentina to not disrupt her day-to-day life.

"Should she be aware?" 

"Yes," I purred. "In fact, I'd like to speak to her. If I may?"

Johanna cocked her brow with a suspicious gaze, then gave a small nod. "I don't see why not... She takes care of the horses, so she's likely downstairs. If not, then she may be out riding. You would have to wait until she returns."

"Of course," I drawled, curling my lip as I turned on my heel and made my way down to the ground floor.

"You wouldn't mind running through the terms again..."

Johanna trailed off just as Jason's orotund voice grew quieter with each step, and in no time at all, I came to a halt in the doorway of the stables, glancing across the green space.

There was an undeniable sense of tranquillity; the only audible sounds being the gentle nickers of the horses lined up inside their stalls. Everything seemed brighter and warmer, almost as if Dauntless were a whole other world hidden from sight, deep underground. The smell was profoundly different; woody and sweet, and strangely pleasant.

Turning on my heel, I proceeded with slow strides, keeping my eyes peeled for any sign of movement other than the livestock. The place seemed empty, and I wasn't entirely surprised. My curiosity peaked as the soft hum of a female voice sounded from the far end of the barn. I followed it, careful not to make more sound than necessary as my boots crunched gently across the stone and scattered pieces of hay.

_"Harvey...stay still."_

The voice was familiar, light with laughter, and soft sounding, and as I came to a halt in the doorway of the stall, I knew without a doubt in my mind, it was Dani's sister whom I was staring at.

"There," she murmured, gliding a wet sponge over the horse's muzzle, "It's not so bad, is it?"

The horse snorted, and she whipped her head over her shoulder, creasing her brow with a mixture of confusion and worry. She hadn't scurried away or cowered as most Amity would, and rightfully so; she had Dauntless in her blood. But even still, her discomfort was evident. I held my palms up as a sign of surrender, searching her eyes carefully as she near pressed herself against the horse's body. I didn't want her to feel threatened or scared, but the way she held herself made it clear she already was.

"...Valentina?"

Her hair was the same shade as Dani's, a sort of aged mahogany, rich and deep. It tumbled past her shoulder in soft waves, reflecting the natural daylight with subtle hues of chocolate. Her eyes were hazel but of a much darker shade, and she stood maybe a few inches taller than Dani. She shifted on her feet as I studied her intently. Then with a small nod, she parted her lips to speak, but before she managed to get a word out, her gaze darted past my shoulder, and her anxious exterior began deteriorating into that of a cornered animal.

"You found her," drawled Kurt, coming to stand beside me with a wicked smirk. He eyed her up with a hungry gaze, reaching a hand out as he took slow strides toward her.

She flinched at first but relaxed her shoulders when his arm stretched past her cheek to pat the horses back. She watched him closely as his enormous frame dwarfed hers.

"What do you want?" Her voice seemed small amongst the vast space, and as she glanced between us, Kurt turned his full attention to her.

"You, sweetie," he purred condescendingly, reaching for a glossy strand of hair to pull at the soft curl.

Her face dropped, and I couldn't help but sneer in response, tensing my jaw as I stalked toward them.

"Fuck off."

He sniggered. "I wasn't aware this was a _private chat_."

"Well, it is."

"Say's who," he scoffed.

"Me. So fuck off. I'm sure there's plenty more little Amity's running around in the fields."

He licked the front of his teeth, glancing at me with a sneer before making his way out.

I stood silently for a moment, contemplating my next words as I locked eyes with Valentina. She looked about ready to bolt. Her fingers crushed the sponge tucked in her grip, and she took a step back as I reached for the com in my back pocket.

"Relax," I hummed, "Max sent me."

She furrowed her brow gently, glancing down at the com as I held it out for her.

"You keep this with you at all times. If you need help or you think you're in trouble, you call me, or Jason. The numbers are already stored."

Reaching out hesitantly, she took the com as she glanced up at me with a somewhat uneasy, yet questioning gaze.

"Max sent you?" 

"He's worried about your safety concerning your mother's death. Dauntless has agreed to take similar measures with your sister."

Her eyes flicked up to mine at the mention of Dani, and it wasn't hard to tell, at that moment, she was struggling to get her words out. 

"Do you know her? I mean...I mean, personally?"

I hadn't planned for the conversation to veer off into the deep end, but I could see the pain in her eyes as she waited for a reply, and although I wanted to lie and say no, Dani's hushed words from the morning began to replay in the back of my mind.

"Yes," I hummed with slight hesitance.

She smiled gently and fumbled with the com. "Did she know you were coming to Amity?"

"She did."

"Oh," she murmured, seeming unsure what to say next. "She didn't...send a message or...ask you to..."

"She misses you," I started with a low rumble before clearing my throat, "She wanted me to tell you that." 

Her expression lit up, and she chuckled softly. I couldn't help but notice how from the mention of Dani, all of the tension in her body had melted away, and she seemed almost comfortable in my presence.

"Well, I miss her too. A lot to be totally honest." Her lip curled into a lopsided smile, and she slipped the com into the little pocket on her skirt. 

It was only then I took the time to take in the detail of her clothing, like how she'd tucked front sections of her long skirt into the waistline of her belt, and the tall, tan riding boots laced neatly up her legs. Her top was a pale yellow, with small, ribbon-like straps that tied over the top of her shoulders. I thought of Dani in clothing like that, colourful, and delicate, but the idea just seemed all wrong. 

The horse snorted and knickered, swaying its head in a gentle motion toward us, and Valentina gasped quietly as the animal nudged her shoulder.

" _Harvey_." She ran her hand firmly along its neck, tutting playfully as she glanced at me. "...He's normally the centre of attention." 

"I see," I said, then brought my hand up to its muzzle.

"...He likes you," she noted softly, turning toward me with a smile.

We stayed like that for a moment, appreciating the beast beside us, and neither of us spoke. Still, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, it was a peaceful sort of silence, almost as if our relationship with Dani had given us an unspoken understanding of one another.

Johanna's voice echoed throughout the stables, growing louder in volume, accompanied by the sound of heavy footfalls thumping along the ground floor. Jason was behind her, saluting me with his middle finger and a smug smirk. "That's us," he said, slapping the wooden beam overhead as he came to a halt in the doorway.

"I take it Eric has explained everything?" asked Johanna, her voice sincere.

"Mostly everything," I cut in, silencing Valentina as she went to speak. She just nodded instead. But unbeknown to her, I had forgotten to mention the com wasn't in our agreement with Max and the board. Even though it contributed to her safety, it was widely shunned to have any type of communication between lower-ranking citizens placed in different factions, especially between family members.

"Well, Gentlemen. Thank you for your time. I'll discuss the matter with Valentina now." She nodded toward us, beckoning Valentina gently toward the stairs. Johanna's eyes softened as they landed on her, and Valentina followed in return, glancing at me with a kind smile as she made her way out of the stall.

"Take care, Kid," said Jason, throwing her a quick nod.

As soon as she was out of sight, Jason turned toward me with his eyebrows set high, and an amused look on his face.

"What?" I drawled, turning on my heel.

He came to walk beside me, running a hand down his face in exasperation.

"Man, if she hadn't of transferred, I swear I'd have—"

"Don't even fucking go there."

"We could have been bro's, Man," he said sarcastically.

"You talkin' about the sister," said Kurt, nearly wrenching the front door of the jeep of its hinges.

Jason hummed an affirmative and slumped inside the back, then leant so far forward his head stuck out from between the front seats.

"You think she's single?"

"She's a piece of ass," drawled Kurt, "I wouldn't mind—"

"Would you fucking shut up," I snarled.

"Fuck's gotten into you?" Sneered Kurt. "You know, ever since you've had your little Bonnie and Clyde bullshit going on, you've been a fucking stick in the mud."

Nothing Kurt said ever fazed me. Nothing got to me, but the snide comments thrown around had my upper lip curling into a sneer, and I found myself biting back another remark. 

We rode back in silence, and the moment we arrived back at the compound I wasted no time crashing Four's class, rolling my eyes at the sheer lack of potential. There were maybe one, two decent transfers; the rest were utterly useless, weak and out of character. 

"Have any of them even hit the centre target?" I sniggered.

"Edward," hummed Four, keeping his eyes glued toward the transfers, his arms tightly folded across his chest. 

"He doesn't count."

He sighed deeply. "Then no, Eric. None of them have hit the centre target."

The fucking Stiff could fall off a bridge for all I cared, but he was a decent trainer, I'd give him that. Of course, that was when his students had the potential to be trained. If they didn't pick up his questionable methods in the first few days, he had no chance in helping them succeed whatsoever. He was too soft, too comfortable. 

"You know maybe if you helped them—"

I cut him off with a scoff, then shook my head with an amused sneer. "We're past that now. They put in the work, they climb in the ranks."

He remained silent, tensing momentarily. It took me a moment, but from the corner of my eye, I watched him glance uneasily toward the mouthy little Stiff from the rooftop. _The_ _first jumper_. I rolled my eyes, then rocked on the balls of my feet.

"...What about her?" I purred, nudging my chin in her direction.

He glanced at me side-on, rolling his shoulders to draw himself up slightly. "She's improving," he said, keeping his voice calm and his gaze forward. I hummed in response, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched her. She'd gained muscle; not a lot, but enough, and yet something still held her back.

"I give it another week before the Stiff drops below the line."

Four glanced at me this time, and I caught the hint of aggravation in his eyes as he shifted on his feet. Then returning his gaze to the initiate, he spoke gruffly.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." 

* * *

"And...she didn't say anything else?" 

Dani's melancholic voice drifted from the shower, the sound slightly muffled by the gentle spray of water. It had taken her a while to ask me about her sister, and when she finally did, she sounded hesitant and nervous. "I mean, apart from that..."

"No," I rumbled, "I only spoke to her briefly." 

She didn't speak then, tiptoeing her way toward me after reaching for a towel. Her eyes were soft and bright, and her dark hair was plastered to the nape of her neck like a slick blanket of silk. I watched her squirt the toothpaste onto her brush, frowning gently as she did so. Then following her usual routine, she finished cleaning up, throwing on a shirt and some sweat pants before stalking toward me with a timid smirk.

I had told her when she arrived after training that she needed to stay in the initiates bunker for a few nights, especially after Max called us out at the meeting. But she hated the idea, and from the moment the order left my mouth, she seemed hell-bent on changing my mind. She trailed her fingers up my chest, lacing them around the nape of my neck. Then with a gentle sigh, she raked her fingertips through the short hairs and smiled.

"No," I grumbled.

"Please?"

My eyes practically rolled into the back of my head, not from her little plea or her consistent whining, but from the lack of willpower I possessed when it came down to her. 

" _No_ ," I murmured. But she bit her lower lip in a playful gesture, trailing her fingers down toward the waistline of my pants. She then gave my belt a light tug, keeping her gaze locked with mine.

I tensed at the sudden surge of lust pulsating throughout my body.

"...Don't tempt me," I said lowly, grasping her wrists to watch her mouth part with subtle surprise. She tried to pull away, testing my grip, frowning with false irritation as I arched a brow.

"It's not funny," she mumbled.

"Trust me, it is."

"For you." She scowled at me, and I struggled to hold back a snigger. "It stinks down there."

"That's the point," I scoffed.

She deadpanned, then turned her gaze to the side, but I captured the tip of her chin, nudging her attention back to me.

"It's just for a couple of nights. That's it." 

Her gaze fell to watch the words flow from my mouth, and I brought my other hand up to her jawline, tracing the pad of my thumb over her bottom lip. I caught her mouth hungrily, then ran my tongue along the seam of her lips, silently coaxing them open. She drew a sharp breath through her nose, splaying her fingers across my torso to pull away. "That's not fair." She shook her head with a teasing smirk.

"...So?" I rumbled, arching a brow.

She chose the silent treatment after that, leaving without much hesitation, although pissed off to a certain extent, chewing her lower lip as we made our way below the compound. She kept up the silence until we reached the bunker, lingering beside the front door just long enough for me to pull her in and press my lips against hers. I snaked my hand around the back of her neck to keep her close, curling my fingers around strands of hair. The gesture was short but rough, and she released a small sound of protest, fisting my shirt in her hands the second I pulled away.

"I'll speak to Max," I murmured. "Until then, watch your back."

* * *

The final day of weapons training fell on a Saturday.

I spent most of it with the transfers, painful as it was. By the evening Four seemed adamant they had improved with what little time they had, but it was all in his mind. The Stiff had tried so hard to convince them they would pass the second next stage, he was beginning to believe it himself.

"You're telling me...if you could train them one to one, every day; every transfer would have a shot at ranking in the top three?"

"Yeah."

"...So, why don't you?"

Jason sat beside me, scratching the top of his head. He might be an animal on the field, but it was shit like this that reminded me the kid was still as dim as the day he arrived.

"How the fuck am I supposed to train every transfer one-to-one?"

"I hadn't thought of that," he spat back, raising his palm before taking an aggressive bite of his taco. He smirked through his savage like chewing, then raised a brow at the look of disgust on my face.

Ignoring him, I turned to glance out across the food hall. The roar of voices grew louder, and more people started to pile in. 

Dani's absence last night was too noticeable for comfort. I'd grown used to her warmth and the feel of her skin, the way she would press every inch of her body against mine. 

I scanned the crowd of Dauntless almost viciously, catching sight of Dani slipping seamlessly amongst the surge of black-clad bodies. My hands tightened around the railing.

She glanced up, locking eyes with me for a brief moment, and although I tried not to react, I couldn't stop the corner of my lip from curling into a smirk.

"You thought of a plan for the big game?" drawled Kurt, coming to stand beside me. He stood in silence, glancing across the food hall. "...Fuckin' animals," he sniggered, turning away to slump next to Jason. "Well?"

"I'm working on it," I muttered, too busy watching Dani scoot up beside the Amity kid.

"Sounds to me like you'll be keepin' up that losing streak," snorted Jason. His words made my jaw twitch. The Stiff won the war games every fucking year, and to put it simply, I was fucking sick of it. But I knew this time if I had the right team, I could destroy him.

"We'll see about that," I murmured, smirking as I glanced at Dani. A lightbulb went off in my head as I remembered she had her com with her, then I pulled my own out, tapping at the screen harshly. 

_Meet me in the hall - 19:26_

_2 mins - 19:26_

_Wait there - 19:26_

She stiffened immediately.

I knew she wouldn't get her com out in public, and she didn't. Instead, she excused herself from the table, smiling softly as she wandered away. A few seconds later and my com buzzed, the screen glowing with her initials.

_19:28 - Seriously?_

_19:29 - Can I at least finish eating?_

_19:29 - There r tacos._

Sniggering, I rambled down the metal staircase as it rattled beneath my boots. I glanced around, attempting to scout Dani out of the crowd. But at floor level, it was futile.

_Where are you? - 19:31_

I waited a moment, staring intently toward the screen. Then creasing my brow, I proceeded into the hall, glancing up at the figures lingering beside the wall as I passed them. 

_??? - 19:33_

I felt myself grow heated, a tight knot formed in my chest as I muttered under my breath. There was no point in continuing to stare at a blank screen, so I pocketed the com, focusing my attention on the path ahead of me. 

"Hey!" I barked, startling a younger member. Then I grew closer, recognising him as an initiate from the year before—A pathetic one at that. My lip curled into a sneer, and I nudged my head toward him. "Dianna Moretti. Did she come this way?"

He stared at me with wide eyes, slightly taken aback.

"Dani?" He swallowed, looking down the corridor then back at me. "Some guy just took her that way..." He dipped a single brow, then pointed in the opposite direction.

The breath was knocked right out of him as I slammed him against the stiff rock. _"What do you mean took her?"_ I snarled.

The kid gasped, eyes wide as he stuttered to speak. "He-he picked her up over his shoulder a-and he—"

Before he could finish, I was already sprinting through the dark stretch of tunnel, the orange lamps above seeming to blare in sharp flashes as I moved beneath them. I rounded the corner, knocking a body clean into the ground. But I didn't care. The only person in my mind was Dani.

The next stretch of tunnel was darker, rooting deeper into the compound. I cleaned the full length of it in seconds, my chest pounding as blood gushed through my ears. A door slammed to my left as I rounded another corner, and my mouth ran dry. It was slim, metallic, leading into the pipe room. I tried the handle, but the door was jammed. 

There was a clatter and grunt.

I reared back, careening my body into the solid steel. The door flew open with a sharp crack, and my eyes flicked wildly until landing on a dark figure inside.

"Fuck off!" A male voice echoed amongst the cluttered space. It’s owner turned to face me with an irritated glower, and it was then I noticed the female hands clasped onto his hips.

A beat passed, and Lauren peered at me from behind his broad back. " _Shit_ ," she muttered. "Eric, he didn't recognise y—" 

Breathing heavily, I backed out and pulled the door shut with a brash thud, tearing my com out to call Dani's code. The dial tone resounded in my ear as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I cursed under my breath, pausing as a series of faint beeps drifted from the nearest side tunnel.

My head snapped in its direction, and I moved silently. Then the second I veered around the corner my stomach twisted and convulsed. 

Dani grunted softly, her small frame twisting atop the broad shoulder that carried her. 

Within a split second, I had my gun trained, the near-silent click as I cocked the chamber causing Dani's head to snap up. But then her hazel eyes locked with mine and they widened with fear.

"Eric, stop!" She gasped. 

"Actually, Kid, it's Emmitt."

I halted, narrowing my eyes, then spat his name out with incredulity.

" _Emmitt_?" 

Emmitt stopped, turning lazily on his heel, his wide-set grin dropping clean off his face when his gaze settled on the firearm in my grasp.

After a moment of confusion on his part, he turned away to drop Dani to her feet in one swift movement. Then returning his attention to me, he reached behind himself protectively, blocking her body with his.

I stared at him, a mixture of awe and disgust all over my face. Surely he didn’t think I was the threat?

But the way he creased his brow, suppressing a sneer as he held his palm up in warning only confirmed the thought.

"You don't wanna do that," he said, his voice strident.

I lowered the gun to slip it back into its holster. The idiot clearly got the wrong idea, and he seemed to realise it as Dani tried to move past him, coaxing his arm away with a gentle murmur the second he tried to stop her.

She knew it was all a misunderstanding. But even still, she knew it was her fault. Her breathing had raised, and she parted her lips, gaping at me in utter disbelief.

Curling my hand into a tight fist, I closed my eyes and raised the back of my knuckles to my lips. I took a deep breath. She was distressed herself, I could see that, and I didn't want to make it worse. But then I clocked the com tucked tightly inside her grasp, so why the fuck hadn’t she answered the messages.

I could feel my jaw trembling from rage, and I knew I couldn't keep my composure a second longer.

"Why didn't you answer your com!" I snarled at her.

Her eyelids flinched at the change of tone.

I had raised my voice in the past, spoken down to her, but not like this.

"I-I'm sorry, I—"

" _You're_ _sorry?_ " I spat in a honeyed tone. " _It's in your fucking hand, Dani!_ "

"I tried to—" Her voice cracked, and her eyes glistened under the orange light.

"Eric—"

"I told her to fucking wait!" I cut Emmitt off with a sneer. "I thought..." Wiping the bead of sweat from my brow, I clenched my hand before slamming my palm into the rock wall. _"Fuck!"_

Understanding dawned on Emmitt's face, and he ran a hand over his mouth. "I didn’t realise you were trying to get hold of her, man. We were just playing around—"

I stalked toward Dani and clamped my hand around her arm, wrenching her toward me with cruel force. She whimpered and splayed her fingers across my abdomen to prevent herself from colliding with my chest.

" _When are you going to take this seriously?_ " I snarled, boring my eyes into her frightened expression. Her whole face trembled, and her eyes shone beneath the dim light as she tried to hold back her tears. But even still, I felt no remorse, no pity. "Say something!" I jolted her.

Her breath hitched, and she shook her head. I could tell she was struggling with her emotions, a volatile mixture of fear and mortification. But she kept her eyes fixated on mine, never turning away or averting her gaze. Then from the corner of my eye, I noticed Emmitt shifting closer, ready to intervene.

"Take one more fucking step..."

My voice shook with suppressed anger.

"You need to calm down, Man."

His tone matched mine, but I wasn't fazed. I was ready to explode all over again, I could feel the blood thumping in my ears.

"Just...take it easy." His eyes dropped to Dani, then came back to me.

I actually laughed, a harsh snigger turned sour.

I felt a crazed grin stretch across my face, then I stared down at Dani. Her eyes were wet and raw, full of trepidation, and her lips were slightly parted to draw in shallow breaths. She had to understand this wasn't a game for her—It was life or death. So, I thrust her toward Emmitt, who stared at me in bemusement, steadying her as she stumbled a small amount.

"Go to my apartment," I spat, locking eyes with Emmitt as I gestured toward Dani, "she knows the code."

"Eric—" she whimpered, then went to move forward as I took a step back.

I couldn't be around her right now. Past the rage, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I needed to take a breather. My eyes bore into her own, and she froze in place.

She knew better than to disobey me.

"Come on," said Emmitt, pulling her carefully toward him. "Let's go."

* * *

"You seem distracted," said Jason, leaning his forearms on the railing beside Me. 

"Work," I grunted, taking another swig from the bottle of bourbon.

But it wasn't work I had on my mind, it was Dani. I tried to focus on her large golden-green eyes, and her warm, feminine curves; the way her lip curled into a smirk when I challenged her, and the way she rolled her eyes when I unnecessarily criticised her in class. But my thoughts cut to earlier, the way she'd looked at me when I raised my voice, and the uncertainty in her eyes.

The intrusive thoughts speared my mind over and over.

"I'm just gonna head back," I said, "There's some stuff I need to do before tomorrow."

"Sure, Man. No problem," said Jason. He shrugged, flashing a crooked smile as I passed him the bottle, which he raised it in mock salute. 

I sniggered in return, turning on my heel. It didn't take long at all to reach the apartment, and when I walked in, I paused, scanning the dark, soundless space as I swiped my arm down the wall in search of a monitor. The lights illuminated the apartment with a slow, warm hum as I closed the door behind me. But there was no sign of life.

"...Dani?"

My eyes narrowed, glancing toward the bedroom. I hadn't expected Emmitt to stay, and I knew once he’d left, Dani wouldn't leave the apartment by herself. So I entered the bedroom, pausing at the sight of the bathroom door slightly ajar. There was a sharp blade of white light flooding through the small gap as the dull echo of the shower filtered into the bedroom. I moved with curiosity, taking lazy strides until pushing against the hard surface of the door.

But it was the next sound I heard that made my gut drop—soft mewling from somewhere in the bathroom.

I marched in without thinking better, rounding the steamed glass to see Dani's naked body curled into a corner. She hugged her knees with trembling hands, and her thighs were drawn tightly against her front. Her watery gaze snapped up to mine, then she curled into herself more, obscuring her face by tucking her temple against her forearm.

A feeling of utter remorse hit me like a bullet to the chest.

I walked in, unbothered that the amazonian shower head above us was drenching my uniform. Then as I moved to crouch down, she closed her eyes, continuing to sob quietly, the small sounds barely audible against the spray of water. She looked so fragile and vulnerable, her lips parted slightly as she drew in shallow breaths of air. 

"Dani...can you look at me?" I murmured the words calmly, but she didn't comply. 

I coaxed wet strands of hair away from her face with a slow, methodical movement until the worry in her features dimmed, and the tension in her body eased. Then giving her a moment to calm down altogether, I moved my hand to rest on the nape of her neck, running my thumb in a gentle motion beneath her ear. 

When she seemed relaxed enough, I reached up to turn the water off. Then with caution, I shifted, rearranging her a little as I slid a hand beneath her thighs and tilted her upper body against mine. 

A quiet sound of protest left her, and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I've got you," I murmured, glancing down at her.

She buried her face into the hollow of my neck, her soft breaths caressing the skin on my throat. Then pulling a large towel off the rack, I entered the cold air of the bedroom, drawing her body tighter against mine as she shivered. Her arms tightened around my neck when I moved to drop her back to her feet, and she trembled slightly from the loss of body contact.

"Eric—" she breathed, cutting herself off when she realised I wasn’t moving away. She sounded so defeated at that moment, and the distress in her voice made my stomach turn. I moved to reach around her, draping the towel across her shoulders to shelter her small frame. Then after peeling my wet clothes off, I brought her closer, lifting her into my arms a second time before sinking onto the bed with ease.

I sat back against the headboard, shifting to place her between my legs, and pull her against my chest; she curled her dainty fingers around the crook of my neck, then tucked her head below my jawline.

My eyes studied the tiny droplets of water that still marred her creamy skin, and her hair was cold and damp as I smoothed the dark ribbons of velvet behind her ear. She tried mumbling a series of apologies, her voice a soft whisper, but I shushed her, pulling the towel higher around the back of her shoulders, locking my arm around her as I leant forward for the quilt.

"Wait—" she gasped, her fingers hooking themselves around the back of my neck as she buried herself further into me.

"I know. Just let me take care of you."

I pulled the quilt over us, and my chest gave a deep rumble as she let herself melt against the warmth of my body. She laid there a while, the back of my knuckles stroking along her jaw, the curve of her neck, the tilt of her cheekbone, and the guilt I felt for my earlier actions only grew as the minutes passed.

I buried my hand in her hair, and my lips brushed her temple. Then with a sigh, I pushed the images away, and I knew after today, the cruel, callous act had to stop. 


	23. Dead Man Walking

**DANI'S POV**

As my eyes opened, they adjusted to the warm, golden hue of the bedroom. The gentle, lingering touches trailing across the arch of my spine were gradually bringing me back to the present. I sighed, sliding my hand up the warm chest beneath me to let my fingers graze the hollow of Eric's throat. 

"Dani," he rumbled softly.

His fingers continued to trace my bottom lip, then his knuckles along my jawline. I wanted to stay here forever, surrounded by the warmth of his body. I found I had grown used to Eric's short temper, and the way he would lose control, yet somehow I never thought I would shatter, and in a way, I hadn't. Instead, without knowing, he'd gradually picked away at me, piece by piece, until I fell apart. 

Eric had wanted to protect me, keep me safe, and I couldn't help but think if I hadn't had been so careless, if I had just paid attention to the com, none of this would have happened. 

"You need to wake up."

He let his fingers entwine in my hair as he traced the pad of his thumb across my cheek. My bones felt heavy, and my mind was hazy. 

I let my eyes focus. The glow of the bedroom was artificial, and the ebony sky peeking from behind the blinds told me I didn't need to wake up at all, but rather the opposite. So I snuggled my cheek further into the warmth of his chest and closed my eyes.

"Hey..." he murmured, "talk to me." Cupping the side of my face with a heavy hand, he spoke in a more tender tone, "...Dianna."

Gently, I opened my eyes. My brow creased, and my gaze found Eric's icy blue one as slowly, I tilted my head back on his chest. My name sounded so right coming from his lips, the way his chest purred as he said it.

"You've been gone for three hours." 

I let my gaze drop, and I brushed my fingers down the hard muscle, feeling it ripple beneath my touch. I could feel my cheeks burning with the humiliation of earlier. After Emmitt left, I had tried to keep a clear head, calm down, breath. The last thing I wanted was to let Eric see me fall apart. But as hard as I had tried, I wasn't able to prevent it.

"Do you want me to go to the dorm?" I whispered.

He sighed deeply, his fingers brushing my scalp as he tightened his hold on the crown of my head. "You're not sleeping down there anymore."

"...You spoke to Max?"

"No," he murmured. "But, I'm not sleeping another night in this bed if you're not in it."

I looked up to see his gaze fixed on me. He held me there, almost as if he feared I would slip away, then pressed his lips against mine. Carefully, I slid a thigh around him, pushing up on one elbow to deepen the kiss. He growled from the depths of his chest, digging his fingers into my thighs to drive me forward. 

I moaned into his mouth as his hardened length pressed between my thighs, then he shifted on the mattress, sitting up more to draw my frame closer, enveloping my body with his strong arms. 

He watched with hunger in his eyes as I let my fingers wander the length of his chest and stomach, the towel that hugged my back slipping off to bunch around me with the movement. His eyes followed, and upon instinct, his hands curled around my waist. His hold tightened with a hiss as I rubbed against him, the feel of him sending slow, pulsating waves of heat throughout my body. 

He pulled me in, his grip possessive on the nape of my neck. He captured my lips with his as my hardened nipples grazed across his bare chest; my breath hitched, and he pulled back to nip and suck on the sensitive skin along my jawline. His movements were primal, a fierce mix of passion and lust.

The way he moved his hands over my body, his teeth nipping, scraping the swell of my breast, only fueled the relentless ache between my thighs. His tongue teased the most sensitive parts of me, coaxing my nipple as I let my hands explore his enormous frame.

His erection strained against his briefs, and as I slid my fingers below the waistline, he drew in a sharp intake of breath. I stroked slowly, then squeezed him ever so slightly as I moved my fingers over his slick length.

"Dani..." he rasped.

He let his head tilt back, and my eyes instinctively trailed down the taut, tattooed skin of his neck. The amber glow of the bedroom warmed his skin; he looked like a painted god, his broad, muscular shoulders rippling with each teasing stroke. I leant down to kiss his jaw, the hollow of his throat, his collar bone; small peppered kisses and nicks along the curve of his neck as a groan clawed past throat. 

His lips parted in a silent plea.

I knew what he wanted, and a strong part of me was driving my instincts to give it to him, this undeniable urge to please him. So, hooking my finger inside the waistline of his boxers, I pulled down gently, watching as his length sprang free, swollen and thick against his abdomen. I shifted even lower, sliding my knees in a backwards motion across the mattress until I was right where I wanted to be. I stroked him, settling on my forearm as I glanced up to meet his gaze.

Keeping eye contact, he parted his lips as I let my own graze the tip of his erection, kissing it, licking at him as he hissed out another breath of air. Then the moment his eyes shut, I let my mouth close around him.

"Fuck," he breathed.

I took more, moaning, the vibrations of my voice rippling through his body as his hands tightened in my hair. His breaths were heavy, and his grip was on the verge of painful, but the throbbing heat between my thighs made me quick to forget. He eased himself deeper, and my tongue jumped from the base of my mouth.

He groaned at the sensation, watching with wild eyes as I pulled back to flick my tongue in a teasing motion just below the head.

"Dani," he hissed through grit teeth, his voice a stinging whisper.

Whatever I was doing, I was doing it right. I kept going, sucking slowly, I could practically feel the liquid heat between my legs as Eric released a low, feral growl. He jerked my head back, breathing heavily, his eyes glowing. Then he wound a thick arm around my torso to lift me, his iron grip shifting me around as if I were no lighter than a feather.

My back brushed against his chest, then his fingers curled around the base of my neck. He coaxed me forward, guiding my upper body lower until my breasts lay firmly planted against the mattress. Every inch of my skin was on fire. My hips dipped slightly to ease the ache in my thighs, but his free hand was quick to slip below my navel, his palm pressing into my abdomen to guide my ass high, flush against him as he dragged his hard length between my soft cheeks.

Shivering at the feeling as he lined himself up, I turned my face away; my cheek pressed into the mattress as I mewled Eric's name against the charcoal sheets. He thrust into me, the sensation sending shockwaves up my spine, clouding my mind with a euphoric haze, and with each thrust, he set my nerve endings ablaze. 

A stifled cry fell from my lips when he curled his fingers between thick strands of hair and pulled my head back with a sting. 

"Don't go shy on me now, Princess." His voice was a deep rumble. But it wasn't mocking or playful, it was an outright order. 

I could feel the thin sheen of sweat between my shoulder blades as he held me against the mattress with his palm, driving his length, in and out, the movements constantly snapping from quick and sharp, to torturously slow.

A soft plea fell from my lips as I fisted the sheets, the corners of my eyes stung with the desperate need for release. I groaned and gasped for air as Eric withdrew himself, leaving me empty, dripping, and needy before he slammed back inside of me. 

Weakly, I dragged my hands, fingers ranking across the dark linen in an attempt to ease the tight coil inside. I just needed that little push over the edge, and it was right within my reach. But as I slipped a hand beneath my navel, Eric caught my wrist.

"Not yet." 

He rooted himself deep between my folds as he reached across for my other wrist, pinning them in place behind my back.

I whimpered his name, but in return he only chuckled; the dark ring to it causing every hair on the back of my neck to stand. 

"I can't... I need— _oh._ "

My lips rounded with a breathy cry. The tension deep inside my core mounted with each stroke. I craved release like it was the only thing in the world that mattered; just Eric's body against mine, stretching, swelling.

" _Fuck_... _Look at you_."

He slowed. His touch would change at the flip of a switch, always catching me off guard as ever so tenderly, he squeezed the nape of my neck, coaxing the hairs away from my face. My chest pressed snug against the soft surface of the bed. He trailed the tips of his fingers down the length of my spine, his touch delicate, his breath heavy as my skin tingled beneath his touch.

"You're mine, Dianna." 

His words came out a feral rumble, and just like that, the switch flipped again. He drove his full length into me, his palm coming down hard on my sensitive cheek. I cried out, squirming atop the sheets as he worked up to a fierce pace. My lips parted to speak, but no words formed, only a soft whine turned gasp when his hand clapped against my skin a second time.

I cried out, his name lingering on the tip of my tongue. 

His fingers were ruthlessly pulling at my hair, arching my neck back, crushing my tender wrists in his grasp. Entirely consumed, I wasn't sure how much more I could take. A stifled whimper slipped out, and in an instant, his fingers eased. He slowed, his touch still firm but soothing as he withdrew his hands to curl them around my hips. 

"You're fucking mine." He pulled me beneath him and planted a forearm beside my head, rasping his words into the shell of my ear, " _Say it._ "

"I'm yours," I breathed, "...Eric, please."

As soon as the words left my mouth, his hand snaked around my jaw, holding it in place as his teeth cruelly nipped at the sensitive skin. My breath caught, my lips parted in a silent cry as I tensed around the hard length embedded inside me. Still finding no release, I squirmed and bucked, crying out desperately as he closed his hand around my throat. Then finally he slipped his fingers where I wanted most, coating them with my slickness before loosely circling the hood of my clit. 

I panted and gasped as Eric applied more pressure, stimulating the bundle of nerves which up to this point had been so purposefully scorned. I felt the pressure build, desperation lacing my voice as I pleaded with him. I was almost sobbing my words out as my entire body trembled against his from fear he would stop or pull away, leaving me needy and aroused.

"I've got you, don't worry" He muttered.

A light sheen of sweat masked our bodies as Eric's fingers moved relentlessly. He nudged himself into the curve of my neck, biting and nipping. Then taking my ear lobe roughly between his teeth, he spoke, his voice rough and demanding. 

" _Come_."

At Eric's command, I felt my whole body spiral into oblivion. I cried out, the feeling of white-hot energy surging through my entire body as I writhed beneath him. I could feel his hot breaths against my neck as my walls throbbed and clenched around him. Mumbling incoherently, I quickly grew far too sensitive to Eric's touch. But he wasn't showing any sign of stopping as he continued to rub quick-paced circles over my slick heat.

Tears trickled from the corners of my lashes. I bucked and whimpered, fisting the bedsheets as a second orgasm tore through my body. I cried out, utterly oblivious to Eric's words as I pulsed around him. The feeling didn't falter. The electric-like current tore through every nerve ending as suddenly, he pounded into me, a deep groan wrenching out of him before he pulled out with a shudder.

On his back, he sunk down beside me and caught his breath, his expression becoming concerned as he caught my eye. He wound his thick arms around me to reel my body closer, tilting my face up by nudging his knuckles on the base of my chin. His gaze swam with anguish, a look I had never seen, and I struggled to pinpoint the true cause of it as I analysed the sharp shades of blue.

His brows furrowed as his eyes searched mine.

"I'm never letting you leave this bedroom," he murmured deeply.

My chest tightened, fluttering fiercely as he swiped his thumb below the corner of my eye. His fingers caressed the damp skin, threading gently through my hair, his touch a far cry from moments ago. He studied me so thoroughly that I felt heat prickle the apples of my cheeks. He looked conflicted, like he had a million things he wanted to say but not enough time in the world to voice them. Then he tucked my temple against his shoulder, and without hesitation, I curled into his embrace. He moved his hands across my back, my hair, and neck, the familiarity of his touch comforting and warm as the high drained away.

My mind wandered to earlier, alone in the bathroom. I had been afraid he would come home and retreat into his shell, that maybe he had grown tired and frustrated with the need to make me feel safe, that I just wasn't worth it. But, he was here still, his touch kindling my body from the inside out, his heart on his sleeve.

"Don't think about it."

His lips grazed the top of my head. I tilted my gaze up, his eyes darkening as I reached up to trail the tip of my fingers past his jaw. My touch lingered along the edge of his mouth, and before I thought the action through, I leaned forward, pressing my parted lips to his. I felt his arms tighten, but he kept the kiss tender, controlling the movements as I savoured the deep caress of his tongue.

"It was my fault," I whispered.

"Don't."

"But what if I hadn't have seen you? What if—"

"Don't torture yourself about it," he murmured, drawing the pad of his thumb across my lower lip. He sighed. "Don't think about it anymore."

Slowly, I nodded, the gesture subtle as I cupped his cheek.

Seconds passed before his com beeped, and just like that, the air in the room changed. He hesitated, then left me lying on the bed, the sharp air nipping at my naked skin as he moved toward the dresser.

"It's Four," he said, glancing around the room as if he were looking for something. 

Glimpsing at the clock on the nightstand, I remembered his words from earlier. _You need to wake up._ I frowned. It was in the middle of the night. Confused and tired, I opened my mouth to speak, but he was already rummaging through his closet, tossing a pair of combats on the bed.

"Where are you going?"

I sat up, drawing the sheets around me, clutching them against my chest. I thought maybe he would laugh it off, get back into bed and tell me he was joking, but then he pulled out my duffel bag and began pulling my clothes out too, chucking them carelessly on top of his.

"Eric...?"

"Relax," he purred, stalking toward me until his fingers grazed the nape of my neck. "We're going out."

"But...why?"

I almost stuttered the protest, half surprised, half wanting to lay back, close my eyes and sink into the mattress until initiation is over. But he just laughed, a deep chuckle with a brow cocked high in amusement.

"War Games."

* * *

"Weapon of choice!"

Eric's stentorian voice boomed around the cart. He held the gun high, shooting me a wink as he turned on his heel and paraded the weapon for us all to see.

"He totally just winked at—"

"Shut up," I hissed under my breath, silencing Jacob's murmur.

He snorted, nudging me with his elbow, then bit down hard on his bottom lip to suppress a smile. He'd taken a habit of calling out Eric's advances every time he so much as looked in my direction.

Just as my lips parted to release a snarky comment, a series of suppressed yelps tore through the cart. Our heads whipped toward the sunken transfer, her chest growling as she slumped against the metal wall. My lips parted in disbelief when I noticed the thin dart spiking out from her thigh, and I bit down on my tongue, my eyes rolling toward the ceiling.

"Oh my fucking god," I murmured, closing my eyes to contemplate life.

"Did he actually just shoot her?" whispered Noah.

Although I already knew the answer, Eric made a point to confirm it. He sauntered toward her, pulling the dart out cooly to hold it up like a diamond to the light.

" _Neuro stim dart..._ Stimulates the pain of a real gunshot wound. Only lasts a couple of minutes."

I felt my heart plummet in my chest. My breath caught, and I tried swallowing the thick lump in my throat as a wave of nausea hit me.

" _Two teams_. Four and I are captains."

"You pick fist," hummed Four.

" _Okay..._ Edward." 

Seriously. 

"I'll take the Stiff," said Four.

My eyes darted up to see his head slightly bowed, his lashes thick as he glanced up with a smug expression. 

" _Ohh._ Pickin' the weak ones, so you got someone to blame when you lose?"

Eric's voice rang with his naturally condescending tone. I couldn't see his expression, but his body language was enough of a giveaway to know he had a fat smirk plastered across his face. However, it was Four's reaction that had my brow crease with amusement, his deep voice exuding arrogance as he spoke. 

"Something like that."

I glanced at Noah, who twisted his features in confusion. 

Most of the transfers seemed to stare at the blonde perched along the wall of the train, a transfer. I remembered her... _First jumper._ She bowed her head, her blush well hidden, but to the trained eye (of a girl) it was evident. 

"Suit yourself..." scoffed Eric, then lazily folded his hands behind his back. "Dani."

My chest fluttered. I briefly forgot Eric was simply choosing his teammates until I heard Four's smooth voice echo around the small space.

"Uriah."

"Noah."

"Christina."

They continued reciting names until Four's word was final. Me, Noah and Brady were with Eric; while Fallon, Uriah, and Jacob were with Four, and the rest was a blur. 

My eyes followed everyone's movements as we got ready to leave the train. Eric told us to jump at his word, and in return, Four told his team to make their way to the far wall of the cart.

"Come on," mumbled Noah, jutting his head toward the exit.

I turned on my heel, grunting softly as a hard shoulder slammed into my smaller frame. I nearly laughed, half expecting the culprit to be Jacob testing out his crappy intimidation tactics. But my breath caught in my throat, mouth agape as I stared up at Scotty's bulky frame. We hadn't spoken since I almost choked the life out of him on the first day, and after what Eric did to him in the infirmary, he had made an effort to keep his distance. 

"Excuse me," I said bluntly, creasing my brow when his mouth twisted with a sly smirk.

He sensed the discomfort glowing in my eyes, because he sniggered, dropping his hand atop my shoulder as everyone else manoeuvred around us.

"No hard feelings, right?" He said, his voice a quiet hum.

His eyes twinkled as he grinned at me, but something about the way his upper lip twitched had my instincts internally screaming.

"Sure." I nodded, glancing toward the open exit when Eric's voice boomed across the carriage.

" _My team,_ out!"

I smiled a forced smile. Then moved to slip around Scotty, his hand clasping tighter as I fought the urge to bolt.

"Be careful out there."

My stomach twisted. He let go, and I followed after Eric, my fingers tingling with adrenalin as I looked up to see his dark eyes watching with a frown in the doorway of the cart. 

He watched me come closer, and his lips pinched into a thin line as his eyes searched mine. His line of sight dragged higher until he was glaring over the top of my head, and I didn't need to look back to know exactly who he was looking at. He gripped my arm, turning on his heel as he pulled me against his chest in the process; it wasn't caring or gentle, it was him showing off, dangling me in front off Scotty like a shiny new chew toy. He pressed his chest against my back, one hand on my arm and the other on the handle beside the open door which I was consequently a centimetres width away from. 

I stared out into the darkness, the cracked and depleted buildings barely visible as the train whipped past them. The moon's crescent was just bright enough to leave a gentle glow on the ground, broken apart by the tall structures. It wasn't until the train slowed that I even knew where we were. My mom had told me all about the war games, and how they'd been a tradition since her own initiation; she took her turn training the initiates back in the day, as was expected of every leader, and more than enough times to know her way around the playing field. She had told me about the pier, its in's and out's, unknowingly drilling tips and tactics into my head since I was a kid. 

As soon as the tracks grew parallel to the ground, the volume of voices grew thunderously loud, and Eric told us to move out.

His grip tightened, rearing me back until there was a free window amongst the black-clad body's leaping from the train.

I landed awkwardly, tumbling slightly as I tucked into a forward roll. Then with a suppressed grunt, I pushed up onto my elbows, the idea being to pull my clumsy ass up before anyone noticed. But before I could, I was heaved to my feet by a pair of strong hands.

"You're really trynna stand out from the crowd, aren't you?"

I turned to face the deep voice, my cheeks burning, and my lip curling into a flustered smirk as I gazed up at Brady. He smiled back with equal amusement.

"Maybe we should invest in a helmet," scoffed Noah, marching toward me with a smug grin.

" _You're hilarious._ " 

I flashed him a sarcastic smile, following after the others as we sprinted east. It took us a couple of minutes to cover the full length of the pier, and right on cue, Eric's command cut through the low hum of voices. The unmistakable authoritative ring to it was more profound than usual as he ushered everyone around him. His eyes were dark, deadly, and his expression was intense. He rocked back on his heel. I couldn't help but admire the way he tensed his features, the action only enhancing the sharp structure of his jaw. 

" _Everybody,_ turn your lights off... Okay. _Strategies._ Lemme hear'em."

There was a split second before a roar of voices cut through the silence. Everyone seemed to talk over each other, losing patience with one another as their voices grew louder. Eric rolled his shoulders, scratching the tip of his chin as if he was in his own personal bubble. He wasn't listening, but no one seemed to notice, their voices nothing but useless racket as they all scrambled to get a word in.

His gaze wandered to me, and he rolled his eyes. His face was so distracting; it took me a second to focus and tear my gaze away. I glanced around impatiently, then sighed as I raised my gun to the murky skyline and pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out, a quick _zip,_ no louder than the parade of voices but a sound we'd been trained to react to. Everyone went silent, and all eyes landed on me. 

Eric shook his head, suppressing a scoff of amusement. "One at a time."

"I have an idea," said one of the transfers beside me. The boy was tall, with a hooked nose and a sly smile, an arrogance to his voice that made me want to cringe. "I say we attach the flag to a moving target. That'll give us more time to scout their flag." 

"No," Brady cut in, "We should use the flag to draw them in and pick them off from a higher access point."

"...Good," rumbled Eric, "Elaborate." 

Brady faltered for a moment, and in return, Eric simply rolled his eyes. "Next."

"No," I said.

Heads simultaneously whipped in my direction, then Eric's chest rumbled with suppressed laughter. He folded his arms and tilted his head. He was straight-up mocking me, rearing for a challenge, and his childish game only egged me on.

"Brady's right. We can use the flag to draw them in. We just have to hide it in plain sight. Somewhere it's impossible to reach unless they go through us... If we position ourself correctly, we can surround them. It would be like an ambush."

"Good." Eric's eyebrows jumped with the smuggest expression I'd ever seen. "And where do you suggest we put the flag?"

I paused as a smile crept up my cheeks. "High ground."

Eric's eyes twinkled as he nodded, his lips curled into a smirk.

"...There's a tower," I said, pointing toward the abandoned structure, "It's right at the tip of the pier, and there's only one way to get to it."

I felt a sense of pride blossom inside me. For whatever reason, especially over the past couple of days, all I wanted was Eric's approval. He knew I had the skill; I fought with anger, and I knew my way around a weapon. But when it came to teamwork, that all pretty much went out the window. Eric had told me in the past, I had trust issues when it came to my teammates handling a weapon around me, and in all honesty, I couldn't disagree. No doubt, the first day of target practice, if Eric hadn't have been there to remove me at first glance, I probably would have flailed around the rooftop like a wild animal for everyone to see. 

" _Okay,_ let's split up. I want someone with the flag _at the top_ of the tower. Noah, Lynn, Sean, and Rita, get a head start now; you'll be scouting Four's flag. Four's one to make an entrance, so I don't doubt he'll use the roof. I want a team _up there_ and around the tower, and another team spread out around the loading dock on ground level... There are objects, _use them to your advantage_ , fucking get in it, on top of it, whatever you want, _just cover yourselves_. Some of you have flares, on my call, you light them and throw them toward the opposing team. _Lastly. Back entrance._ There's an auditorium connected to the back of the tower which could be used by Four's team as a way of entry. I want two people stationed there."

"I'll go top." 

The gunshot victim from the train snatched the flag from Eric.

I had to bite down the smile on my cheeks as his upper lip twitched. He looked livid. Although, from having been around him continuously for the past two weeks, I had the impression that was just his face whenever any initiate, apart from myself, got within ten feet of him. 

"I'll guard the back." I volunteered.

"I'll go too," keened Brady.

Being as I hadn't had anyone use me as an actual human target yet—sans Jason—there was no way in hell I was about to let myself get mowed down by a bunch of initiates with a toy gun. Four wasn't dumb enough to use the back entrance, and considering Eric only suggested two people for the job; I knew I'd be out of range there. Besides, I knew backing up Brady's initial plan was enough to gain me a decent amount of points already.

"Good," hummed Eric. His eyes shifted to mine and softened the most minuscule amount. Then he paused for a moment as if he lost his train of thought. I smirked. It didn't take much imagination to guess what was on his mind, not even an hour ago I'd been pressed up against the warmth of his broad chest, my naked body tangled with his.

He kissed the back of his teeth with a sense of irritation.

"Dauntless, I want you on defence at the bottom of the tower. Transfers come with me... _Stay alert_ ," barked Eric.

I watched everyone file out as Brady pulled my elbow. Eric went without a word or a glance as he jogged ahead of the others. I watched his large form disappear with the rest of them until an eerie silence filled the open air around us.

"Come on," said Brady, his voice gentle.

"Yeah."

I rolled my shoulders subtly as my mind came back to the present, then looked up to see his dark eyes studying me intently. After a pause, he urged me along with him, and we moved in silence, our boots crunching on the small pieces of rubble beneath us. We approached the very tip of the peer, circling our way toward the back of the enormous auditorium until we came across a set of double doors. They were splintered and broken, one of them resting precariously on its bottom hinge.

Brady released a small grunt of curiosity, his lips parting as he gave the old thing a gentle push. Slowly, it swung open with a light creak, the sound so pathetically small, as he pulled his hand away, I couldn't help but huff with suppressed laughter. He turned his gaze on me, his eyes squinting, his dimples showing, then his chest rumbled with slow laughter. "I was expecting something more like—"

Our heaps whipped toward the door in unison as it groaned loudly, the colossal slab tearing away at the hinges as it slammed against the floor with a bang.

"...that?"

"Yeah," he breathed, tensing his hands around his rifle.

He moved forward, stepping over it to peer inside the dark space.

"Come on." 

He made it look so easy, clearing the mangled pile of wood in two long strides while I clung to the side of the door frame and manoeuvred over it. I glanced up to see him stood with his arms extended, and swallowed the laughter bubbling past my throat. "I've got it."

"I know you do," he chuckled, grasping my forearm as I hopped onto solid ground.

"Thanks," I sighed, glancing around the vast space. "What is this place?"

"...It looks kind of like the hall from the choosing ceremony."

The ceiling must have been at least fifty feet high, sheltering the endless disarray of mangled blood-red chairs and round oak tables scattered before us. The entire structure was shaped like a dome, with large murky windows dotted along the walls—every movement we made echoed softly as the darkness surrounded us like a thick blanket, the wood floor beneath our feet scathed and damp. 

"Should we turn our lights on?"

He managed to sound unfazed. But as my eyes adjusted to the objects and wreckage surrounding us, it didn't take long before my mind began to play tricks on me.

I glanced at him, the whites of his eyes glistening from the gentle glow of the moonlight. If I had been stood with Fallon, or Uriah, or any other initiate, I would have asked that question before we even stepped foot inside the building. But something about Brady made me feel safe, and the air around him practically hummed with protective male energy.

"No... I'm good."

He nodded and glanced around. "We should probably hide somewhere. Otherwise, we're just a...sitting... What are you doing?" His tone of voice went from commando soldier to totally clueless the second my ass landed on the velvet cushion of the nearest seat. 

"Four's team won't come through here," I said matter-of-factly.

His lips parted, and he glanced around, slightly thrown off by my lack of enthusiasm. "What makes you so sure?"

"...I just am." I pulled the rifle off my chest and propped it within reach. He seemed sceptical as hell, his deep chest rumbling as he scratched the back of his head. Then he shrugged and came closer, eyeing up the empty seat beside me. "I don't bite." I smiled. 

His shoulders relaxed, and he pulled the seat closer, slipping into it with a sigh.

"Comfy right?" 

His eyes left the tall ceiling to stare at me. He huffed in amusement, shaking his head, then paused to let his gaze roam across every inch of my face. I watched him; my lips parting with curiosity. But then his jaw tensed, and he tore his gaze away.

My lips rounded as my mind fumbled for the right words.

When he volunteered to come with me, I hoped he'd only done it out of enthusiasm, maybe even in the spur of the moment. But the desire swimming in his deep autumn eyes was utterly undeniable, and I'd be lying to myself if I thought otherwise.

"Are you okay?" I cursed inwardly as the words left my mouth. I didn't want to embarrass him, but I knew he cared about me, and I wanted him to know that I cared too, just in my own way.

"Yeah, I..." he began, but then as if he thought better of it, he shook his head. "...I'm sorry."

Furrowing my brow, I searched his eyes.

"For what?" I murmured.

"For this."

I parted my lips to speak, gasping as his fingers curled in between strands of my hair. It happened so fast. He ducked down to press his lips against mine, the softness of them only grazing lightly before I turned my face away at the last second.

"Don't," I breathed.

He let his head bow, the tip of nose brushing the curve of my neck, his fingers curling tighter until a beat passed and he pulled away.

I couldn't even look at him. I was angry, and more so because I was hurt. He'd pushed my feelings aside in favour of his own, and I couldn't understand it. I stood up in an attempt to draw some distance, but he moved with me. He grasped me by the arm and forced my gaze to his, his fingers gentle but firm as he held the tip of my chin.

"Dani—"

"Stop it," I pleaded, pushing a hand into his chest. But he made no effort to move. I glanced up, shocked by the tenderness of his gaze. Then the feeling hit me as clear as day; I wasn't angry at him anymore; I was angry at myself. I thought maybe I'd caused this; I'd led him on, given him false hope. Yes, I had been drawn to him, I had felt something, but that was before Eric, before everything, and from the moment Eric's walls came down, I'd made up my mind. I only wanted Eric, and there was absolutely nothing that could change that.

"Why?" 

His voice was gentle but thick with need, and the sound of it made my heart drop to my stomach. 

"...Because. I—" My voice was so small at that moment, so certain, but I couldn't say it, not like this. The words lingered on the tip of my tongue. But they weren't for him.

He closed his eyes briefly, drawing a deep breath, then brought his other hand into my hair. He stood tall. His thumbs rubbed slow and gentle across my cheeks.

"Then tell me I'm wrong... Because I know you feel something for me. I can see it... I make you nervous. You blush, all the time. You...are clumsy as _hell_ when I'm around you..."

His voice was a deep hum, thick with hope.

"Brady..."

Realising I couldn't tiptoe around his emotions as well as help him understand at the same time, I pulled his hands away in a gentle motion and let the words flow. 

"It's always going to be him."

He searched my eyes with so much intensity my chest constricted. I felt like I was on fire from the inside out. Eventually dropping his gaze to the floor, his touch lingered along the edge of my jaw as he pulled away. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he ran his fingers through the thick chocolate strands atop his head. Then he glanced up as the faint echo of our team's whistle signalled our loss.

"Brady—"

A sharp burst of pain shot through my side, and before I knew what was happening, Brady pulled me to the ground. He grunted loudly, reaching for his gun as a growl tore from his throat. The distinctive sound of darts zipped through the air. I tipped my head back, expecting to see an onslaught of initiates, only to scowl at the two silhouettes advancing toward us. Clearly, they could see I'd been hit, and judging by the sound of it, so had Brady, but they just kept firing.

I whimpered as a second dart lodged in my shoulder, and Brady cursed under his breath, " _Fuck_... Stop!" 

His breath caught as another dart pierced his neck, then he collapsed onto his back beside me. I couldn't understand why they hadn't ceased fire. But then my eyes focused on the face looming above me to see Scotty had his gun aimed intently, the tip of the barrel lined perfectly between my eyes. 

" _Asshole_ ," I bit out through clenched teeth, my breathing uneven from the shooting pain sweeping through every nerve in my body.

Groaning, I reached for the dart in my side, only to hear another growl tear through Brady as a dart lodged in his chest with a hiss. 

A cold snigger echoed around the dome, and I whipped my head in its direction. My stomach dropped. I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was the kid from the rooftop, the Erudite with the wandering hands, and in an instant, I knew something wasn't right. Their eyes were twinkling with hatred, hovering above us like vultures. 

" _Dianna_ ," he said with mock enthusiasm, the sadistic grin spread across his face making my insides turn. "What are the odds."

"Fucking slim," sniggered Scotty.

My eyes were lethal as I glanced between them, my chest heaving with shallow breaths of air. 

"Get her up. And keep him conscious, he'll wanna see this."

A beat passed, a moment of complete calm before Brady tore the gun from Erudite; he came with it, landing hard on his knees as Brady cracked the weapon across his cheek. 

I was drawn back to reality when Scotty's hand clamped into my hair, his grip unforgiving as he yanked me onto my knees. I cried out, my fingers flying up to pry him off, only it was impossible. My eyes stung with tears. I blinked furiously, making out Brady's enormous frame as his fist snapped across Erudite's nose with a profound crack.

"Stop!" Scotty's grip tugged as he barked the word out. He sounded possessed, but Brady showed no sign of stopping. It wasn't until I whimpered at the feel of the gun barrel nuzzled into the back of my skull that his gaze flew up and he stopped mid-strike. He ripped the dart from his neck, his movements slow as he got up to his feet; his expression contorting with rage, marred with blood splatters as he tensed his hand around the gun.

"Put it on the ground," said Scotty. Brady hesitated, his action earning a snigger. "Do you know what this thing does at point-blank range?"

I writhed at the threat, wincing when the barrel dug further into the back of my neck with brute force. He jerked my head, and I screwed my eyes shut for a moment, fluttering them open again to see Brady's palms extended and the gun on the ground. My jaw tensed with disbelief. Scotty could have been bluffing, and surely if he were telling the truth, Eric or Four would have warned us. But I should have known Brady wouldn't risk it.

The Erudite grunted, wiping his bloody face with his shirt as he pulled himself up. He grabbed ahold of the gun, turning the nose up toward Brady to fire a dart right into his thigh.

Scotty shoved me away to do the same, both firing rounds until Brady was doubled over in agony on the hardwood floor, the only sound being the sharp hiss of the darts and his ragged breaths.

I cried out for them to stop, but they only did when Scotty ran out of darts.

"Save these," sneered the Erudite, slamming the rifle into Scotty's hands before lurking toward me. 

I backed up along the floor, but he was quick to haul me up, cursing under his breath as I swung at him. He cuffed me across the cheek, and my head snapped sideways. He wrenched me toward him, trying to restrain my arms with his own as I flailed around like a maniac. I caught his chin with my elbow before the snap of his teeth sounded with a loud _clack_ , then he growled like a feral animal, hooking one arm beneath my elbows and the other around my neck.

His strength trumped mine by a mile, and the pain ricocheting from the sim darts only made matters worse. He dragged me kicking and writhing toward a table, grunting and cursing into the shell of my ear as I struggled. 

I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing just how scared I was. But my body betrayed me, and I felt myself begin to tremble as he sniggered, roughly forcing me over the edge of the table. Growling in anger, I thrashed against him, snapping my head back in an attempt to catch his.

" _Bitch_ ," he sneered, curling his hand around the nape of my neck to hold me against the cold surface. He pressed his weight against me as I writhed to free my arms. His black eyes gleaming, evil and hungry.

"Think of all the ways I could hurt you," he said, his sadistic words rasping in my ear, the sick smile evident in his voice.

I could hear Brady's violent breaths, the darts embedded in his skin scuffling across the floor as he moved.

"I think he wants to say something," said Scotty, his voice dead of any emotion whatsoever.

Erudite let go of my neck, curling his fingers around my jaw to wrench my gaze to the other side. I tried to buck him off, snarling as his thick fingers crushed the flesh on my cheek. "She's got a minute."

They both laughed, and I felt bile rise up my throat. 

My eyes strained to look at Brady. He'd barely moved, the sweat on his forehead glistening in the moonlight. Two darts and I'd hardly been able to stand, so I couldn't even imagine the pain he was in. He rolled onto his forearms, and Scotty aimed the gun at him, his chest heaving with silent laughter as he waited to take the shot.

A silent sob wracked through me, and I screwed my eyes tightly shut. I couldn't watch anymore. I hoped for a moment; if I closed my eyes, it would all go away, I'd wake up in the safety of Eric's bed, resting on the warmth of his chest. But the teeth nipping sharply along my jawline brought me back to reality. I heard the _zip_ of the dart, but the roar of pain that followed didn't come from Brady.

My eyes snapped open, and I met Eric's steel gaze, sharp as polished shards of metal, ablaze with unearthed hostility.

He stood there, no more than ten meters away, unblinking, his eyes never leaving my face.

Then as silence settled, chaos erupted.


	24. Slowly, then all at once.

**ERIC'S POV**

I held still, staring at Dani. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut as a larger body loomed over her, crushing her smaller frame against the surface of the table to hold her in place. Fingers dug into her cheeks as her features twisted with distress, the sight causing a violent flood of rage to surge through every vein in my body. The acidity of it resided at the back of my throat, prickled at the tips of my fingers. 

My eyes whipped to Brady. His breathing was near rabid, his body marred with darts, the effects evident as he attempted to pull himself up. Then my gaze lashed back to Dani, my chest violently convulsing as teeth nipped at her jawline. Her face contorted, the sight scalding me from the inside out. I raised my gun, barely taking my eyes off of her as I fired a dart in Scotty's direction. It whipped through the air with a hiss, embedding into his skin, his roar of pain music to my ears as finally, Dani opened her eyes. Her petrified gaze pierced right through me, her jaw trembling as her tormentor licked a wet trail up her cheek. I recognised him in an instant—the piece of shit from the rooftop, the transfer I wanted to beat the living life out of since the meeting with Max. He was oblivious to my presence and Scotty's grunts of pain, his laughter sickening as he twisted the dart in Dani's shoulder. 

Her stifled cry reverberated around the open space as she thrashed in his grip, whimpering when he slammed her forward by wrapping his fingers around the nape of her neck. Her temple hit the table with a jarring thud, and my body moved on impulse, the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps causing the kid's head to whip in my direction. His dark eyes widened with a mixture of horror and shock. Petrified, he quickly stepped back, his gaze darting between myself and Dani as he watched me close in. 

Every muscle in my face twitched and contorted with rage. But the feeling rushing through my bloodstream was unprecedented, a million different emotions clashing at once. The chaotic mixture had my body roaring to move faster, to snatch the kid and flay him alive, rip him apart until the urge to cause him pain subsided. 

I came to a halt mere meters away, finger twitching against the trigger as I glanced at Dani. Her lower lip trembled, and her eyes were red raw; real terror gleaming in the dull light. 

_Fuck, she should be afraid._

With lighting speed, I spun the rifle in my grip, swinging the bulk of the handle across the transfer's face with a thunderous crack. Bones audibly fractured beneath bust skin as he swayed wildly on his feet, his hands reaching out to clasp around Dani's hips in an attempt to steady himself. My lips curled into a psychotic grin, eyes rounding further at the audacity of the action. I repeated the motion, the noise deafening as his head snapped to the opposite side. He stumbled back and collapsed, stunned to silence as he rolled across the floor.

My eyes found Dani's tortured gaze. She hadn't moved an inch, her breaths light and fast, her body almost sagging over the flat surface of the table as if her bones had turned to pulp. Even still, her eyes remained alert and wide, following my every movement like a cornered animal. 

On instinct, my gaze rolled over her exposed skin. Apart from the darts, there was no visible damage. Yet all I could see was his hands, like scorched imprints on her body, uninvited, unwanted, groping and touching, causing her pain and fear. 

Guilt poisoned my mind. I'd been too wrapped up in a pathetic game, internally moping over Four's victory. I hadn't even noticed she hadn't returned. It made me sick to my stomach. Bile threatened to rise past my throat. If Four hadn't had been quick to do a headcount, how long would it have taken me to notice she wasn't there? The thought was enough to make my blood run cold, and the consequences of what could have happened had I not come searching for her caused something to snap inside me. 

I wrenched her up by the arm, keeping a firm grip as she stumbled slightly.

"Go!" I roared. "GO!" 

But she only stared, her wet eyes frantically searching mine as she struggled to hold herself together. "FUCKING GO, DANI!"

She took a few steps back, seeming unsure what to do, unsure of the urgency in my voice and the reason behind it. I could see her mind working at a million miles an hour. Then her eyes fell to the transfer, and finally, something seemed to click. 

I wasn't asking her to leave because I feared for her safety, or because I needed her to get help, I was asking her to go because I didn't want her to witness what I was about to do. 

She drew her brows together and stood her ground. The sight was enough to make my blood boil over. I exhaled sharply, nostrils flaring, eyes blazing. Then biting back a snarl, I turned toward the transfer. 

He dragged himself along the withered floor in an attempt to gain some distance, but I reached him in two long strides, fisting the material on his chest to wrench him up. My arm drew back, and with a solid _thwack_ , my knuckles smashed against his temple. I pulled back again, landing a harsh hit to his nose, then another against his battered cheek, each blow more mutilating than the last. His head lolled back, but his eyes fluttered slightly, rolling in their sockets as he tried to focus. Each hit was powerful, deadly. But I wasn't bothered about numbers I could dish out, only the damage I could cause him. 

He didn't dare fight back, he just hung like a ragdoll, clutching to my forearm to ground himself in preparation for the next blow. I grasped his collar in both hands, jerking him violently until he opened his eyes again.

" _Son of a bitch_ ," I seethed through clenched teeth. I wanted to kill him.

I could feel the hatred pouring from my gaze as I let my eyes bore into his, my expression sinister as I thrust him out of my grip with disgust. The back of his head hit the floor with a hollow thud, and he rolled onto his side, his arms locking around his face to form a feeble shield. 

My boot swung back, reeling into his ribs with full force, the crack of his bones nothing but pleasure as I watched him fold into himself, coughing and spluttering thick clots of blood. He groaned a weak plea, then looked up through swollen eyelids. 

Whether he was asking me to stop or end his suffering there and then, I couldn't be sure. But either way, I had no intention of stopping. My skin was tingling with adrenalin, my nostrils flaring with heavy breaths. I drew him up again by the thick of his collar and went to swing, but the action was interrupted by the feeling of fingers curling around my bicep, soft but firm, tugging helplessly in an attempt to prevent another hit.

My head whipped to the side, and my eyes found Dani's, her muffled words lost behind the blood thumping in my ears. I watched her lips move, taking in the look of sheer terror on her face as her hands trembled against my skin. The sensation rattled through me, right down to my bones. 

"...had enough! Stop!" Her shrill words and whimpers began to register. She glanced at the mess on the floor, then back at me, her chest heaving with frantic breaths. 

I stared, my eyes wandering in a trance past her shoulder as I caught sight of Brady straddled across Scotty's torso, the effects of the sim darts long gone as his fist snapped across the kid's face. Scotty's eyes rolled back, and his head lolled around, his body limp, lifeless and bloody. 

My hands tensed, and my fingers curled into tight fists. The sudden urge to continue, to turn around and finish the job was overwhelming, but the look in Dani's eyes made me hesitate. 

"Eric, please!"

The fear in her voice was somewhat disturbing. She tried to keep my attention on her, placing her tender palm on my cheek to form a barrier between myself and the sprawled mess on the floor. 

"Please," she whispered desperately, "...please stop."

Her gentle touch stirred something inside me, and as the seconds passed, gradually, the rage clouding my mind faded away. It took me a moment to notice she was trembling, violently. I felt my stomach convulse. My lips parted but the adrenalin still coursing through my veins prevented me from forming a coherent sentence. Her eyes fell to the floor as she hiccuped for breath, and at that moment, a part of me understood just how little a hold she had on herself. 

Her training was brutal, vicious even, but in the real world, it was only child's play. Real violence, violence out of her control, the type that threatened the people she cared about, that threatened to kill, it tore her apart. 

I brought my hands up to cup her face, almost pulling back when a layer of crimson smudged from my fingers, tainting her smooth skin. I tried wiping it away with the pad of my thumb, but it only added to the thick film of blood.

"I want to go home," she whimpered pathetically, her voice strained.

She knew she couldn't go home. She had the choice of the bunker or my apartment, and that was the extent of it. A part of me was disappointed she'd even suggested it, but I could see how mentally drained she was. Even so, why she would want to go home and close herself off was beyond me. 

I began to feel the rejection creeping up from the back of my mind. 

She was shutting me out.

"I just want to go home."

I lifted her face in my hands, confusion and disappointment wrenching inside me for a moment until I understood what she meant. She wasn't talking about her apartment at all; she was talking about mine.

"Home?" I murmured.

Her brows drew together, her gaze dropped, and she blushed furiously.

"No, n-not home, I meant—"

"If you want to go home, then we'll go home."

She stared for a moment as I let my thumb run across her lower lip, then she nodded gently. Her eyes wandered lower, drifting to the side, and the discomfort in her expression became more profound than ever.

"Look at me..." I hummed quietly, "Dani."

Her eyes snapped up to mine just as Brady's lurking silhouette caught my attention behind her. I'd forgotten he was there. He stood tall, pulling the last of the darts out of his battered skin as he hesitantly came toward us. His expression turned sour the second he caught sight of Dani's blood-smeared face, and I wasn't entirely surprised by his reaction. If it had been me in his skin, I would have hit the fucking roof. 

As my eyes locked with his, Dani's brows drew together, and she whipped her head around. 

"Brady..." Her voice was small, urgent. She threw her arms around his neck, but he stood still as stone, his gaze blazing, glued to the transfer sprawled along the floor behind her. She mumbled something, finally drawing his attention, and slowly, his arms wrapped around her smaller frame.

He glanced at me and tightened his hold, his fingers curling into her hair as he gave a slow nod. It was a display of gratitude, a thank you, and I found myself ignoring the possessive feeling snaking through every inch of my being to take a breath and return the gesture. 

Dani pulled back and searched his eyes, wringing her fingers as he watched, patiently waiting for her to make the first move. I knew by now she struggled to communicate her emotions unless absolutely necessary, so if he was expecting her to open up and talk, he was sorely mistaken. 

"Initiate," I said, resting my hand on Dani's shoulder with a comforting grip, "you won't get any points for what you did, but it won't go unnoticed."

He looked surprised by the statement, tensing his jaw. "For what I did, Sir?"

My fingers tightened, squeezing against the thin material masking Dani's skin. I understood his confusion. The kid didn't stop the two scum from carrying out the attack, but it was clear by his appearance that he'd put up a fight, and those extra minutes he'd gained by doing so had bought just enough time to prevent any real damage to Dani.

"Go back to the rest of the group. The train should be here any second. They won't wait." 

He nodded, then picked up his rifle, his movements hesitant as he turned on his heel and made his way out. 

I wasn't a fucking moron. I was fully aware of the way his eyes raked over Dani protectively, snapping toward the bloodied bodies on the floor every time they so much as twitched. The aggression seeped from him; it was undeniable. But regardless of what he felt, I trusted Dani. I trusted her to be honest, to the point my trust in her rendered me weak.

Her fingers brushed against my torso, and my gaze snapped to hers. She looked rattled still, worried even, almost as if she was expecting my rage to come crashing back at any moment. But the apprehension in her features washed away as I drew her closer, enveloping my arms around her like a protective shield.

"We'll miss the train," she whispered. But she didn't make any effort to pull away, sighing deeply as she nestled herself against my body.

"I need to make a call. Jason will bring a jeep down to take you back."

"You're not coming with me?"

She tilted her head back to gaze at me, furrowing her brow. 

"And leave them here?" 

There was a sting to my tone, and it didn't go unnoticed.

She seemed to remember we weren't alone, and as the silence thickened, I could practically see her mind running rampage.

"...What will you do with them?"

I could think of a few things. For starters, if Dani had left when I asked her too, they would already be at the bottom of a ditch. But I wasn't about to tell her that. I knew Dani, and I knew she'd blame herself for it. 

"They'll be taken to Erudite. The faster they recover, the sooner they can be put to trial." I sighed. "Things like this aren't taken lightly, Dani. You know that."

Her eyes drifted.

Considering what had happened to her on the rooftop, knowing the transfer's main intention, as sickening as it was, wasn't exactly a leap, and technically speaking, according to the laws of Dauntless, I couldn't legally kill the piece of shit for _attempting_ something. But unlucky for him, we weren't actually in Dauntless, and as a result of that, covering up any foul play on my part would be a walk in the park.

"It's nothing you have to worry about," I assured her, pulling her face back toward me with a firm, soothing grip. I kept my voice as calm as possible, not wanting to freak her out anymore than she already was. 

"Will he be factionless?" 

I could hear the curiosity dripping from her gentle tone. She wasn't buying my lie for a second. She knew something wasn't right. She was a smart girl, she knew her instincts, and it was evident from the subtle crease in her brow, she knew that the second she walked out that door, he'd be dead. 

Pulling my com out, I dialled Jason's code. He picked up on the second ring, groaning his words out. 

_"You fucking won didn't you, you son of a bitch. You're seriously ringing me to brag about it?"_

"Not exactly..." I sighed, "I have two initiates here. I need them taken care of."

_"What happened?_ _They the reason you lost?"_

"No. It's Dani." I chewed the inside of my cheek, unsure how to give a clear explanation with Dani's tired eyes still staring up at me, her thick lashes fluttering with exhaustion. "They crossed a line."

* * *

Emmitt's heavy footsteps boomed through the open space, Jason's stomping in unison behind him. The look in his eyes was positively lethal, and as he closed in, I felt a fresh surge of aggression race through my veins.

"What did he do to her?" A spasm of pain crossed his face. His voice was thick with torment, his gaze darting between myself and Dani as she stood beside me. "Did he touch you?" He spat, his features twisting as if the words were searing the flesh of his tongue as he spoke.

She simply stared at him, gently shaking her head. But I knew he didn't need a verbal answer; he could see it in her posture, hear it in the audible wince that escaped past her throat.

"Define touch," I sneered. 

"I've had worse."

My face twisted at her words, and I fought the urge to drive my fist through a wall. There was an innocence to her tone, almost as if she didn't understand the gravity of the situation she'd been in. 

"Put him in the back of the truck," I spat, gesturing toward Scotty. 

Jason moved on instinct, strolling toward him to lightly kick his thigh with the tip of his boot. "He's fucking out," he scoffed, his lip curling with disgust as he hung the rifle across his back and hauled Scotty out by his ankles. The kid's body scraped across the scattered debris of splintered wood and wet glass, but no one so much as batted an eyelash, watching in silence as he disappeared through the crusted doorway.

Emmitt cracked his neck as he approached the transfer's barely conscious form. His face twitched into a snarl, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, lowering himself to a squat as he rested on the balls of his feet. "...You're a dead man," he murmured, trailing his gaze over the transfer's mutilated face like prized prey.

Up until now, I hadn't been sure if the kid was even alive, but the way his chest began heaving violently cleared any question in my mind.

"Get her out of here," said Emmitt, glancing over his shoulder toward Dani's horrified expression. 

Her head bounced back and forth between us, and then she managed a calculated step toward him. "What are you going to do?" She whispered, observing him carefully. "You...you're not going to kill him?"

She sounded pathetic, weak. I would never understand her thought process, how she could care for a life that had threatened her own. I wanted to shake it out of her, hand her a weapon and tell her to finish the job herself. But she wasn't a killer, she had more compassion in the tip of her finger than most dauntless had in their entire body, and not only did it baffle me, but it was the sole thing that brought me genuine fear.

"Come on," I snarled, grasping her by the arm to haul her away. 

Her face twisted with discomfort as she stumbled beside me. She couldn't hide her emotions. I could see it in her eyes she wanted to protest, which only angered me further. 

"Get in."

I swung open the door to the jeep, clenching my jaw as she leant into me, her body reliant on the firmness of my grip. Then taking her time, she climbed inside, parting her lips to speak.

"Put your seatbelt on," I snapped.

Her eyes locked with mine as I slammed the door shut, and a wary look washed over her features, subtle but evident. She remained totally frozen, observing me through the glass as I circled the hood and clambered inside the jeep. We sat there in excruciating silence as her hazel gaze made a desperate attempt to decipher the disgust seeping from my calm exterior. 

"He was dead the second he touched you," I said lowly, jamming the keys into the ignition. I hoped for a brief instant, she would leave it at that, but the way she shuffled in her seat told me otherwise.

"You could have just turned him in," she whispered.

"You don't seriously have _sympathy_ for that piece of shit?" I sneered.

She went deathly quiet, searching my eyes, her throat working as she swallowed.

I held her gaze. I wanted to describe to her in intricate detail exactly what I would have done to that transfer, how torturously slow his death would have been at my hands had she of left when I asked, had she not stopped me mid-strike. My stomach twisted, and I gripped the wheel; I could feel the heat prickling beneath my palms.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Dani sat stiff and vacant on the edge of the bed. The aftershock of the night had finally seemed to sink in, holding her immobile as she stared out into the darkness of the skyline.

Hearing the water run, I came back to reality, pushing away from the doorframe of the bathroom to shut the tap off and lift the small basin of water from the sink. Then grabbing a clean rag, I dampened it as I circled the bed and came to a stop, crouching before her.

Her eyes were slow to find mine, but even then, it was almost as if she were gazing right through me. I lifted a hand to her face, freezing as her eyes closed and she recoiled. It was a minuscule movement, and I could tell from the way her brows drew together that it had been unintentional.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's okay. I just want to see."

I coaxed her face toward me, gripping the tip of her chin as lightly as my fingers would allow. An angry purple welt was beginning to form down the length of her cheekbone, and the corner of her lip was slightly bust beneath a film of dried blood. I didn't have to ask to know if she was in pain; I could almost feel the sting from where she'd been hit.

The bedside lamp illuminated her skin with a warm glow, but her usual honey-beige flush was dulled, her cheeks pale, the bags under her eyes darker than usual. She kept her eyes downcast as I tilted her face toward the light to study her.

"I tried to fight him," she whispered.

My gaze found hers and my stomach clenched. 

"The sim darts, they...it was hard to stand."

I sighed. "They took advantage of the situation. You weren't prepared for that."

"I should have fought harder—"

"Listen to me," I brought both hands up to cup her face, caressing the curve of her unmarked cheek, "you couldn't have done anything more to stop him."

She placed her hand on top of mine and attempted a smile. But it was pained and forced. 

"It's a good thing I got there when I did. I'm just sorry I didn't get there sooner." I let my hand drop to her lap, and she followed instinctively, wrapping her fingers around mine, her eyes watching the action in a daze. I let my thumb run along the smooth, warm skin of her palm. Then lowering my head, I grazed my lips over her knuckles. 

"A moment longer, and I never would have been able to forgive myself."

Her eyes widened a fraction. Then they softened tenderly. "Eric—" her lips parted and closed, then she swallowed. A small, timid smile pushed at her cheeks, and whatever it was she wanted to say, she decided against it. 

I wrung out the rag, taking my time to be gentle, wiping the blood from her face. My muscles tensed as the damage caused became clearer. It was much worse than I originally thought, the discolouration stretching down toward the edge of her jaw. 

She flinched when I dabbed at the corner of her mouth.

"Ow," she breathed, releasing a gentle huff through her nose.

I couldn't help the small curve of my lip. How she found humour in this was beyond me, but I wasn't about to question it. The tension in her shoulders was gone, and she was practically swaying with each stroke of the rag against her skin.

A gentle moan escaped her as I brushed a healing cream onto the small cut, and across the tilt of her cheek, my fingers lingering as she leant into my touch.

She sighed, her lashes fluttering as she gazed at me.

I lost myself for a moment, staring into the depths of her eyes. The sharp shards of gold and olive green were ablaze with trust, such high fidelity. The emotions were so profound and clear, the sight alone wiped my mind clean. I felt a warmth in the air around me, familiar and safe, like I had entered a house and finally realised I was home.

"Thank you," she murmured, "for everything... You've always been there, every time I needed you. Especially today." Her last few words were no louder than a whisper. She waited, in silence, her eyes dropping to her lap after a while. Then forcing a smile, she slowly pushed up to her feet. "I need some water," she said quietly.

I threw the rag to the side and caught her wrist, coming to stand before her until she was staring up at me with a gentle crease in her brow. Then without hesitation, I lowered my head and kissed her slowly, threading my fingers into her soft strands of hair. 

She gasped, her fingers curling into my shirt as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, adjusting the pressure, coaxing her mouth with slow seduction. I could feel her heart hammering beneath her chest as she pressed herself against me, the warmth of her body as I stroked my tongue against hers. I wasn't sure if I had the will power to stop. I wanted to back her up against the wall and kiss her until her lips lost the ability to speak. But I didn't want to scare her, not after tonight.

She clutched at the material on my chest, silently protesting as I pulled back an inch to give her enough room to breath. Then she gazed up at me, her chest heaving with light pants of air. "What was that for?" She murmured.

I tightened my grip around her jaw and leant forward, resting my forehead against hers, sighing deeply as her fingers travelled down the length of my chest.

"Because."

Because I'd never felt so protective over anyone, because the thought of someone hurting her made my head spin violently, the thought of her feeling alone made my chest constrict, and because the mere thought of losing her had my whole body rolling with waves of nausea.

"Because?" She breathed. I could hear the smile in her voice, but I kept my eyes closed, stroking the apple of her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"You need to rest," I murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You're gonna need your energy for tomorrow."

"Don't we get a day off or something?" She glanced up at me with a gentle frown.

"You're pretty demanding for an initiate." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smirked. "You know it doesn't work like that."

"What's tomorrow?" She mumbled, her eyes falling to rest on the curve of my mouth.

"Fear sim's."

Her whole face dropped as if the realisation hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Don't worry," I murmured, trying to ease the worry from her mind, "you're with Lauren, but if you want me there, I'll take over. She won't oppose it."

"And I doubt she'll have any choice in the matter either." She raised a delicate brow, then failing to hold back a smile she shook her head. "But, you don't have to do that. Besides...at least I have a rough idea of what to expect." 

"That's the part I'm worried about." I brushed the pad of my thumb across her lower lip.

"I'll be fine."

If she was scared, she was hiding it well. But the longer I studied her expression, the more the cracks were beginning to show, and as a flicker of uncertainty flashed behind her eyes, I knew then more than ever, she was entirely out of her depth. 


	25. Favourite Mistake

**Dani's POV**

Warm, soft caresses were peppered across the back of my shoulders. I stirred slightly, letting my eyes flutter open as Eric pressed a firm kiss to my temple.

"Good morning," he murmured. His calloused hand stalked up my spine, settling gently across the nape of my neck.

"Good morning," I purred through a warm smile.

He sniggered in return, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. Then with a delicate touch, he traced his thumb across the curve of my lip.

"What are you smiling about?"

 _You._ I pondered on the thought. His ego was big enough already. "Nothing" I hummed, poking lightly at the crease between his brows, "does it bother you?"

My smirk blossomed as he bit the inside of his cheek, his eyes rolling with amusement before his palm landed with a sharp but playful slap on the back of my thigh. The laughter caught in my throat, and I gasped, biting down hard on my lower lip as I locked eyes with his.

"Go on, enlighten me..." he rumbled lowly.

"No reason."

His brows shot up, and he rubbed his palm across the smooth skin on my thigh, humming an affirmative as he groped it roughly. He gave another sharp slap, this time higher, his chest growling with amusement as I yelped and rolled onto my back.

"I think you forget who calls the shots here, Dianna."

My stomach fluttered as each syllable of my name rolled off his tongue. "You make that pretty impossible," I teased, gasping as he clamped his fingers around my hip, and coaxed my body back into his embrace. His fingers wound their way into my hair, his grip cruel but bearable as he pulled my head back, leaving a teasing trail with his lips, biting and kissing along the pulse point of my neck. 

"What were you smiling about?" He rasped into my flustered skin, pulling back to search my gaze. 

He was unrelenting, and all I could do was laugh, the small, airy sound causing his lip to curl and his eyes to narrow. 

"You really wanna know?" I whispered.

As he softened his hold, I brought a hand up to his cheek, tracing my finger along the edge of his jaw. He was always a little stubbly, the feeling familiar and comforting. 

His brows drew together, then he swept away a few stray hairs from my face, allowing his gaze to settle on me for a short moment. "I always want to know what's going on inside your head..."

I bit my lip anxiously, my chest constricting at the pained look in his eye, "Trust me, you don't."

He sighed, long and deep. 

"You might feel more in control if you talk to me."

"No." I closed my eyes. The one thing I wasn't about to do was to push Eric away. But if he wanted me to talk about the most intimate, personal parts of my life, I needed to be ready. And he knew that too. 

"Okay," he hummed carefully, tracing his thumb across my brow bone while he searched my expression. "I'll make you some coffee."

* * *

"Morretti!" Called Lauren.

She stood by the steel door with her clipboard, beckoning me over by nodding her head toward the small room.

I looked back at Fallon, and she smiled gingerly, offering a small nod of encouragement. "Go," she mouthed.

"Don't be nervous," said Lauren, "Just take a deep breath. It'll be over before you know it." 

She continued to babble on as she loaded the vial into the needle holster, but I didn't absorb a single word of it. I watched the lights dance against the metal recliner, and Lauren's silhouette shifting in the reflection until she gave my shoulder a light squeeze.

"Are you still with me?" 

Her voice was softer than usual.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"Do you need a second?"

"I um. I thought Eric was going to be here." I shook my head when she gave me a knowing look, but she just raised her brows. "I don't need him to be here; I was just wondering why he said—"

"He's on his way," she said, offering a reassuring smile. "I can't start the sim without him." I opened my mouth to question her words, but she just continued, "His orders. I can still administer the serum; you'll just be out until we get started." She smiled warmly then. "It might make you less anxious not having to wait."

"Okay," I breathed shakily.

She watched with patience as I sat back against the stiff metal chair. My heart was beating so hard, I was sure she could hear it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then after offering her a small nod, she furrowed her brow and pierced the needle through my skin.

"How long does this stuff take to work?" I raised a brow in question, then opened my eyes.

"...Lauren?"

My breath caught as I took in the empty space. I stilled in the chair, surveying every dark corner in the room as slowly, I pushed up and climbed onto solid ground. 

Even the air was colder, each breath visible as a silver cloud of warmth penetrating the frosted space. I moved painfully slow, careful not to make a sound as I stalked toward the door. It groaned as I pulled on the handle, the clack of the deadbolt thunderous as it echoed down the hall. 

There wasn't a single soul in sight. 

Nobody at all. Only silence, accompanied by the soft sound of my own breathing, and the quiet shuffle of my boots on the concrete floors.

I kept walking. Whenever I turned a corner or entered a room, my chest would constrict, and my stomach would clench. There was no one. The entire compound was utterly deserted. 

I pulled my com out on instinct to dial Eric's code, watching it tremble between my fingers as I punched in the numbers. My heart was racing beneath my ribs; every few seconds of silence between the dial tone, my breath would catch in my throat.

"Shit."

Cramming the com into my back pocket, I turned on my heel, picking up speed as I passed the roar of the chasm. The white glow of the training room came into view as I rounded the corner, and I sprinted toward the double doors, bursting through only to glance around in disbelief.

"Hello?" I called out. I could hear the desperation lacing my voice like a nasty rash. I glanced around. I could feel my palms sweating as my mouth watered in excess. "Please," I breathed. My body felt light, and my mind was urging me to sit down. Even still, I needed to find someone. I needed to know I wasn't alone. 

My back hit the wall, and I let my self slide down to the floor. I watched my breaths in the cool air, deep and steady. All I needed to do was stay calm. There must be someone. "Anyone..." I whispered.

My gaze darted up as the doors slammed. "Hey..." I mumbled, suddenly pushing up to my feet. I caught the flash of pale, yellow fabric and long dark hair. My heart caught in my throat, and my legs took on a life of their own.

"Hey!" I yelled, switching to a sprint, "Wait!"

I ran so fast my throat burned against the cool air like a hot poker scalding me from the inside out. "Wait," I panted, reaching out toward the black silhouette at the end of the hall as if the gesture alone would stop them. I caught my breath; each intake rasping aggressively at the back of my throat. "Please," I urged.

The light sound of footsteps grew closer until I focused on the person in front of me.

"Leti?" I breathed.

Her dark pine eyes were gazing back at me, almost as if I were staring into a mirror, but the longer I looked, the more details and differences my brain would pick out.

I smiled, unable to react for a moment until laughter was the only thing my body would allow. I felt an instant blanket of warmth wrap around me; my body busking in its comfort until it was ripped away with a single sentence.

"You let her die."

My face fell, and my chest tightened. I shook my head, reaching out for her. But rather than pull away or react, she just stood there. 

"Leti, I couldn't stop them."

"You let mom die."

"Stop it," I whispered. I could feel my throat constricting as my eyes glazed over. But I knew in the back of my mind, somehow, I had to keep it together. "There was nothing I could do, I..." My words caught, and my jaw trembled. There was something about her eyes, unnatural and dark as she waited for an explanation.

"Why didn't you help her?" She asked quietly, her voice thick with torment.

"I couldn't...I tried, Leti. I couldn't help her."

"It's all your fault."

"No...stop saying that." I was snivelling like a child, grasping her wrists, urging her to understand. But her gaze was cold and unfamiliar. It was like staring into an empty shell. 

"It's always your fault." She hissed the words, then paused, standing a little straighter as if she were composing herself. "Dad's next." She smiled then, slow and blank. It disturbed me to the core, and the more I stared, the less she looked like Leti.

"Leti?" I breathed, my voice thick with fear, feet edging back at a cautious pace.

"Then Me." 

Her tone of voice became more profound, her words almost hollow-sounding as she moved forward. She matched my every step, and it wasn’t until her silhouette began to shift and grow in the dull light that a feeling of true fear set in.

"Emmitt too." 

I curled my hands into fists. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. The voice was no longer hers. It was nothing more than a deep, rumbling snarl.

"Everyone you love."

Her form shifted more until a male figure registered in my mind. I swung blindly, and my fist hit what felt like wrought iron. I pulled back, cradling my hand as a string of curse words spewed past my lips. I was silenced in seconds, biting back a whimper as a hand curled around my bicep, and slammed me into the stone wall. 

"Your highness." 

My skin rippled as a hot exhale of breath brushed against the nape of my neck.

 _Your highness_.

My mind recognised the sadistic drawl in an instant, and I reeled my head back, groaning as it cracked against something solid.

I mustered as much strength as I could, and flung myself away from the tight grip, breathing heavily as I crouched into a fighting stance. 

The man stepped and threw a punch. 

I dodged it, sucking in a breath as he threw another, but his knuckles only grazed my ribs. Then aiming high, I pulled my fist back and swung, catching him square in the brow.

He staggered back with a grunt. Then with a low laugh, he rolled his head, beckoning me forward with a mocking wave.

My heart thundered in my chest as I spun on my heel, almost kicking his feet out from beneath him. But he was too big, too much to take on. I shook the thought from my mind. 

He drew himself up and charged, sending us both flying into the hard concrete. I choked for air beneath him, scratching and scuffling in an attempt to get free.

_Fight, Dani._

My heels dug into the concrete, and I shuffled back, my breathing erratic as I glanced up toward the huge frame towering over me. I furrowed my brow, willing my eyes to focus on my attacker's features, but the dark shadows cast over his face were unmoving. They rendered him unrecognisable. It was as if staring into a deep, dark void, a bottomless pit.

A scream caught in my throat as his meaty hands closed around fistfuls of my shirt, and I backhanded him with a sharp crack, too distracted on catching a glimpse of his face to do him enough harm. But no matter the angle, I couldn't see who it was. I couldn't understand why. 

A sleeve of fabric was stretched taut across my line of sight, and I reared back, registering the presence of another too late as I slammed into someone’s chest. I twisted and writhed as the second pair of hands clamped around me, forcing me onto my front. 

My cheek was pressed harshly into the concrete until the fabric was pulled over my eyes and secured behind my head. I tried to break free, scraping my temple across the concrete in the hope the blindfold would slip. But it was secured too tight, the hold on my neck too overwhelming as I was pushed against the cold concrete.

I clenched my jaw as he pressed down.

"Where's the tape?" 

I drew a breath to speak, only to have my neck forced back and my jaw held in place, screaming in outrage as sticky gauze was slapped over my mouth. I was straining to free myself, squirming like a trapped animal as plastic ties were forced around my wrists and ankles. I could feel the binds cutting into my skin, my pulse hammering in my veins beneath the tension.

"Don't fight it." 

The words were spoken from the person behind me. I felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke, his voice less threatening than the first. He wrapped his hands around my biceps and hauled me up, half dragging me, half carrying me down the hall.

My nostrils flared with each breath as my lungs greedily sucked in the cool air. Memories of the first ordeal flashed through my mind. The sound of the gunshot, my mother's screams, they practically rang in the back of my head. I couldn't stand the thought of going through it again. 

A door slammed, and I was carefully deposited on the stone floor.

"Get a chair ready."

I heard the _flick_ and _click_ of a switchblade, and although I knew what was coming, I couldn't help but panic. 

"Relax. I'm just cutting them off." 

The words were mumbled almost soothingly, and if I hadn't had been in the current situation, I even would have said there was a hint of concern. I sniffled violently, fighting every urge to flail and scream as the restraints were removed. The anticipation of what was about to take place was utterly unnerving. I could hear myself whimpering beneath the shrill sound of wood being scraped across the floor. It was all too familiar; the voices, the sounds, the loss of sight. My body began to shake violently as a feeling of deja vu raced through my veins.

"Okay, Kid. Let's go."

I screamed into the tape, kicking wildly as I was heaved up and dragged across the room. Then the grip tightened with a rough shake and a growl.

"Stop."

But I couldn't stop. It couldn’t happen again. I winced as I tried to shake away from the viper like grip, fighting with more ferocity than ever before, tossing my head back in the hope to stun the brute holding me tightly against him.

"Calm down!" The sadistic one barked from across the room, his footsteps thumping aggressively as he came toward me.

I kicked blindly at him. 

"Shit," he sneered, "hold her down. Fucking hold her down!"

I pushed out an endless string of protests through the tape as my arms were forced over the back of the chair. Rope was rapidly wrapped around my wrists as I struggled, desperate to free myself. I kicked and bucked; stilling completely when my head snapped to the side and sudden searing pain shot through my cheekbone.

"What the fuck?" 

"The bitch won't hold still."

"I don't give a shit. Control yourself. And try to follow the protocol for once in your goddamn life."

"Whatever, just tie her legs when you're done, she's got a fucking kick on her."

"She's Cora's kid. What did you expect?"

I wondered for a brief moment if I was dead, if I was finally in hell, about to relive the worst moments of my life on a loop, over and over again with no way out. 

I resisted the urge to move, sucking a ragged breath through my nose as my blindfold was adjusted. Then footsteps paced around to the back of the chair, and after a short pause, my legs were pulled taught underneath me.

A feeling of dread raced through me. I tried shuffling around in the chair, the familiarity of the situation becoming too much to handle as hot tears slowly soaked the fabric of the blindfold. I shook my head, my muffled words sounding like utter nonsense. 

How was this possible?

"There's more rope here. You might as well use it all up."

"She doesn't need it."

Violently, I bucked, the sound of my muffled cries breaking the short silence as my elbows were forced together, and rough hands bound them with even more rope. I pleaded, shaking my head ferociously from side to side as I felt the rope being passed underneath my elbows, up over my throat, then back around a few times. I strained against it, wincing and gasping as it cut into the tender skin on my neck.

"Well, look at that…Are you comfortable your highness?"

"That's enough."

"I'm not underestimating this bitch." 

A hand took ahold of my face to give it a sudden shake.

The hatred was clear. But the men, they were different. It was the one detail that always stood out so vividly in my mind, and even more now. I wondered briefly if I could talk my way out; if maybe this time, I could prevent what was already inevitable. 

I groaned weakly, gasping and hiccuping for breath as the rope cut into my neck. I couldn’t think straight with the thought of suffocating to death blaring at the front of my mind.

"I said that's enough."

"Would you lighten up?" Drawled the crazy one, "...If you weren't such a fucking buzz kill, we could have some fun with her..." He sniggered.

I held my breath, straining and picking at the thin twine cutting into my skin. Then all of a sudden, his fingers weaved into my hair, and the cold nose of the gun pushed at the base of my chin.

"On the other hand...look who just woke up in time for the fun."

I stilled in an instant, my entire body frozen in place as I waited.

"Dani?"

My mother's voice cut through the silence like a thin blade. She spoke my name so hushed and calm, it was almost a slur. 

I screwed my eyes shut even tighter beneath the blindfold. Surely I was dreaming. I needed to wake up.

"What have you done?" She demanded.

I could hear her shuffling across the floor, the sound so close, her voice straining as she moved.

I tried to speak, forgetting my situation entirely as my mind processed her presence. 

"Honey, it's okay," she said, her usual comforting tone rattled with terror, the warmth drained. It was disturbing to hear. I had to fight down the sob clawing up my throat. I wanted to show her I wasn't scared. I wanted her to know that I could be strong, that I could hold myself together somehow. But as I trembled from the effort, her next few words shattered what little strength I had left.

"Whatever happens, Dianna, it's not your fault."

A string of quick flashes reeled in my mind—horrible memories. Except, I was reliving them.

"Where's the box, Dianna?" 

The words were rasped into the shell of my ear.

I exhaled shakily, straining to turn my head away from the hot air grazing down the side of my neck. But the rope burned as I writhed, like fresh sandpaper knawing at my skin. I shook my head and twisted my wrists, growing accustomed to the pain as I pulled harder.

"Tell me, and mommy can live."

"Dani—" 

The gun withdrew, and it's carrier moved, marching further away until my mother's voice caught, and she spluttered and coughed.

"Bitch, open your mouth again and I’ll blow your daughters fucking head off," he snarled.

The sound had been unmistakable, the crunch of bones and a hefty boot. He laughed as he marched back, then with a sharp sting, the tape was ripped from my mouth. 

I didn't hold back for a moment, letting the excess of spit and fear build on my tongue before spitting it toward his face. There was a pause, then silence. I could feel him looming above me, the hot air was practically steaming from his nostrils. I knew I’d hit the mark, and he only comfired the theory when he spat right back, sniggering as it trickled down my cheek, past the corner of my lip. I could taste blood, his or mine, I was too far gone to care.

" _You're sick—_ " I seethed, choking on my words.

The evident fear bleeding from my voice made my stomach turn, more so when a deep, chesty laugh erupted past his throat.

"Humer me, Dianna _..._ " His voice switched to an aggressive snarl.

"I don't know where it is," I half gasped. I was starved for air, struggling to breathe, to speak, to keep calm all at once.

"Bullshit!" He barked.

I flinched at the outburst, my lower lip trembling as my mom groaned and shifted.

"But if it's an incentive you want..."

His footsteps grew softer with each word until my mother's screech of agony sent a fresh shockwave of terror through my system. My mind went blank for only a moment. Then a million different emotions collided at once.

I began to scream and beg with every cry of pain that tore from my mother's throat. What must have been minutes felt like hours, and by the end of it, the few words leaving my mouth barely made sense.

I flinched as a thumb wiped the remainder of spit from my face, the touch so gentle it was almost cruel. I was sure it was the calmer of the two, the more humane one.

"Please stop," I breathed, panting slowly, "I don't know where it is. I don't know. I don't know."

He sighed heavily, and a thick silence filled the space around us.

"Tell me, and we'll go." 

He almost cooed the words, but the intentions behind them made me nauseous.

"I don't—" I snivelled pathetically, "I don't know." I drew in a shallow breath in an attempt to hold myself together. My every last shred of sanity was dangling from a thread. "Please don't," I whispered.

Then I heard it, just like before, the subtle click of the gun chamber, and a sneer from across the room. "One."

"No," I choked.

"Two."

"No!"

My whole body writhed against the chair as I so desperately tried to fight the nip of the rope.

"Three, Dianna..."

"Please!" I screeched.

The second the shot fired, a feeling of breathlessness burst inside my lungs. Every attempt to draw air was agony. My throat constricted, the only sounds passing my lips were small gasps and cries. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. A numb feeling bled through my veins, thick and cold, and heavy. I wondered for a moment if this time, it was me who had been shot—the pain was so blinding, it was the only logical explanation.

I drew in a sharp gasp, then a sob ripped from deep within my chest. Behind the buzzing in my ears, the noise was faint around me. It was a muffled clatter of voices, arguing, yelling. 

My body trembled, and tears swelled against the fabric. Then strangely, at that moment, a slither of relief ran through me. It was the fact that I knew. I knew my mom was dead. I was spared hours upon of hours of suffering, sitting, waiting, wondering if maybe she had survived; if it was all a sick joke; a dream. But the pain was still real. It was tenfold.

A heavy silence filled the room. I was so cold. Even the slightest of movements took every last ounce of energy in my bones.

I breathed deeply as the sound of heavy footsteps slowly registered in my mind.

They came closer. Then stopped.

I bit back a whimper as I felt a presence linger in front of me.

Then the person spoke.

"Dani?"

Softly, the blindfold was untied, and Eric's steel-blue gaze pierced right through me. 

I stared up at him—my mind blank, unable to process exactly what I was seeing.

His eyes travelled over my body as he squatted beside me. Then he started untying the rope around my neck, unwrapping it carefully until his palm cupped the back of my head, and guided it upright. 

He seemed to search my gaze for a moment, the world silent and slow. Then brushing his thumb across my cheek, he stood up and walked away. 

I froze, my lips parted in awe. His steps were so calculated, so calm. Then stopping in the centre of the room, he pulled a gun out of his holster and lifted it toward me.

"Eric?"

My voice trembled. My eyes were stuck between watching him and darting around the empty space. I hadn't noticed before, but it was just him and me. There wasn't another soul in the room. There wasn't a spot of blood. The place was untouched, my mother gone.

I blinked heavily, trying to make sense of it all, trying to understand what was happening. But my concentration was broken when Eric drew a deep sigh, shifting his feet as he folded his finger over the trigger. 

"Where's the box, Dani?"

I felt a look of distress wash over my face. Eric knew I had no idea; he promised me that. So I couldn't understand it. All I could do was gawk at him in disbelief.

His body jolted gently as he sniggered, his smile subtly pushing at his cheeks. "You've been lying to me," he murmured. His boots thudding lightly on the ground as he came closer. He lifted my face, wrapping his fingers around my chin while my jaw quivered in vain. "Tell me..."

I could feel the fear trickling down the nape of my neck in liquid form, tiny droplets of sweat. I stared into Eric's eyes, my own widening as he nuzzled the tip of the gun against my temple.

His hand curled firmly around my throat, and a look of utter disgust twisted his features. "Quit playing around, Dianna," he snarled, his grip tightening. 

My eyes stung, leaking from the corners as he squeezed harder. I thrashed once, stilling completely when he drove the nose of the gun deeper into my hair.

"I know you're lying." 

There was distress evident in his expression, but he tried to mask it, sniggering as he jolted the nose of the gun against my skin. 

My breath caught in my throat at the action. 

He looked so filled with determination. But for what I wasn't sure.

"I'm telling the truth," I pleaded, straining to speak, "I don't know where it is."

He grunted, his eyes glazed over with aggression as he jammed the tip of the gun into the side of my head a second time.

"I'm not lying!" I cried.

He withdrew himself as I closed my eyes, his movements brisk and violent. Then after composing himself, he wiped his face with the back of his forearm. His gaze was positively lethal, a chaotic mix of emotions as his eyes drilled into mine.

"I'll ask you one more time, Dani," he spat, his body still as he flexed his hand around the gun. "Where is it?" 

A moment passed, and he surveyed me carefully, his brow creasing as a look of realization washed over his face. "You’ll never tell me like this," he murmured. Then in the blink of an eye, he turned the gun on himself.

"No!" I chocked.

He sniggered triumphantly, reaching to wrap his fingers under my chin and hold my gaze to his. "Why not give up?" He sneered. "You've already let your mom die." 

I let out a small sob, turning my face to pull away from his grasp.

"What about me?" He hummed in mock sympathy, tightening his fingers as he struggled to keep my head still.

"You expect me to believe your Dad just took off without a word?" He said the words as if they amused him, his smile psychotic as he chuckled coldly, "Or did he really choose an object over his own blood? ...Pretty fucked if you ask me."

I could feel myself beginning to shut down as a cold chill of sweat brustled down the back of my neck. I couldn't find the energy to speak, closing my eyes as if my body were trying to shield itself from the trauma of what was about to happen. 

Then the urge hit me.

_Look at him, Dani._

I shook my head weakly, trying to fight the thought, but it was impossible, I couldn't ignore it. Sucking in a deep breath, I swallowed the lump in my throat and flung my eyes open. 

His own eyes were fixated on me. 

I was so fucking terrified I could barely breathe. My heart drummed in my ears. My pulse was thick and heavy. My gaze moved to the muzzle of the gun, then back to Eric.

"Last chance, Dani."

His face trembled as he spoke, his eyes as round as saucers. The look of determination was incomparable to anything I'd ever seen, and I knew, if I survived this, that look would haunt me for the rest of my life. 

The reality of the situation would hit me over and over again in waves, until finally, Eric's harsh grip disappeared, instantly replaced by a gentle caress. The gesture let my mind crash back to reality one last time as his palm cupped my cheek, and his fingers threaded through my hair.

"Please..." I breathed, watching in fear as he closed his eyes.

Three words lingered on the tip of my tongue. The timing was absurd, but it was all the time I had left. Maybe it would be less painful so long as I knew he'd heard them, even if they weren't reciprocated, even if the feeling was unrequited, at least he'd heard the words.

"...I love you."

It was a breathtaking plea, and as the last syllable fell from my lips, a shred of warmth ripped right through me, beneath the pain and the fear like a stroke of electricity. It was a feeling of hope.

Tears of closure rolled past my cheeks. I took a shaky breath and close my eyes. I could feel myself falling again, losing my grip on reality, and the only thing keeping me there was the sound of Eric's voice. 

"Dani...Dani!"

A surge of adrenalin hit me, and I flung my eyes open.

I bolted upright, my reaction sudden and violent as my gaze locked with Eric's, then it dawned on me—the rope was gone.

He reached for me as I scurried to the side like a trapped animal, falling from the chair in a failed effort to gain what little distance I could. My back slammed into the concrete floor with a sharp crack, and a cry caught in my throat as all the breath left my lungs. The pain rippled through me, but I kept moving, digging my heels into the ground until my back met the wall.

I watched him in a trance, my face twisted with fear and uncertainty while he remained frozen in place. 

It took me a moment, but gradually, I began to register the look of hurt in his eyes, so evident and broken. Then he lifted his palms and took a cautious step around the chair, circling it slowly, calculating every step. 

My instincts were screaming, but the way his eyes studied me with such intensity kept me totally and utterly immobile.

"I won't touch you," he murmured, squatting beside me, "Not until you want me too."

My brows furrowed at his words. 

I was fighting for air, my chest heaving as I pressed myself further into the wall. My eyes flicked frantically across his frame, but I couldn't find his gun. I recalled him holding it mere seconds ago, pressing the tip into his brow bone, his fingers shaking around the trigger, but then my mind began to register my surroundings, the sim chair, the computers, until all of a sudden it hit me. _The sim._

"...Dani?" he murmured knowingly. 

I whipped my gaze back to his, eyes wide as I searched his own. 

But I couldn't react, my body wouldn't allow it. 

His hand closed gingerly around my arm, and he pulled me into his chest, dropping onto the concrete to sit with his back against the wall.

He stilled when he felt me tense, and my first instinct was to push him away. But his grip turned to iron the second he felt me recoil. "You're okay," he said gruffly, folding his thick arms around me like an anchor, "it was all in your head."

"You were going to kill yourself," I whispered, my lips quivering as I spoke.

"It was a sim, Dani." 

I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat as I closed my eyes in a futile attempt to stay strong.

This was what Eric was afraid of. I saw it in his eyes the night before. He knew I didn't have the strength for the final stage—he just couldn't admit it. 

"Don't hold it in."

His chest rumbled with each word, and the second his thumb brushed against the apple of my cheek, I let it all go.

I cried silently, each breath of air ragged as warm tears streamed down my face. My chest was so tight I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore, my whole body numb beneath the gentle caress of Eric's touch.

We stayed like that for a moment, my body against his, melting into the safety of his embrace. Seconds turned to minutes as Eric sighed deeply, coaxing me closer, latching his fingers between strands of hair so he could tilt my face into the crook of his neck. His skin was soft and warm, so familiar. I wanted to stay in his arms for all of eternity, tucked away from everything and everyone.

"I told you I would never hurt you again," he murmured against the top of my head.

There was desperation in his voice, and I screwed my eyes shut. I thought I knew Eric would never cross that line, it was the one thing I thought I knew for sure. But the sim was clear—all this time, I had been lying to myself.

He seemed to sense my hesitation because he brought my gaze level with his, nudging the tip of my chin up with the back of his knuckles. His eyes were swimming with torment, his pupils huge, and for the first time, I saw true regret in his steel-gaze. It was like a liquid film, thick and full, gleaming in the dull light.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, "I...I don't know why I..."

He sighed, searching my eyes for something.

"Your fears are rooted in the back of your mind. You can't control them, they're just there."

Eric's hands shifted to a gentler hold around my face, coaxing me up, holding my gaze to his. Then I remembered the words I had spoken to him in the sim. Those three words. As certain as they were, the more I tried to understand them, the more lost and confused I would become.

"You saw it all?" I whispered. 

He hummed a simple yes, stroking his fingers through my scalp.

"...Even the last part?"

He nodded, the action soft and small.

I felt myself shrink inside, the skin on my cheeks burning with humiliation as he gazed back in silence. 

Rejection loomed in the back of my mind. But there was a look in his eye, a gleam of unearthed devotion, distinct and clear. 

He hesitated, his lips parting on their own only to snap shut as the door flew open with a sharp crack.

Jason stood in the doorway, his brows raised, and his jaw slack as he fumbled to speak.

"Close the fucking door!" Spat Eric, cursing under his breath as the sound of iron smacking iron boomed throughout the room.

He grasped me by the arms, hauling me with him as he stood up. 

The abruptness of the movement made the whole room spin, and I closed my eyes, pressing my lips into a thin line as a cold sweat broke out over my skin. I parted my lips to speak, but my mouth began to water in excess. The sickly feeling rolled past my tongue and trickled down the back of my throat. I hoped Eric would notice right away and stop the conversation short, but he was too focused on Jason, growling threats and abuse as his fingers tightened around me with every word. But then he paused suddenly, his thumb pulling at my bottom lip as he tilted my head up.

"Hey," he said gently.

I glanced up as I tried not to sway on my feet.

"I need to lie down," I breathed shakily.

His face softened, and he sighed.

"Yeah..." said Jason, "Actually, you need to go to Erudite."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Spat Eric.

He immediately tensed, glaring past the top of my head with squinted eyes. But as I turned to lock eyes with Jason myself, I was surprised to find his gaze settled on me.

"Your father's in Erudite. He just turned himself in."


End file.
